Birth
by Spiritstrike
Summary: Movieverse: Hot Rod's life is changed forever when he loses his human friend to the flu and comes face to face with the Autobot/Decepticon war. As the Decepticon threat becomes even more real, Hot Rod will have to choose the life of freedom he wants or the life he is destined to have. Rated for violence and profanity. 1st of the Earthspark Quadrilogy.
1. Online

Well, this is what happens when you've been bitten by so many plot bunnies that refuse to leave you alone. This has been on my mind for some time since I've recently been a little bit spoiled by the ending of DOTM. I wouldn't have been spoiled if I hadn't decided to read the novel of the same name. Yeah, yeah, naughty me. Anyway, I'm only putting the prologue up for now and I won't update this again until I've seen the movie. So don't expect much from this until the end of June or the beginning of July. We'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spark now online.<strong>_

_**Uploading optical sensors...**_

_**...loading...**_

Darkness. It was all he first saw. It was cold, frightening, dim darkness. He didn't know what darkness was, but somehow, he just knew what it was. He didn't even know how he was aware of himself either, but he just knew that he was online. The darkness's cold fingers enveloped him, threatening to take him away into the void, but, somehow, he was not falling. He felt something solid beneath his body, holding him steady and keeping him upright. Although balance was not the first thing that came to him, he wasn't sure if he was the right way up or if he was facing the right direction.

There were loud noises coming from all around him. He could hear crashes, sonic booms, glass breaking, and possibly even the sound of yelling and guns blazing. He didn't know what sound was, but it was truly something he had experienced before in the past. Past? What past? These thoughts that were coming faster were making him more and more confused by the nanosecond.

_**...optical sensors damaged.**_

_**Error!**_

What? He could not see? It came as a shock to him like something heavy colliding with his body. It was almost like as if death had gripped him by the shoulders and was shaking him violently. How could he see when he did not know who he was, what he was, and where he came from? Being blind came as a real shock to him indeed, but that was not enough to get him moving.

_**Warning! Sensors detect hostile energy signature! Warning!**_

Hostile? What was a hostile, and what did it mean?

Whatever it was, he did not have time to ponder as his sensors detected a massive body mass of metal coming down from the sky and landing right beside him. The sudden shockwave came from out of nowhere as the being skidded across the solid ground and he felt his body lift off the ground and into the air. He flew several feet in the air before he landed with a painful thud that shook him to the core of his being.

_**Warning: energy levels at 76%. Recommend escape.**_

But how could he escape? He didn't even know what escape was! Frustration gripped him, followed by a sudden feeling that left him even more confused. The feeling swept over his body and threatened to overwhelm him. The feeling was icy cold, causing his body to pump fuel through his entire system. The unexpected energy rush startled him at how fast he had reacted to this feeling.

Without warning, he gunned the accelerator and he felt himself lurch forward. His wheels spun like crazy and he realised he was flying like mad as he struggled to escape from this unknown feeling and this 'hostile' being that caused him to become damaged. He had just woken up, and already he was forced to flee for his life.

He didn't know where he was going. Without his optical sensors to take him through this frightening place, he was as blind as he was. Though he had his other sensors guiding him, telling to make left and right turns and keeping an eye out for any openings that might be worthy enough of an escape route, he still felt that he was not going to get anywhere at this point. He could hear more shouting and screaming at the top of their voices. His sensors felt that there were tiny bodies in his way as he drove blindly through the field. He had no way to warn them of his coming, but before he could do anything, his sensors told him to make a right turn into a dark alleyway.

_**Warning: energy levels now at 65%.**_

Deciding to take a chance, he braked to a halt and then skidded into the alleyway. How he knew what it was, it was beyond him. His sensors screamed at him, telling him to keep on moving, but to take care to avoid hitting any obstacles that got in his way. He zigzagged through the alleyway, avoiding boxes, bins, cats, and humans or anything else that got in his way.

He wanted it to end!

_**Warning: energy levels at 60%.**_

He could feel exhaustion taking over, threatening to shut him down and into forced recharge to get his energy reserves back. But he forced himself onwards. The blasts, guns, and vibrations soon started to fade into the distance, but his spark told him otherwise to keep on going. The fear was nothing like he had experienced before, but he knew that he could not stop until all was calm again.

His sensors told him that the alleyway was nearing its end and that the open road and safety lay ahead of him.

_**Warning! Sensors detect a pothole five metres ahead. Recommend avoidance.**_

But it was too late. He was going too fast, and he felt his wheels land into it and he skidded out of control. He fishtailed for a moment, swinging side to side until he spun a complete 360. He tried to hit the brakes, but he could not find himself anymore.

Three times he spun, and three times he tried to hit the brake again. But his spinning was out of control. He continued spinning for another minute until he felt himself slow down and then come to an abrupt halt, his hood touching the flat surface of the wall in front of him. He felt dizzy and sick to his waste tanks. Although he couldn't see, he only saw the darkness spinning and looking out of focus for several minutes before he realised that the sickness was gone from his head.

Where was he? Should he try to right himself and continue on his way? Continue running?

He didn't know what to do. His sense of direction was out of focus, and his olfactory and audio receptors were as confused as his blind optics. With his systems now completely scrambled and nearly out of energy to keep him online long enough to recharge his body, he was sure that he was finished for good.

_Great..._ he thought. _First time I come online, and then I'm biting it already._

He was stuck between the walls with no room for him to reverse and turn around.

He wasn't going anywhere.

_**Warning! Sensors detect organic approaching. Sensors do not detect any energy signature.**_

He froze stock still. He felt his spark racing in terror again. He wanted to escape again, but he could not move without giving away who he was – whatever 'who' was at this point. He waited as he heard a small pair of footsteps approach him from the driver's side.

A five servo, light and soft, gently dragged itself over his body. He trembled at the feeling, desperately trying to hold back the growing fear again that forced him to flee the field where he had been born. The servo moved up towards his door, searching for something until it started fiddling with something. The something turned out to be his doorhandle. It opened with a steady creak and then he felt the organic being settle itself into one of his seats and stroke his steering wheel.

Then he heard it speak in a tone like nothing he had heard before.

"What is a beautiful car like you doing all the way out here?"

The voice sounded feminie and very gentle. The terror within him soon faded into confusion and unsureness. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation, but something told him that this creature was not going to harm him and that she was just as confused as she was. He scanned her body, curious to learn more about her.

Despite the blindness, his scanner told him what he needed to know.

She was what the creatures of her species called a human, a female that had earned the name 'woman' in their terms. She seemed no older than twenty-five. From what else his scanner told him, she was wearing worn out clothes that bore holes in them, probably from mistreatment over the years. His olfactory sensors picked up the scent of very unusual smells, smells that he had never smelt before.

Maybe it was for the best that he communicated with this... human.

"He-hello?" he spoke in a nervous voice. "I-I can't see you. Who are you, where am I, and what am I?"

He felt his body rock a little as the woman scrambled out his seat and backed away a few steps. He sensed her heartbeat increase by several beats before she settled down. "You can talk?" she asked huskily.

"Vehicles don't talk?" he asked. "I guess, from your reaction, they don't. Anyway, can you please answer my questions? I'm really confused at the moment, but I don't know why."

He sensed her hesitation again, but he kept himself stock still, waiting. He could feel his own desperate need to get away, but the confusion and his inability to move right now was holding him back. Why was he so confused over something he had never felt before? It was certainly a new experience for him, but the will to turn and flee was hard to fight off. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

He heard footsteps slowly approaching him and then the woman's hand gently stroked his side.

He shivered.

But it was not out of fear this time. No, the fear had vanished now and was once again replaced by confusion and unsureness. He wasn't sure how to react in a situation like this, but the way how the woman stroked his body made him feel less afraid and more at peace. He decided it was best that he give this woman a chance. After all, she should at least answer his questions about what, who, and where he was.

"I'll be happy to answer your questions," the female answered.

"Th-thank you," he breathed.

"But before I do that" – her hand left his body – "I need to move you out of this position. You don't look very comfortable from where I'm standing."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked, his tone heavy with confusion.

"Just trust me," the woman said kindly.

He waited as he heard her footsteps once again approach the driver's side. He trembled violently, but he kept himself still, trusting her word that she knew what she was doing. Then, he felt her open something and then she climbed into him, seating herself on what he believed were called chairs. How did he have chairs inside of him? It was impossible! He wanted to protest her, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't really have much of a choice with the way how he was stuck between the walls of the alleyway.

Her hands reached for something that was in front of her, and he hesitated even further when her hands gripped the object. She whispered something to him, but he didn't catch it. Whatever it was that she was doing, he just hoped that it wasn't something stupid.

"By the way," said the woman, "I didn't get your name. You have one, don't you?"

"What's a name?" he asked.

"It's something that we usually go by to identify ourselves," the woman answered as one of her feet pressed down on something and then one of the hands left the thing that she was touching and moved to something else that was beside her. "To make it easy, my name is Tracy Bloomwood."

"I... I don't have one."

"Then I'll give you one when I get you out of this mess that you got yourself into," Tracy laughed as she pulled the object she was touching back and he felt something change inside his body. Her foot pressed down what he believed was called the accelerator. He slowly drew backwards, much to his surprise. He wanted to stop her, to prevent her from controlling him. But something told him that he could trust her and that he had nothing to be afraid of.

He felt his bumper touch the wall behind him as his sensors warned him of the approaching object.

"Please don't do that again," he whimpered nervously.

"Oh don't be a baby," Tracy snickered. "I've done this plenty of times before I lost my home."

"You lost your home?"

The moment those words left his vocal processor, Tracy removed her foot from the accelerator, causing to come to a halt. He realised that he had said something he shouldn't have, and went silent. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, he was just curious of her since he had never met a creature like her before. He decided it was best that he drop the subject, so he apologised for his rudeness.

"No, it's alright, my friend," Tracy smiled. "It's been a while since I've thought about it. The very thought of it still makes me sad to this very day. I'll never forget the day that I became a homeless."

"I won't bring it up again if it makes you feel that way," he said softly.

"We'll talk about it some other time," Tracy promised. "After I get you out of this, we can talk as much as you want."

"That would be nice."

As Tracy returned to getting him out of his predicament, he could not help but think that he had something more in common with her than he thought. If she was indeed homeless and living alone on the streets, then, like her, he too was homeless and was on his own. He wondered if there were others out there that were a lot like him. If there were, where were they? Maybe he ought to ask Tracy if he could help her look for them. If not, then he may have to reduce his life to living alone and go where his instincts took him.

But where would he go?

That was the main question. He felt something inside him stir, but he pushed it aside for now. He couldn't do anything at the moment. Not when he was stuck between the walls with nowhere else to go. It was best that he saved that question for now until he was in the clear. After all, he still needed a name. Without a name, he could not give himself to go by.

"There, you're free now."

He lurched forward in surprise when he heard her speak. He hadn't realised he was free from his plight up until now. Without his optical sensors being online, he could not see and it made it difficult for him to realise it up until now.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me," he said softly as he felt Tracy step out of him and walk up in front of him.

"I should be thanking you," Tracy said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For letting me get the chance to drive again," she answered. "I haven't driven a vehicle in a long time and it certainly felt good to be doing that."

"You're... welcome."

"While we're on the subject, I suppose I should give you a name," Tracy laughed and he heard a clapping noise. He thought about questioning her about it, but decided not to. "It has to be a name that suits you perfectly." He heard her walk up and down in front of him. Again, that need to question her reason, but he once again held his glossa.

After several minutes, he heard a clicking noise and she stopped moving.

"I know," she declared, "your name will be Hot Rod."

"Hot Rod?" he asked. "I don't know if I like it or not."

"Why not?" Tracy asked. "It suits you perfectly. You're big, strong muscle car like nothing I've seen before. You look like some kind of... Ford GTX1 prototype of some sort, probably a new model that has just recently been introduced or heard of. You're a fabulous colour of magenta red with nice yellow flames coating your bonnet and sides. I've never seen a colour like that before on a car."

He felt his confusion die down. Somehow, the more Tracy explained it, the easier it became to understand what she was talking about. He didn't know what he looked like on the outside, but Tracy seemed to know what she was telling him. After all, what kind of vehicle would exist with intelligence, could speak, and drive on its own at the same time?

"Hot Rod..." he breathed. "I reckon I could get used to it."

"Then Hot Rod it is," Tracy said.

"Thank you," Hot Rod replied, and he revved his engine in response. "Now that I have a name, I must know who, what, and where I am. You promised that you would answer my questions when you got me out of my mess."

"Of course, how could I forget?" she laughed. "What would you like to know?"

"First off," said Hot Rod as he inched forward, "can you tell me where I am? I... I can't see anything because my optical sensors are offline. I mean, I can hear, feel, and smell where you are, so my olfactory, audio, and touch sensors must be working just fine. I just can't see what's going on."

Tracy seemed quiet when he spoke his first question. Either she was thinking on how to answer his question or she was generally confused on what he meant. But he didn't have to wait long on her reply because she answered, "You're in Mission City. It's in Canada. As for your eyes, I think they could be damaged on the inside. I used to be a mechanic before I lost my job. If you want me to, I can repair whatever's causing the damage and see if I can restore your eyesight."

"Thanks, guess I owe you one."

"You can pay me back when I fix you up," Tracy laughed. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," Hot Rod answered. "Do you... know what I am? The last thing I remember was waking up in the middle of something. There were lots of loud noises, screaming, and something knocked me off my wheels. I don't know what it was, but something told me that I was one of them. And don't tell me what I don't know. I want you to be honest with me."

"Well, in order for me to find out what you are, I would have to pull you apart and look inside you. From what I'm seeing, you look like a regular car. But when I hear you talk, you sound like you're from a different world and that you could be so much more."

"So... there's... more to me than meets the eye?" he asked.

"Possibly."

Hot Rod felt once again felt something inside of him stir. This time, he could not hold it at bay. The feeling was stronger, stronger than ever perhaps. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had to know. Was he really something from another world? Was he... an alien? But how could he be an alien? He felt that he was different, but he didn't know how to explain that he thought he was from this world... whatever it was called in the human language.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Tracy said, pulling his head from out of his thoughts. "We've spent too much time talking and there is not much light left. If you take me to my hideout, I'll see what I can do about restoring your eyesight."

Hot Rod hadn't realised that so much time had passed since he had come online. Now that he was pulled back into reality, he finally knew.

"Well, I can't see," he huffed, "so you'll have to take me to wherever it is that you want to go. I don't care where we go, as long as it's away from that horrible place."

"You get no argument from me," Tracy said. "But before we leave, I have to get a few things. Just before I met you, I was collecting some stuff for later. When you're on the streets, you have to do everything you can to survive."

"That sounds a bit frightening," Hot Rod muttered.

"It is," Tracy said sadly. "But it can be a good thing sometimes. Rule number 1 for the streets: always do what you can to survive, no matter what happens."

If Hot Rod had a head, he would've nodded. But just as Tracy moved away to collect her things, his sensors went off, telling him something that he did not like.

_**Warning! Sensors detect hostile organic approaching from behind 50m away. Recommend escape.**_

"Tracy!" he whispered nervously. "Tracy, come back! Something's coming, and he doesn't sound too friendly to my sensors."

"What do you mean, Roddy?" Tracy asked from several metres ahead of him. "I don't see anything."

"That's because you don't have any sensors like I do. Get inside me now," he warned as his tone grew dangerously cold.

He sensed her hesitation, but he inched forward several centimetres towards her, his engine revving furiously as he struggled to hold back his own fear. While he didn't fear for his life because of how he was probably stronger than the male human, but he still felt fear. The strange feeling that he felt several times since his awakening was stronger than ever. He didn't know what it meant, but all he knew was that he had to protect his new friend.

"Get inside, now," he ordered again. This time, his tone was pleading.

"Alright," she answered and he heard her come closer towards him.

As she moved closer, his sensors continued to scream at him to make a run for it again and leave her behind, but he held himself down, determined to beat his nervousness. But before he could do anything, the human male appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed poor Tracy by wrapping an arm around her neck and pulled out a knife, lightly placing it against her throat.

"Don't move, girlie," he breathed lustfully and low enough so that only Hot Rod could hear him. Hot Rod's audio sensors picked up Tracy's whimpering at the male human's heavy breathing. It sounded... disgusting. "You're going to come quietly like the good little girl that you are and we'll have some fun behind that bin over there."

"Roddy..." Tracy's terrified voice whispered. "Help me..."

Anger pulsed through his body like a raging firestorm. He felt his inner being beat furiously against his internal structure. How dare this human touch the first person who cared about him? He might not be able to see clearly, but if he could see right now, he would not hesitate to squash him like the bug that he was. As the rage continued to burn within his body, he suddenly felt himself rising up, and up, and up until he was standing as tall as the humans were.

The darkness he was seeing in his line of vision soon turned to static, and then – as if someone had heard his thoughts – his vision suddenly cleared and he saw everything he needed to see: a tiny creature holding another one by the throat. The one who was being held captive must be Tracy Bloomwood, while the other one must be the danger that was threatening her with that sharp, silver object against her neck.

He watched with satisfaction as the male dropped the object and fell onto his backside, backing away several times as Hot Rod got down on his hands and knees and stared the male in the face, his facial expression furious and determined to make his life miserable.

"I don't think that will be happening while I am around," Hot Rod growled. "But if you so much as lay another hand on her, then" – his back opened up and he instinctively reached for the object and he pointed it at the male's stomach – "I won't hesitate to blow you off the face of this world."

"I-I promise I won't touch her again, Mr. Robot, sir! I promise!" the male whimpered.

Hot Rod smirked as a wet patch formed between his legs, and he realised with propitiation that the male had peed his pants. The cannon in his hand hummed viciously and hungrily as he used his other hand to pull Tracy behind him and away from the male. He felt his brows furrow into a frown as he pushed the cannon closer towards him.

"Get out of my sight..." he growled as he lowered it slightly.

The male didn't have to be told twice in one day. He picked himself up quickly and raced off for the end of the alleyway. He seemed to stop a second and turn back, but Hot Rod lifted a foot and slammed it down on the ground to show that he meant business. The male turned and ran for his life, disappearing around the corner and leaving Hot Rod and Tracy alone with each other.

Hot Rod stood up straight, lowering the cannon against his side before he placed it back into his backpack. It closed up automatically with a hissing noise and he fell to his hands and knees, his breathing frantic and frightened. He looked down at one of his hands, his blue optics wide with panic.

"What's wrong with me?" he questioned.

"Roddy, it's ok," Tracy cooed as she came up alongside him and took his thick arm, wrapping her arms around him and doing her best to comfort him. "It's ok. Sh."

"I... I could've killed him," Hot Rod whispered, more to himself than to Tracy. "What the hell am I?"

"We'll figure it out together, Roddy," Tracy said, stroking his armoured arm. "I promise."

Hot Rod glanced down at the human he now called his friend. Unexpectedly, tears formed in his optics as he wrapped a hand around Tracy and pulled her close to his body in an attempt to provide himself comfort. He didn't know what to do, and that strange feeling now became nothing but a tingling sensation like what humans called pins and needles. It pulsed through him just like the rage that coursed through him, but he pushed it aside again as he bowed his head.

"Can you change back into your vehicle form?" Tracy asked. "For all we know, people could be snooping around and they may attempt to try and capture you on film and post it on the Internet."

"I-I think so," Hot Rod whimpered.

He thought back on the feeling on how he changed and he grew smaller, and smaller until his line of sight was closer to the ground. He opened up his driver's side door and Tracy climbed inside. He started up his engine and slowly inched forward again, but Tracy gently took hold of his steering wheel and he allowed her to control him.

"I'm glad that I met you, Roddy," Tracy whispered as she placed her head on his wheel. "I hope we'll be friends forever."

"Me too, Tracy," Hot Rod answered quietly, his voice quivering with his emotions. "Me too."


	2. Discovery

Well, I saw DOTM and I loved it! However, I was not satisfied with the ending nor with some of the losses. So, I've decided to make a few changes. If you want to know what kind of changes I'm talking about, watch the movie yourself or my upcoming Tales from Earthspark (a large story that holds little stories and oneshots that are listed in chronological order).

I must warn you, there will be spoilers if you haven't seen the movie, ok? So please, don't read this unless you have seen the movie for yourself.

If you've seen the movie, then you may notice the changes I've done to suit this story. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>January 23<strong>**rd**** Year 2013**

It seemed like any ordinary day to the Autobot commander, Optimus Prime. He sat quietly on top of a small grassy hill that overlooked a magnificent sunset behind the beautiful Minaret Lake, making his flamed body glow with life of bright orange, pink, and yellow. One of California's mountain ranges called Ritter Range seemed like a peaceful place, but he knew of its dark secrets and what lay behind its bloody background, for some people had climbed it and had never come back down again. But, despite its darkness, Optimus found it to be the perfect place to hide his people from the public. He had decided to break all contact with NEST for safety reasons, but he knew that NEST would always continue to exist as long as the Autobots remained in contact with them, updating General Morshower about their findings if anything came up or if any Decepticon decided to show up and cause mayhem.

Optimus flexed his newly repaired arm, still stiff from Ratchet's remarkable job and his thoughts drifted to the Battle in Chicago.

Ever since they had defeated Shockwave and Sentinel Prime and their existence had been revealed to the outside world, things had been hard for the Autobots. Optimus had at least hoped that things had settled down, but with their presence now revealed, it was easy for an Autobot to get carried away and pose themselves in front of a camera with the paparazzi.

While Optimus found this harmless for his men to enjoy themselves, he had banished all means of letting his Autobots reveal their base's location. Even though Megatron had escaped from the battle, Optimus suspected that there never would be peace. The death of several Autobots during the Battle in Chicago had left a lot of scars on their sparks, especially on his spark with the death of thousands of comrades that had fallen during the everlasting war that had dragged on for so many millennia.

Optimus glanced up at the dusky sky, the magnificent sunset casting its warm rays upon his chrome steel body and illuminating his azure optics. For the moment, he felt at peace. With many Autobots arriving left and right since Chicago's battle, Optimus wasn't sure how much longer it would be before there would not be enough room for the many arrivals that were coming home.

Amongst the Autobot brethren that arrived yesterday was his most loyal second in command – Prowl.

Optimus chuckled when he remembered how Prowl had nearly fainted on the spot when he had learned of Sentinel's death. However, that was not the least of their problems. There were also humans who may despise the Autobots for living on Earth with them. The President had warned them about it, and Optimus had taken it upon himself to prepare his people when the time came should protests come.

Though Optimus knew about the consequences should they remain on Earth with the humans, he also knew that his leadership would not last much longer. He had lived as a warrior for far too long, and it would soon be time for him to pick a new leader. The Matrix of Leadership that was in his chest hummed in agreement with his thoughts, as though it knew that it would be passed down soon to the next Prime.

But he soon remembered that there were no other Primes.

The Allspark was gone and it had its knowledge transferred to the Matrix. Without the Allspark, there could be no life and very little hope remained. There were hardly any femmes left amongst the Autobots to restart the population. Only one femme named Tomahawk had arrived with Prowl, and most of the mechs were getting restless as to who got to have her. Optimus had made the femme forbidden territory to any mech. If anyone touched her wrongly or even looked at her the wrong way; they would have to answer to him. Tomahawk could choose anyone she was willing to be with. But until she was willing to bond with someone, Optimus was like a prowling lion, ready to defend any femme's honour if it was threatened.

Now that he thought about it, Optimus could barely remember when he had asked Elita to bond with him back on Cybertron before he had left on the mission to find the Allspark. Perhaps she had known they may not see each other for a long time and had considered it for a while before she approached him and gave him her answer. On that night before they left, Optimus bonded with Elita. And now that they were forever connected, Optimus now waited for the day Elita would come back to him.

But what hope was there left for the Autobots if they hardly any femmes left? Without another Prime to share the burden of his responsibility to his people, and without Elita to share his burden, Optimus felt more alone than ever. But as long as there were still Autobots out there, there was always hope of starting again and a good time to heal from old wounds of long ago.

"_Prowl to Optimus Prime. Do you copy?"_

Optimus sighed as he was taken away from his thoughts. It was time to return to the present and be Prime once again.

"_Optimus Prime here, I read you, Prowl,"_ he answered sombrely.

"_I apologise if I bothered you, Sir,"_ said Prowl. _"But I think you should to return to base. Teletrann-One has picked up something and I think you ought to come and look at it."_

Optimus raised an optic ridge in confusion. Teletrann-One was the recently built computer that kept an eye on things and ran the entire base of operations for the Autobot base. It often monitored Earth's television and radio broadcasts to search for news that may be of interest to the Autobots. It also operated the Sky Spies that often kept an eye out for anything strange.

"_Thank you for the information, Prowl," _Optimus answered as he stood up to his full height, towering over the trees that had kept him hidden from view. _"I'm on my way back now. Prime out."_

Making his way around the lake and back to the trail that led to the base, Optimus carefully walked up the snowy landscape. It was in the middle of winter, and the frosted world looked like a winter wonderland to some of the orphaned younglings that had also arrived with Prowl and Tomahawk. To Optimus, it was also a dangerous time for blizzards to occur at any time of the day and make driving a little more hazardous, hence why he preferred to walk during times like this.

As he walked inside the base, a cold breeze blew in from behind him and the entrance to the base closed behind him to keep the warmth inside.

He brushed some of the frost that had started to cake his battle armour. The snow particles scattered to the floor and a drone appeared from his right to clear up some of the mess he left behind. He then made his way down towards the Command Centre where several Autobots would be working there, monitoring Teletrann-One day in and day out for any signs of Decepticon activity.

They could not afford to be sloppy.

Optimus spotted Prowl in front of the big monitor that made up Teletrann-One. He was speaking with the hologram that made up the computer's intelligence. When Prowl spotted Optimus coming, both figures turned to face him and nod in his direction respectfully, letting him know that they knew he was there.

"What is it that you had me called over for, Prowl, that requires my immediate attention?" Optimus asked.

Prowl nodded once again and he turned to the holographic image of the tiny femme Transformer avatar in front of him. "Teletrann-One," he said to her, "show Optimus what you showed me five kliks ago."

"At once, Prowl," replied the avatar. She then lifted a hand and snapped her fingers. The monitor in front of Optimus and Prowl lit up with a map of Sacramento. There appeared to be a blinking energy signature similar to that of the Autobots. As soon as the moving energy signature reached Sacramento, it then vanished without a trace.

"Prowl," Optimus said, "what was that we just saw?"

"That," answered Prowl without taking his optics off the screen, "was a Cybertronian energy signature. The only problem is that we couldn't get a proper fix on it, and when we saw what it was and tried to identify it, we got not profile of it whatsoever. Our best guess is that it's a newly arrived Transformer or it's a life-form from our planet."

Optimus looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you think it could be? Do you have any opinions?"

"Just one," Prowl said. "It's most likely a Transformer that has just recently come online. I would suggest sending a Sky Spy to keep an eye on it and find out what it is."

"Do it," Optimus ordered. "Contact me if Teletrann-One finds out more about this energy signature."

"Will do, Sir," Prowl replied, nodding.

Optimus gently petted Prowl on the shoulder gratefully. "It's good to have you back with us, old friend. I'm sure everyone has missed your orders."

Prowl chuckled, "Well, Sideswipe responded with the usual I'll-kick-your-aft attitude of his. Ratchet was happy that I was back, but he still threatened me with his wrench when I came in for my maintenance exam. But, other than that, I'm sure everyone did miss me deep down though."

Optimus laughed as he moved off to his office. He had fallen behind on his paperwork long enough and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to get back into before he did fall behind on it. However, the energy signature that Teletrann-One picked up not too long ago puzzled him. Whoever it was, he had this distinct feeling inside his spark that he knew, but he wanted proof before he could confirm his suspicions.

As he walked into his office, he raised an optic ridge when he saw the pile of data pads littered on his desk. Obviously he had abused his station enough, and it was time that he got back into his routine. Settling himself into his chair, he picked up the closest and went to work.

The busy crowds of Sacramento went to and fro. Most of the humans hurried to work, while some of them sat about, enjoying the cool afternoon sun. He had never seen so many humans before, but something told him that there would be a lot less when the afternoon drew on. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen so many, but he did remember the many days and nights spending time trying to keep warm in the alleyways of Mission City and watching the males and females walk about their daily business. It was exciting to see so many, but he was also a little cautious.

After having nearly being broken into several times in the six years since he had been online, Hot Rod drew upon the caution that riddled his central processor. But then he sadly remembered Tracy Bloomwood. He had thought that they would be friends forever, but he hadn't realised just how short their time together had been. Tracy had come down with influenza several months ago. She had died a week just after catching it.

But during their time together, Tracy had passed on her street smarts to him. She taught him to take what he could in order to survive and to never let his loneliness get the better of him. She even taught him to trust his instincts and to never give up hope that he would someday find his own kind. He also learnt how to consume petrol without getting spotted. She had even taught him how to keep himself clean when she wasn't around by suggesting that he go to the car wash and use a special dime that allowed him access to the washing racks for vehicles for free. While he felt that he was betraying the people who often admired his vehicle form, he also knew that he was doing it so that he could survive long enough for him to find.

However, survival was survival. And the only way he could make it to find his own kind was to do the unthinkable, even if it was against the law.

It was finally time, he thought, to move on to the next city. Hot Rod had been hearing strange words being spoken between the locals that gigantic mechanical beings were hanging around nearby. He wasn't sure what they meant by those words, but his instincts told him that it was best that he leave as soon as possible. The fact that he was hearing rumours made him a little nervous and uncomfortable.

Producing his favourite hologram of the body a twenty-two year old human male with blue eyes and neck length brown hair, he started up his engine and slowly backed out of the parking lot he was currently in. It certainly had been a long day of sitting quietly amongst the other vehicles and enjoying the cool afternoon and Hot Rod was eager to stretch his wheels or find a quiet spot where no one would be able to find him so that he could transform.

But as Hot Rod made his way down the bustling streets, his side-view mirrors picked up a police car of unknown making to him that was following extremely closely. He hadn't been in trouble with the police before, but from his learning experience from Tracy, he had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. And, with his flame paintjob, he knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb.

_I've hung around Tracy for too long, _he thought sadly.

Then, the lights of the police car flashed their usual red and blue colours and their siren sounded, indicating that the police wanted him to pull over. Hot Rod sighed quietly and he carefully pulled on over to the side into a side parking lot. The police car followed right behind him until it stopped inches away from his bumper.

Somehow, Hot Rod really wished that his scanners were working properly. They had been damaged during a drag race after he'd gotten blinded by an ignition of fire. Without them, he could not scan his follower and find out whether he was friend or foe, or if he was one of his own kind.

The policeman got out of the car and made his way towards Hot Rod. From what Hot Rod could make of him, he appeared to be in his mid-forties with a moustache and an icy stare that sent chills down his cerebral processor. Nervousness crept into his mind as Hot Rod waited anxiously for the police officer to approach him. While he had never been arrested before, he remembered that he had to avoid them at all costs because Tracy had told him that they do not react well when it came to meeting something they have never seen before.

Finally, the police officer was up beside his driver's side and bent down, looking into his window and peering at his hologram.

Hot Rod held his breath.

"So what is a car with an illegal paintjob doing here?" he huffed as he looked at Hot Rod's hologram in the eye. The policeman took out a pen and paper and started writing something down. He tore off the paper and handed it to Hot Rod, his icy stare almost seemed to pierce Hot Rod's holographic blue eyes. "Something wrong with your eyes, son?"

Hot Rod didn't respond, his vehicle form trembling nervously.

_Come on, _he thought, _go away._

The officer frowned some more and Hot Rod suddenly felt something sweep over his body before the feeling soon vanished seconds later. If he said something stupid, then he was bound to get into serious trouble. He didn't have much experience when it came to dealing with policemen. Most of the time he made an escape before they appeared, disappearing without a trace, but making himself scarce was easy, but losing cops was as complicated as trying to find his own aft. Not unless he switched his number plates to confuse them.

But there was something odd about the way this policeman stared at him. They didn't make him feel comfortable... they made him feel cold to his consumer tank.

"Well, aren't you going to say something boy?" the officer snapped. "Or is your voice box malfunctioning?"

Hot Rod was about to answer when he stopped dead in his tracks.

_Malfunctioned?_ he thought. _Does he speak like a machine or something?_

The policeman suddenly reached forward to grab his hologram's arm, but it phased for a second and appeared to be solid once more. The man's face then converted into a snarl as he bared his teeth and he too phased and vanished.

Shocked, Hot Rod realised that the policeman was not a policeman at all. He then felt a massive bang behind him and his rear wheels lifted off the ground, his front tyres screeched as he fought for control.

"_Megatron would reward me for bringing you to him, boy_," the police car snarled.

Realising that he wasn't getting anywhere, Hot Rod reversed the clutch and his front wheels became still, and then his back wheels spun like crazy, bashing the police car in the face. With a satisfying crack, Hot Rod reversed until he was driving on top of the police car and was back on all four of his wheels. Without waiting for a further response, his bumper clipping a nearby vehicle, he sped off as fast as he could.

He didn't want to risk a fight where there were hundreds of innocent bystanders, who were looking on with curiosity at the violent display between him and the police car, but he knew that he had to get out of here.

As he turned a corner into the next street, he heard the screeching of the police car's tyres as they turned with him.

As he sped along a highway, frightening questions entered his mind. _Why does this guy want me? Who is he, and what does he mean by Megatron?_ He didn't know the answer to any of them, but whoever he was, Hot Rod knew that things would not go well if they stayed in the city. Humans would get hurt, and some of them may even die. He hadn't transformed in a long while, but he was determined to turn around and fight him.

But how did he know what he was?

"_Leading me outside the city are you, boy?"_ the police car asked. _"Well, do what you will. I want to see you what you look like from the inside before I take you to Megatron."_

"I don't know who this _Megatron_ is," Hot Rod countered, "but if he's as ugly as you smell, then I'm sure I'm going to enjoy laughing at the sight of you."

The police car roared as he gunned forward and slammed into Hot Rod's rear end. Hot Rod spun for a second as vehicles raced to get out of his spinning form. He pulled the clutch down, slammed on his brakes, and straightened himself correctly until he was facing the right way. Once he regained control, he sped forward and disappeared into an alleyway. He hated alleyways, but they were extremely useful when it came to losing enemies.

But just as he was reaching the end and the police car was gaining on him, he saw a vehicle halting itself in its tracks and blocking his escape. Hot Rod just laughed with giddiness and he sped even faster towards it, but the vehicle looked like it was determined to hold its ground.

Then, Hot Rod lifted himself up on his left side, pulling a wheelie as he skidded over the vehicle and back onto his wheels. He heard the police car roar again with frustration, but Hot Rod laughed as he sped off towards the nearest highway that led to the outside of the city and to freedom.

The alarms were blaring like crazy! Many of the Autobots were rushing to and fro as they worked to quieten the panicked mechs and femmes who had never experienced a drill before. Sideswipe, who was on shift at Teletrann-One, was typing furiously with his three-fingered hands. He could hear his Autobot comrades ordering one another to their stations, but he raised an optic ridge to see Ironhide taking out his cannons, their plasma humming within.

Ironhide hadn't physically been the same since Ratchet had just barely saved his life when Sentinel betrayed the Autobots and shot him with his Rust Gun. Ironhide had lain dying as the rust ate his body, but it was thanks to Ratchet's quick thinking that he managed to stop the rust from killing him. Now these days, Ironhide had trouble walking and his left hand was missing, eaten away by the rust. The old veteran still had bits of rust covering his body, but he had never felt more alive than ever.

Optimus Prime was gathering up some of his troops together as Prowl approached the silver mech. "What's the situation, Sideswipe?" he asked him.

"Teletrann just picked two Decepticons in Sacramento," Sideswipe answered as he brought up the image of two Decepticon signatures heading outside the city while following another Cybertronian signature. "It's Barricade and Onslaught, but I can't get a reading of the energy signature they're chasing. It could be the Cybertronian Teletrann picked up earlier this afternoon."

Optimus approached from behind. "Why would two Decepticons be chasing one of their own?"

"Beats me," Sideswipe replied.

He stood to attention as Crosshairs and Bluestreak approached their stations, sitting down at the console and typing away faster than a human could blink. Sideswipe looked at his commander and his old teacher, frowning. "Sir," he said, bowing his head respectfully to Optimus, "may I come along on this mission? That mech in trouble could be someone we know."

Optimus looked at Ironhide, then back at the silver mech, his azure optics emotionless for a moment as his battle mask slid into place. "Very well," he answered. "But no harm must come to this mech. If he is indeed a Decepticon that has betrayed Megatron, then we must bring him into custody."

"As you wish, sir," Sideswipe replied as he stood up and followed after Ironhide and Optimus with Bumblebee and Ratchet following close behind. "What are you doing here, old timer?" he teased Ratchet.

Ratchet glared. "I have every right to be here," he snapped, backhanding Sideswipe. "And don't call me old! You aren't getting any younger yourself."

"Knock it off," Optimus barked as they raced through the corridors. "You're acting like younglings!"

Bumblebee snickered, but was silenced when Sideswipe shot him a glare that promised him pain.

As they stepped outside into the cold, Sideswipe shivered with excitement. He couldn't wait to get his blades into the metallic flesh of some Decepticons. He hadn't seen battle in a while since the Decepticons had retreated, but he was certainly looking forward to getting his hands bloodied by his kills. He felt his swords hum above his wrists hungrily, but he mentally silenced their eagerness.

"Soon," he said to himself, earning looks from his comrades.

"Autobots," Optimus declared as Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Ratchet stood at attention in a line, "we may have had peace for a few months, but it seems like the Decepticons have not given up yet on their goal. Whoever this mech is that they are chasing, he's obviously important to them. We mustn't harm him, but if he is a Decepticon, then we must put him into custody for the time being."

Sideswipe frowned. "What about Barricade and Onslaught?" he asked his leader.

"We must do what we must to protect the humans," Optimus replied. "Capture one of them so that we may interrogate him later, but do whatever is necessary to kill the other."

"Leave that to me for the interrogating," Bumblebee replied. "I've been itching to pay him back."

"Then leave Onslaught to me," Ironhide replied. "Killing him won't be so difficult."

"Don't underestimate him," Sideswipe answered coolly, folding his arms across his chest. "Onslaught may be weak, but he's not stupid."

"Agreed," Optimus said as he turned to address Sideswipe. "Since you seem so keen to see who this mech is and have the equipment in your system to hunt him down, you're coming with me."

Sideswipe was disappointed. "Very well."

"And what about me, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus chuckled, "Don't worry, old friend. I haven't forgotten you. Since it's possible that we may get injured in this little skirmish, you're also coming with me and Sideswipe."

Ratchet nodded.

"Autobots," Optimus said, standing up straight, "transform!"

The Autobots quickly complied as they transformed into their vehicle forms, revving their engines loudly in excitement. Optimus transformed too, his horn honking in response to their excitement. None of them could ever hope to match the power of his engine.

"Roll out!" he ordered.

Optimus then took the lead and drove down the hill and onto the path that led to the highway, his comrades following close behind. Sideswipe and Bumblebee eventually took the lead to scout ahead for any enemies, but they soon fell back behind Optimus. Despite his disappointment, Sideswipe was still eager to get his swords dirtied. He hoped that this Decepticon Barricade and Onslaught were chasing was a vicious one. He couldn't wait!


	3. Caught

I'm feeling loads better after writing that oneshot. I was so depressed over Ironhide that I failed to put this next chapter up yesterday. Hmm, anyway. Enjoy! Also, beware that there is human swearing in future chapters. Hot Rod doesn't know any better because he was raised by a human. So just be a bit careful as this story progresses, also, here's a chart for you on Transformers time units.

Nano-Klik = 1 Second  
>Micro-Klik = 10 Seconds<br>Klik = 1 Minute  
>Nano-Cycle = 10 Minutes<br>Micro-Cycle = Hour  
>Cycle = Day<br>Mega-Cycle = Week  
>Deca-Cycle = Month<br>Ano-Cycle = Year  
>Giga-Cycle = Decade<br>Vorn = Century

* * *

><p>Bystanders had never seen anything like it before. The humans watched as a flame-coloured Ford GT40 zoomed past them, the wind whipping up female dresses as the black and white Saleen police car and the navy blue Dodge Avenger followed closely on his tail. None of the humans had ever seen a car chase like this before. Some of them pointed and thought it was stunt driving for a movie, while others believed it was a senseless driver trying to escape the law. Whatever was going on, it appeared to them that it was as normal as everyday lives normally are.<p>

Hot Rod finally drew out into an open highway, but it was much to his surprise that there were hardly any vehicles on it. He was smart enough to guess that, somehow, the police car had ordered the other police to keep it clear and to not interfere with this chase. Well, if the police car wanted no one to interfere, then Hot Rod might as well have to take it to the next level.

He slammed on his brakes as hard as he could, fishtailing for a moment, as he did a one-eighty and faced the police car and the Dodge Avenger. He saw them skid to a halt when they saw him face them. Determination pulsed through his insides as he stared them down in defiance. If he was going down, then he might as well go down fighting.

"Whatever your reason is of wanting me, I am not interested in coming along," Hot Rod growled.

"_The thing is, boy,"_ said the police car, _"you don't have a choice!"_

Hot Rod's witty comeback was lost to the sound of thunder rolling in the clouds above them. Soon, he felt rain pelt down on his metallic body. He muttered a human curse word as the rain poured down in massive raindrops. Lightning clashed in the distance, but the sound did not bother him one bit. He had seen enough storms to make him unafraid of any weather, but he still hated getting wet after a near encounter with a lightning bolt in the past.

"_Come on, Barricade,"_ said the Dodge Avenger. _"Let's just get him already! If we wait any longer, then Megatron is bound to have our afts."_

"_You might have a point there, Onslaught,"_ the police car (now known as Barricade) said.

Then, to Hot Rod's shock, Barricade's body started coming apart and rearranging themselves into a new form. As Barricade stood on two feet, Hot Rod saw the face of a monster with gnashing fangs and red eyes instead of the human faces he had grown accustomed to. He backed away nervously, but held his ground soon after. He tried to hold back his gasp as Onslaught transformed too, his face also revealing red demon eyes and animal like features that he wanted gone from his mind.

Barricade's hands converted into spinning spikes that spun faster than Hot Rod could calculate.

Onslaught pulled out his cannon and aimed it at Hot Rod, the plasma within humming.

"Transform already so that we may finish you!" Barricade snapped.

"Why?" Hot Rod asked. "So you can have the pleasure of killing me in a better way?"

Barricade's mouth formed into a smirk, but he didn't answer Hot Rod's question, letting it hang in the air.

The three forms stared each other down, but Hot Rod did not move nor did he transform. He hadn't done it in a while because of how Tracy had warned him to stay like this unless it was absolutely necessary to become his true form. Fear gripped him from the inside, but it was not the fear of Barricade and Onslaught that frightened him. He felt his insides dripping with beads of a liquid he didn't even know he had.

"Oh, this is taking too long!" Onslaught snarled and he charged forward, much to the surprise of both Hot Rod and Barricade.

"Onslaught, wait!" Barricade ordered.

But Hot Rod quickly recovered from his shock and, like how he had taught himself, he swiftly transformed into his bipedal form. He flipped onto his back as Onslaught drew nearer, grabbed his shoulders, and flung him over. He heard a satisfying crunch as Onslaught landed several metres away and Hot Rod turned to face Barricade, his blue eyes flashing with fury. He saw the surprised look on Barricade's face, but it vanished just as quickly as it came.

"I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve," Barricade smirked.

"Trust me," Hot Rod answered as he converted his back armour into one of his plasma cannons, "I'm full of surprises."

Barricade laughed, "Really? And I thought you were really something special. But I don't see that so called _specialty_ that Megatron speaks about." He took a step forward, causing the tension in Hot Rod's grip on his cannon to tighten a little. "He's heard rumours about a Transformer from one of his spies that has a symbol just like Prime's."

"What are you talking about?" Hot Rod asked, aiming the cannon at Barricade.

"Oh dear," Barricade laughed mockingly. "I think I've said too much. The point is, Megatron wants you offline and out of the picture."

"Enough talk!" Hot Rod yelled as his cannon's barrel hummed with plasma. "Are we going to fight or talk?"

"As you wish, boy."

"Bring it on, jerk."

But before Hot Rod had time to react, Barricade charged forward and knocked him to the ground, pinning his arms to his sides and his legs underneath his feet. Hot Rod struggled in an attempt to get away, but he was not used to fighting with his body. He had been far too used to running and hiding in his vehicle form. The only time he ever was in his bipedal form was when he had to steal fuel from petrol stations, using his hands to place the tubes into his mouth and suck the fuel dry like a straw.

"You are so used to your vehicle form you can't even use your hands properly to fight back," Barricade sneered. "You're pathetic!"

"I'll show you pathetic!" Hot Rod spat as he struggled in an attempt to get away, but he failed miserably as Barricade held him down, preventing him from escaping his predicament.

"My, you've got spirit," Barricade chuckled. "I like high-spirited mechs who think they can get away."

"Come on, Barricade," Onslaught said from afar as he approached from the sidelines. "Let's just kill him already. Once he's out of the way, Megatron can attack the Autobots and bring their Prime down without fuss. Knowing their Prime, he's getting up there in his years."

"Have patience, Onslaught," Barricade replied as he looked Hot Rod in the eye. "First we'll have some fun with him, and then we'll kill him. How does that sound to you?"

"For once, Barricade," Onslaught smirked, "we agree."

As Barricade stood up and brought Hot Rod to his feet he put on some form of handcuffs on his wrists that gave off a static charge, shocking Hot Rod. His eyes went offline and his equilibrium sensors shutdown as he lost balance and fell. He cried out in pain and fell onto his side, withering in pain. This was the first time he had ever experienced pain before, and Hot Rod did not want to feel it again. His eyes soon came back online, but he was awoken to more pain as Barricade kicked him in the chest, earning a groan from his mouth. He heard Onslaught approach next to his head, and then something slammed onto his neck and pressure was applied.

Hot Rod gasped, feeling the oxygen leave his body and making it difficult to breathe. He tried to make a grasp for the foot that was holding him down and get some air back, but his hands were strapped tightly in the handcuffs. And the more he moved them, the more the static charge shocked him.

"I love a target that cannot fight back," Onslaught snickered.

As his pain receptors continued to send more pain throughout his body, Hot Rod gritted his dental plates, his optics squinting as he stared defiantly up at his enemies.

"A target that cannot fight back is certainly an interesting concept," Barricade said as he looked down upon the weakened mech. "However, I am puzzled by what the spy said about him. He's been watching him ever since that human partner of his died from the influenza. He said that he's been doing nothing but move from one city to the next, stealing fuel and watching humans as they pass him by." His smirk grew bigger. "What's your designation, boy?"

Hot Rod opened a pained eye, saying nothing.

"Looks like he's going to be a stubborn one," Onslaught said, putting more pressure on Hot Rod's neck and was rewarded with another choking gasp. "I hate stubborn afts!"

"You hate just about anything," Barricade snorted. One of his hands converted into his spinning spikes. He then moved it closer to Hot Rod's face. "What's your designation?"

Still Hot Rod refused to answer.

The spinning blades were soon pressed against his forehead, their blades scraping his armoured face. Hot Rod gritted his dental plates again, still attempting to hold his ground. He felt terror grip him, but he couldn't afford to break. Tracy had taught him that when it came to facing enemies, always look death straight in the face and try to be brave while meeting it head on.

"Why should I tell you?" Hot Rod asked, smirking. "Even if I tell you, you'll still kill me."

"True," Barricade replied, withdrawing the blades from Hot Rod's face somewhat. "But I want to know what it is before I kill you. That way I can have your head and designation mounted on my wall so that I may know who I killed."

Hot Rod frowned, but he sighed with defeat. "Fine," he admitted. "My designation is..."

But he never got a chance to finish.

A plasma blast appeared from out of the blue and shot Onslaught right in the face, blowing his head off. He never got the chance to scream in agony as he fell to the ground dead. Barricade and Hot Rod blinked in surprise and looked in the direction the blast had come from.

There, standing with furious blazing azure optics were more gigantic mechs.

The next shot came from one of the strangers, blasting the handcuffs that held Hot Rod in place. The handcuffs sparked with electricity as they short-circuited from the blast, no longer holding him.

And during Barricade's distraction, Hot Rod kicked out with one foot. Barricade cried out and held himself as Hot Rod rolled away and sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. But as he ran, he heard three pairs of footsteps chasing after him. He dared himself to look back and spotted a blue mech with red flames coating his body, a silver speedy mech with blades on his wrists and wheeled feet, and a lime green boxy mech.

But instead of having red eyes like the other two did, they had blue eyes that shone as blue as the sky.

Hot Rod continued to run, his hands still immobilised by the handcuffs. But they no longer gave off a static charge to stop him in his tracks; however, they were still on him. As he continued to bolt for the nearest set of cover he could find, he used his strength to break the handcuffs and they clattered to the ground with a satisfying ring on the asphalt beneath his feet.

Now that he was free from the handcuffs and pain, he could make a run back to city and hide in the nearest old building.

Swiftly, he transformed into his vehicle form and made a dash to the closest exit of the highway.

He heard shouts behind him in a language that sounded strangely familiar to him, but he paid them no heed as he kept on going, determined to lose his pursers and onwards to freedom. But there was a loud thud behind him and he checked his rear-view mirrors to see that all three mechs had become vehicles too and was giving chase.

"So you want me too, huh?" he asked himself. "Well eat nitro!"

He ignited his exhausts and he was flying across the road like the speed demon he believed himself to be.

* * *

><p>As Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, and Ratchet sped after the mysterious mech, Ironhide and Bumblebee were left alone with the groaning Barricade, who was still holding himself after the mech kicked him in the groin. Ironhide suggested that Bumblebee go with Prime and the others, but the yellow mech refused to leave because he believed he owed Barricade a little payback after their last encounter, despite Bumblebee coming out on top. But their latest encounter had left a terrible scar upon the yellow scout, and Ironhide knew that Bumblebee was hurting deep down inside.<p>

"Bumblebee," Ironhide said as they approached Barricade, "vengeance won't get you anywhere."

"It isn't vengeance, Ironhide," Bumblebee replied stoically. "Barricade took away what I cared about. I am not going to let him get away for what he did." His forearm armour extended to reveal sharp blades that sparked with electricity.

Ironhide stood back, having never seen the latest form of weaponry being added to Bumblebee's structure. He watched as Bumblebee marched up to Barricade and thrust an arm forward, the stinger stabbing itself beneath Barricade's armour and shocking him, earning a cry of agony as the Decepticon's body jolted from the pain.

"What are your plans?" Bumblebee demanded.

"Frag you!" Barricade spat.

Bumblebee thrust his other arm forward, shocking Barricade again.

"Tell me again," he ordered. "What are your plans with that mech?"

"Sorry, Bumblebee," Barricade laughed mockingly. "It ain't my right to tell you that."

Ironhide frowned as the more Bumblebee jabbed Barricade with his stingers, the more the old mech believed that Bumblebee's processor was clouded by vengeance. As he listened to Barricade's cries of pain and Bumblebee's growls of hatred, he unfolded his arms from across his chest and stomped over towards them, no longer taking anymore of Bumblebee's actions.

"Where's your sense of compassion, Bumblebee?" Barricade asked in a mocking tone.

"I lost it the day you murdered him!" Bumblebee growled, stabbing him again.

Barricade's cries echoed throughout the city.

Bumblebee was about to stab Barricade again when a hand from Ironhide stopped him in his tracks. Furious, Bumblebee shot a glare at the elder warrior and attempted to remove his arm from his grip, but the grip was as hard as steel, along with the gaze from Ironhide.

"Let me go," Bumblebee warned.

"What you are doing is wrong, Bumblebee," Ironhide growled at the young scout. "You, above all others, should know that torturing is against our beliefs. I know how much Sam meant to you, but this is not the way to honour his memory. Don't waste your energy on vengeance and lay down your weapon."

The young mech looked down upon Barricade and then back at Ironhide.

Barricade opened an optic, one of them sparked after being broken by Bumblebee's assault.

"What do you know that I don't?" snapped Bumblebee. "How would you know how I feel?"

Ironhide continued to stare at the young mech, fury glowing in his old optics as he held Bumblebee back. The yellow mech seemed silent for a moment as both Autobots stared each other down, none of them moving, not even Barricade as he watched them stare each other down. Finally, Ironhide removed his grip from the younger mech; taking a chance that Bumblebee would not do anything stupid any further. The stingers reverted back into his armour and Bumblebee let off a soft whistle.

Once Bumblebee was seduced, Ironhide took that opportunity to pick Barricade up by the neck and stared him in the face. Barricade's optics flickered on and off as though he was fighting off this automatic recharge systems as he attempted to pull his face away from the larger mech. But Ironhide quickly shook him so that he stayed awake.

"Tell us Megatron's reasons for sending you after that mech," Ironhide demanded in a calm tone. "If you tell us, I may let you go or we could bring you into custody."

But Barricade continued to stare in defiance. "Can't tell you," he coughed, energon splattering onto Ironhide's face. "I would rather die than tell you."

Bumblebee's hands tightened into fists, but Ironhide gave him a stare that silenced him.

"This may take awhile," Ironhide muttered.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe swerved out of the way just in time as a random vehicle sped past him, just barely avoiding a collision with it. Ahead of him, the flame-coloured Ford GT40 was speeding furiously with its nitrogen thrusters pushing it further and further away from him. Optimus and Ratchet were no longer behind him, having decided that the best option to catch the terrified mech was to trap him by going in different directions. But the young mech didn't appear to be slowing down, and his swift movement was making it difficult for Sideswipe to concentrate.<p>

"_Sideswipe, what's your status?"_ Optimus asked over the com-link.

"I'm still pursuing the vehicle, Sir," Sideswipe replied. "He doesn't look like he's short of breath despite what Barricade and Onslaught did to him. Where are you?"

"_Ratchet and I have split up to surround the vehicle,"_ Optimus answered. _"We are on the outskirts of the city. I've managed to call the local police to make roadblocks so that he cannot escape and make it easier for you to get to him."_

"_Sideswipe, this is Ratchet. This mech obviously has some form of experience in conserving energy, but from what I read from scanning him during his scuffle with Barricade, his sensors are offline. Obviously he can't tell the difference between friend and foe, hence his reason for running scared."_

"Thanks for the tip, Ratchet," Sideswipe groaned.

A screech caught his optics and Sideswipe realised that the flamed vehicle was turning a corner on his left. Quickly, Sideswipe skidded to a halt and continued his pursuit of him. Ratchet was right; the young mech was running scared and was extremely desperate to escape. He was doing everything possible to shake him off. But if Sideswipe was smart enough, he could perhaps outsmart him.

Then Sideswipe saw the opportunity.

"Optimus," he called, "we may have him."

Just up ahead, there was a police block that was blocking the road, their red and blue lights flashing their warning to the vehicle. But instead of slowing down, the vehicle sped even faster. Sideswipe watched in surprise as the vehicle suddenly shifted over to another lane, drove over a parked truck with tyre ramps on its back, and ignited his nitrogens, pushing him over the roadblock and landing on all four tyres.

However, Sideswipe was close behind as he quick-changed as fast as could, leapt over the roadblock, transformed again as his wheeled feet landed on the pavement, and continued the chase.

"Scratch that, Optimus," Sideswipe sighed. "It was a near miss."

"_Copy that, Sideswipe,"_ Optimus answered. _"Continue your pursuit."_

"Roger that, Sir. What's your ETA?"

"_My approximate is 5 minutes. I'm nearing your street."_

"Understood, Sir. Sideswipe out."

But then, the vehicle suddenly stopped and turned to face him. Sideswipe stopped dead in his tracks, just several metres away from him. The two stared at one another, silence engulfing the world around them. Not even a cat stirred as the silver Corvette stared at the red and yellow Ford GT40. The vehicle stared back at him. None of them moved or even said a word. Finally, Sideswipe realised why the vehicle had stopped. Behind him was a huge roadwork block that prevented all vehicles from going into it due to wet cement. There was no detour either, and Sideswipe realised that the vehicle had nowhere to go but forward.

"_You've come to kill me too?"_ asked the vehicle in a cold tone that surprised Sideswipe.

"No," Sideswipe answered coolly.

"_Then why did you and your friends kill that other one?"_

"Because you were in trouble," Sideswipe replied. "It is our duty to help the innocent."

"_What do you know about innocent?"_ the vehicle demanded. _"All my life I've done nothing but survive! If you really do help the innocent, then why didn't you come and help me when I needed someone?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Don't play dumb! You're obviously involved with those two. No doubt you want me too."_

This wasn't getting anywhere. But if this conversation really was going to keep the mech still long enough for either Optimus or Ratchet to come, then he would have to keep him talking. However, Sideswipe didn't like the way how the mech was talking. Was he afraid of something or did something happen to him long ago that made him this way? He didn't know, but he was determined to do what he was told. Optimus had ordered him to keep the mech busy, and that was exactly what he was doing.

"We don't want you. We just want to help you."

"_How can someone like you help me?"_ the vehicle asked. _"After all I've been through; I don't deserve anyone's help anymore. Now let me through before I crack your windshield like I did with that freak."_

Sideswipe was about to answer when he heard a sound that made him feel relieved.

A semitrailer horn blared as Optimus appeared from the vehicle's right, transformed into his bipedal form and tackled the vehicle to the ground. The vehicle cried out in surprise as he was forced to transform too and they rolled several times before they slammed into a building. Sideswipe saw the young mech's optics flicker on and off before they went offline as Optimus held him down to prevent him from escaping.

Sideswipe transformed as Ratchet arrived through an alleyway. Together, they approached the two as Ratchet pulled out a syringe and quickly jabbed it into the young mech's neck. Sideswipe watched as a pale blue liquid was released into his body.

"What did you do?" Sideswipe asked the medic.

"I forced him into recharge," Ratchet replied as Optimus picked himself up. "It will keep him unconscious until we get back to base."

"What do you suppose we'll do with him?"

"We'll keep him put him in the brig and work out what to do with him later," Optimus answered as he looked down at the mech. "Until then, he will remain under constant supervision. Though he possesses no faction symbol, we cannot be too careful."

Sideswipe nodded, but his thoughts soon drifted to Ironhide and Bumblebee. Knowing those two, they would do anything to bring Barricade back with them. But since they had gotten no response from them, it meant that Barricade was not cooperating and were working out other ways on how to make him talk. Sideswipe was about to suggest that they contact Ironhide on their status when he was silenced by the sound of an approaching shuttle.

All three mechs glanced up and spotted a small shuttle flying towards them. It landed just inside the park that was not too far from where they were. Ratchet looked at Optimus for an explanation, but the Autobot commander was as puzzled as he was.

The ship's aft opened up and a green and white armoured mech stepped out from it, followed by Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"Wheeljack, you beautiful son of a glitch," Optimus laughed.

As the three mechs approached, Sideswipe noticed a frown forming on Optimus's face plates. He thought about asking what was wrong, but decided against it when Ironhide stood before his Prime and explained what had happened.

"Barricade wouldn't talk," Ironhide explained. "So we had no choice but to call for pickup. Barricade is secure inside the shuttle. He's not going anywhere until we can decide on what to do with him."

Optimus nodded before turning to Wheeljack. "Is this the secret project you've been working on?"

Wheeljack beamed from earfin to earfin. "Yes, Sir," he answered. "The humans were kind enough to offer me some equipment to build our very own shuttle so that we can transport any injured Autobots or troops across the world without having to drive around all day to get to an objective. I managed to build two and they're equipped with hyper-drive forces, allowing for quick travel in a short amount of time."

"Well done, Wheeljack," Ratchet praised. "Now let's get this troublemaker onto the shuttle before he wakes up."

"You finally caught him?" Bumblebee asked, blinking in surprise.

Sideswipe smirked. "Yes," he answered. "But he seems to be quite the smart one. He could be a well-trained warrior if I take him underneath my wing."

Optimus chuckled. "Perhaps," he said. "But we must first get him back to base. Until we decide what to do with them, both Barricade and this mech will not be leaving the brig."

The others nodded and both Sideswipe and Wheeljack helped each other drag the unconscious mech into the shuttle. Ratchet strapped the mech's limbs down in case he came out of recharge and tried to escape or fight. Wheeljack settled himself into the pilot seat, with Bluestreak as the co-pilot, and the shuttle departed back to base.


	4. Waiting

Sorry it took so long. My muse wasn't sure what to do with this chapter because I didn't know how to make it work. I tried to make it interesting as best as I could, but drama isn't exactly my kind of thing. Yeesh... I tried to flex out Hot Rod's character a bit more, but it was extremely difficult. Anyway, hope you like it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

Hot Rod stirred as he finally came out of his unconsciousness. He felt dizzy and very groggy, having never been tackled by a gigantic force like that before. Normally he was always careful when he was driving through a city, but after that experience with the red and blue flamed mech, he guessed he was going to experience something even worse in the future. He had never felt so sore in his entire life.

He sat up slowly, blinking his bright blue eyes as he glanced at his surroundings. So far, there appeared to be three walls, a floor, and ceiling. In front of him there looked like there was nothing. He looked down at the hard bed that was beneath him. He'd never slept on a bed before, but Tracy had explained to him what they were for: sleeping in. But he had never slept in bed before, and that made things even more confusing for him.

Carefully, he swung his legs over the bed, placing his feet on the steel coated floor and stood up to his full height. He furrowed his brow as his legs wobbled from the sudden weight he applied to his unsteady feet, almost collapsing. Using the wall as a form of support, he walked towards the opening, but was shocked by a sudden electric force that stopped him dead in his tracks.

It wasn't the electricity that shocked him, but it was the familiar silver robot that was standing on his right outside the unusual place.

"Hey," Hot Rod growled when he finally recognised him. "I remember you. You're that guy who trapped me between that roadwork and freedom."

The robot turned to look at him, but didn't respond to his words. Instead, he refocused his attention straight ahead.

"Oi," Hot Rod hissed. "I'm talking to you. Let me out!"

Still no response.

When he realised that he wasn't going to get answers from him, Hot Rod snorted in disgust and glanced towards his left. He was surprised to see the same yellow robot that had been present during his scuffle with Barricade. He tried to say something, but he got no response from either of them. Frustrated that he wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate, Hot Rod twitched his doorwings and stomped back over to his bed and set himself down.

He vented a sigh as he recalled more of the teachings of Tracy. He remembered that police often put people in jail for doing something wrong. But this wasn't the police, and he guessed that these robots were exactly like him. And if they transformed like he did, then he couldn't be alone anymore. Even after his encounter with Barricade and Onslaught, he wasn't sure who to trust. Tracy had even told him that trust was difficult to bring up. He hadn't trusted anyone since she had died from her sickness, and being alone been the best option.

He then heard a pair of footsteps approaching from down the hallway. He looked up from his thoughts and noticed that the footsteps sounded quiet, despite the heavy sound that followed the unusual gait.

"Sideswipe, Bumblebee," said a deep baritone voice, "how are they doing?"

"Barricade hasn't woken up since we brought him here," explained the silver robot.

"The mech behind us, however," said the yellow robot, "is online now. He's a bit loud though."

There was no response from the first robot, and Hot Rod couldn't see him. He guessed that, whoever he was, he was well respected by the other robots. He did his best to look around the corner, but all he could see was nothing but a large two-toed foot. He heard the voice's owner chuckle in his deep baritone.

Hot Rod frowned. Was he laughing at him?

"Thank you, you two," the mystery robot said. "Could you give us some privacy so that I may speak with him alone?"

"Yes, Sir," the silver robot replied and he skated away with the yellow one following close behind.

Once they were gone, the mystery robot finally appeared around the corner, and Hot Rod instantly recognised him as the blue and red flamed robot who had tackled him so roughly that he had been knocked into unconsciousness. He stared at him, his eyes flaring furiously. He could not forgive him for that rough treatment he had received from him. He stood up and felt his doorwings rise high with fury.

The robot was bigger than he originally thought up close. His legs were longer than his body, and red flames coated his arms, chest, and legs. His eyes were the same colour of blue as his own, but it was the facial features of the robot that made Hot Rod second guess his judge of character. The robot's face held a small smile that made Hot Rod feel less hostile inside, but he was determined to keep a straight face to show that he was not going to back down so easily.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are in here, youngling," said the large robot.

"Let me out and I'll show you 'youngling'," Hot Rod growled.

The robot laughed, "Your spirit is admiring. I apologise if I offended you." He stopped laughing and frowned a little at Hot Rod. "What is your designation?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hot Rod asked, looking away from the robot. "You're the one who put me in this cell. So why don't you save yourself the effort and tell me your name instead."

"Very well," said the robot. "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots, the ones who put you in the brig. We protect the innocent and uphold the belief of ensuring that no one's freedom is threatened by the Decepticons, our enemies. They were the ones who were chasing you. Barricade and Onslaught are part of them, but it is Megatron who leads them."

Hot Rod's gaze returned to the robot who introduced himself as Optimus Prime, his frown lessening. "What are you?" he asked. "I've never seen guys like you before. You're obviously not from around here."

"No, we are not," Optimus replied. "We came from a planet called Cybertron that is very far away from Earth, many light-years away in fact. We call ourselves Cybertronians."

"So you're aliens?" Hot Rod asked.

"If you insist on calling us that," said Optimus, "then yes we are. However, it seems that you are not familiar with your own kind. My guess is that you have been raised by a human. Am I right?"

Hot Rod gritted his dental plates and attempted to pull out his cannons, but nothing happened.

He gasped when he realised this, and he stared hard at Optimus. "What have you done with my weapons?" he demanded.

"Ratchet," said Optimus, "our medical officer, has taken your weapon systems offline. He feared that you would hurt yourself and those around you. It is just a safety precaution."

Hot Rod stomped up to the force field that was keeping him separated from Optimus. Once he was inches away from the field, he stared icily at the Autobot commander for several seconds. He didn't realise that he was shorter than Optimus by several feet. He just barely reached his chest. Optimus stared back, but none of them said anything to break the tension. Finally, Hot Rod broke the silence, but his anger was there in his tone.

"You're lucky that they are offline," he growled. "Then I wouldn't hesitate to shoot this force field. I would rather die than be in someone's hands."

Optimus looked a little saddened by this. "Death," he said sombrely. "How many more lives must die in order to satisfy the Decepticons need for conquest?" He shook his head, dismissing his question. "Can you tell me why Barricade and Onslaught were after you?"

"I don't know," Hot Rod huffed. "All they said was that a spy had been watching me the whole time, and that their leader wanted me dead for some reason."

"It would seem that they want you for some purpose that we don't know," Optimus said.

"That's what I just told you," Hot Rod replied coldly.

"Very well."

Hot Rod was puzzled. He frowned a little, but he said nothing else. As he continued to stare at Optimus, he felt his insides shift about uncomfortably. There was something about this Cybertronian that made him uneasy. He wasn't exactly frightened of him, but it was the way how he spoke that set him into a burning ball of confusion. Was there something that he wasn't telling him or did he know more about him than he knew himself?

"Would you tell me how you came to be?" Optimus asked.

Hot Rod felt his doorwings rise again, but not out of spite.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "All I know is that I woke up in darkness, but I could hear the sounds of a fight going on. Something big knocked me off my wheels for a moment, and the next thing I know, I was running away blindly. I ran into..."

He stopped suddenly, sadness gripping his inner chamber.

Optimus seemed to wait patiently, but Hot Rod said no more.

When the dreadful silence went between them, Hot Rod turned and walked back to his bed. He didn't want to look Optimus in the eye anymore. His whole body trembled as he felt trickles of liquid pouring down his cheeks. He recalled Tracy doing this once, and he had innocently asked what it was. She had called it crying, and it mainly happened when someone was hurt, sad, stressed, or sometimes happy. He hadn't been sure of being capable of crying himself, but it was the first time he was doing it right now.

And during his emotional moment, he thought he heard Optimus take a step back from his cell. He quickly wiped the beads of liquid away from his eyes, and turned to look back at him. Out of human habit, he chewed his bottom lip to hold back his sorrow. Tracy had told him once that there was no time for tears and that it only showed you were weak. His whimpering ceased as he stood up straight and stared Optimus in the eye.

"If you do not wish to talk anymore, then I won't force you," said Optimus. He placed a hand upon his antenna and spoke in a language Hot Rod didn't understand. It sounded electronic and far too quickly for his ears to understand. If he really was like these Cybertronians, then it was possible he could speak the same language as them. He just had to learn how to do it first. But that would mean he would have to stay here when they let him out, and he couldn't afford to stay with them.

He had given up searching for his own kind a long time ago.

When Optimus was done speaking, he seemed to resort back to English. "I'm sending Jolt down here with a cube of energon for you. You will need it to regain some of your strength. From what Ratchet told me after scanning you, you haven't had a decent consume in two weeks. Would you mind telling me what you have had in order to remain online?"

"Fuel would be your typical answer," snorted Hot Rod.

"And it did not upset your systems?"

Hot Rod just shook his head.

Optimus looked a little thoughtful and opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it and said nothing else. Hot Rod was positive he was going to ask another question about what he had been up to since he had come online, but he was surprised when Optimus turned and called the two Cybertronians back in.

"What did you learn, Sir?" the yellow one asked, whom Hot Rod believed was called Bumblebee.

"As much as I could, Bumblebee," Optimus said. "We will leave it for now. It would seem that he is not willing to trust us because of what I believe is his upbringing. Whoever brought him up thought it would obviously be necessary for his survival. Until we've decided what to do with him, he is to remain in the brig."

"What about Barricade?" the third one asked, whom Hot Rod thought was called Sideswipe.

"Like this youngling, he too will remain in the brig. We cannot let him out until we believe we can trust him enough to not reveal the location of our base."

"Which I highly doubt," said Sideswipe, and Hot Rod heard a blade unsheathe.

"It would seem so," agreed Optimus, and he glanced over at Hot Rod for a moment, and Hot Rod shrunk back a little. "Despite this youngling not bearing the Autobot or Decepticon symbol, he may yet still provide a threat to our survival." He blinked and vented a sigh. "Give us four more days until we decide his fate."

"So either way," Hot Rod frowned, "I'm screwed."

"Normally humans would put you in jail for life if you committed a crime that is a threat to their nation," replied Optimus. "But since you are not a human and are in our custody, we have rules that determine how we punish someone. However, you have done nothing wrong. That is proof enough for me to say you are not with the Decepticons and are innocent."

"You still have to decide what to do with me," Hot Rod said.

"Yes, we do," Optimus nodded. "Even though I believe you are innocent, I still must talk with my officers on whether or not you are welcome to stay with us."

"Even if you say that I can stay, what if I don't want to help you fight your enemies? I'm not a fighter."

"Then you will be free to do as you wish in our base, live a life, be treated fairly. But will not be permitted to leave because we Autobots must protect the civilians. But if you choose not to stay, then you may go. But the Decepticons will be more than willing to hunt you down and attempt to try and take you out again. However, I recommend that you stay here and learn the basics of fighting in order to protect yourself from our enemies."

Hot Rod looked away, trying to decide what his answer would be.

"You don't have to decide anything now," Optimus said kindly. "You have six days to think it over while we decide on whether or not you can stay."

"Fine," Hot Rod grunted, folding his arms across his chest.

Optimus just nodded at him and then at Bumblebee and Sideswipe. The two Cybertronians then took their positions on either side of Hot Rod's cell before Optimus turned and walked away. But it several seconds later after he had left that a bright blue mech with grappling claws that buzzed with electricity for hands came into Hot Rod's view. Hot Rod assumed this was the one called Jolt that Optimus sent down with this cube of energon he spoke of.

The force field went down as Hot Rod was ordered to back off from it. Jolt walked inside and frowned when he looked Hot Rod all over. Hot Rod frowned back, determined to say something witty that would knock him off his feet, but he held his tongue and set himself down on his bed.

Jolt handed him the cube and Hot Rod took a whiff of it with his olfactory sensors, but he then remembered that his sensors were offline and he mentally slapped himself for forgetting.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything," Jolt said when he saw Hot Rod's hesitation. "Drink it. It will make you feel better."

Hot Rod sighed as he complied. He placed the cube to his lips and took a sip. He was a little shocked at the taste. It tasted a little similar to that of the fuel he had consumed in the past, but the taste had a few differences to it.

"It's got a few chemicals in it that will help you gain some of your strength back," Jolt explained. "Not your typical human chemicals you've heard of." He winked an eye. "It's specially brewed by Wheeljack. Engineers are amazing when it comes to making different types to satisfy your glossa."

"Glossa?" Hot Rod asked.

"Your tongue," Jolt replied. "You've obviously been raised by a human if you know so little of our terms."

Hot Rod said nothing to confirm this, but he quickly finished the cube and handed it back to Jolt. Jolt took it back and placed a clawed hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. Hot Rod was a little hesitant with the way it sparkled, but he said nothing. "If you're still feeling a little de-energized, don't hesitate to let Bumblebee know and he'll call me to brew you up some more. When you're feeling a little stronger, you can go for the stronger types."

"Thanks... I guess."

"Any time," Jolt laughed as he removed his clawed hand and left, but not before he put the force field back up.

Hot Rod sighed and resumed his thinking, glad that he was alone with his thoughts once again. He knew that he may be waiting for nearly a whole week for Optimus to get back to him, but he also knew that he was going to have to make a decision on whether or not he chose to fight against the Decepticons. After all, Barricade had said to him that Megatron wanted him dead or alive for some reason. If Optimus said he could stay, he would have to decide what life he must live, either a civilian life or an Autobot life. Whichever he chose, it was going to be life or death.

Like how he saw Tracy do it, he folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling as he lay down. It was going to be a long wait.

**Day 2**

_Tap, tap._

Hot Rod opened a sleepy eye, not realising that he must've fallen asleep during his thinking. He checked the time on his HUD and was surprised that it had been nearly 48 hours since he had been caught and placed in his cell by the Autobots. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear some of the exhaustion away.

_Tap, tap._

He blinked and turned his head to see someone was standing outside his cell, looking at him with bright blue eyes. The being was a lot smaller than him, probably even smaller than Sideswipe. Hot Rod stood up and quietly walked up to the force field, curious to learn more about this being. As he approached, the being seemed to shrink back a little, but its eyes never seemed to leave him. He got down on one knee until he was levelled with it. He was extremely surprised to see that it was a smaller version of a Cybertronian. It was gray with hardly any armour coating its entire body.

"Hello," Hot Rod greeted the Cybertronian.

The Cybertronian scooted backwards, ducking behind Sideswipe's leg. The silver mech glanced down at the little one, and then back at Hot Rod before he said something to it in the same language that Hot Rod didn't understand. The little one beeped something back to Sideswipe, Bumblebee laughed as Sideswipe gently picked it up and walked out of Hot Rod's line of sight.

"What was that?" Hot Rod asked Bumblebee.

"That was a sparkling," Bumblebee replied. "His name is Tailgate. He's a very curious little one."

"I didn't know you guys can have children," Hot Rod frowned.

"A Transformer can only have a sparkling through a sacred commitment called bonding. It's what humans would call marriage. Only for us, bonding is much deeper emotionally, physically, and spiritually. There is almost a telepathic link between a bonded pair. A femme's spark is synchronised with a mech's during bonding. This enables us to produce sparklings, what humans call babies. Even the younglings of a bonded pair are part of the telepathic link."

"Can a femme bond with another mech if her husband is lost to her?"

"No. Bonding is permanent. Once a pair is bonded, it's for life."

Hot Rod frowned. "You mentioned about a spark. What's that?"

"A spark," explained Bumblebee, "is like a bolt of lightning that doesn't fade and is able to sustain its own energy, even its own rhythm. The spark, created by the joining of a mech and femme, must mature within the femme's womb until it can be moved into its body. The spark, once inserted, gives the body life. Of whom we are, our physical attributes, our personalities, all of it is within one spark. In a sense, it is like a human heart."

Hot Rod glanced down at his chest, thinking. He knew he wasn't born through a bonded pair, but if he was, he would've known who his parents were. But since he wasn't, he could only guess one thing, but he had to be sure before he could confirm it. He glanced up and looked at Bumblebee, his eyes twinkling with nervousness.

"What is this Allspark?" he asked.

"The Allspark was a massive cube of raw power. It created Cybertron, and populated the planet with us. However, because Megatron wanted it for power, Optimus jettisoned it into space to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. The cube crash-landed here on Earth, but Megatron followed it here. We Autobots went on a desperate search to find it when our planet started dying from our many millennia war."

He sighed.

"Through an imprint on a human's glasses, we managed to find and retrieve the cube. But the war forced Optimus to make a decision: sacrifice himself to destroy the Allspark. That never came to pass though. A human by the name of Samuel James Witwicky shoved the cube into Megatron's chest, killing him and saving us all."

Hot Rod frowned. "When did this... happen?" he asked.

"The year 2007," Bumblebee replied.

"That was the year my spark came online!" exclaimed Hot Rod as he jumped back, shocked. "I must've been born through the Allspark!"

Bumblebee blinked his optics in surprise as Hot Rod cried out. Hot Rod wondered if he may have said something too soon, but it had to be true. There was no other way he could've come online without being sparked through a mother and father. He had to have come from the Allspark! He just had to!

"Bumblebee, what's going on?" Sideswipe's voice called as he skated back into the brig. "You shouldn't be striking up a conversation with him. You know that Prime forbid us to do so. We were ordered to guard him and Barricade, not talk and get to know him."

"I apologise, Sideswipe," Bumblebee said, bowing his head. "But it just seems like we may have learned how he came to be in the first place."

"Where?" Sideswipe asked.

"From the Allspark back in 2007," Bumblebee answered. "Sam must've accidentally zapped a vehicle when he had been carrying the Allspark and brought to life this mech." He nodded towards Hot Rod. "It makes perfect sense actually, because it would explain how we didn't detect his energy signature up until now and why he appears to be much older than his physical age."

"This we should tell Optimus about this?" Sideswipe asked.

Bumblebee looked at Hot Rod, but Hot Rod just shrugged his shoulders. He then nodded at Sideswipe. "It would be best that we tell him as soon as possible, but we cannot leave our station yet."

"Tell him through the com-link," Sideswipe snorted. "You should know that already."

Bumblebee laughed. "You're right. Sorry, my bad."

Hot Rod sighed as he set himself on his bed, placing his chin on his fist as he stared at nothing but thin air. He was feeling a little tired after his conversation with Bumblebee. There was something about him that made him feel sad on the inside. When he had mentioned about Sam Witwicky, Bumblebee looked dreadfully hurt. As if even the name of the human tore up his spark and made him want to breakdown and cry, just like how the mention of Tracy Bloomwood tore Hot Rod up on the inside.

He felt his doorwings tremble a little at the thought of his dying human in his hands as she slipped away. Recalling the event pained Hot Rod, and he quickly pushed the thought aside, burying it deep into the back of his mind so that he didn't have to think about it again.

"Are you alright, kid?" Sideswipe asked.

Hot Rod glanced up and saw both Sideswipe and Bumblebee looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine," he lied. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Bumblebee frowned, as if he didn't believe him. But he said nothing and returned to his post. Hot Rod could hear him speaking in that electronic language again, and he grew even more curious. He wanted to learn how to speak like that too, but he thought better of it. He still had to decide on whether or not he was going to fight the Decepticons or live a normal life and never find out anything why the Decepticons were after him.

Life just wasn't easy anymore.

**Day 3**

How long had he been here now? Hot Rod had lost track of time. His sensors and chronometer were still unrepaired and there was nothing he could do. However, from the chatter from Sideswipe and Bumblebee, he had been here for nearly three days now. Three days since his capture, and three days since he had last seen the outside world. It annoyed him that he couldn't see the sun or admire the clouds or even look up at the moon and the stars like he always did whenever there were no humans around.

From the daily chats with Jolt whenever he brought him a cube of energon and the open contact with Bumblebee and the stiff Sideswipe, Hot Rod gathered that his own kind had been here for a very long time. But there was one thing that still bothered him. How long would it be now before he was finally let out? He didn't know, but he was getting tired of sitting on his aft, drinking energon, listening to tales of so called glorious battles and hearing about how a mech named Ironhide got pranked on by several younglings. He had spent nearly several hours chasing them down until he caught them and threatened to fill their afts with plasma.

But for once, Hot Rod was not interested in hearing anything about what had just transpired. He was more interested in getting let out so that he could see for himself how his own kind lived and what their daily lives were like. But, more importantly, his thoughts kept on drifting to what Optimus had requested of him to do. He hadn't seen the Autobot leader since his first day in the cell, but he didn't really care much. All he wanted was to get out before his energy got the best of him.

"Sideswipe, Bumblebee."

Hot Rod's audio receptors pricked at an unfamiliar voice and sat up, turning his head to see a large, black mech standing before Sideswipe and Bumblebee. The black mech glanced at him for a moment, but then shifted his gaze back onto the other two.

"What can we do for you, Ironhide?" Bumblebee asked politely, bowing his head.

"Mirage and I have come to relieve you of your duty for the day," the black mech Bumblebee called Ironhide said, nodding in Hot Rod's direction. "Has he said anything yet?"

Sideswipe looked ready to say something, but Bumblebee quickly beat him to the punch. "Not a lot, sir," he said. "He only asks questions about our kind. It's quite clear that he has been raised by a human and hardly knows much about our culture, language, and just about everything else."

"As expected," said another voice in a thick Italian accent from beside Ironhide. Hot Rod guessed this was Mirage. "Go on, _amicos_. We'll call you when we think you've had enough time off."

"Thanks, Mirage," Sideswipe said, and then he laughed. "And why do you keep speaking like that? You know what none of us can understand a word you're saying. The kid probably can't understand what you're saying either."

Hot Rod smirked. Yeah right. He had spent a lot of time around Tracy and had learned enough from her on what was being communicated from Mirage. After all, he wouldn't have known what he said if he hadn't met her. He swung his legs over the berth and emitted a chuckle.

"_Ciao_, Mirage."

Mirage's eyes widened and he shifted his gaze from the others to Hot Rod. The others reaction was of pure surprise as well.

"_Ciao_, _come va?_" Mirage asked.

"Better than I feel," Hot Rod groaned, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Though I would be a lot happier if I saw the sky... I really miss it."

Mirage's mouth formed a rare smile, but it was gone before Hot Rod could properly announce it. Sideswipe's and Ironhide's jaws had dropped slightly when Hot Rod spoke in Italian to Mirage, but they quickly closed them when Bumblebee noticed and snickered at their reaction. Ironhide turned and growled at Bumblebee, ordering him to be silent.

"You have your orders, you two," he grumbled. "Go."

"Yes, sir," Sideswipe and Bumblebee said at once, nodding.

Without another word, the two friends then left, leaving Mirage and Ironhide alone with Hot Rod. Once they were gone, the two veterans took their places on either side of the cell. Hot Rod raised an eyebrow at their silence, wishing somehow that he was allowed a bit of free reign to see for himself what the base looked like. He sighed in disappointment and leaned back against the wall, arms folded behind his head to cushion it.

He closed his optics and tuned into some music, listening to it inside his head. It was a trick he had learned on his own whenever he was alone.

But he wasn't alone. He had found his own kind, and he was somehow regretting that dreadful wish of not wanting to be alone. He even regretted making friends out of Tracy. However, it was too late to turn back now. All he had left of his beloved human was her teachings and her wisdom to guide him. It was all that he had to remember her. Even as he listened to the music that quietly blared through his audio receptors, Hot Rod's thoughts continued to drift to other places he would rather not think about.

"Hey, kid," Ironhide's voice called. "You ok?"

Hot Rod shook his head and silenced the music. He turned his gaze from the wall and found himself staring into Ironhide's hardened gaze. He looked away, not really in the mood to discuss such matters. But it was too late to turn back now. He hadn't even realised that he was singing out loud.

"I'm fine," Hot Rod answered a little harshly.

The old mech frowned, not at least a bit phased by the hostility in Hot Rod's tone. Instead, he pushed forward. "You're talking to yourself as you have music going on in that cranium of yours," he said, flexing his fingers slightly. "You mind telling me why you're acting like this?"

"Ironhide, leave the boy alone," Mirage said. "He's obviously not in the mood to discuss anything with us yet. He will come around when he is ready."

Ironhide snorted.

Hot Rod found his eyes wandering to Ironhide's missing hand and some of the small brown patches that covered his armour. He had never seen rust like that before. It was almost as alien as the rust he often saw on abandoned cars and old pipes that had not been checked on in years. He didn't realise he had been staring until Ironhide caught him.

"Interested in my rust are you?" Ironhide chuckled.

Hot Rod blinked and turned away, refusing to answer.

The black mech just laughed again, his deep laughter penetrating Hot Rod's ears. "I can understand your curiosity about where I got them from." He looked down at his missing hand and Hot Rod blinked in confusion. "Rust unlike anything you've ever seen did this to me."

"What kind of rust?" Hot Rod asked.

"The kind that can destroy living metal," Ironhide answered, his old gaze shifting to Hot Rod. "It wasn't a pretty sight. I nearly lost my life because of it. Luckily for me Ratchet was nearby and saved my life just in time before I met my end." He shook his head sadly. "My... processor wasn't at its best when I thought I was dying. I wanted to give up and return to the Allspark where my beloved Chromia was waiting for me. But Ratchet refused to give up on me. He told me that I was still needed and that I was not ready to meet death head on."

"How did you get the rust?" the young mech questioned.

Ironhide's optics furrowed into a frown and his tone turned as hard as stone. "A traitor," he responded.

Hot Rod blinked, but said nothing more. He turned his back on Ironhide and curled up on his berth, no longer in the mood to discuss anything. To prove a point that he wasn't listening, he turned the volume up a little bit and mouthed the lyrics. A part of him wanted nothing more than to see Tracy again, but he was on his own now and he knew that he had to keep on moving for her. If he died, then she would never let him live it down.

With tears prickling at the corner of his optics, he drifted off into recharge again and blocked all sound from reaching him. He didn't even hear Ironhide make a comment about how strange he was and that he had a lot to learn on how to become a proper Transformer.

And then... a decision reached his processor. He knew what he must do.

**Day 4**

"Oi, kid."

Hot Rod felt his optics switch online when he heard Sideswipe's voice pierce through the darkness. He was surprised to find the silver mech looking at him, Bumblebee with his back to him, and no signs of Mirage or Ironhide. He sat up slowly and shook his head tiredly, trying to clear the exhaustion from his eyes. He hadn't slept well during the night, and he really wasn't in the mood for discussing anything with his two guards.

"What?" he huffed as he stifled a yawn.

"Just letting you know that Optimus is coming down to see you as soon as he is available," Sideswipe replied.

"Why would he do that?"

"I think it may have something to do with the officers reaching a decision," Bumblebee answered.

"I don't understand how it went faster than I originally thought."

"You'd be amazed at how we function," the silver mech replied.

Hot Rod shrugged and looked away once more. He really didn't want to discuss anything, especially with Optimus about what was to become of him. While he was terrified and excited at the same time, he was also nervous. His heart... er... his spark seemed to have doubled its pulse. He shook his head and sat up slightly, too tired and aching in the knees to voice his problems. He just wished his sensors were working so that he can make a proper scan of the outside.

Once, he had tried to hack into the internet to get an update on what was going on, but he got a warning from Ironhide that if he tried again, he would be doing more than just sitting on his aft. Hot Rod hadn't tried hacking into the system again, not willing to test Ironhide's annoyance any further.

Suddenly, Sideswipe and Bumblebee stiffened and stood up straight as tall as they possibly could and Hot Rod guessed what had caused them to act like this. The loud footsteps of the humongous Cybertronian gave everything away. Hot Rod stood up to his full height and approached the force field to get a better look at what was to become of him.

Optimus Prime's gleaming red and blue armoured body seemed to tremble slightly when his eyes lay upon the two guards. He said something in Cybertronian to them and they responded back. Hot Rod guessed that they must be discussing of something very important that should not be heard by his English understanding ears. Sideswipe nodded and then shifted his gaze to Hot Rod, a small smile crossing his mouth, but it was gone before Hot Rod could process it.

Optimus then looked over at Hot Rod and said, "Well, youngling..."

"Hot Rod," Hot Rod responded instantly, interrupting the commander. "My name is Hot Rod."

"Very well, Hot Rod, it would seem that we have reached the end of our discussion about what we are to do with you."

"And what is it that you are going to do with me?" Hot Rod frowned.

"You are to be released," Optimus answered.


	5. Released

Sorry it took so long. My muse went away for several days and I was forced to try other things in order to get my head out of gutter. All things considered, I am having a huge battle with myself: Depression. Wow... I've never felt so awful in my goddamn life... To live like this day in and day out is really hard. It just hurts to live. I just don't know what to do anymore. Anyway, enough with my problems. Just enjoy this for now. Must work on an art trade.

* * *

><p>Hot Rod blinked in surprise, not understanding what Optimus meant by what he said. At first he thought he misheard what the Autobot leader said and that his ears were malfunctioning. He shook his head and paced a little bit before he stopped and turned to face Optimus, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee. All three mechs were watching him with intense stares that made feel slightly uncomfortable. He sighed, taking a deep breath and closed his optics for a moment, making a mental wish that they would stop. He opened his optics again and took a few steps forward until he was inches away from Optimus's face, his blue eyes focused on him and him alone.<p>

When his gaze settled onto Sideswipe and Bumblebee, he noticed the two seemed to be making gestures by nodding and shaking their heads. Sideswipe seemed to frown slightly as if someone had said something bad. Then Hot Rod realised that he and Bumblebee were engaged in some sort of private conversation. He decided to dismiss it for now.

"So if I am to be released," he said calmly, "then what rights am I to be given?"

Optimus smiled, "You will be treated like all mechanisms are to be treated. You have rights that are a lot similar to that of human rights. However, since you are new, then a few of us will teach you of what we do and so on and so forth." He took a step forward. "But like any newcomer, a mech or femme must undergo a medical examination to ensure that there is nothing wrong. Once you are through, I will send someone to give you a tour of the base."

Sideswipe opened his mouth, but then shut it.

Optimus noticed this and turned to look at his experienced warrior. "Do you have something to say?" he asked.

"I do, Sir," Sideswipe replied. "But it can wait. What I have to discuss with you is between you, me and Bumblebee."

"Very well," Optimus said and returned his attention to Hot Rod. "Do you have any questions?"

Hot Rod shook his head. "Your customs don't seem that different compared to humans," he said.

Optimus laughed, "No, they are not, but we have our differences." He turned to Sideswipe. "Lower the force field."

The silver mech nodded and placed a three fingered hand on a device on the wall. Then, the invisible wall flashed a bright blue and vanished without a trace. Hot Rod gingerly stepped forward, his eyes never leaving the three mechs who watched him curiously to see what he would do.

"Well, uh, since I'm out," Hot Rod said, "what do I have to do?"

Bumblebee and Sideswipe each took a single step towards him. Out of reflex, Hot Rod took a fighting stance and growled dangerously at them. Optimus raised an optic ridge and placed a hand in front of them. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a moment before Hot Rod resumed a straight posture, his eyes never leaving the two mechs. Despite their conversations over the past few days, he still didn't feel comfortable around them. But it seemed Optimus knew what was on his mind and had stopped the two from coming any closer to make him feel more at ease.

"Sir," Bumblebee said, "Sideswipe and I wish to become Hot Rod's carers."

"My what?" Hot Rod screeched, taking a step back in surprise and his doorwings flaring.

Sideswipe suddenly turned and shot a death glare at Bumblebee, but if the yellow mech saw it, he paid no heed. Sideswipe then vented a sigh and stood straight as he spoke. "Sir, what we wanted to discuss with you was that," he explained. "Bumblebee and I believe that we can provide protection to Hot Rod while he is here with us. I believe that some of the residents here will not react well when they see him. If we are with him, then there should be no suspicion that he isn't a threat."

Hot Rod took a nervous step backwards, his eyes wide with surprise. He didn't understand what he was hearing, but he knew that it had something to do with him being under protection for awhile. Listening to them speaking about him just made him all the more reason to leave, but he couldn't leave. Not when he had a promise to keep. And it was a promise he was not willing to break.

Optimus looked from Hot Rod, to Sideswipe, and then back at Hot Rod again. His facial expression was unreadable, and Hot Rod guessed that he was considering Sideswipe's suggestion.

Finally, Optimus seemed to vent out a sigh and said, "Very well. I don't see any reason why not. From now on, you and Bumblebee will guard Hot Rod until everything is settled."

Bumblebee nodded, and Sideswipe seemed to flash some sort of smile that Hot Rod barely even noticed.

"Escort Hot Rod to his quarters," Optimus said. "Then tomorrow, you will take him to see Ratchet. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," both mechs answered at once.

Hot Rod watched as Optimus turned to walk away, he suddenly felt a little nervous standing before two mechs he hardly even knew. But when he looked at Sideswipe more closely, he realised he was the one who had cornered him before he had been tackled by Optimus. He shook his head and his shoulders sagged a little, his doorwings lying flat against his back. He really didn't have much of a choice.

"Come on," Bumblebee gently said, placing a hand upon Hot Rod's shoulder and turning him towards the exit. "Let's get you to your quarters. Once we show you where it is, you won't have to worry about anything else until tomorrow."

"I guess," Hot Rod said quietly, not really listening to Bumblebee's kind words. He was still nervous after having spent several days behind bars.

But as they walked with Sideswipe skating silently behind on his wheeled feet, Hot Rod's gaze settled onto Barricade's cell. He stopped in his tracks and he couldn't help but stare at him with curiosity. The black and white mech was lying on his side on his berth with his back facing towards them. Hot Rod chewed his bottom lip and turned away when he heard Barricade stir.

As if he sensed his fear, Sideswipe gently pushed Hot Rod forward and away from the sight of Barricade.

Grateful for this, Hot Rod continued onward and the door to the brig closed behind them, leaving Barricade the only mech in the room, and alone with no guards to watch over him.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe wasn't sure how long they had been walking down the endless corridors towards the youngling mech's given quarters. He recalled various events that transpired while the youngling had waited for the officers to decide what to do with him. He remembered how the officers had argued day in and day out on whether or not Hot Rod should stay. Some of them didn't trust the kid, while others said that he was Cybertronian and he should be treated as an equal and not as an outsider, and that he should be free to do whatever he wants.<p>

It eventually came down to that Hot Rod would be free to live with them, but for the next few weeks, he would be under constant supervision with two mechs who would be happy to watch him. The problem was, they didn't know who would want to. Sideswipe had approached Bumblebee and they discussed in private on whether or not they should do it. Bumblebee was reluctant at first, but finally agreed to the idea.

Now, as Sideswipe watched Hot Rod look around nervously at all the mechs and femmes who looked back at him with curiosity, he wasn't sure how he was going to handle caring for a youngling who had been born from the Allspark. Not that he was nervous or anything, but felt that maybe being this kid's guardian wasn't such a good idea. It was too late to turn back now and it was best that he take it like the soldier he was meant to be.

"It will be alright, Hot Rod," Bumblebee said kindly when they saw his nervousness. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing all of your kind walking around and staring at me at the same time," Hot Rod replied quietly, his optic shutters twitching slightly.

"Our kind?" Sideswipe questioned. "They are now your kind as well."

"I know that," Hot Rod snorted. "It's just that I've never once had the pleasure to walk freely like this. The last time I did, I was in a forest with no one to see me. I've... always been on the move in my vehicle form. I had to move from place to place, and take what I could in order to live in order to find you. I had a promise to keep, and I swore I would find you."

"Well, you've found us now, Roddy," Bumblebee said.

Sideswipe thought he saw Hot Rod flinch when Bumblebee spoke, but he dismissed the thought.

"And you won't have to hide any longer. You are free to do as you wish, but you cannot leave the base for a while. We don't know how long, but you have to wait until Optimus deems you to be trustworthy enough to leave the base and know its location."

"I understand," Hot Rod replied, his tone low.

"Here we are," Sideswipe spoke up as they stopped before a door with a keypad on the side. "This is where you will be staying from now on."

Sideswipe watched as the youngling looked curiously at the keypad and then at the door that was in front of him. Hot Rod then looked at his right hand, twitching his five fingers, and carefully raised it in front of the keypad. But his hand stopped midway and lowered itself back against his side, his head bowing. Sideswipe rolled up alongside him and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No," Hot Rod answered. "I've hardly ever used my hands since I came online, and I'm not sure what to do."

"Here," Bumblebee said as he raised his hand and typed in the code to open up the door.

The door slid open and Hot Rod jumped back in surprise, making Sideswipe laugh. Hot Rod shot the silver mech a glare, but said nothing before a smile of amusement crossed his lips. Slowly, he stepped inside the room, but then stopped and turned to face Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Sideswipe thought he heard a gulping noise. He wondered what it meant, but thought nothing of it when Hot Rod spoke.

"Uh, I guess I should thank you for helping me," he said, glancing at the floor.

"It's not a problem," Sideswipe smiled. "We told our Prime that we would be happy to look after you, so I guess it would be best to not disobey him. After all, no one volunteered to do it until I suggested the idea to Bumblebee." He winked, but it was so quick that he hoped that no one saw it.

Hot Rod smirked, but it vanished seconds later.

Sideswipe thought he caught a sentence about to form on Hot Rod's mouth plates, however, it didn't seem like he was going to say anything at all. This youngling was certainly something truly unusual. He hadn't seen a mech or femme born from the Allspark before. It seemed like this youngling was wise beyond his orns, but still had a fair bit of growing to do. Physically he had the body of a fully mature mech, but mentally... he wasn't sure. He could be unpredictable.

And Sideswipe did not like the unpredictable.

"You'd better get some rest, kid," Sideswipe finally spoke up. "You've got a big day tomorrow. I will stand guard while Bee goes and gets some recharge. We'll have some energon for you when you come out."

Hot Rod seemed like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it. Instead, he nodded and carefully walked inside. The door closed behind him and the door's light above the keypad turned from green to red, indicating that the door was locked.

Bumblebee frowned at Sideswipe. "You want to stand guard first?" he asked.

The silver mech felt a deep growl vibrate in his vocal processor. "Don't you dare question me, Bee," he huffed. "I owe my Prime that much after he saved my life long ago. There is no favour in the entire universe that can make up for what happened long ago."

"Not even one that would replace your brother?" Bumblebee questioned, raising an optic ridge.

Without warning, Sideswipe grabbed Bumblebee and pinned his body against the wall, his right blade slowly slid out from his wrist and its tip pressed against Bumblebee's exposed main energon vein. He felt the yellow mech tremble beneath his hold over him, his brow furrowing deeply as his face got extremely close to Bumblebee's own.

"Don't you dare push my buttons, Bumblebee," he snarled. "I am _this_ close to killing you the next time you tell me something I already know. The next time you attempt to bring my brother up again, I will not hesitate to slice your throat and leave you gaggling on the floor. Mention him again, and then I will be happy to mention your own failure."

He released his hold and Bumblebee rubbed his throat painfully where the tip grazed it.

"Go and rest," Sideswipe commanded softly, looking away. "I'll see you in the morning."

Bumblebee nodded and he slipped away, leaving Sideswipe alone as he took his place alongside the door. His thoughts drifted to long ago before all of this happened, before he had been thrust into the war he had been forced to fight from the very start of his life.

* * *

><p>Hot Rod glanced around the room. It was a lot nicer than the cell he had spent the last several days in. Four walls, a ceiling, a floor, a doorway on his right that led to a room he guessed was where he would sleep, another doorway on his left that led to another room. A chair and a desk sat at the far back of the room in front of him with a holographic computer sitting on it, and a large piece of furniture sat to his right against the wall that Tracy had called a couch.<p>

He sighed and headed towards the couch, sitting down in it. It felt softer than he originally thought. Maybe once he had settled in, he would start getting a few things to make it a little roomier than he wanted. His left hand carefully felt their way around the couch's arm, getting the sense of feeling he hadn't felt before.

"This is... truly something," he whispered to himself.

He got up and – shaking a little – made his way to the room on the right. He wasn't surprised to find a berth sitting along in the room with a blanket that would provide him some form of warmth on cold nights and mornings. He tried to hold back a yawn, but he couldn't help himself. He shook his head to clear his exhaustion and carefully climbed into the berth, covering himself up in the blanket. Already he felt refreshed, but refrained himself from getting overexcited.

He then closed his optics and allowed his recharge systems to switch on, allowing himself to fall into a dreamless recharge... or so he thought.

_Black beady eyes stared at him..._

_A massive shadowed figure stood tall above, its wingspan eclipsing the sun..._

_A body lay at its feet, bleeding energon, unmoving... _

_Bright blue eyes looked into his, and a hand reached out, begging for help..._

Hot Rod's optics opened wide and he sat up with a start, his breathing laboured. He heard a soft thud and glanced down to see the blanket lying on the floor in a bundle. Beside the bundle was a silver, wheeled feet mech, who was blinking at him with surprise, a hand resting upon his shoulder. Hot Rod breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was Sideswipe who was looking down upon him.

"You ok, kid?" Sideswipe asked, his tone low. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Y-yeah," Hot Rod sighed. "It was just a dream. It's nothing to worry about."

"As you wish," Sideswipe said. "I thought I would come in here to let you know that Ratchet is waiting for you to give you an examination."

"Thanks," Hot Rod said, slowly getting up as Sideswipe took a step back, watching him. Hot Rod placed a hand upon his face, trying to draw the thoughts of what he had dreamed about into the back of his mind. He glanced up and saw that Sideswipe was holding a cube of energon in one of his three fingered hand. "Who's that for?"

"You," Sideswipe answered simply, handing him the cube. "Ratchet said you might need it after resting for so long. You practically almost slept the entire day away."

"Almost?" Hot Rod laughed.

"Yes," Sideswipe replied seriously. "If you are going to be part of us, then you must rise early in the morning."

"Sorry," Hot Rod apologised as he sipped on the cube, finishing it quickly.

"You don't have to apologise for your first day here as one of us," Sideswipe said. "Just don't let it happen again. Now, it is best that we get going. Bumblebee is already waiting for us at the Med Bay."

"Understood."

Sideswipe helped Hot Rod to his feet and they made their way towards the Med Bay. Hot Rod knew that he should've kept his optics open so that he knew where it was the next time we went there, but he was still feeling a little tired after his unusual dream he had last night. He shook his head several times, unaware that Sideswipe was glancing at him with concern. He thought he saw him looking at him, but the silver mech's gaze refocused elsewhere.

As they arrived at the Med Bay, Bumblebee was there waiting for them just as Sideswipe said. Sideswipe turned to look at Hot Rod. "We will be waiting for you here when you are done," he said. "After you are done, we will take you to see Optimus. He has requested your presence."

Hot Rod nodded and made his way inside the room. As he did, his eyes laid upon a lime green mech who was busy fiddling with some tools. When the green mech saw him, he frowned for a moment but then said in a tone that made Hot Rod extremely nervous.

"I've been expecting you, kid. Come sit on the berth and I'll be with you in a klik."

"Be gentle," Hot Rod smirked. "I heard the first time hurts."

Before Hot Rod could say anything, a heavy object hit him in the head and he fell to the floor while holding his forehead.

"Rule number one in my Med Bay," growled the mech, "never backtalk to me!"

"What's the second rule?" Hot Rod asked.

Another heavy object hit Hot Rod in the head that was almost as painful as the first. Hot Rod winced and rubbed the painful spot. "And rule number two, no smart remarks or I'll wield your aft to the berth. Got it?"

"I got it," Hot Rod sighed.

"Good, now hop on the berth, sit there, and be quiet! I will be right back."

Hot Rod obeyed and sat quietly on the berth, his gaze focusing on the wall in front of him. His thoughts once again drifted to his dream, but the dream refused to become as clear as he wanted it to. Sighing, he lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head, acting as a cushion to make himself comfortable. It probably would be awhile before the mech came back, so he might as well let his mind wander to distant memories from long ago.


	6. Symbol

Sorry this took so long. I was struggling with my stubborn muse, but now she's back in motion again. Expect another update within a week or so. Keep your fingers crossed!

* * *

><p>"Oi!" a mech's voice growled. "Get up! You're not here for a recharge!"<p>

Hot Rod's eyes automatically switched themselves online. He was not surprised to see the lime green mech in his field of vision, but he was annoyed that he was starting to see static and no longer his HUD. Shaking his head slightly, he sat up and stared at the mech. How dare he interrupt his sleep? He wanted nothing more than to bash him in for it, but the way he was looking at him made him think otherwise.

"Who are you anyway?" Hot Rod asked a little rudely without realising it.

The lime coloured mech shot him a glare, but his facial features softened a little when he saw Hot Rod's curiosity. He shook his head as he took out a tray full of tools that Hot Rod had never even seen before in his life. He had seen human tools that Tracy had used to fix him up, even recalling their names. But never had he seen tools like these ones. It was strange, but unique at the same time.

"My name is Ratchet," the mech said. "I'm the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots. I am what humans would call a physician or a doctor. I repair injuries, give examinations to my patients, the usual on what you would expect a doctor would do."

Hot Rod nodded. He had heard of doctors, but he hadn't a clue on what they did. If Tracy had known about a doctor, why didn't she ask him to take her to a hospital when she had gotten sick with the flu? It was the only mystery he didn't understand at all. He vented a sigh, swinging his legs over the berth and stared into nothingness. There was nothing but bad memories on what had transpired not too long ago. Why did she have to die and he had to be on his own? Why?

"Kid?"

The young mech blinked in surprise when Ratchet waved a hand in front of his face. He turned his head slightly, fighting back tears of dismay. He couldn't afford to let Ratchet know of his pain. What could he do to fix his problem anyway?

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked. "You looked like you'd just seen Unicron himself."

Hot Rod chewed his bottom lip, saying nothing in particular.

"Well, whatever is on your processor, kid, I'm sure you'll talk about it when you're ready." Ratchet then moved out of Hot Rod's line of vision and he heard clattering noises, but he paid no heed to them. He didn't even notice that Ratchet had grabbed a needle filled with a pink fluid until he saw him at the last second.

Out of his natural instinct, Hot Rod immediately rolled off the berth, fled to the other side of the room and backed himself into a corner, optics wide with anger and hostility. Ratchet was just standing there with mouth agape slightly. To Hot Rod, he had moved as naturally as he had usually done when he had to flee from a petrol station before he was noticed by humans. But to Ratchet, the youngling had moved so fast that he was out of his reach before he could bat an optic.

"What are you doing over there, kid?" Ratchet questioned when he finally appeared to regain his composure. "I was just going to inject you with antibiotics. It's what I usually do when it comes to examinations."

"You were the one who knocked me out with _that_ needle," Hot Rod hissed angrily. "How can I trust your word? Sideswipe tricked me by distracting me long enough for you and Optimus to knock me down and stick the needle into me. You're just like everyone else! For all you know, you're going to inject me with something that will kill me from the inside out!"

Then Ratchet did something Hot Rod did not expect him to do.

He laughed.

The laugh was deep, almost in tone with Optimus' deep booming voice, but not as deep as he thought it sounded. Hot Rod clenched his fists in frustration, not understanding why Ratchet was laughing at him. What had he done to deserve it? He emitted a low growl, a growl that would've sent any human running. But not Ratchet. No, the lime green mech was still laughing at him.

"Stop it!" Hot Rod almost screamed.

"I apologise," Ratchet said once he had heard Hot Rod. "I was not laughing at you; I was laughing at the fact that you remind me of someone."

Hot Rod blinked in surprise, his shoulders lowering, his optics widening, and his posture relaxing somewhat. What did Ratchet mean when he said that Hot Rod reminded him of someone? He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, no longer as annoyed as he felt just then.

Ratchet petted the berth. "Come on, let's get this examination over and done with, and then you can go."

Sighing, Hot Rod returned to the berth, sat down, and kept his optics on Ratchet's hands the whole time he was looking for something on his elbow pit. Finally, Ratchet found what he was looking for: a small cap that even Hot Rod didn't know existed. Carefully, Ratchet removed the cap to reveal a tiny port, and inserted the needle's sharp end into his arm. Hot Rod winced a little, hissing quietly as the fluid disappeared into his body. Much to his surprise, he didn't go to sleep like he expected himself to.

Ratchet chuckled. "Like I said, it's just antibiotics to stop you from getting sick," he explained. "Now, I need you to lie down. I need to perform a complete scan of your chassis."

"My what?" Hot Rod asked.

"Your body," Ratchet corrected. "Sorry, I guess you are not used to hearing our terms."

Hot Rod shook his head.

"Just lie down and I'll do the rest."

The young mech complied as he lay down on the berth, head looking up at the ceiling as Ratchet pulled out what he called a scanner. He hooked two cables to the sides of Hot Rod's head, and two on top of his chest plates. As soon as Ratchet switched on the scanner, Hot Rod emitted a giggle as the tingling sensation overwhelmed his sense of touch.

"Guess someone is a little ticklish," Ratchet snorted.

The scanning took a bit longer than Hot Rod wanted. Now he understood why Sideswipe and Bumblebee were always a bit nervous when they spoke about maintenance exams. They were not a lot of fun, especially when he heard how they probed you from within your body. Hot Rod rolled his optics, hoping that Ratchet didn't do it.

"Scan's complete," Ratchet finally said, interrupting Hot Rod's train of thought.

Hot Rod sat up, trying to get a peek at the scanner, but Ratchet moved away and turned his back on him. It felt like an anxious wait to him, and Hot Rod hoped that he didn't find anything wrong with him other than the fact that his sensors and scanners were offline.

"Well," the elder said, turning to face Hot Rod, "I can find nothing wrong with you physically that would cause any problems to you. However, from what I've found, it appears that your scanners, sensors, and optic sensors are damaged. I can fix them with just a few adjustments, but you'll have to wait a few days before I am able to."

"In that case," Hot Rod snorted, "can you switch my weapon systems back online? I feel a bit uneasy without them."

"I can," Ratchet said, "but in a nano-klik. My scanner picked up something on your body that is strangely familiar to me."

"Is it... bad?" Hot Rod asked nervously.

Ratchet shook his head. "No, it's just producing a spike in your energy waves, nothing serious." Using the scanner to pinpoint the spike, Ratchet raised an optic ridge as he traced it to the right side of Hot Rod's head. He lowered the scanner against his side and got a closer look at what it had found. It was tiny, about the size of his pinkie servo, but it certainly was something he had seen in the past.

"By the Allspark!" he gasped, dropping the scanner in shock.

"What?" Hot Rod cried. "What is it?"

"You... you bear the mark of the Dynasty!" Ratchet whispered.

"The Dynasty?" Hot Rod asked, his fear rising. "What's the Dynasty?"

But Ratchet wasn't listening to Hot Rod's sudden rise in panic. He turned, ran to a nearby wall, pressed a button and spoke in Cybertronian, making it impossible for Hot Rod to understand what was going on. However, he recognised the answerer on the other side of the microphone: Optimus Prime.

When Ratchet had finished speaking, he raced into his office for a brief moment, and came back with what Hot Rod noticed was a mirror. Ratchet placed the mirror against the young mech's head and lined it with his field of vision, and then Hot Rod realised what he was talking about. There, lined up perfectly in his line of sight was an alien symbol that he could somehow translate without realising it: _Chosen One_.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe was pacing outside the Med Bay, his wheeled feet skated back and forth, left and right. In between his movements, he would often stop, glance at the door, and then continue with his anxious pacing. He had heard Ratchet's exclamation, but the rest was drowned out by Hot Rod's frantic cries, Ratchet's communication to Optimus Prime, and the clashing of metal against metal. He suddenly felt his energon soar as though it sensed a battle taking place and he wanted to be part of it. His bloodlust continued to pour through him, but he willed it into silence.<p>

Bumblebee was leaning against a wall behind him, watching his anxious pacing and Sideswipe wondered if the yellow Autobot sensed his need to fight. The silver mech emitted a quiet sigh as he clenched his fists and returned to his pacing. He had only paced for several minutes before he heard the pounding footsteps of Optimus Prime heading towards the Med Bay.

Sideswipe stopped and glanced up as Optimus raced down the corridors at surprising speed, despite his huge size. The Autobot commander almost ran into Sideswipe, but luckily Sideswipe leapt aside so swiftly that Optimus didn't get a chance to bat an optic shutter.

"What's going on, Optimus?" Sideswipe demanded once he was clear of Optimus' swift gallop. "I heard Ratchet demanding your presence, and the next thing I know I'm hearing the sound of fighting."

"That's what I'm here to find out," Optimus replied gravely.

"Let us come with you, Optimus," Bumblebee begged. "Hot Rod is our responsibility and it is our job to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Very well," Optimus said quietly. "Follow me, but do not seduce Hot Rod unless Ratchet says so."

Sideswipe nodded as he and Bumblebee followed their commander into the Med Bay. As the doors opened up to let them in, Sideswipe thought his jaw had hit the ground. There was Hot Rod struggling to get out of the grip of Ratchet. The flamed youngling was spitting and cursing out words that even Sideswipe could not understand, while Ratchet was trying to calm him down by telling him that everything was alright and nothing was going to harm him. However, Hot Rod appeared to not be listening as his audio-splitting cursing continued.

From what Sideswipe could see around the room, the entire Med Bay was a complete mess. The berth had been toppled over, tools were scattered on the floor, and the entire walls were splattered with energon droplets as though someone had injured themselves.

"Thank goodness you got here on time, Optimus," Ratchet cried when his gaze settled onto the three mechs. "Help me seduce him! He's not listening to me."

"Tell us what to do," Sideswipe demanded.

"I need all three of you to hold him down while I knock him out with an aesthetic," Ratchet explained. "It's the only way to make him calm down."

"But what got him upset in the first place?" Bumblebee asked.

"It was the symbol," the old mech answered.

"The symbol?" Sideswipe questioned.

"No time for explanations! Help me now or I'll make you clean up the mess the kid made!"

Optimus emitted a chuckle as Sideswipe dropped his jaw and folded his arms across his chest for a second. Bumblebee lightly slapped Sideswipe across the back of the head to get him out of his foul mood. Sideswipe turned and headbutted him a little roughly before he leapt forward and grabbed Hot Rod from behind, pinning his arms behind his back and twisting it slightly to not hurt him, but to cause him enough discomfort to make him whimper.

The youngling let out a cry as though Sideswipe had hurt him, but the silver mech didn't let go nor did he lessen the pressure he had applied to him. Immediately, Hot Rod went down on his knees and bent his back slightly, gritting his dental plates together. Sideswipe then raised a hand and pressed a single servo into the back of Hot Rod's neck. Hot Rod let off a gasp before he slumped forward onto the floor into an unconscious state.

Sideswipe picked himself up off the floor and glanced up at the others, his smirk growing when he saw their jaws had dropped slightly at what he had done. Brushing himself off, he then turned and shot a glare at Ratchet. "Not all conflicts can be solved by knocking someone out with a needle," he growled.

"Younglings," Ratchet huffed as he and Optimus put the berth back on its stand and Sideswipe and Bumblebee had placed the unconscious form of Hot Rod.

"So what does this symbol have to do with Hot Rod?" Optimus asked. "You were quite frantic when you told me what you had discovered the symbol of the Dynasty on Hot Rod's head."

"That's the thing, Optimus," Ratchet explained as he picked up some of his tools and placed them back on the tray. "I don't know what it means. When Hot Rod saw the symbol, he freaked out and went out of control as though he saw a ghost from his past. Look at this."

He gently tilted Hot Rod's head to reveal the symbol. Optimus bent forward to have a better look at it and then he raised an optic ridge. "It's different compared to my own," Optimus replied.

"Yes, that's why I have no idea what it translates to. The only thing I can read is the first half of it."

"What does the first half say?" Bumblebee asked.

"It means "_chosen one_" I believe," Ratchet replied. "Optimus' is different compared to this one because each symbol in our language translates our true name. We changed our names to suit the human tongue on this planet."

"So what do you suppose the true name of the kid is?" Sideswipe asked as he looked down upon Hot Rod. He felt nothing but sympathy for the youngling. Ever since he had been found by them, there had been nothing but Pit for him right from the start. Now his life was going to get even worse now that they have found out he bore the symbol of the Dynasty.

"It's right in his name," Ratchet answered. "His true name is... Rodimus."

"Rodimus?" Optimus asked, his optics widening in surprise. "But that name has only been prescribed in the ancient texts left on the Allspark Cube before it was destroyed."

"Which means," said Ratchet sombrely, "our new friend, Hot Rod, is the 'Chosen One' of an ancient prophecy."

Sideswipe chewed his bottom lip, bowing his head slightly. How could he have not seen this sooner? No wonder why the Decepticons wanted him dead. He gave a quiet growl and turned to leave, no one stopped him as he left. Anger boiled inside his tank, churning and swirling as though it made it feel nauseous and giving him a system upset. But it was not the discomfort that bothered him. No, his task of protecting Hot Rod had become far more serious than he wanted it to. He was going to have to watch Hot Rod with every optic, audio, and olfactory sensor on high alert.

* * *

><p>Hot Rod's world was spinning when he came back from his dreamless state. He groaned in pain as he grabbed his head and sat up. He was not surprised when he was pushed back down by a flame coloured hand. His optics switched themselves online and he found Optimus looking down upon him with his wise optics. Hot Rod glanced around the room but saw no sign of Ratchet, Sideswipe, or Bumblebee in the room.<p>

"We were worried about you, Hot Rod," Optimus said softly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Hot Rod nodded. "Yes," he answered. "I remember seeing the symbol on the side of my head, its translation, and then I freaked out. Next thing I know, Sideswipe grabs me from behind and I was knocked unconscious."

Optimus glanced around, his optics shooting from left to right as though he was checking for something. He then took out a chair and pulled it closer towards the berth, he sat down and leaned a bit closer towards Hot Rod. "Young one," he said, his tone grave, "I believe what Ratchet has discovered is the symbol of the Dynasty of Primes."

"What's the Dynasty of Primes?" Hot Rod asked.

"The Dynasty of Primes is a group of seven Primes that were created by the Allspark Cube. They ruled Cybertron and protected the Allspark. Whenever the Allspark ran out of energy, they would build a Star Harvester and re-energize the cube. However, the Primes had one rule: Never destroy a sun that has life in its system. But one of their own betrayed this rule and attempted to harvest the Sun in this solar system by using the legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. The six other Primes fought back by stealing the Matrix back and sealed it away by making a tomb from their own bodies.

"The betrayer's name was never spoken, lost in the ancient texts, forever he was known as The Fallen. The Fallen once again decided to harvest the Sun again and extinguish the life forms on the planet. But he couldn't when the threat of the Last Prime still lived. Eventually, the Last Prime was killed at the hands of his mortal enemy in a desperate attempt to save a human's life. It was the quick thinking of the same young human who went on a hunt to find the Matrix and bring the Last Prime back to life. In the Autobots' darkest hour, the boy found the Matrix, but it was not without a sacrifice.

"The boy, despite all the odds against him, raced towards the Last Prime's body, but the mortal enemy of the Last Prime blasted him. The boy's body flew through the air and landed in a broken heap beside the body of the Last Prime. But, he was not dead. Instead, the Dynasty of Primes came to him and approved of his self-sacrificing need to save the Last Prime. Using their powers, they brought him back to life and healed his wounds. As the Matrix reformatted itself, the boy picked it up and stabbed it into the Last Prime's spark, re-energizing his spark and bringing him to life."

"What happened after that?" Hot Rod asked eagerly.

"Well," continued Optimus, "the Last Prime was still weak from having just come back from the brink of death, and The Fallen teleported down from the sky and grabbed the Matrix to reactivate the Star Harvester. Weakened, the Last Prime could not help but watch as The Fallen turned on the Star Harvester. It appeared that all hope was lost when an old Seeker by the name of Jetfire pulled his spark from out his chest, killing himself to redeem for all the horrible things he had done in the past. The medic of the Autobots ordered a young mech to connect his cables to the Last Prime and the body of Jetfire. With a spark of pure blue energy, the parts of Jetfire connected to the Last Prime, giving him tremendous power and the ability to fly.

"As swiftly as the transformation had come, the Last Prime shot up into sky and destroyed the Star Harvester with a blast from his cannon. It was a two on one battle. The Last Prime vs. The Fallen and his mortal enemy. The Last Prime knew that he had to finish them quickly before things got worse. He grabbed his mortal enemy's gun and blasted him in the face. The Last Prime then used his back cannons and sent him hurtling through a wall of mud and sand. He then turned to The Fallen, ripped off his crown, and pushed his hand through his chest to grab his spark, and crushed it with his bare hands, extinguishing the life of the one who had betrayed his brothers."

"So the Last Prime avenged his brothers?" Hot Rod asked.

"Indeed he did," Optimus said.

"What happened to the body of The Fallen?"

"The Fallen's body was thrown into a volcano. Because he had committed crimes that were against life, he didn't deserve the same kind as most Decepticons did."

"And the Last Prime? What happened to him?"

"He sits before you this very day, waiting for his body to rust away while he continues to thrive for his people."

"You're the Last Prime?" Hot Rod gasped. "Wow! You must've been really amazing when you destroyed the Star Harvester."

Optimus smiled and gently petted Hot Rod's head. "You are special, Hot Rod. What we have found out from the symbol on your head is that you have a true name like we do. It was in your name all along."

"My true name?"

"Your true name is Rodimus. In our language, it means 'Chosen One.' Your name is part of an ancient prophecy that was mentioned in the texts on the Allspark Cube."

Hot Rod frowned. He had not heard anything like this before. Tracy had always said he was special, but he'd thought she was kidding around with him. Now he understood what she meant when she called him super special a long time ago. It hurt to think about it, but he swallowed his nervousness and straightened his posture.

"What happens now?" he asked softly.

"Now that we know what you really are, we must tread lightly and not reveal that you are part of the Dynasty of Primes to everyone. If we do, everyone will assume that you are here to replace me. Until you decide what to do to help us, you will be watched over by Sideswipe and Bumblebee. If you wish to help us in this war, then you will receive training from our officers."

"Well, I guess you know what my answer will be. I want to help in any way I possibly can. Please?"

Optimus vented a deep sigh. "Very well, but I must discuss this with my officers," he said. "We cannot approve of someone who doesn't have a service record."

"Why can't you just make me one?" Hot Rod asked.

"We could, but it would take weeks to make, and you must reveal everything about yourself."

Hot Rod sighed. "Alright, I guess I can do that."

Optimus blinked. "Are you sure? If you want something to be confidential, then you may wish that if you want."

"Yeah, yeah, like whatever," Hot Rod joked.

The Autobot commander chuckled, but stopped when Sideswipe skated into the room. He glanced from Hot Rod to Optimus, and then back at Hot Rod again, his optics squinting slightly as though he was expecting him to do something reckless at any moment. Hot Rod looked away, not wishing to make further eye contact with him anymore.

As though he sensed the tension, Optimus stood up. "I will ensure that Prowl will talk with you when you are ready," he said. When he received no response from the young mech he then turned and left the room, leaving Hot Rod alone with the silver mech.

Hot Rod sighed and looked at Sideswipe, expecting him to be angry with him. But Sideswipe didn't appear to be upset or annoyed with him. Instead, Sideswipe sat in the chair Optimus had been occupying and started fiddling with his left blade.

The flamed youngling felt a little awkward, but he said nothing to ease his processor. It was better to be quiet and let his thoughts wonder elsewhere. After what had just transpired between him and Optimus, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. All the things he had learned from Tracy still burned within him. How could he tell Sideswipe what he was thinking when all he knew was to be as secretive as possible? He sighed, and turned on his side, letting thoughts drift into the past.


	7. Acceptation

Holy Jesus on a pogo stick! So soon? Goddamnit! There's nothing here but drama, drama, and more drama! Next chapter we dive into the Decepticons! Not spoiling anything, but expect the plot to thicken further. :D

* * *

><p>Hot Rod wasn't at least bit surprised when Ratchet finally released him from the medical centre, giving him a clean bill of health shortly after he had fixed up his sensors and scanners. It felt good to be able to get a scan of his environment again without having to freak out or look over his shoulder every second of the day. Even as he bowed his head and kept his optics focused on the ground, he knew that he was going to go through a heap in his life. Now that he knew his true name, he somehow didn't feel like anything special. He wondered if he would still be the same old Hot Rod and not have to go by his new name. It was not that he didn't like it; he was just more comfortable with the very name Tracy had given him ever since he had first met her. But as he recalled what Optimus had said, he knew that things were going to be different, even the rules he used to enjoy living by were different.<p>

It seemed like he was never going to live as free as he first wanted to. The chance of doing whatever he felt like in past was slim. Now that he was constantly watched over by Sideswipe and Bumblebee, he felt more vulnerable than ever before, especially with the way how most of the mechs were looking at him as if he was some kind disease to be avoided at all costs.

"Hey, Hot Rod? You ok?" Bumblebee's voice called.

Hot Rod blinked in the gloom, fighting back his fear as he stood up straight and puffed out his chest to put on a show. "Yeah," he said confidently, "I'm fine. Just a bit excited about getting a tour around the base."

Sideswipe smirked at the youngling's enthusiasm. "Ah," he said simply, "but first you have to meet up with Prime. He wishes to talk with you about a few things before we give you the tour of the base."

"That will not be necessary, Sideswipe."

All three mechs grounded to a halt. Both Sideswipe and Bumblebee stood up straight and saluted the Autobot commander as he rounded the corner and stood before them. Hot Rod's doorwings stood up high with nervousness, but he kept himself perfectly still, bowing his head slightly as his sign of respect. While he lived with the Autobots now, that still didn't mean he would happily settle into their customs right away.

Optimus shook his head slightly, answering, "At ease. I'm off duty."

Both mechs lowered their stance and Hot Rod's doorwings levelled slightly, but his optics remained firm upon the Autobot commander. His words from last night pounded itself into his cranium, echoing until he drowned out every aspect. Hot Rod felt something was not right now. With his new name known, it would not be long now before things would go from bad to worse, it was just only a matter of time. He shivered slightly at the other mechs and femmes calling him by the name 'Rodimus.' He didn't like it, and he doubted he ever will.

"Young one, are you alright?"

Hot Rod jumped when he heard Optimus address him. He blinked and looked up at him nervously. He put on his usual brave face and smiled a fake smile. There was no way in hell Optimus would see through it. The Autobot commander didn't know him like Tracy did. She could read him like a book, even if he faked his tone of voice. She had been like a mother to him, and he would do well to remember everything she taught him.

"I'm fine," he half-lied, "just distracted by my thoughts, that's all."

"Well," said Optimus, frowning a little as if he suspected Hot Rod's half-truth, "I am glad to see that you are well. I was just coming to check up on you after I heard that Wheeljack reported in to me that he wished for me to see something he is currently working on."

"That geek should know better than to play with fire," Bumblebee snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "For all we know, it could explode in his face like the last million times in the past."

"Now, Bumblebee," scolded Optimus like a father would to his son, "you know just as well as I do that Wheeljack has his uses despite his... accident record. Every Autobot is as valuable to me as any other precious life. Take stride into the fact that you yourself have quite a background."

Bumblebee hesitated a moment, but said nothing more. He just nodded.

Hot Rod shyly stepped forward, optics averted to the ground, but he had a feeling that he had Optimus' full attention. He took a deep breath and said, "Now that we know my true name and that I carry the symbol of the Dynasty, what does this mean for me?"

A massive hand rested upon his left shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. "For the moment, nothing," Optimus said kindly, a warm smile upon his metallic lips. "We will talk about it later when I believe you are ready. For now, go and enjoy yourself and meet other Autobots. I am sure both Bumblebee and Sideswipe will be happy to take you to the Recreation Room where everyone – at this time of day – would be making conversation and enjoying high grade."

"High grade?" Hot Rod asked. "What's that?"

"You'll find out," Sideswipe laughed.

"I will let you be on your way," Optimus chuckled and he gently brushed past the three and continued down the corridors until he disappeared round the corner on his left.

Once he was gone, Hot Rod suddenly found himself being dragged in the opposite direction. He struggled to get out of the grip of Bumblebee, but the scout would have none of it. In the yellow mech's excitement, Sideswipe was skating alongside the two like a graceful ice skater, sleek and fast, lithe and dangerous to those who opposed him. Hot Rod had never seen his two guardians so excited in all his life. They were obviously determined to show him to this 'Recreation Room' and introduce him to the others and this... high grade stuff they called... whatever it was.

Everything all became a blur until his vision came back into focus several minutes later. He soon found himself sandwiched in between Sideswipe and Bumblebee, their optics trained upon a room that they were standing right in front of. Hot Rod peaked into the room and he gasped with surprise.

There were so many Autobots! So many that he lost count and nearly grew deaf from all the chatter he was hearing. This must be the place that Optimus called the 'Recreation Room.' He could see many Autobots of different shapes, sizes, and colours. However, there were three amongst them he was most surprised to see: Ironhide, Mirage and Jolt.

All three mechs were sitting at a table. On the table in between them were some odd, rectangle-shaped looking objects, and three cubes of blue glowing energy. There were still three extra seats available.

Hot Rod was soon jolted from his thoughts when Sideswipe gently shoved him towards the trio's table. He put on his best brave face as they drew closer and closer until they were just a metre away. Sideswipe left him with Bumblebee and walked up to the old Ironhide. He said something to Ironhide, but Hot Rod couldn't pick it up until Ironhide nodded and Sideswipe motioned to him and Bumblebee to come forward.

"Have a seat, kid," Ironhide smiled as Sideswipe sat on the opposite side of the black Autobot, while Bumblebee sat on his right. Hot Rod blinked, feeling confused until he saw the seat next to Mirage. He nodded and took his spot. "I wasn't expecting you to be out of Ratchet's Med Bay so soon after all that ruckus you caused yesterday."

"Was it really that loud?" Hot Rod asked.

Jolt chuckled. "Oh, indeed," he said. "In fact, I was on the opposite end of the base tending to Hound when I heard the commotion. I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Believe me, _amico_," said Mirage, "neither did I. What happened to cause you to go berserk like that?"

Hot Rod glanced at Bumblebee and Sideswipe, looking into their optics, but Bumblebee had gone to the opposite side of the room, collecting three cubes of the same blue glowing energy. He looked at Sideswipe for help, but the silver mech had his arms and legs crossed, and his head bowed as though he was in deep thought.

Hot Rod sighed. He was on his own. Should he tell the three what had happened or should he just dodge the question? Well, Optimus did tell him to enjoy himself, so he might as well start by being honest with everyone.

"Ratchet found a symbol on me that told me my true name," he answered quietly.

Ironhide, who was busy brushing off some rust on his left arm, stilled his movement and turned his good optic onto Hot Rod, eyeing him carefully as though he was reading into his very soul. Hot Rod shifted uncomfortably, but said nothing until Ironhide pulled away and glanced at Sideswipe. The silver mech opened his right optic and nodded before he closed it again and returned to his inner thoughts. Ironhide turned back to look at Hot Rod, and Mirage and Jolt waited in silence for him to speak.

The silence was eventually broken when the old warrior cocked half a smile, and whispered to him, "So your true is Rodimus, right?"

Hot Rod nodded.

Mirage lifted an optic ridge. He seemed to consider something, but then said nothing. He just nodded while Jolt dropped his jaw in surprise. The blue mech obviously had heard about the stories, the ones that Hot Rod hadn't heard. The blue mech's three-clawed hands sparked with electricity, but Ironhide gave him a swift kick to the knee and the sparkling stopped at once. Hot Rod blinked in confusion, not understanding what had transpired between the two.

"The kid doesn't have full control of his abilities just yet," Ironhide explained. "His transformation systems had just activated before he arrived. Sometimes he forgets he's still a kid."

Hot Rod was just about to ask what he meant when Bumblebee returned with three cubes of the blue glowing energon. He handed one cube to Sideswipe – who took it without hesitation – and the other to Hot Rod. Bumblebee then took his seat opposite to Mirage and swirled the contents in the cube. Hot Rod took it cautiously and he sniffed its contents, wondering what it was. He glanced up at the others and saw that they were watching him from the corners of their optics.

"Go on, kid," Ironhide encouraged, "it won't kill you."

"What is this stuff anyway?" Hot Rod asked.

"Try it and find out," Jolt answered.

The young red mech glanced at Sideswipe, watching him to see what he would do with the cube. Sideswipe, who must've seen his confusion, lifted the cube to his lips and drank it, swallowing it quickly. He stopped and nodded at Hot Rod, obviously giving him some form of reassurance. Hot Rod emitted a deep breath and placed the cube to his lips, copying the silver mech. A couple of droplets splashed onto his armour, but he ignored them as he lifted the cube and poured a mouthful down his throat.

The taste was nothing like he'd ever tasted before. Normally he was more used to drinking petrol from the tanks, but this was something... different. He didn't know how to describe it. It burned his throat, but didn't hurt. Now he felt like he had a fire churning inside his tanks. It was a sensation unlike anything he had experienced in his lifetime.

Hot Rod blinked and shook his head, his optics wide.

"W-what?" he cried. "What is this sensation?"

"That's energon called high grade," Sideswipe answered. "It is the equivalent to what humans would call an alcoholic beverage. Do not drink all of it in one go, it's not good for you when you do that."

"Go easy on the kid, Sideswipe," Bumblebee smiled. "He's only young according to our customs."

"I was just being cautious," Sideswipe said, shrugging as he sipped some of his high grade. "Besides, Hot Rod needs to get used to having the stuff in his systems. Like alcohol, you can get drunk if you drink enough. Too much of it can give you a huge buzz if you're not careful."

"I feel dizzy," Hot Rod muttered after his second mouthful. The world around him was starting to blur and go out of focus. He had never experienced anything like it in his entire life before. He swayed a little before the sensation passed and everything returned to focus. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat, his doorwings flickering in anticipation.

Ironhide frowned at Bumblebee. "You didn't give him the highest one did you?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "Why would I?" he said. "I know that he needs a lot of time to get used to the sensation in his tanks. Besides, I gave him the lowest one there was."

"You should've just given him energon!" Ironhide snapped, rising to his feet and towering over the scout. "He's only six orns old!" He then picked up a cube of light purple liquid and handed it to Hot Rod. "Here, it will make you better."

Hot Rod placed his own cube back on the table and quickly grabbed the other, pouring it down his throat quickly. The dizziness soon faded away into nothingness and his focus returned. He blinked again and shook his head, hoping to not have to experience that feeling again. He looked from the corner of his optics to see Ironhide shooting a glare at Bumblebee, who seemed to be cowering in his seat, as though the old mech was telling him off for giving him high grade in the first place.

It was then while Ironhide and Bumblebee were having their mental conversation that Hot Rod heard a pinging sound in his audio receptors. Confused, he looked around, but found nothing. Then, as if he wasn't expecting anything else, he heard a voice speaking to him.

"_I'm sure Bumblebee didn't mean any harm, Hot Rod."_

"What?" Hot Rod whispered.

"_Don't say it, think it and transmit to the bot who is speaking to you,"_ the voice replied softly.

"Who is speaking to me through this?"

"_It's me, kid. Sideswipe."_

Hot Rod jumped and glanced at the silver mech. The warrior still had his arms folded across his chest, head bowed, and optics closed. His mouth hadn't even moved and Hot Rod had a distinct feeling that he was still in deep thought. Hot Rod frowned and sighed, his doorwings lying flat against his back before he finally tried what Sideswipe was suggesting, focusing on him and him only.

"_Is that better?"_ he asked him.

"_Your voice is strained, but it will get better with practise,"_ Sideswipe replied. _"What this is called is private communication where only the ones who are receiving the transmission will not hear it. Open communication is more out on the open where everyone will hear it. Do you get it?"_

"_I think so,"_ Hot Rod replied, the confusion leaving him.

"_Good."_

"_I know Bumblebee didn't mean any harm,"_ said Hot Rod quietly. _"It's just... I wasn't expecting that sensation to burn me like as if it hurt my insides. Is that normal?"_

"_It is perfectly normal,"_ Sideswipe answered softly. _"It's all part of the high grade. Though it was the lowest one, I wasn't expecting it to affect you so soon. Perhaps it is best that we not give you anymore until we believe you are ready."_

"_But... what about... what Optimus said? He said that my name is part of a prophecy!"_

"_Do not worry about that now, youngling,"_ Sideswipe said, a smile on his face. _"For now, enjoy yourself. We will cross that bridge when we come to that."_

Then silence followed and Hot Rod no longer felt the ping in his audio receptor. He sighed and gently placed a hand upon Bumblebee's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Bee," he said to him. "You didn't mean it." He shot a glare at Ironhide, who smirked and shook his head before he returned to speaking with Mirage and Jolt.

It wasn't long before Hot Rod found himself having a good time with the group. His worries soon faded away and everything became a blur. He didn't remember much of what had happened, but he recalled speaking with Mirage in Italian just to keep the conversation private. From what he had learned from the ninja Autobot, the Autobots had been involved in an everlasting battle with the Decepticons for a very long time, probably since Megatron had turned upon Optimus Prime and declared war by rounding up Decepticons in an attempt to steal the Allspark.

However, without the Allspark, there could be no life for their planet. All they had left was the Matrix, a sacred talisman that now had the knowledge of the Primes within it, making it the most powerful object in Transformers history. And according the Mirage, Optimus Prime had the Matrix stored within his chest to keep it safe. Should anything happen to him, the Matrix was to be passed down to the next Prime.

That Prime... was him...

But that memory soon faded away and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed as he stepped out of Wheeljack's lab. The meeting had obviously lasted a lot longer than he realised. His shoulders sagged slightly and everything just seemed to collapse all around him. He had never been so exhausted in all of his life. But now that he was off duty, it was time that he turned himself in for the night. However, a nagging feeling at the back of his processor told him to go and check up on Hot Rod.<p>

Ever since he had first met the youngling, Optimus felt a strong sense devotion towards him. It was a feeling unlike anything he had experienced before. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it had something to do with the Matrix that called its way towards the youngling whenever he was near him. Maybe it knew that Optimus' time was drawing to end when it came and that it sensed its next bearer nearby.

Straightening up his pose, Optimus headed towards the Recreation Room to check up on Hot Rod.

He was... not expecting him to see him unconscious on the floor in the middle of the room where everyone had gathered around to see what the commotion was about. Sideswipe and Ironhide were bent down over him and the silver mech was gently slapping him on the faceplates. Bumblebee was engaged in a conversation with Mirage and Jolt, while Ratchet was occupied with filling Hot Rod's mouth with energon. Optimus shook his head and trotted over to find out what was going on.

"Ironhide, what happened?" he asked his old friend sternly.

"According to Mirage, the kid drank too much high grade," Ratchet snorted as he picked himself up and Sideswipe helped Hot Rod to sit up. "It was too much for his systems and he went on a rampage for a moment. He's ok; he'll just have a hangover when he wakes up. It's nothing that a good rest will not cure."

Optimus sighed and bent down before Hot Rod. When the youngling's optics fell upon Optimus', he looked away and Optimus knew that he was feeling guilty for what he had done. Obviously he'd made a bad first impression upon everyone as they were all whispering amongst each other. Ironhide turned and shooed them off, telling them to scat or else he'd blow them to Cybertron if they didn't get their afts in gear.

"Hot Rod," Optimus said, a tiny frown upon his facial features, "that was very irresponsible of you."

"But... you told me to enjoy myself," Hot Rod hiccupped. "I was just trying to do as you asked me to."

"That didn't mean to go and get drunk on high grade," Optimus gently scolded.

But Hot Rod said no more as he fell back into unconsciousness. The Autobot commander sighed and stood up, looking down upon Sideswipe and Bumblebee with cold look upon his faceplates. The two mechs shrank backwards, flinching nervously. But Optimus said nothing and glanced over at Ironhide.

"Take Hot Rod to his quarters," he said emotionlessly.

Ironhide nodded and carefully picked up the flame-coloured youngling, Ratchet following close behind to ensure that Hot Rod would be alright. Once Ironhide had left, Optimus' fierce gaze fell upon Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Their heads were bowed and their hands were tied behind their backs. They obviously knew that they were trouble and just didn't want to face the wrath of their commander, but once again, Optimus was surprised to see their fears ebb away and their gaze turned upon him. They stood up tall and proud, their postures straight and their heads held up high like the good soldiers they were.

"Care to explain to me why Hot Rod was drunk on the floor?" Optimus demanded softly, his tone even.

"It was my fault, Sir," Bumblebee said, stepping forward. "I gave him the lowest high grade I could find, hoping it would not affect him like it doesn't with me. But... I was wrong to give it to him. I didn't know after five cubes he'd go crazy. It... it just happened without warning."

Optimus turned to Sideswipe. "Is this true?" he asked.

Sideswipe nodded. "I take full responsibility for my actions too, Sir," he said. "If I had diagnosed Hot Rod's sensation to the high grade, I would've stopped him from drinking it and causing a mayhem."

"I expected more from you two to be the best guardians you could be for Hot Rod," Optimus sighed. "He is the future Prime after I am gone, and if anything happens to him, then where will we be when the time comes for me to offline? I trusted both of you to be responsible enough to care for Hot Rod until the time does eventually come for him to take my place."

He paced for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"For a nano-klik I was thinking of removing you from this duty until I find a more worthy carer, but since you both admitted your wrong doing, I will give you another chance."

"R-really, Sir?" Bumblebee asked and he rushed forward, shaking Optimus' hand so quickly that Optimus thought it was going to be shaken off. "Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it, I swear upon my honour as a guardian."

"I'm sure I won't," Optimus sighed. "However, that doesn't mean that the both of you'll go unpunished."

"And I will do it without hesitation, Sir," Sideswipe promised.

"As will I," Bumblebee said.

"Very well," Optimus said. "Go and see Prowl and he'll give you your punishment."

The two mechs nodded and left the room, leaving Optimus the only one with his thoughts. He hadn't realised that he was becoming a little bit too obsessed with ensuring that Hot Rod would take full responsibility as the next Prime. The youngling had potential, he knew that much, but if Hot Rod was going to shirk his newfound duties, then he would have no choice but to discipline him like a father should with his children.

Optimus sighed softly. He was starting to think too much like Sentinel Prime. He shook his head and headed towards his quarters, the feeling of stress weighing heavily down upon his shoulders. He had never felt so unsure about his thoughts right now...


	8. Hidden

My apologies if this came out a little shorter than the others, but I have a very stubborn muse and I'm not used to doing things that are involved in a different POV, especially when it concerns the bad guys in order to strengthen the plot of the story. I did my best, but it's hard when you have to switch scenes and back again. Oi... I hope to not do this again in a while, but... beggers can't be choosers. Bleh!

Anyway... here is your Decepticon chapter! 8D

* * *

><p>The distant humming of the <em>Nemesis<em> was the only thing that pierced through the gloominess of space. The stars twinkled brightly, but not brightly enough to provide guidance towards neither the ship nor its pilots. Still, that did not stop an unusual sight of an F-22 Raptor covered in bizarre alien tattoos to approach it despite his blindness. His scanners and sensors detected the ship long before he even noticed it.

"_This is Starscream requesting position to come aboard the _Nemesis_,"_ the jet declared in Cybertronian.

"_This is Vortex receiving your transmission, Starscream. You're welcome to board. I hope you've got something good to report. Megatron is not in the best of moods right now."_

Starscream growled, _"If I was back at the correct time, I would've had something worth reporting!"_

Vortex made a snickering noise, but said, _"Then I take the news isn't good?"_

"_Just shut up and open up the Primus-forsaken air lock!"_

"_As you wish, Starscream."_

The ship's sharp edged body came to a grinding halt as the F-22 Raptor drew closer. Within seconds, the ship had come to a complete stop and its underbelly opened up like a beast opening its maw to allow Starscream to enter inside.

Igniting his thrusters, Starscream headed straight for it. He knew the ship like at the back of his clawed hand and he knew exactly where to go. As soon as he had entered the body of the ship and hovered for a brief moment, the ship's hatch began to close with a hissing noise and a booming thud. Now that he was clear to transform, he turned off his thrusters and his body broke into several pieces before shifting and turning to reveal a winged triangle body and a bug-like face with dark red optics that appeared to have seen better days.

Standing up from his kneeled position and straightening his bird-like legs, Starscream tilted his head to one side, listening. When he detected no sound that would've sent him baring his gnashing dental plates, the second in command of the Decepticons twitched his wings and made his way towards the only opening that he thought was right in front of him.

Starscream wished at this time he had his sight back, but he knew that deep down Megatron was making sure that Soundwave did not have enough parts to repair them as punishment for letting the Decepticon leader die back on Earth several years back.

Starscream snorted at the memory, but he would rather not think about it. Right now, the more important thing was to get this report over and done with, and then suffer the wrath of Megatron later. Better later rather than sooner.

His sensors pinged.

Starscream stopped dead in his tracks and turned in the direction of where his sensors told him of the approaching figure. A deep growl sounded in his throat as he pulled out his circular saw, its blade humming loudly as he prepared for self-defence if it was necessary. But there was no attack towards him. More like a dreaded silence that hung in the room except for the whirring noise of his saw. Then, Starscream realised who the mech was, and he growled again... deeply.

"What do you want, Soundwave?" Starscream hissed.

"To talk," the communications officer replied in his usual emotionless tone.

"Is your pet with you?" Starscream asked, glancing around despite not being able to see.

There was silence for a moment before Soundwave answered dryly, "No, she isn't. I sent her to let Lord Megatron know that you have returned and you're on your way to report to him."

"Shame she isn't like the old Ravage or Laserbeak," Starscream snorted.

He felt a rough tap on his chest that was strong enough to make him step back. "Do not mention that again, Starscream!" Soundwave growled. "Remember what happened last time when you crossed the line. Or should I remind you by taking what is left of your sensors?"

The vice commander spat in Soundwave's direction and attempted to swat at him, but he hit nothing but air. From the air being rushed by his side and the massive body that knocked him onto the ground and pinned him down and two arms wrapping around his neck and holding him in a headlock, Starscream knew that he was defenceless and at the mercy of the communications officer. Starscream struggled in Soundwave's grip, but it was useless.

A warm vent of air was brushed against his audio receptors as Soundwave spoke. "Remember, Starscream," he growled. "In just one nano-klik, I can strip you of your position and make my way into the favours of Megatron. I've done it before with other Decepticons, and I can do the same with you."

Starscream winced. He knew Soundwave was right. In just one blink of an optic, Soundwave could remove him from his position and have him at the bottom of ranks, leaving the communications officer to take what he wanted in a matter of one human second.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "Break it up you two!"

Starscream felt his optics widen when he heard the familiar voice of Black Shadow, a black and red mercenary who despised the Autobots just as much as any other Decepticon on the _Nemesis_. Starscream felt the weight of Soundwave being removed from his back and helped up to his feet.

"Maybe we shouldn't help him, brother," snickered another mech in a mocking tone. Starscream also recognised him as Blue Bacchus, the twin brother of Black Shadow. "He's not really worth it."

"Shut up, Bacchus," Black Shadow snarled. "Or else your head will be mounted on my wall."

"You two shouldn't be bothering to help a weak-minded fool like Starscream," Soundwave growled. "He is not worth being a second in command when he is as blind as a bolt-bat. Megatron should've tossed him out a long time ago when he left him to die on that mud ball of a planet."

There was the sound of stomping feet before Starscream realised that Soundwave had left, leaving him alone with Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus. He growled at himself for being so weak in front of a bunch of Decepticons who were only here for their own reason, but he suspected they were here because Megatron had called them.

"Need a servo?" Black Shadow asked.

Starscream spat in the mech's general direction and picked himself up off the floor, standing just a few feet taller than the brothers. "I don't need your help, and I never will!" he snapped. "Filthy low class warriors that do not belong here shouldn't even be here!"

"Fine," Black Shadow said softly. "Be that way. Let's go, Bacchus. Let us leave the helpless Starscream find his own way to Megatron's lair where he will be waiting to dot out his punishment for failing him yet again."

As the pair moved away, Starscream vented a deep sigh and placed a hand upon his forehead, getting one massive cranium ache in just a matter of seconds. Sooner or later, he was going to have to work out a way to avoid Megatron's wrath again. He was usually good at kissing the floor that Megatron walked on until Megatron sucked up and allowed him to live another day.

It would be best to just get this over and done with before things got a little – as the humans say – hairy.

* * *

><p>Megatron frowned as he replayed the visual displayed on his monitor over and over again. Anger swelled within his spark as he growled deeply at what he had seen. He stood up from his chair and marched up to the computer screen. In his anger, he balled his hand into a fist and smashed the console, leaving behind sparks and cracked glass.<p>

He couldn't believe that his Decepticons had failed him yet again. Not only had they failed to capture the youngling, but more importantly, he was now under the careful watch of the Autobots! He was more than pissed off over Starscream's failure to interfere. No! He was in a foul enough mood to actually disassemble someone.

"You've got to admit it," said a young slave from beside him as he cleaned up the mess his master had made, "that youngling is truly something."

BLAM!

In a matter of seconds before anyone could bat an optic shutter, Megatron had whipped out his fusion cannon and blasted the slave into a million pieces. No one moved, nor did they dare to speak as Megatron roared out his frustration and stomped on what remained of the young slave's chest.

"Incompetent fools!" Megatron snarled. "That is exactly what they want you to think! Anyone who dares to speak like that again will lose more than just their spark chamber. Am I understood?"

The slaves nodded and began to move to clean up the mess, but Megatron stopped them. "No," he drawled. "Leave it there. I will take care of it myself."

"Temperamental as usual, Lord Megatron," Starscream's voice called.

"Starscream!" Megatron hissed as the Decepticon vice commander strolled in, his head bowed and back hunched over to show his submission. "The feline informed me that you had returned from your mission. What have you to report?"

"Lord Megatron," began Starscream in his usual grovelling tone, "I have returned to you to tell you that both Barricade and Onslaught sought out the youngling as they were ordered to by your mighty words of power. They had him at the tip of their claws, but it seemed that fate was on the youngling's side. The Autobots interfered. They killed Onslaught and captured Barricade, along with taking the youngling into their base. It is only a matter of time before they work out he is in fact the lastborn from the Allspark that he is in fact the next in line to lead the Autobots."

Megatron bared his teeth in anger. This would not do! This would not do at all!

"You failed me yet again, Starscream," Megatron hissed as he walked forward and extended his clawed hand, grabbing Starscream by the neck and lifting him up as high as he possibly could, throwing him into the wall behind him. "Not only did you fail to capture the youngling, but you allowed one of our best warriors to be captured, and another killed by the hands of the Autobots! It's only a matter of time before they figure out the prophecy and let the youngling take over as their commander when the time finally comes!"

A deep, low growl was heard from behind Starscream, but none of them paid any heed to it.

"I'm sorry I failed you, master!" Starscream cried. "I promise to make it up to you!"

"Oh, you will make it up to me, Starscream," Megatron growled. "Someday, you will." He then tossed Starscream aside and pulled out his fusion cannon, aiming it directly at Starscream's head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't feed what's left of your head to my pet?"

"B-b-because I know a way you can get what you want," stuttered Starscream. "Please, Lord Megatron! Just give me another chance! I beg of you! Let me make it up to you!"

Megatron's fusion cannon calmed and he bent forward to pick up the silver mech by the head and pull him up to optic level. "Explain, Starscream... quickly."

Starscream nodded and as quickly as he could he explained the plan to Megatron. Megatron listened carefully, raising an optic ridge when Starscream mentioned a few interesting points. He absorbed them all in, nodding and smirking as the idea seemed to sink into his favour. When Starscream had finished, he then tossed him aside and stepped over him, baring his teeth.

"Your plan better not fail me again, Starscream," he snarled. "Or it will be your last failure you'll ever make."

Starscream bowed his head, his optic sockets unblinking in the gloom of the room.

"Go," Megatron snarled. "Inform Soundwave of your plans."

"At once, Mighty Megatron," Starscream replied as he stood up and snaked his way out of the room.

Once Starscream was gone, Megatron turned and picked up the remains of the slave. He then turned and stalked over towards the chamber on his right. A deep growl was heard from the shadows and four pairs of black optics pierced through the gloom, massive golden teeth that were like serrated knives glinted in the faint light as the massive head swung down and devoured the remaining pieces of the slave's body. Energon dribbled from the maw as the crunching sound of metal was heard from the creature.

"Soon, my pet," Megatron hissed, reaching in through the energon bars and stroking the snout of the beast. "Soon you will be free to finish what you've started, and Optimus Prime will be vanquished forever!"

The creature answered with a snarl that shook the walls of the chamber.

"Oh, indeed my pet," Megatron agreed. "You will have your revenge for what Prime did to you. But first, we must rid ourselves of that troublesome youngling. The Autobots may not know of the prophecy yet, but they will eventually if that youngling continues to have a pulsing spark."

Another growl was heard.

"Patience," Megatron cooed as though he was talking to his own sparkling. "Your time will come soon."

From the shadows, the creature stalked about the inner chamber, its tail thrust about, twitching and whipping its way around impatiently. However, Megatron knew that in order to ensure that the prophecy would never come to pass, they would have to take out the threat one way or another, even if that meant inflicting casualties upon the Autobots' side. But something told the Decepticon leader it wasn't going to be easy. He even knew that Optimus would place guards around the youngling 24/7 to make sure that nothing happened to him... Well, he'll see about that.

Megatron tossed his head back, laughing loudly as the creature roared in tune with his laughter.

The downfall of the Autobots was beginning.

* * *

><p>And the plot thickens! Yeegods! I just hope this came out ok for you guys, but it was just so hard to write this one out. Not doing it again! I swear I am not! Nah, just kidding. I'll do it again if I have to, but you won't see the 'Cons in again in a while. Until next update!<p> 


	9. Bumblebee

Whoa, whoa! So soon? Man, my muse must've been really bored before she finally decided to come right at me! Yeegods! I've never worked so hard to make this chapter in all my life! Talk about probably overdoing it a bit. Anyway, enjoy this adorable chapter all told from Bee's POV. I had fun with this!

* * *

><p>It had been five days since Hot Rod had pulled that stunt. Bumblebee couldn't help but feel responsible for giving him the high grade. Despite him and Sideswipe still being the youngling's guardians, Optimus had given him the third degree, lecturing him until his audio receptors burned. It not only made him feel low, but it also made him depressed over what he had done.<p>

Now Hot Rod had become a laughingstock amongst the Autobots. Wherever he went, most of them would laugh at him and this left nothing but confusion for the youngling. Bumblebee had never felt so terrible in all his life, even he recalled what had transpired to cause this mess in the first place, he just kept on wishing that he hadn't given Hot Rod the high grade. He was supposed to be Hot Rod's guardian! He should've known better than to give him the stuff, but instead, he'd made things confusing for Hot Rod, especially when Mirage was nervous around him.

Rumours had spread around the base and, due to Hot Rod's confusion and no one telling him what he had done to make them laugh at him, the youngling had decided to keep himself cooped up in his quarters. Much to Sideswipe's and Bumblebee's surprise, Hot Rod had reprogrammed the key code that no one could work out. So no one could enter or exit the room unless Hot Rod came out himself.

Bumblebee wished he had Sideswipe alongside him to help him out with his problem, but the silver mech had wisely disappeared and had been avoiding him the last few days. Ironhide probably suspected that he knew what his old student was up to, but had refused to tell anyone until it did happen. This left the yellow scout on his own figure out how to talk with Hot Rod and coax him out from his quarters.

Unfortunately for him, Bumblebee hadn't realised that he'd ended up at Hot Rod's quarters without realising it until he'd lifted up his head and found himself at Hot Rod's door. His spark pulsed nervously as he stood there, his doorwings twitching in sync with his feelings. He hadn't felt this nervous since his first scouting mission.

Bumblebee sighed and raised a fist to knock on the door.

There was no answer.

"Roddy," Bumblebee called.

"Don't call me that," Hot Rod growled from within. "No one should call me by that name."

"Listen, Hot Rod," Bumblebee whispered low enough so that only Hot Rod could hear him, "I'm really sorry I gave you that high grade. I wasn't thinking when I poured it in the cube. All I wanted was for you to enjoy yourself, but, instead, I turned you into a class clown... a joke to be laughed at by everyone. Please, open the door so that we can talk properly. I just want you to know how terribly sorry I am for making you drink the high grade. If I have to wait for a long time for you to open the door, then so be it. I have the patience of a cybercat, and I'll wait forever if I have to."

Silence hung in the air for a long time.

The young scout sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting quietly for Hot Rod to respond. It was an anxious wait, but Bumblebee was determined to see it through. If his patience was good enough, the reward would be great. He never took his optics off of console, waiting for it to turn green.

Then, as if it had heard his thoughts, the console turned green.

The door opened, granting Bumblebee entry. He walked in slowly, his doorwings twitching a little. He wasn't surprised to find Hot Rod sitting on one of his couches. There was hardly any light, but from the looks of the youngling, he didn't look too good. Five days of not being in the sunlight and not consuming enough energon had taken its toll upon him. He looked like he'd wrestled with a random Decepticon. His armour didn't seem to have the lively glow, nor did his flames. Even his optics looked a little dull from lack of recharge.

Bumblebee approached Hot Rod and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Hot Rod didn't move, and Bumblebee thought for sure that he was in his own world until he finally turned his head to look at him with a long stare.

"What do you want?" Hot Rod croaked.

"To... apologise," Bumblebee replied as he sat down in front of Hot Rod.

The flame-coloured mech didn't move an inch, but his optics never strayed from Bumblebee. They sat there in the longest silence, but Bumblebee knew that his patience would eventually win out. After all, he had a lot more experience when it came to waiting, and again, he'd wait forever for his charge if he had to. For the moment, it was better to let Hot Rod think on what he wanted to say next rather than take it further without his acknowledgement. However, what Bumblebee didn't expect to come out of Hot Rod's mouth was a different question than what he'd expected.

"Is Optimus mad at me?" he asked.

Bumblebee felt taken aback. Nope, he definitely wasn't expecting that question. Usually he thought he was prepared for anything, but definitely not this. He sighed and let his doorwings droop slightly as he did his best to answer his young friend's question. After all, Hot Rod had the appearance of a full grown mech, but his processor was still that of a youngling. He'd been through a lot in his short life, and it was probably going to get worse from then on.

"Mad you?" Bumblebee asked. "No! He's not angry with you at all. He's just worried that's all."

"Worried that I screwed everything up?" Hot Rod asked.

Ok, now Bumblebee was starting to believe he was treading on thin ice. One wrong step and he would break the ice and fall to his death. "I'll admit he was disappointed, but not with you, Hot Rod," he answered. "He was disappointed in me for giving you the high grade. I thought your systems could handle it, but I was wrong. I'm the one who should apologise for what I did. I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of everyone..."

Hot Rod sighed, his dull blue optics looking miserable. "Bee, from what I learned from Optimus' explanation on your history, I'm the next Prime in line should anything happen to him. There can't be any more mistakes. Everything I do is now a reflection upon your leader. What happened at the Recreation Room wasn't your fault, but mine. I should've known its side effects to those who are new to it."

Bumblebee bowed his head slightly, still feeling the sting of guilt in his spark, but he frowned as Hot Rod spoke. "Hot Rod," he sighed, "don't you remember what Sideswipe said earlier? Just be yourself. You don't have to worry about becoming a Prime just yet. At least not until something happens to Optimus, and it probably won't happen for a long time."

"Is that all you came to discuss with me?" the youngling questioned.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes," he answered. "However, I'm still sorry for what I did."

"Stop it, Bee," Hot Rod grumbled with a smile, a smile he hadn't done in five days straight. "You've apologised enough. What happened happened. Though I am glad that you came to me to tell me how sorry you are. I know that you are. I've already forgotten what had transpired in the first place. Let's just finish kissing afts and make up for it."

Bumblebee blinked in surprise before he laughed. "You came up with that pretty quickly," he chuckled.

"What?" Hot Rod smirked. "I have to keep up my appearance!"

Bumblebee shook his head and gently patted Hot Rod the shoulder, grateful for his wittiness and his 'quick to forgive' attitude. Something told him that Hot Rod would make a great Prime someday when the time finally came for him to step up to the plate and take Optimus' place. But Bumblebee was a bit concerned with the way how Optimus had been acting since he'd learned of Hot Rod's Cybertronian name five days ago. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he was determined to find out what it was.

"Well," said Bumblebee, "since you're feeling a little bit better, why don't we go get some energon, have a chat, and then I'll give you a tour around the base. You haven't had once since you arrived, and I think you should learn your way around in case neither Sides nor I are here to take care of you."

Hot Rod smiled. "That would be nice," he said, his legs wobbling as he stood up, but he remained balanced. "We should get going before the good stuff is gone."

The yellow mech frowned a little at Hot Rod's condition, but he knew that in order for him to get better, he'd have to have energon in order to replenish what he had lost. He stood up and led Hot Rod out the door and through the quiet corridors.

He was glad that no one was around to watch them walk side by side together, but his spark told him that things have settled down. Obviously someone had explained to everyone that Hot Rod was only young and shouldn't be laughed at just for that bad impression he pulled.

But as he walked into the Recreation Room, he noticed how Hot Rod glanced towards the femme known as Tomahawk. It stood to reason that Hot Rod had never seen a femme before and his curiosity of his species had grown somewhat. Bumblebee just laughed and gently led Hot Rod over to a spare table. However, the curiosity of Hot Rod grew some more and Bumblebee had to snap a finger in front of his face to take away his thoughts.

"Don't bother with her, Hot Rod," he told him a little sternly. "She's way out of your league. Besides, she's going out with someone."

Hot Rod glanced in his direction. "Really?" he asked. "Like who?"

Bumblebee's cheeks formed his signature smile. "She's dating Strongarm," he answered gently. "Besides, she's too old for you, and I don't think she'd turn into a cougar-bot just so you could date her."

Hot Rod nodded. "I thought you were getting the energon," he joked.

"That I was," Bumblebee chuckled as he stood up and headed on over to the table to get two cubes of energon.

As he poured the liquid into the cubes, he watched Hot Rod from the corner of his optics. The youngling seemed so alone, sitting there all by himself with no one to talk to but himself. Then his optics wandered over to Tomahawk as she smiled when Strongarm entered the room and sat down on her left, wrapping his arm around her petite waist and snuggled into her, planting a kiss upon her lips.

And Hot Rod was watching them out of curiosity. It seemed to Bumblebee that the youngling had never seen or even experienced a kiss like that before. Not unless his human taught him all about what humans did. He shook his head as he imagined Hot Rod's human friend giving him the explanation of the 'birds and the bees', causing him to chuckle at the image.

When he had finished pouring the cubes, he returned to the table and handed Hot Rod his cube. Together, the two companions drank and chatted for a few hours until the entire room was filled with chattering Autobots. It wasn't long before they were joined by Optimus and Prowl. The two seemed to be in deep discussion before Optimus whispered something to Prowl and headed on over Bumblebee's and Hot Rod's table.

Bumblebee bowed his head in respect to his commander – which Hot Rod copied – and Optimus returned, as it was part of the tradition of greeting someone of higher status than you. "I see that you are doing well, Hot Rod," Optimus smiled. "How are you adjusting?"

"Fine thanks, Sir," Hot Rod answered.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Optimus asked, glancing in Bumblebee's direction.

"Actually, I'm going to have to decline, Sir," Bumblebee answered sombrely. "I promised to give Hot Rod the tour of the base."

"Ah," Optimus chuckled. "You've obviously had a lot on your processor over the past few days, youngling, and hadn't had the proper tour since you'd arrived here."

Hot Rod nodded and bowed his head until his chin touched his neck. Bumblebee sensed that he was a little bothered by Optimus' presence. He wondered if the youngling was afraid that Optimus was still mad at him for making that mistake and putting on the hysterical show for the Autobots. Bumblebee took that as his cue to speak with the Autobot commander via the private com-link.

"_Sir,"_ he said. _"Hot Rod believes you are angry with him for pulling that stunt five days ago."_

Optimus frowned. _"Why would I be angry at him?"_ he asked.

Bumblebee hesitated before he answered, _"He thinks that everything he does now is a reflection upon you. Like as if you expect him to the most perfect Prime ever."_

Optimus shook his head. _"I would never be angry with Hot Rod, Bumblebee. You know that just as well as I do that it takes more than that to get me... pissed off, as the humans say. While I was disappointed that it happened, I was not angry. I've become protective of him, Bumblebee, for I have seen something that is going to come to pass eventually."_

"_What?"_ Bumblebee asked. _"What did the Matrix show you?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you."_

And before Bumblebee could say another word, Optimus had closed off the private com-link. No matter how many times the young scout pinged him through the com-link, Optimus refused to answer his questions regarding his vision of the future. If Optimus knew something, then Bumblebee had a distinctive feeling he wasn't going to tell anyone else, not even his closest friends.

Optimus then bowed his head to Hot Rod and Bumblebee. "I must go now and talk with Prowl," he said softly. "Good evening, you two." He then turned and walked over to where Prowl was waiting along with Ironhide, Ratchet, and Hound at another table.

Sighing, Bumblebee gently tugged on Hot Rod's arm and led him away from everyone else. He felt his hesitation in his body as he dragged him out of the Recreation Room, but he wisely ignored it, determined to push Optimus' concerns out of his processor. From a chat with Swerve, Sideswipe was still out on patrol with Cliffjumper and Bluestreak and probably wouldn't be back for another few more hours.

"Where are we going?" Hot Rod asked, bringing Bumblebee from out of his thoughts and causing him to stop in his tracks. "You said you'd give me the tour around the base."

"I did?" Bumblebee asked before he realised what the youngling meant. He mentally slapped himself for being so incompetent. Instead, he forced himself to put on a smile. "Oh, of course I did. My apologies, Hot Rod. I just had a lot on my processor, that's all."

Hot Rod nodded in understanding. "Don't worry; I tend to do that sometimes too."

Bumblebee thought for a very long moment, trying to think of something that would make his charge feel better. Normally he always knew how to make Sam feel better, but his new charge was different. It had to be something that Hot Rod could enjoy doing, and not sit around feeling sorry for himself and miserable at the same time.

Then, as if Primus had answered his thoughts, an idea hit him.

"Tell me, Hot Rod," he said. "Do you like looking at sunsets and up at the stars?"

Hot Rod blinked and laughed. "Yes," he answered. "I used to do that all the time a few years ago before..." He hesitated for a moment and Bumblebee wondered if he would withdraw back into his walls.

"What made you stop?" he asked.

The youngling frowned and, before Bumblebee realised his mistake, removed his arm from Bumblebee's grip. It seemed that Hot Rod had a lot more going on than he deemed. Something was going on, and Bumblebee was determined to find out what it was. He just had to be patient, which was all. In order to make up for his hurting of Hot Rod's feelings, Bumblebee bowed his head and apologised for not noticing.

"If you're implying that I do it with you," Hot Rod said a little coldly, "you're sadly mistaken."

"I'm sorry," Bumblebee said. "I didn't know it would upset you. Why not just talk to me about it?"

Hot Rod shook his head. "I don't trust you or anyone else with what lies in my spark. What happened was a long time ago, and I don't want to talk about it with you or anyone else for that matter. Not yet, anyway."

Bumblebee nodded his understanding.

"It's alright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Why not I just give you the tour instead? Maybe that might take your processor off of things."

"That would be much better, Bee."

Bumblebee's doorwings stood up high as he gave Hot Rod the tour of the base like he'd promised. He showed him the command centre where they monitored for any Decepticon activity or anything that was related to Decepticon sightings. Bumblebee had watched closely as Hot Rod displayed interest in the consoles. He'd obviously never seen computers like these before, not even human computers. It was strange enough watching his every reaction as he was introduced to the other mechs that sat at the consoles.

With each of them he encountered, they greeted Hot Rod as if he was one of them already. Some of them apologised for laughing at him, but he shrugged them off and told them that there was no need for apologies and that he'd do well to not drink high grade until he was sure he could handle the stuff properly. However, a few of them pointed out he'd put one heck of a show for them and they'd like to invite him to have a sit down and party one day. But Hot Rod declined and said he will when he had more time to get acquainted with everyone else around the base.

Then Prowl had to come and shoo Bumblebee and Hot Rod out of the command centre because civilians were not allowed in it unless they had an officer on duty with them, and Bumblebee was not on duty. So Bumblebee had to take Hot Rod elsewhere.

Over the next few hours, Bumblebee and Hot Rod were chatting and laughing together as Bumblebee continued to show the youngling around, drilling everything into his processor so that he would remember where everything else was if he or Sideswipe were not around to help him out.

It was during a conversation about how Bumblebee faced off against Megatron to prevent the Allspark from falling into his hands that Sideswipe showed up by skating right around the corner and slammed into Bumblebee, causing both mechs to fall flat on their afts.

"Sorry, Bee," Sideswipe apologised as he stood up on his wheeled feet and helped Bumblebee to his feet.

"Docbot chasing you again, Sides?" Bumblebee snickered, causing Hot Rod to smirk.

"That, and I was looking for you two as well," Sideswipe answered.

"Whatever for?" Hot Rod asked, raising an optic ridge. "Is something wrong?"

Sideswipe shook his head. "No, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to check up on you. I had to talk with six mechs in order to find you two. When you guys move, you move fast, and I mean very fast. Do you know how hard it is to navigate through these slaggin' corridors without any sense of direction?"

"Actually, no I don't," Hot Rod laughed. "But I suppose you're going to tell us anyway."

"Nah," Sideswipe answered. "It would take too long."

"So when did you get back from patrol?" Bumblebee asked, looking suspicious. "You'd been gone for quite a while."

"Just half a micro-cycle ago," Sideswipe replied as he skated up behind Bumblebee and Hot Rod and placed both arms around their necks, a smirk growing on his face plates. "I would've found you two a lot sooner if Docbot hadn't been so picky about checking me all over. We'd encountered a Decepticon that was on the hunt for our base, but I took care of him in five kliks flat."

"Not surprised, given the size of your ego," Bumblebee laughed.

"Right, that's it!" Sideswipe growled and tackled Bumblebee to the floor, causing the yellow scout to yelp in surprise as Sideswipe began to wrestle with him. Hot Rod just looked on and laughed at the pitiful sight of his guardians. "Take that back, Bee!"

"Nope!" Bumblebee laughed and Sideswipe held him in an arm lock, pinning his left arm behind his back. "I won't take it back!"

Hot Rod just sighed and shook his head as he watched the two have their fun. Soon enough, Bumblebee admitted he'd given up and Sideswipe released him. The two friends sat on the floor, laughing their afts off until their sides ached. The mechs who walked by, they just chuckled and went on their way, mostly ignoring their fun.

"You know," Bumblebee said, "we need to start teaching Hot Rod the ropes on how to defend himself."

Hot Rod glanced up in surprise. "Teach me?" he asked. "As in teach me how to fight?"

"I've been thinking about that," Sideswipe said. "And I agree with you, Bee. I think both you and I should teach Hot Rod how to defend himself should he decide to fight alongside us. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to ask Ironhide to teach him how to use a weapon or two either."

"Shouldn't you guys talk to Prowl about this?" Hot Rod asked. "I mean, he's the one in charge of the public service record things. Remember what Optimus said? I can't fight in your war until I do it."

"Don't worry," Bumblebee reassured his youngling friend, gently petting him on the shoulder. "We can arrange a meeting for you with Prowl. He just needs details about you, your history, and the usual things you have to tell him."

Bumblebee wasn't sure whether or not he was imagining it, but he could've sworn he heard Hot Rod making a gulping noise inside his vocal processor. But he decided to dismiss it for the moment. He stood up and helped Sideswipe to his wheels. But he heard Hot Rod make a snorting noise. Bumblebee turned his youngling friend, blinking in surprise.

"What's so funny, kid?" Sideswipe asked.

"You," Hot Rod answered. "I've got a nickname for you."

"A nickname?" Bumblebee smirked, knowing that they had talked about it a short while ago.

"Stabby McWheelfeet!" Hot Rod laughed, suddenly falling onto his knees and laughing.

Bumblebee turned to look at Sideswipe, and much to his shock, there was a smile upon the silver mech's face. It had been a long time since he'd seen his friend smile. He hadn't smiled since the day his brother had been considered missing in action, and now... this youngling was bringing out the joy in all of them. For the first time, Bumblebee felt there was hope for them in this horrible war. Soon, loved ones would be reunited, and families would be brought up.

"Maybe there's hope for you yet, Hot Rod," Bumblebee muttered underneath his breath as he watched Hot Rod stand up and bring up a broad smile.


	10. Friendship

It was a quiet evening night in the Autobot base. The only signs of life were those that were on monitor duty, but there were still a few that were wide awake. Bumblebee was one of them, and as he sat on his recharge berth, his thoughts taking him to places where he never thought he could go, he silently mused until his processor ached. Then as suddenly as the idea came into his cranium, he leapt off his berth and raced down the corridors as fast as he could. He didn't think that the idea would be so dangerous, and so irresponsible at the same time, but he had a lot on his processor at the moment.

Over the course of the week since Hot Rod had been given the tour around the base to make his living much more easier for him, Bumblebee sensed that his friend was a little bit depressed and had nothing to do to make him feel better. Bumblebee and Sideswipe had been busy with the youngling, showing him what to do and how to use his hands more properly because he'd hardly been out of his vehicle mode ever since he'd come online a few years ago.

However, over the past few days, the two experienced warriors had been forced to neglect their guardian duty in order to do their Autobot duty. Sometimes they were going out on patrol, training new recruits, and sometimes doing monitor duties to fulfil their punishment with Optimus.

However, Bumblebee had failed to notice that Hot Rod was unhappy with himself until just yesterday. He'd cursed himself time and time again, wanting to apologise and make up for forgetting all about the youngling. Instead, Hot Rod just shrugged it off and just said his misdeed had been forgiven and forgotten, but Bumblebee still felt like a terrible friend. He hadn't been like this with Sam when he'd been his guardian, now he was just making things worse by forgetting his youngling friend.

And that was why Bumblebee had been in his pondering mode, trying to think of a way to make Hot Rod feel better about himself. The idea that had come to him was dangerous because Hot Rod was the next Prime in line if anything happened to Optimus, and it was also crazy and very irresponsible of him. But Bumblebee wanted Hot Rod to feel better and look forward to something if they made a schedule of it; however he still had to talk with Sideswipe about it.

He knew Sideswipe would disagree at first, but if there was enough convincing, the silver speedster would come to his senses and eventually give it.

Even as Bumblebee raced down the corridors towards Sideswipe's quarters, he kept on thinking over and over again on what he was going to say to Sideswipe to make him convinced. It would take a lot of effort, but it would be well worth it in the end.

"You want to what?" Sideswipe screeched as he stared in shock at his friend. "Are you completely out of your fraggin' processor, Bumblebee? If we go through with that idea, then Prime will surely have our craniums mounted on his wall for even suggesting such an idea to the kid!"

"Sideswipe, keep it down!" Bumblebee hissed.

"No, I won't keep it down!" Sideswipe snarled. "You not only want me to be irresponsible, but you also want me to break protocol?"

"But, Sideswipe," Bumblebee said, quickly taking a sip of an energon cube Sideswipe had offered him after he'd entered Sideswipe's quarters. "This could be something good for Hot Rod. The kid has been down in the dumps over the past few days because we've neglected our duties as guardians. We're supposed to be watching over him and ensuring that he's well and truly looked after. Plus, I don't want him to be like this. He's had nothing to be cheerful about since he first arrived here. He's been under a lot of pressure lately, and I think it's a good idea to give him something to look forward to every week, don't you think?"

Bumblebee then made the face, the face that ensured he got what he wanted when he was a youngling.

Sideswipe groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose plate in frustration. He wasn't sure what to do, and if Optimus found out about their weekly outings, then he would surely offline them permanently for even trying. He chugged down his cube in one go, which he normally did whenever he was frustrated or annoyed about something. Without Sunstreaker by his side to take away his bottled up emotions, there was no way things would go well for anyone if they got in the way of his rage.

He placed the cube on the table and leaned back into his chair, his sapphire optics glowing hard before he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Times like this he really wished Sunny was here.

"If this actually happens," he vented, "then how do you plan on sneaking us out without the sentries' knowledge, and without them knowing that we've taken a shuttle?"

"Don't worry, Sides," Bumblebee chuckled as he petted Sideswipe on the shoulder. "I've got it all figured out."

Sideswipe shook his head as he stood up. "Fine, let's go and get the kid before you burst."

Without warning, Bumblebee leapt forward and wrapped his arms around the silver mech's slender body. "Thanks, Sides!" he cried happily. "I'm sure everything will go well."

"Uh... yeah," Sideswipe groaned. "Do you... mind not hugging me? Otherwise someone will think we're dating..."

"Oops," Bumblebee groaned. "Sorry, Sides."

"Let's just go through with this before we're missed."

* * *

><p>Hot Rod sighed for the fifteenth time in a row as he stood in the middle of his quarters. He hadn't felt this tense since he'd been attacked by Onslaught and Barricade a week and a half ago. He was glad that Onslaught had been taken care of by the Autobots, but with Barricade living in the brig, there was no way in hell he was going to be safe with all these dangers lurking about, especially when he happened to have a big target marked upon his head.<p>

He glanced around the room, satisfied that the chairs had been moved out the way to make some room for him to practise what he needed to do.

He sighed once more and braced himself, tensing his muscle cables as he prepared to move. In one swift movement, he ran as fast as he dared, leapt, and tucked himself into a ball, rolled several times, and then transformed his back armoured plates into his plasma cannons as he halted and pointed them towards the door, pulling the trigger and firing the weapon just as Sideswipe and Bumblebee walked through the door.

Hot Rod watched in horror as the plasma hurtled towards Bumblebee. He tried to shout at him to get him to move, but it was no good, the plasma ball was too close. He could only watch as Bumblebee saw the burning ball of plasma illuminate his optics. Hot Rod covered his optics, waiting for the end for his friend.

But it never came.

As swift as lightning, a streak of silver appeared from out of the blue, sliced up the plasma ball in half, and the two pieces flew past on either side of Bumblebee's head. The ball then disintegrated into thin air, leaving a startled Bumblebee and Hot Rod to watch as Sideswipe's blades sheathed themselves.

Hot Rod breathed a sigh of relief and stood up straight, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He hadn't meant to scare his friends, but he just didn't know exactly what to do. This what he always did during his alone time, practising on using his blasters whenever he was not around anyone. He knew there was a training room, but his fear of asking his guardians made it extremely difficult, especially when he still didn't know if he could trust them or not. His fear stopped him dead in his tracks every time he tried to open his mouth and ask the question he desperately wanted to ask.

Because of this fear, he was forced to train alone in his quarters.

However, it seemed like his secret was out. He would surely get into trouble with Optimus now if his guardians told the Autobot commander of what he had been up to. He bowed his head miserably, placing his hands behind his back and not making optic contact with them. His shame was readable on his face plates.

"So this is what you've been doing when no one is around," Sideswipe said, his vocal processor rumbling. "I should've known that you wouldn't have the guts to say to our faces on what you were doing."

"Sideswipe," Bumblebee growled, walking up alongside Hot Rod and gently placing a hand upon his shoulder, "leave him alone. You know that he still doesn't trust us. Remember what I told you before?"

Sideswipe snorted and folded his arms across his chest, giving his companion a cool stare.

"I'm sorry, Bee," Hot Rod apologised. "I didn't know you'd be coming in here."

"No worries, Hot Rod," Bumblebee laughed. "We didn't know what you were doing anyway, so we couldn't predict what would happen. Just remember to ask us next time and we can take you down to the training room and you can get in some practise with your skills."

"Really?" Hot Rod asked, lifting his head, his optics wide with surprise. "I mean, you really mean it?"

"Cross my spark and hope to offline," Bumblebee chuckled, gently punching Hot Rod in the chest.

"Bumblebee," Sideswipe said emotionlessly, "remember what we came here for?"

"Uh... right," Bumblebee said, and Hot Rod thought he saw his face plates turn a slight reddish colour. But he shook it off as Bumblebee spoke again. "Listen, youngling, we noticed that you haven't been... in the right kind of processor, and I thought Sideswipe and I would take you out on the shuttle and then go for a drive wherever you'd like."

Hot Rod blinked. "As in... we go... racing?" he asked.

Sideswipe nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Even though I'm against the idea, I believe it is in your best interest that we take you out somewhere. You haven't been outside since you first arrived here, and Bumblebee was the one who noticed this. I'm not a rule breaker, youngling, but I'd do anything to make my friends happy."

"So what do you say, Hot Rod?" Bumblebee asked. "Are you in for it?"

Hot Rod placed his finger and thumb beneath his chin, thinking it over carefully. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't been outside since he'd first arrived and started walking freely through the corridors and that he'd discovered he was the next Prime in line after Optimus Prime. These days, nearly everyone was calling him 'Rodimus' and 'Chosen One' and he kept on telling them not to do that. It just didn't seem right to him and that he didn't want to be called by his true name or his title until he was sure he was ready.

Finally, a smile broke onto his face plates and he nodded frantically. "Let's go then!" he laughed excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee," Sideswipe whispered as he and his two companions arrived on the shuttle, "remind me to never listen to your bright ideas until the day I offline. The next time that we decide to go and do some rule breaking and we get in trouble with Optimus, I'll pin the blame on you."<p>

"Oh don't worry about it, old friend," Bumblebee chuckled. "At least we've put a smile on the youngling's face."

Sideswipe glanced behind him as he took his seat in the pilot's seat. Hot Rod was sitting in the middle of the shuttle, alone in his thoughts, but there was a big smile upon his face plate. Sideswipe then looked at his friend, who sat in the co-pilot's seat next to him. Bumblebee wasn't looking at him, but Sideswipe knew that he was feeling smug about his plan to get Hot Rod outside and away from everyone for a while.

The silver mech sighed and nodded. "I hope I don't live to regret this," he groaned as he fired up the engines of the shuttle. "Because if I do, then please kill me..."

Bumblebee chuckled and turned to face Hot Rod, who glanced up from where he was sitting. The youngling appeared tired as though he had been through a lot more than he really had. Sideswipe couldn't help but feel pity for Hot Rod. Now that his true name had been discovered and he was the next Prime, Sideswipe suspected that the he was going to go through a lot in the distant future. Sideswipe didn't know what was going to happen, but his spark seemed to quiver slightly as though it sensed a dark time ahead for Hot Rod.

"Get some recharge, Hot Rod," Bumblebee told him. "You look like you could use it. Where we're going, we will not be there for at least two micro-cycles."

Hot Rod nodded and curled up on the chair. It wasn't long before Sideswipe heard Hot Rod's gentle breathing, his sides rising and falling in perfect sync. Bumblebee approached him and got down on one knee, pulling out a blanket from beneath the seat and draping it over Hot Rod's chassis. He then returned to the co-pilot's seat, but his optics never strayed from him for more than a second.

Sideswipe lifted an optic ridge as he steered the shuttle into the sky, flipping a switch as he turned its cloaking system online. He frowned at his companion as Bumblebee continued to watch over Hot Rod. Then, realisation hit him and he let a smirk crawl at the corner of his mouth plates.

"He reminds you of Sam, doesn't he?" he whispered.

Bumblebee jumped and shot a glare at the silver warrior. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"You and Hot Rod," Sideswipe answered. "The way how you treat him like you treated Sam before he..."

"Don't!" Bumblebee hissed loudly, but not loud enough to disturb Hot Rod from his recharge. "Just don't ever mention his name again. I don't ever want to hear it."

Sideswipe shook his head, disagreeing with his companion. "Bee, I've known you since you were a sparkling. I know what you see in Hot Rod, and I see it too. We all do. He might be young, but he's smart enough to know what is going on. His human trained him to be able to survive on his own should anything happen to her. Obviously you sensed his personality is a lot like the boy's before Barricade –"

Suddenly, without warning, Bumblebee's fingers were wrapped around his neck and gripping tightly enough to make him gasp slightly. Bumblebee's face appeared in his line of vision, and the yellow scout leaned forward, optics glowing a vibrant blue colour. Sideswipe had never seen so much rage in his companion's facial features before. And for the first time ever, Sideswipe felt terrified of what he might do if he lost control of emotions.

"If you say that Decepticon's name again, I will rip out your vocal processor right where you stand and chuck it out the window. Am I clear?"

Sideswipe nodded.

Bumblebee released him and turned back to look at Hot Rod, his rage fading and being replaced with a softer look in his optics. The vibrant blue returned to the normal Autobot blue Sideswipe was used to.

Sideswipe rubbed his bruised throat and vented a sigh. He knew what was wrong with Bumblebee, but he really hoped that his rage would not push him to sneak in the middle of the night to Barricade's cell and kill him while he was in deep recharge. Bumblebee hadn't been the same since the day Sam had been murdered. But, Sideswipe sensed there was a possibility that Hot Rod was in fact making Bumblebee reconsider his actions and his need for vengeance.

Still, considering how far both Hot Rod and Bumblebee have come, it wouldn't be long before they would be ready to move onto the next step. The step in which all three of them would have to agree on. Sideswipe knew that Hot Rod was ready for it; it was just a matter of getting Optimus' permission in regards to getting the youngling to defend himself should he want to come onto the battlefield. He knew Optimus feared for the safety of Hot Rod, but Sideswipe just had to convince his leader in the best way he possibly could.

* * *

><p>"Now would be a good time to wake him up," Sideswipe told Bumblebee as he steered the shuttle towards the ground. "We've arrived at the spot you wanted to take him to."<p>

Bumblebee nodded. He was glad that the shuttle ride to their destination was over with because he never really trusted Sideswipe's flying skills. Not that he considered it a bad thing; he just seemed to recall a certain time that made him cautious about the silver warrior's piloting skills that were almost as bad as Ironhide's. He took himself out of the co-pilot's seat and approached the recharging youngling.

But as he looked down at Hot Rod's recharging frame, his memories went back to the time when Barricade had killed his beloved human. Sam had been sleeping in the middle of the night with Carly by his side and their son Daniel sleeping in the cot in the room next door. Bumblebee had been in deep recharge at the time Barricade came and sent a newly repaired Frenzy in the middle of the night to kill Sam and Carly. It had happened so fast that Bumblebee almost never heard Sam's and Carly's cries of agony until Daniel's wailing woke up the yellow scout.

In his anger at the sight of the bloodied bodies of his charges, Bumblebee had managed to rip off Frenzy's head and tear out his spine in a similar fashion he had done with Ravage. He had heard in satisfaction Barricade's cries of pain as their bond was snapped in two. Bumblebee followed the scream, but Barricade had disappeared before he could give chase.

In his grief at the loss of his charges, Bumblebee wailed for a long time until the police came and took away the bodies and placed Daniel in the care of his grandparents, Ron and Judy Witwicky, leaving a guilty Bumblebee to look on, never to see him again as Optimus Prime was forced to ensure that the young mech never make contact with the Witwicky family until the Decepticons were eliminated off the planet.

Today, Bumblebee felt nothing but vengeance, grief, and agony at the loss of his charges. He had promised to care for Sam and his family until the day he died. But with Barricade still online, he would not rest until he slew him in his recharge to finish what he had started. However, with guards posted at his cell, it was impossible for the yellow scout to even come near Barricade at all. Everyone obviously knew how he felt about the loss of Sam and Carly, and they were determined to see that he never broke Autobot protocol. Optimus knew this as well, and was just as determined as everyone else that the young mech would never go down a path of vengeance.

As the memories faded away, Bumblebee shook his head and gently placed a hand upon his new charge's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. "Hot Rod," he called. "We're here."

Hot Rod's optics switched online and glanced up at Bumblebee. He yawned and stretched as Bumblebee watched his movement curiously. He helped his young friend sit up slightly and Hot Rod stood up, rubbing his optics a little.

"Did you recharge well?" Bumblebee asked the youngling.

Hot Rod just nodded and glanced out the window of the shuttle. "Where are we?" he asked.

Bumblebee was surprised to see that they were landing on what appeared to be a large salt flat. He had often heard tales from the humans on how they tested land speed records of fast moving vehicles on salt flats. However, this was something he had never seen before, for it seemed to stretch on forever and forever with land hardly in sight.

He shrugged to answer Hot Rod's question. "I don't know," he answered. "Sideswipe refused to tell me where we were going."

Sideswipe looked over at the two and smirked as he directed the shuttle closer towards the ground. Bumblebee groaned and forced Hot Rod to hold onto the railing when the shuttle gave a spluttering noise and landed with a loud thud. Hot Rod burst into laughter, while Bumblebee shot Sideswipe an annoyed glare.

"You seriously don't know how to land a shuttle, do you?" he grumbled.

"Maybe," Sideswipe chuckled, pressing a button and the shuttle's hatch opened up to reveal the beautiful salt flat. "Welcome to Bonneville Salt Flats," he smirked as he unlocked his wheeled feet and skated outside the shuttle with Hot Rod and Bumblebee following close behind.

"Bonneville Salt Flat?" Hot Rod squeaked as he bounded ahead of his guardians. "I've always wanted to come here!"

"Well, Sides," Bumblebee chuckled, "you've surprised me."

Sideswipe shrugged and glanced around. "It was very irresponsible of me to bring the youngling here," he sighed. "There's a lot of open space and nowhere to hide should we come under fire."He shook his head. "However, I didn't come here to make conversation, Bumblebee. We came here to have a good time."

Hot Rod laughed, "Bet you guys can't catch me!"

And before Bumblebee or Sideswipe could stop him, Hot Rod transformed into his vehicle mode and took off so quickly, he left them eating his dust. His powerful engine echoed across the salt flat and grew fainter as he drew further and further away from them. Bumblebee glanced at Sideswipe and they both chuckled at the youngling's enthusiasm to finally be racing again after being cooped up for so long.

"If Optimus ever asks where we'd been, I'll tell him it was your idea," Bumblebee snickered.

"Why you!" Sideswipe snarled and took a swipe at his companion. But Bumblebee laughed and dodged it, transforming and taking off after Hot Rod, leaving a baffled Sideswipe in his dust. The yellow mech heard Sideswipe's swift transformation and his revving engine coming up behind him.

For several hours, the three friends chased each other until their yellow, silver, and red chassis were bleached with salt and dust.

Many times, Sideswipe and Bumblebee came close to catching Hot Rod, but the youngling's speed and agility prevented him from getting caught. Bumblebee guessed it was because the Allspark's life-giving energy had granted him these gifts in order to survive until he found his own kind. Never in his long life had Bumblebee seen such an amazing youngling, not since Tailgate came into their lives. But that wasn't the point really. The point was that somehow, the Allspark had given him these gifts for a reason, and Bumblebee wouldn't have any other way.

It was then that he was pinged on his com-link by Mirage that the time had come for them to return to base. Bumblebee groaned unhappily as he had been enjoying spending time with his friends, but he knew that it would best if they headed straight back home before they were missed by the others.

Sighing, he told Sideswipe and Hot Rod the bad news and he immediately sensed Hot Rod's disappointment at having to stop so soon. Bumblebee reassured him by promising that they'll go racing again next week, much to the youngling's great joy.

Transforming back into their robot modes and walking back onto the shuttle, Bumblebee took the pilot's seat this time and directed the shuttle back to base, but not before he cloaked it and hide its energy signature to ensure that no one noticed they were there until they arrived back at base.

It was to Bumblebee's amazement that he heard Sideswipe make a cooing noise. He turned and saw Hot Rod in deep recharge in the same place he had recharged in, curled up in a ball and making quiet breathing noises.

Bumblebee chuckled, "He must've really enjoyed himself if he's that exhausted."

Sideswipe nodded in agreement. "That he did, Bumblebee. We've tried so many times to catch him, but he was too quick. Primus must've seen it fit to grant him that speed for a reason. I've never seen a faster mech than me before. Normally I'm the fastest one amongst the Autobots."

"Looks like you may have competition, my friend," Bumblebee smirked.

"Be quiet, Bumblebee," Sideswipe growled. "You know how I hate my reputation being in jeopardy."

Bumblebee just chuckled, ignoring the dark tone in his friend's voice. He knew that Sideswipe knew he was only teasing him. Besides, he and Sideswipe had been good friends since the day he had arrived on Earth. Nothing was more fun than teasing each other until they came close to ripping each other's vocal processors out.

* * *

><p>Hot Rod's body shuddered as images flashed across his processor. Fear gripped at his spark as he twisted and turned, fighting the memories that began to appear right before his optics. He knew it was all a dream, but it seemed just as real as the event that had occurred four years ago.<p>

"_Maybe I should take you to hospital? The doctors there would make you feel better."_

"_No, Hot Rod. I don't want to be fixed up by doctors. I want to die where I will be safe with you. You've been my only friend since I first met you. And nothing can change that Roddy."_

"_Does it hurt as you die?"_

"_It can be painful, yes. But sometimes having someone you trust by your side as you go makes it better for you."_

"_What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?"_

"_Take me for a drive, Roddy. I feel that my time is almost up."_

"_Of course."_

"_And one more thing, Roddy."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you promise me something?"_

"_You know I'd do anything for you, Tracy."_

"_Will you promise that you'll never stop searching for your own kind, even after I'm gone?"_

"_I promise, Tracy. I promise with all my heart and soul."_

Hot Rod's optics opened wide and he sat up with a start, his breathing laboured and his body dripping with beads of energon. From the side, he spotted Sideswipe sitting cross-legged across the shuttle and Bumblebee still sitting at the pilot's seat, but to his surprise, their focus was on him and him only. Embarrassment flashed across his facial features and he bowed his head in shame. He must've been a ridiculous sight to see.

He sat up and brought his knees up his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and rocking back and forth for a little bit.

"Hot Rod, are you ok?" came Bumblebee's voice.

Hot Rod shook his head.

He thought he heard Bumblebee flip a switch and then get up from his seat. Hot Rod guessed that his friend had switched the shuttle onto auto-pilot, but he didn't pay any heed until Bumblebee sat down by his left and gently draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Sideswipe came on over too and sat down on his other side. Together, they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company for a while until Hot Rod finally broke the silence.

"Tracy was my closest friend and the first person I'd ever met since the Allspark had given birth to me," he explained. "She took care of me and taught me everything there was to know about survival in case something happened to her. She had eyes that were as blue as the sky and long hair that was as black midnight. When I was scared of something or whenever I felt I was the only one of my kind, she'd pat me on the hood and tell me that I wasn't alone as long as she was here. She made a promise that we'd be together until we found my own kind."

"What happened to her, Hot Rod?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"She... she died of this virus called the flu. She knew she was dying, and made me promise that I will go on to look for my kind without her if she didn't survive. She didn't like hospitals, and she refused my offer to take her there so the doctors could look after her. She wanted to die in comfort, so she told me to take her for a drive through the countryside. We drove and drove until she eventually passed away during the night."

Much to his guardians' surprise, Hot Rod burst into tears.

They did their best to comfort him, but the emotions continued to pour out. Hot Rod sobbed until his vocal processor ached and his entire body hurt like hell. He hadn't been this emotional since the day Tracy had died, and it hurt to think about it. The agony overwhelmed him until he cried himself into forced recharge.

When he eventually woke up, his head was nestled on Sideswipe's lap while Bumblebee was watching from a distance. He sat up quickly and glanced around, hoping that they weren't too close to the base already.

Sideswipe must've seen the fear in his optics because he told him, "We've still got fifteen kliks before we arrive back at base."

"Can you turn the shuttle around?" Hot Rod requested. "I... I have to do something."

Sideswipe glanced at Bumblebee and the two stared at each other for several minutes before Bumblebee made a nodding motion with his head. Sideswipe then glanced down at Hot Rod and asked where he would like to go. Hot Rod gave him the place's name and Bumblebee immediately returned to the pilot's seat.

"You're going to be alright now?" Sideswipe asked him.

"I will be once this is over and done with," Hot Rod replied quietly, not looking at his friend.

Sideswipe nodded and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before he went back into the co-pilot's seat. As Bumblebee changed their course, Hot Rod remained quiet. He sat in silence for a long time until they touched down. Bumblebee opened up the hatch and Hot Rod emotionlessly stepped outside, glancing around several times to make sure that the coast was clear.

The shuttle had landed in a wide meadow. The only signs of plant life were the tall grass and an old oak tree half the size of Optimus Prime. A lone buck nibbled on the grass before it picked up the strange scent of energon and then dashed off into the forest beyond, leaving all three mechs alone with no one to watch them.

Hot Rod turned to his guardians. "Could I have a minute alone, please?" he asked.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee looked at one another again and then nodded at the same time.

Grateful for their sympathy, Hot Rod turned and headed towards the old oak tree. His footsteps were silent and hardly disturbing the hidden wildlife that occupied the meadow. He hadn't felt like this since the day Tracy had died. The very thought of her death still haunted him to this very day. His beloved human would never be by his side ever again. She'd passed on into the realms of her God.

Tracy had never shared with him about her beliefs. He remembered about asking her once, but she never gave him a straight answer, just a smile and a shrug before telling him that she was never a very religious person and that going to heaven was really a child's belief. But did she really say that because she was afraid that his kind's beliefs would make him doubt about the human beliefs? He didn't know the answer, but he had hoped that wherever she was now she had found peace.

When he finally reached the oak tree, Hot Rod placed his hand upon its old trunk. He kneeled down and traced a finger over what appeared to be a symbol that had been engraved deeply into the tree's bark. The symbol appeared to be alien, almost Cybertronian, but not entirely. It looked like a 'T' in the middle, but a 'B' letter that was upside down went straight through the middle of the first letter.

Hot Rod bowed his head and began muttering a prayer to whoever was listening in the heavens above him. He was like this for nearly two hours before he began to feel the warmth of the sun on his flame-coated body. He hadn't noticed the time had slipped by so fast until the sun illuminated his vision. He then added a final line to his prayer before he turned and walked back to the shuttle, his legs achingly sore and his head began to swim.

When he returned to the shuttle and sat back down on his seat, he rested his back against the wall and closed his optics for a moment. He hadn't noticed that the shuttle had lifted off until he sensed the weightlessness of air beneath his feet, but when he eventually came around, he was shocked to find Bumblebee in deep recharge on his left side, and Sideswipe resting on his right.

He didn't move from his position, and he felt a smile crawl upon his lips. For the first time since he'd joined the Autobots, he felt that somehow he had found peace amongst the people who didn't treat him as a monster.

"Maybe there's hope for me yet," he whispered to himself, and he snuggled back down into recharge, enjoying the company of his guardians until they returned to base.


	11. Sideswipe

I'm so sorry this took so long! My muse was on a completely random shutdown trying to work out how to write out this chapter. But all things considering, this just so happens to be one of my favourite chapters because Sideswipe acts a little bit adorable in this. *purrs*

Before you continue further, I'm happy to announce that RazorBlastSpirit from Deviantart has done some fanart of Hot Rod! He's so cute with those innocent looking optics of his. XD You can find the picture by going onto my profile and looking underneath the pictures from _Weight of the World_. You'll find it there.

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>The day seemed to have dragged on all day for Sideswipe. For the past few days since he and Bumblebee had taken Hot Rod racing, he had been kept busy with trying to keep the youngling entertained while attempting to balance out his duty as a warrior and instructor for new recruits that were arriving each passing week. It had been difficult, but since Bumblebee promised he would look after Hot Rod until Sideswipe was available, he knew that things would be fine until then. However, Sideswipe didn't feel as important as he did before he met Hot Rod. He felt a sense of more responsibility towards the youngling than he normally did towards his duty.<p>

Thus, an idea hit Sideswipe in the cranium the day before yesterday and he instantly knew that it was the best idea he'd ever come across. He just hoped Optimus would approve of it since he was quite rough when it came to his own ideas. While Bumblebee was the crazy one and often plagued anyone with stupid ideas just to get them out of their misery. On the other hand, Sideswipe was the cautious one and never rushed into battle unless there was no other option left. Usually there was none and he was quick to engage an opponent in a bloody battle that always ended swiftly before anyone could blink an optic.

But Sideswipe was here now, standing in front of Prime's office door. He glanced down at the buzzer that would grant him entrance if Optimus wished for him to. He was about to press it but stopped and forced himself to pace in front of the door, thinking it over once again.

What if it was a bad idea that he took Hot Rod underneath his wing when he had enough pressure already? Sideswipe was busy training two new recruits in sword combat, and a part of him believed it was best that it stay that way until he could work it out. But another part of him wanted nothing more than to train Hot Rod in sword combat since he sensed a great deal of potential in him. The youngling was formidable, but not formidable enough to defend himself properly should he end up in a nasty fight with a Decepticon again like last time.

Maybe it was for the best that the silver mech train Hot Rod. If he couldn't then he guessed Optimus could do it. After all, the weapon system scan from Ratchet told Sideswipe what Hot Rod was capable of wielding. He just needed a bit of a push in order to get them to come out.

"Then I guess that settles it," declared Sideswipe to himself.

He stopped his pacing and pressed the buzzer, waiting for Optimus to grant him entrance. A few nano-kliks passed by and Sideswipe began to lose his patience. He was about to try again when Optimus' deep baritone voice called out 'Enter.' Grateful, Sideswipe pressed another button and the door opened automatically. He rolled in just as Prowl walked past him. The two eyed each other for a moment and Sideswipe bowed his head slightly in respect. Prowl nodded back and left, the door closing behind him.

"Sideswipe," said Optimus, getting Sideswipe's attention, "it's good to see you. I take it that report in your hand is for me?"

Sideswipe blinked and glanced down at the data pad in his hand. Oh, now he remembered the other reason why he was here. He was supposed to be giving Optimus a report on the training progress of the two recruits: Windrazor and Metalhawk. But that wasn't the only reason Sideswipe had come. He had made his decision and it was going to be final whether Optimus liked it or not.

"Yes, Sir," he said, placing the data pad onto the desk in front of his commander. "But that is not the only reason why I am here."

Optimus took the data pad and placed it on the pile of other data pads that were unfinished. But when he heard what Sideswipe said, he looked back at him and motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Sideswipe vented a sigh and sat down, pulling his wheeled feet into his ankle joints so that he was more comfortable.

"What is it you wished to discuss with me, Sideswipe?" asked Optimus after a few minutes of silence. "This obviously has something to do with Hot Rod." He raised a hand when Sideswipe tried to protest. "And I know so because of the way you and Bumblebee have been caring for him ever since you appointed yourselves as his guardians. However, I have been watching you three and it seems to me that you, Sideswipe, are not around as much as Bumblebee is around Hot Rod. Do you mind telling me why you are not?"

Sideswipe hesitated before he spoke. "Because, Sir," he explained, "I have been focusing on my duties as both a warrior and a combat instructor. Now that I have two new recruits to train, I can't seem to get as much time with my duties as Hot Rod's guardian." He closed his optics for a moment before continuing. "The thing is, Sir, Prowl has spoken with Hot Rod about what he wants to do, and it got me thinking for a while when I overheard their conversation" –he cleared his throat– "I wish to take Hot Rod beneath my wing and train him in sword combat."

Optimus' optics seemed to widen a bit before he appeared to go back into his usual stoic expression. Sideswipe waited for him to speak, but the Autobot commander didn't say anything for at least several minutes as though he was thinking over about his request.

Finally, after some time passed, Optimus spoke in his usual casual tone, "Are you sure you wish to train him? You're going to be dealing with someone who hasn't had any experience on the battlefield. Worse still, I am not sure if that is such a good idea for you. You are already training two more, and I don't want you to have any pressure being applied to you."

Sideswipe frowned, his hands tightening into fists. "Sir, I know I can train him because I sense a great deal within him. Don't you remember how he managed to hold off Onslaught and Barricade long enough for us to get to him? He can hold his own, but not enough to defend himself properly. Someone who has had far more experience in sword combat should show him the ropes. Please, Sir!"

Optimus stood up from his chair and turned his back on Sideswipe for a moment. Sideswipe remained respectfully silent, waiting for his commander to say something that would grant him the approval that he needed to train his charge. He just hoped Optimus would at least consider it for him. He vented a sigh, wishing that his patience was as strong as Optimus'. Much to his surprise, Optimus turned back to face him, but he didn't sit back in his seat like he expected him to.

"Sideswipe," said Optimus softly, "you are a good soldier, one of the best I have ever commanded. Fighting and training means a lot to you because you were programmed to fight for the good of the cause."

"What are you saying, Sir?" asked Sideswipe.

Optimus seemed to ignore the question. "What I am giving you is something that very few seemed to get. Though I am wary about your decision to train Hot Rod in the art of combat, I know that he is in capable hands. Are you willing to do what you must when the time eventually comes?"

Sideswipe nodded. "I am."

"Then you have my permission to give Hot Rod the training that he needs to defend himself," said Optimus.

"You'll provide training for him as well?" asked Sideswipe.

"We'll see," promised Optimus.

Satisfied that he was given what his spark desired most, Sideswipe felt a twinge at the back of his processor, telling him what he needed to say next. "If I may, Sir," he said. Optimus granted him permission to keep on going and Sideswipe told him, "Does the youngling still need to go through with the meeting with Prowl?"

"Yes, he does," said Optimus. "I've arranged Prowl to meet Hot Rod a bit later on so that he can answer questions to provide information regarding his past, his skills and abilities, and everything else along with it."

Sideswipe nodded, agreeing with his commander. "In that case, once his file is processed, could you give me a copy on a data pad so I know what I'm doing with him?"

"Yes," answered Optimus. "Copies of his profile will be handed to each officer who will be willing to train him in the military environment."

"Exactly who else will be training him besides myself, Sir?"

"As you know, you will be training Hot Rod in the arts of sword combat. Normally I would ask you to provide melee combat as well, but I've decided to place that training with my good friend Landmine, who has also trained me in the arts of melee combat. Normally I would place Ultra Magnus as he too trained me when Landmine wasn't available, but since Magnus isn't here at the moment, I haven't much of a choice really. Ironhide will train Hot Rod in the arts of using his long ranged weapons, even though he trained you in the arts of basically everything. Prowl will also teach Hot Rod to pilot ships since we desperately need them."

He picked up a few data pads, searching through them as though he was trying to decide who else would be best suited for teaching Hot Rod the basics of Cybertronian life. Sideswipe remained respectfully silent to give his commander time to think it over for a while. Once Optimus went through several of them, he said, "There are only a few more officers who can train Hot Rod, but I will need to speak with them first before anything else."

When there was nothing else to say, Sideswipe gave his word that he would not say a thing about what they had discussed. With the meeting over and done with, Sideswipe left for the training room to begin combat instruction for his two students until he was due for his monitor duty along with Bumblebee.

As he wondered through the corridors, listening to all the chatter from the other Autobots about how they looked forward to the day when more loved ones would arrive soon, grunting noises and someone giving instructions to the other mech drew him. Sideswipe stopped before the training room and peeked inside, his jaw dropped slightly at the sight before him.

There was Hot Rod and Bumblebee having a wrestle in the training room right in front of his students – Windrazor and Metalhawk. Chuckling, he watched as Bumblebee and Hot Rod wrestled and rolled attempting to gain the upper hand on each other. Though Bumblebee was far more experienced than Hot Rod, Sideswipe could see for himself that Hot Rod was giving the yellow mech a run for his money.

He watched as Hot Rod sprang to his feet after kicking Bumblebee in the midsection, he then charged rather rashly towards him, bright blue optics flaring. But Bumblebee had quickly recovered and grabbed Hot Rod around the sides with his hands and tossed him like a ragdoll. Hot Rod flew through the air and Sideswipe expected him to land on his aft, but he was in for a surprise when Hot Rod transformed into his vehicle mode midair, and performed a 360 degree turn, driving straight back towards Bumblebee at lightning speed. Bumblebee appeared to brace himself for the impact, but without warning, Hot Rod lurched himself into the air and flew towards his opponent, transforming back into his robot mode and flipped once before planting his feet directly into Bumblebee's face and used his momentum to back flip and fall into a crouching position in front of Bumblebee, earning a cheer from the watchers.

"Ow!" Bumblebee whined. "I think you broke my cheek plate." True to Bumblebee's words, energon began leaking from his right cheek and optic, dripping down his face, his bright, yellow armour, and onto the floor, leaving tiny puddles in its wake.

Sideswipe took that as his cue to enter. He stepped forward and started clapping, startling his students and friends. "Well done, Hot Rod," he complimented. "Nice move there. Very few mechs know how to perform that technique. The only expert who could do that was Jazz, who passed that knowledge down to me and Sunstreaker."

Hot Rod rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a trait that he'd picked up from his human companion.

"Bumblebee, its best that you go to Ratchet and get that wound tended to," suggested Sideswipe.

Bumblebee nodded and patted Hot Rod on the shoulder, congratulating him and then leaving him alone with Sideswipe and his students. Once Bumblebee was gone, Sideswipe then ordered Metalhawk and Windrazor to line up, but Hot Rod remained motionless, watching them curious optics. Was it best that Sideswipe tell Hot Rod what Optimus had approved of? Maybe he should in order to get the youngling excited about the coming future.

"Hot Rod," he said, "I believe you should be lining up alongside my students."

"Why?" asked Hot Rod.

"Because," explained Sideswipe, "Optimus has given me approval to train you in the art of sword combat. I believe you are ready for it, and Optimus agreed with me."

Hot Rod's optics widened. "You mean," he squeaked, "I get to learn how to fight like you guys?"

Sideswipe nodded.

"Oh my God!" cried Hot Rod, his doorwings twitching in excitement, but he seemed to hold himself steady to control his growing need to jump and down like a youngling. Sideswipe laughed and pointed in between Windrazor and Metalhawk. The eager Hot Rod took his position and Sideswipe rolled up in front of them, his serious side showing.

"Alright," he began, "since both Metalhawk and Windrazor know the basics, I'm just going to repeat what I said last lesson so that Hot Rod may follow and understand what I'm talking about. However, since I'm curious to learn how much you all understand." He turned to one of his students. "Metalhawk, can you tell Hot Rod what this training is really about?"

"Of course I can, Sir," said Metalhawk and he turned to look at Hot Rod with a friendly smile. "The reason is this: we're learning how to control our ability to transform a part of our body into a weapon. Unlike most Cybertronians, very few can do this, but we are the few that have shown that we can do it. Optimus Prime is one of the few who has mastered this through sheer will of concentration. It takes several thousand years to master something, but Sensei Sideswipe reckons we can do it quickly under his guidance. I and Windrazor can transform our bodies into swords, but we have not fully mastered it."

He turned back to Sideswipe.

"Is that right, Sir?" he asked.

"That is correct, Metalhawk, well done." He looked over at Hot Rod, hoping that he had understood everything that had been transpired between him and Metalhawk. "Was that made clear enough, Hot Rod or am I going to have to explain it for you?"

Hot Rod chuckled, his armour tremoring. "It was made perfectly clear, Sideswipe."

A gasp escaped from Windrazor's mouth and a mutter warbled from Metalhawk. Before anyone could even bat an optic lid, Sideswipe was upon Hot Rod with his right sword's tip touching the youngling's neck. Hot Rod stood stock still; his optics wide with surprise at the swift reaction from the silver mech. Sideswipe stared at him, a scowl upon his facial features. "Rule number one, Hot Rod," he growled, "never call me by my name when we are training. Call me either 'Sir' or 'Sensei', depending on what suits your glossa. Understood?"

Hot Rod gulped, the tip of the sword pressed against his neck a little more. "Yes, Sir," he replied nervously.

Satisfied, Sideswipe sheathed his sword and returned to his position. "Good, you're starting to learn," he complimented. He then motioned to Hot Rod to come forward. Hot Rod obeyed and moved towards the master swordsman until he was standing right in front of him. The two stood there, facing one another. No movement betrayed what they were feeling as they stared at each other. "So, Hot Rod," said Sideswipe, "since you are new to this training, I think it's time that I showed you how to transform your hand into a sword."

Hot Rod chewed his bottom lip. Sideswipe knew that was a sign of his nervousness. He'd spent enough time around him to know almost everything about his bodily gestures and habit. "Are you ready?" he asked him.

Hot Rod said nothing, a sign to Sideswipe to begin the demonstration.

Rolling a few steps backwards, Sideswipe said, "Because you are new to forming a weapon from your body, I'm going to teach you about your weapon systems. Your weapon systems are normally activated when your transformation systems come online twenty Earth years after you are sparked. But since you were born during a different circumstance, you are an exception to this rule. Like any Cybertronian when your weapon system comes online, you have a built-in command unit in your battle chip that allows you to transform a part of your body into a weapon. The key is activating that part of your battle chip into the weapon you have in your body. Very few can actually transform their hand into a melee weapon, but it is an amazing ability to have."

To show what he meant, Sideswipe unsheathed his blades to show them to Hot Rod. The youngling's optics looked at them with amazement. Sideswipe brought the sword forward so that he could examine it. Hot Rod's hands stroked the smooth metal, his fingers tracing over the Cybertronian inscribes on the blades. Once he was done, Sideswipe sheathed the blades and folded his arms across his chest.

"To activate the command unit part of your battle chip, you need to search through your cranium for the trigger. Once you master this, you will be able to transform your hand automatically without having to think about it at all. Try it Hot Rod."

Hot Rod looked around nervously and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes," said Sideswipe. "Now do it."

Venting a sigh, Hot Rod took a few steps backward. He moved one arm out to one side, forming his hand into a fist. Sideswipe watched, listening with his acute hearing to the whirring noises deep within Hot Rod's body. He frowned when he heard the noises growing louder, the fist beginning to shake as though Hot Rod was trying too hard to get it to transform and straining a bit too much. "Hot Rod," said Sideswipe a little sternly, "I don't expect you to get it in one go, but it is best that you do not rush it. Take your time and search your battle chip."

But it seemed that Hot Rod wasn't listening. His wrist's armour started to shift and change, slowly but surely. But before he could go any further, the shifting armour stopped forming and returned to its natural state. Hot Rod gasped and collapsed onto his hands and knees. Sideswipe skated over to his side and kneeled next to him, placing a hand upon his back to steady him, but he was forced to pull away as though Hot Rod had burned him.

"Hot Rod, are you alright?" asked Sideswipe.

Hot Rod shoved him aside as if he was like nothing and stood back up, pacing around like a caged animal. Sideswipe glanced over at Metalhawk and Windrazor, ordering them through the private com-link to leave the room for a little while and they'll resume their training a bit later. They nodded and left, leaving the two alone.

Sideswipe approached Hot Rod and forced him to turn around, stopping his pacing. "What's wrong, Hot Rod?"

Hot Rod made a growling noise and looked away, a guilty expression on his facial features. "I can't do it, Sideswipe," he sighed. "I know I almost had it, but as soon as I had it in my grasp... it just slipped from out of my fingertips. I don't understand why it didn't work."

"You'll get there, Hot Rod," encouraged Sideswipe, gently patting Hot Rod on the shoulder, "you'll see. It just takes practise and time before someone becomes a true master in swordsmanship. Believe me I didn't know how to transform my blades until I was thirty-five Earthen years old. But it took me centuries before I completely mastered my abilities. Now look at me. I am now a combat instructor, teaching the next generation of Autobots on what they want to know."

Hot Rod blinked and smiled, nodding his understanding.

"Take a break, Hot Rod," said Sideswipe. "I'll give you private lessons so that you are not distracted by the other students. What I teach them is highly advanced for you, and I don't think you are ready to train alongside them. How does that sound to you?"

Hot Rod smiled. "It sounds good to me. When do we begin?"

"I'll figure it out during my lessons with Metalhawk and Windrazor," promised Sideswipe. "But until then, why not read a guide on sword techniques?" He handed Hot Rod a data pad for the youngling to read. "Read it and you may learn a few interesting things. When you think you've learned something, tell me when I'm done with the other students and we'll work out something. Consider it homework for you."

The youngling looked a little disappointed, but took the data pad reluctantly. "Thanks, I'll get onto it, Sir."

Sideswipe laughed and gently shoved Hot Rod towards the door. "Tell Metalhawk and Windrazor that they're welcome to come back in," he called.

Hot Rod shot a glare at him, but Sideswipe wisely ignored him. When Windrazor and Metalhawk walked back inside, Sideswipe felt his shoulders sag as he waited patiently for the two friends to quieten down. His thoughts drifted towards the past where long ago he and his brother Sunstreaker had been close, perhaps even closer than a bond between sparkmates. If his brother were here right now, he'd be telling him to get himself out of the past and back into the present. Times like this, Sideswipe really wished that he was as strong as Sunstreaker.

"Sensei," called Windrazor in a soft voice, "are you alright?"

Sideswipe shook his head and flashed the purple and yellow femme a quick smile. "Yes, Windrazor, I'm fine. Let's proceed with the lesson."

And proceed they did. But Sideswipe's thoughts never strayed from how he was going to continue with Hot Rod's training. If the youngling couldn't form his sword, then how was Sideswipe going to teach him what to do if neither Sideswipe or Bumblebee were around to protect him? Sideswipe vented a sigh and decided it was best that he didn't think about it right now and continue to do what he could to help his charge.


	12. Training

Spiritimus Prime: OMG! This chapter was so complicated to write that I almost gave up on it! Oh thank God it's done now and I can finally move onto the next five chapters for _Songs of the_ _Spark_. Thank you guys so much for being so patient with me and sticking with Hot Rod's journey to becoming Prime! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hot Rod was in a foul mood today. According to him when Sideswipe came to collect him for his private lesson, he had woken up on the wrong side of the recharge berth and had refused to talk about his reason. Every now and then, he would shoot someone a glare whenever they called him by his real name or threatened to tear out their spark should they tread on him. As he walked alongside Sideswipe, he kept his head bowed and his doorwings lay flat against his back. He really wasn't in the best of moods.<p>

From the way Sideswipe was glancing at him from the corner of his optics, Hot Rod guessed that the silver mech was only concerned about his wellbeing. But that didn't stop the youngling from shooting a glare at him whenever he tried to open up his mouth to ask him what was wrong. Hot Rod really didn't want to talk about it anyway, but his reason for his foulness became clear when they arrived at the training room and proceeded with the lesson.

With Sideswipe keeping a close optic on him, Hot Rod struggled to transform his hand into a sword. His hand shook and shivered as he attempted to will it to become what he wanted. He had searched through his battle chip and found what he wanted. The problem was getting his weapon to come out. But no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't get his hand to transform, not even the slightest shifting sound came from it. His hand remained the way it was.

After several minutes of trying with no success, Hot Rod expressed his anger by punching a wall, his fingers beginning to bleed from the impact. But he didn't care. His frustration was on the brink of exploding as he sank to the floor in defeat. No one approached him as he breathed to cool his burning body. His cooling systems switched on overtime, but it did nothing to distract himself from his frustration.

Finally, Sideswipe approached him, but Hot Rod growled at him, warning him to stay away from him. But Sideswipe showed no sign of stopping until he was right in Hot Rod's line of vision. Hot Rod turned away out of frustration, feeling once again the dread of unhappiness for not doing what he was supposed to be accomplishing. Instead, he had failed his task and was coming no closer to completely forming a weapon and getting it to stay there long enough for his systems to accept it as a natural part of his body.

"You'll get it soon, Hot Rod," said Sideswipe kindly. "It just takes–"

"Practise, I know," growled Hot Rod. "No matter how many times you tell me that, it will never make a difference."

Sideswipe vented a sigh and took a step back, forcing Hot Rod to stand on his own two feet, his legs wobbling from the overwhelming heat that pumped furiously through his warm body. He shook his head, trying to clear some of the exhaustion that tingled at the back of his head, but it didn't make it go away for very long. His vision seemed to swerve to different angles, as though he was not on his feet correctly.

"We'll continue later when you feel better," promised Sideswipe. "Go now. I'll call you later and we'll continue the lesson."

Hot Rod nodded and left the room, the door closing behind him. He was a little bit surprised to find Optimus standing right before him, leaning on the wall with arms folded across his broad chest, head bowed and optics unmoving until Hot Rod betrayed his presence. Optimus looked up and smiled, looking down upon the youngling with kind optics. "How did your training go with Sideswipe?" he asked.

"Like shit," snarled Hot Rod, causing Optimus to raise an optic ridge, but Hot Rod ignored him. The youngling's face converted into a terrible scowl as though he was damning Sideswipe's training to hell. "Every time I try and transform my hand, the sword never wants to form for no more than a second. It's stressful enough as it is trying not to overheat myself."

Optimus nodded his understanding, but Hot Rod was not in the mood to listen to his pity. He really wished things were not so complicated. It was hard enough as it was trying to get his way around through being a so-called valuable member of the team. But he had made his choice, and there was no way in hell he was going to change his mind. Sideswipe had warned him it was not going to be easy, and now he was paying the price for it.

"What is it that you want?" Hot Rod frowned when he saw that Optimus had not moved from where he was standing. "You obviously didn't come here to say hello, didn't you?"

Optimus shook his head, taking a step forward, but Hot Rod took a slight step backward, indicating he was still not going to trust him. Optimus stopped where he was as he opened his mouth to speak, but then he stopped and shook his head, possibly because he saw that Hot Rod was not in a very good mood at the moment. He turned to walk away, but then stopped and glanced over his shoulder, his optics sullen and wise. "Be sure to see me later after your day of training," he told Hot Rod. "I will be in my office when you are done."

Hot Rod just shrugged and watched as Optimus disappeared around the corner before heading to the training room where Kup, a security officer, was waiting for him to get his physical combat training well underway. He'd learned from Sideswipe about how the old mech – who enjoyed complaining heaps about how his joints felt like they were filled with rust – trained the silver mech a long time ago. Sideswipe warned him not to mention about the past of Cybertron, otherwise Kup would never stop talking about his 'adventures' long before Optimus' generation even existed. Already Hot Rod was not looking forward to meeting the old mech. He had a hunch on the fact that Kup was going to be extremely difficult to deal with.

Even as he walked towards his destination, head bowed and his dental plates gritting against each other with fury swelling inside of his spark, Hot Rod could never shake off the frustration of not being able to do what Sideswipe wanted him to. He barely noticed the concerned looks mechs were giving to him. He was in no mood to express what was bothering him. The annoyance of not being able to form his sword was driving him insane to the point not willing to attend anymore of his training sessions.

However, he knew that if he missed one second of his training, he knew he would be in for an earful from Sideswipe and Bumblebee, and then the news would reach Optimus' audio receptors. Hot Rod winced at the image of Optimus standing over him and giving him the lecture of a lifetime, something that he didn't really want right now.

"Earth to lad, come in lad!"

"Ah!" Hot Rod screeched with surprise as he leapt backwards. He blinked his optics and found himself face to face with a scarred, green mech with a metal tube sticking out of his mouth. Once he had still his racing spark, Hot Rod shot a furious look at the mech as though he was accusing him of nearly killing him. "Don't scare me like that," he snapped.

"Well that's a bit rude, coming from the Future Prime," grumbled the mech, his dental plates chewing on the tube in his mouth. "Is that how ya treat your elders?"

"No, but you won't be the last one I snap at," Hot Rod growled in annoyance. He folded his arms across his chest, feeling his doorwings stand high above his shoulders, as though he was preparing to slap the mech in the face for interrupting his thoughts. "Does everyone know about me being this so-called 'Future Prime'?" he asked once he had calmed down somewhat.

The mech switched the tube to the left side of his mouth, looking thoughtful for a moment before he replied in a mocking tone, "Oh, so now ya're good, eh?" He shook his head. "But to answer your question, lad, only the officers know about your symbol and your connection to Optimus himself. We are aware of the strange aura that surrounds ya wherever you go."

"Strange aura?" Hot Rod questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you know?" the old mech asked. "Everything you do is a reflection upon Optimus Prime. Ya make one simple mistake, then ya will be frowned upon by everyone who is a Primus follower. That is if they figure out ya are the 'Chosen One', Rodimus."

"Don't call me that!" Hot Rod snarled, sweeping his arm in front of the mech. "I hate that name with a deadly passion. Just because it's my true name, doesn't mean that I will go by it. I was named Hot Rod from the day I came online, and I'm sticking with it until the day I go offline."

"Easy there, lad," the mech said, raising his hands to calm the youngling. "I meant no offense to ya."

"I bet you didn't, old timer," snorted Hot Rod.

"Old timer?" the mech screeched. "I might be old, youngling, but that doesn't mean I can still kick your aft! Why, I remember back in the day when the war was still going on, I was training young cadets back in boot camp."

"Wait, time out there, old man!" Hot Rod cried, flailing his arms. "Sideswipe mentioned about one of his trainers named Kup that often tells war stories. You can't be him can't you?"

"Yes, that be I, lad," the mech – now revealed as Kup – replied smugly. "Took ya long enough to figure that out."

"I thought you were in the training room waiting for me," Hot Rod said, raising an optic ridge.

"I was on my way down there when I ran into you," Kup snorted. "It's typical of a mech your age to be so gullible."

"I'm not gullible!" Hot Rod snapped. "I was just too busy thinking."

"Thinking while on the battlefield will only get you killed, kid," the elder mech grumbled.

"Start training me and I'll show you what I'm made of!"

Before Hot Rod could even blink, the pale green mech lunged forward and grabbed Hot Rod right around the neck and pulled him close to his face. "Don't get cocky, lad. You should be grateful that I decided to train you after all the trouble Optimus went through to get me to do it. I refuse to let some turbo-revvin' youngling such as yourself get away with disrespecting his elders. Am I understood?"

Hot Rod nodded, optics wide at the strength of Kup. He didn't think an old 'Bot such as this one could be so strong.

Kup released his hold on him. "Very well, then. Follow me to the training room." He then walked around Hot Rod. Still trying to get over his shock, Hot Rod just stood there, mouth agape. Kup stopped and glanced over his shoulder, annoyance in his old optics. He then came back and gave Hot Rod a swift kick to his backside. The youngling gave a squawk of surprise and attempted to punch Kup in the face, but he ended getting his fist caught in Kup's hand.

"Close," smirked Kup, "but no cy-gar."

Releasing Hot Rod's hand, he then continued to make his way to the training room while Hot Rod nursed his slightly dented hand. He'd never thought that a mech such as Kup would be so strong and so... harsh. _Oh boy,_ he thought sarcastically. He was going to have a lot of fun with this guy. Venting, he followed after Kup towards the training room, aware of all the other mechs snickering at what they had just witnessed.

Rumours of his first meeting with Kup were bound to spread.

By and by, Kup and Hot Rod reached the large training room. Hot Rod was a little surprised at how much abuse the room had suffered in the past. There were several dents coating the floor and walls, making him feel a little bit nervous about what Kup could possibly dish out on him. He hoped that somehow Kup would go easy on him, considering this was his first time in a fight.

_Pft,_ he thought bitterly, _yeah right. It's a fat chance. As if that will ever happen after what he did to me._

He soon found out when Kup ordered him to stand right in the middle of the room so that he could look him over and measure out what he was capable of. Hot Rod felt a bit uncomfortable with the way Kup was glancing all over him, but he thought it was best to go along with it. Once Kup was satisfied, he took a step back and raised an optic ridge.

"What?" Hot Rod asked.

"You've been in a few mild scuffles," remarked Kup.

"How did you know?" Hot Rod snarled, glaring. "You weren't there when Optimus, Sideswipe, and Ratchet jumped me."

"No," Kup said, shaking his head. "But the scratches on your armour tell me a bit about you." He pointed to a large scratch on Hot Rod's left elbow. "Metal scraped across your elbow here and left its mark in your place. You should think about buffing it out once we're done." He shook his head when he spotted more scrapes and dents on Hot Rod's chest and sides.

"Oh great," Hot Rod sighed, rolling his optics. "So now I have to worry about my looks, huh?"

"It's all part of looking after yourself," said Kup. "There's a shower stall and some cleaning supplies in your quarters. Did you not know that?"

Hot Rod shook his head. "Sideswipe wasn't very specific in giving me the details about my quarters."

"Typical youngling," Kup smirked. "He knows all about being clean, and yet he fails to tell his own charge on how to keep himself decent. I thought he knew better than that."

"Are we just going to stand here and talk?" Hot Rod demanded impatiently.

Kup frowned, but said nothing in response to Hot Rod's impatience. And before Hot Rod could even blink, he found himself looking up at the ceiling and flat on his back. He tried sitting up, but a pale gray foot slammed down on his chest and held him down. Hot Rod struggled in an attempt to get out of the steel-hardened grip. Kup leaned forward and glared fiercely into his optics, staring at him with an intensity that would've made even the bravest dog flee to the other side of the world.

"Rule no. 1," snarled Kup, "never, ever take your optics off your opponent." He applied more pressure on Hot Rod's chest, making the youngling squirm. "And rule no. 2; do not test my patience with you, kid. There is nothing more I respect other than Optimus, and obviously he sees a great deal of potential in you. He wants you to be prepared for the day you take over as Prime, and I sure am pit bent on not serving one who lets himself get distracted by even the simplest of things."

"Alright, alright!" Hot Rod cried. "I'm sorry I was rude. Now let me up!"

"You'll have to do better than that, kid," Kup smirked. "In order for me to get off you, you have to think your way out. This is all part of your training. Now start thinking!"

Growling, Hot Rod continued to struggle against Kup's hold on him. But it was all in vain. He remained pinned like this for several minutes before he finally calmed down and began to think for the first time in a good long time. Kup was obviously pinning him down with all his weight and seemed to be determined to hold him down until he begged for mercy. However, Hot Rod was not a quitter and he was just as determined as Kup was. Closing his optics for a moment and then taking a short vent, he then swung his right hand, grabbed Kup's ankle and used all his strength to fling the elder mech onto his back.

Getting back onto his feet to quickly catch his breath, Hot Rod shook his head and was surprised to find Kup also back on his feet. He quickly cursed himself for not taking action sooner. Kup brushed a bit of energon off his lip and laughed. "Good, lad," he complimented, "you're finally starting to get it. Now come at me if you dare."

Hot Rod smirked and charged at Kup with all his speed. Kup seemed to brace himself as Hot Rod came towards him, but then Hot Rod flew to the right and attempted to land a kick on his side. Kup suddenly countered with a nimble dodge of his own and a knee to the youngling's midsection. In a matter of seconds, Kup had Hot Rod on the floor again, only this time he had him on his front with his arms pinned to his back.

"A good effort," Kup said, bending forward to have his neck over Hot Rod's shoulder, "but foolish. If I had been a Decepticon, I would've done more than pin you to the ground. Now try and work yourself out of this mess."

Hot Rod gave a whine as Kup held him in this position for more than he wanted. His arms were pinned to his side and he couldn't even move the top part of his chassis. It seems like it was going to be the hard way after all. He groaned as he attempted to try and kick Kup in the stomach or anywhere lower, but failed miserably. Then he remembered he had to think his way out, not force himself out of his predicament. Relaxing, he tried to think again and then remembered how Tracy had told him of how she once got pinned like this and had done a simple trick.

Smirking at the plan, Hot Rod gathered all his muscle cables together and turned all his weight to one side, surprising Kup yet again. Without warning, Hot Rod pulled his knees to his chest and kicked Kup in the midsection. Kup backed up, clutching more than just his stomach.

"Oops," Hot Rod said when he realised what he had done. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Kup." He stood up and attempted to check Kup over.

It was a big mistake that he deeply regretted.

From the moment he let down his guard, Kup was behind him and he punched him in the back. Hot Rod cursed himself yet again when he realised his mistake and tumbled to the floor on his hands and knees, groaning at the discomfort in his back.

"Never let down your guard, lad," Kup grumbled. "Next time I'll do more than punch you."

"If there is a next time for you," groaned Hot Rod.

"Get up, kid, and let's try again."

Hot Rod got back on his feet and they resumed the training.

They continued the lesson for the rest of the morning with Hot Rod mostly saying hello to his friend – the floor – more times than he could count, but at least he was beginning to get the hang of what Kup wanted him to do. Sometimes they ended up going hand-to-hand or face to face with each other, but other times Hot Rod managed to at least keep Kup on the ground for more than a few seconds before the pale green mech would come at him with something unexpected.

Finally, Kup called it a day and said that they would continue tomorrow. A sore Hot Rod was glad that it was over, but he was in a sour mood, having only gotten Kup on the floor once. But that was not the only thing he was pissed about. His weapons' training session with Ironhide was next and he really, really was not looking forward to it.

He didn't know much about the black mech, but from the look of him when he first met him; he looked like he had seen better days. The brown rust that covered his knee and elbow joints indicated that Ironhide was old, perhaps far older than Optimus was.

Even as he walked into the armoury, Hot Rod couldn't get over the awe at Ironhide's shocking appearance. The old mech stood proudly, but Hot Rod sensed the discomfort in his posture, the way he carried himself, and the way how he was determined to hide the fact that he was in pain no matter how many times Ratchet may have attempted to ease his discomfort.

"So," Ironhide rumbled, folding his arms across his chest, "you're out of the cell. Hmph! I hope you can prove just as much of a challenge as Optimus does."

Hot Rod frowned, already not liking where this was going. "I'm probably better than you, old rust bucket!" declared Hot Rod, puffing his chest out with pride over the fact that he thought he was better than old Ironhide.

Ironhide's face formed into a scowl. "You'll regret challenging me, youngling," he growled.

"Maybe you'll eat those words when I'm through with this," Hot Rod laughed. He was enjoying his teasing of the old mech. He couldn't wait to make him regret ever challenging him.

The black mech's dog-like face formed into a smirk before he pressed a button on the wall behind him and a bullseye target appeared in the distance. "Tell you what," he said, his tone calm. "If you can hit that bullseye without missing, then maybe I'll take back what I said."

Hot Rod glanced at the target and his smirk grew bigger. This should be easy! He walked up to the balcony that kept the distance between him and the bullseye, his stance proud and full of himself. He transformed one of his back plates into his left cannon and took aim. He knew that he was a good shooter since he'd been practising his targeting skills whenever Tracy took him down to the forest to shoot at rocks. He was sure to surprise Ironhide with what he knew.

Taking a deep vent, Hot Rod's finger squeezed on the trigger and fired.

The shot came hard and fast, but it was off by a few inches. Ironhide looked thoughtfully as the shot missed, but still singed the right side of the target. Hot Rod's disappointment showed quite clearly on his face plates and he lowered the gun, chewing his bottom lip in annoyance at not being able to prove himself to Ironhide. However...

"Impressive for your first time, kid," Ironhide mused, raising an optic ridge. "You missed by mere human inches, but you still managed to touch it."

Hot Rod lowered the gun and rolled his optics. Was Ironhide trying to rub it in? If he was, he was doing a damn good job at making him feel bad. He gritted his dental plates and turned his head away, obviously not in the mood to be gloated at by the black mech. "Ok, so I missed. You've got a problem with that?"

Ironhide shook his head. "No, we can just improve on what you know so far. It seems like you've been practising before we met you."

"I had to in order to protect myself and my human," Hot Rod replied. "She was everything to me."

"I admit I was a little harsh on you, kid," Ironhide replied, coming up alongside Hot Rod and looking him in the optic, "but that's how I am with all my students. I was just as harsh with Optimus because he had a great deal of potential in him." He frowned slightly. "You're just like him when he was a youngling: stubborn, proud, compassionate, and courageous. The list goes on."

Hot Rod frowned. "I'm nothing like Optimus Prime," he growled. "I don't see why I have to be the one to take his place."

"The prophecy speaks of a 'chosen one' that will someday lead us to salvation," Ironhide told him sagely. "You are the Chosen One because that is what your true name means. We do not know when the time will come for you to lead us, but it will only happen on the day Optimus either dies or cannot lead us anymore."

"It's still a long way off, isn't it?" Hot Rod asked.

Ironhide shrugged. "We don't know," he said softly, looking down at the ground. "But I've known him since he was a youngling, and he's led us for a long time since the beginning of the Great War. Optimus became Prime on the day his father – Sentinel Prime – was believed to have been killed during a sacred mission to save our species. Optimus is beginning to feel his time is near. I know so because I see it in his optics every day."

"Hate to break up your trip down memory lane, old mech," Hot Rod smirked, "but shouldn't we be doing training?"

The black mech gave Hot Rod a glare, but the youngling ignored it. He was far too focused on attempting to improve his skills. But he couldn't without the bullseyes. Shrugging, but secretly smirking at Hot Rod's enthusiasm, Ironhide set the next target and ordered him to shoot it down, this time with a bit more help on his aim and opening both his optics.

Hot Rod managed to at least hit a couple more of them, but Ironhide called it 'beginner's luck' and this time Hot Rod was a lot better than he was before. With Ironhide's teaching, he quickly improved his sharpshooting skills and became a little cocky in the head about it. But Ironhide managed to whip him back into place and made him think twice before challenging the elder mech again.

By the end of day, Hot Rod was exhausted from his training. He'd met up with Prowl shortly after he'd had his training session with Ironhide and they had taken off in the shuttle that had brought Hot Rod to the base on the day of his meeting with the Autobots. Piloting the shuttle wasn't exactly bad, but Hot Rod could've sworn that he'd nearly crashed it more than once. Thankfully, Prowl was a good teacher and was kind enough to guide Hot Rod through the session with hardly much trouble.

As he made his way down the corridors to meet up with Optimus after he had promised to see him by then, Hot Rod found himself thinking on the day's events. The Autobots were obviously trying to help him to prepare on the day he would become Prime and become a formidable warrior on the battlefield. They were harsh towards him with the training, but they seemed nicer when they were done, but he sensed that deep down, their harshness was for the best. They had told him that the reason for their harshness was because he had potential deep down inside of him.

_Potential? _Hot Rod thought. _Pft. As if._

Still, the thought of finally finding his own kind and being useful made Hot Rod excited. He couldn't wait to get on the battlefield and start busting Decepticon chops. He didn't realise that he had been thinking too much when he heard someone clear their throat, causing him to glance up and look into the optics of Optimus Prime.

"You made, Rodimus," Optimus nodded when he saw Hot Rod. "Good. I think it's time that we got started on your true lesson."

"My true lesson?" Hot Rod asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Optimus motioned Hot Rod to follow him. "Come with me and I will show you."

With that, Hot Rod did so, following after Optimus into his office.


	13. Bonds

Oh my gosh! Has it been so long since I updated this story? I send my humblest apologies to all my fans for taking so long, but I had hit a writer's block and had to do other things in order to get it working again. So, here is your reward for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoy this touching chapter!

* * *

><p>The door closed automatically and Optimus motioned to Hot Rod to sit down. Hot Rod hesitated for a moment, but obeyed. Once he was seated, Optimus took his own seat behind his desk. The two stared at each other for the longest time until Hot Rod looked away, unsure of what to make of this anymore. It wasn't for another few more minutes until Optimus leaned back in his chair and cleared his vocal processor, getting Hot Rod's attention.<p>

"Rodimus," he started, unaware that Hot Rod was flinching at the name, "you've been here for a while now and have begun to learn our ways as every Cybertronian should. Now that we have learned that you are to replace me when my time as Prime eventually comes to an end, I think it is time that I took you underneath my wing."

Hot Rod blinked, not understanding what Optimus was trying to say. "What do you mean?" he asked, frowning suspiciously.

Whether Optimus knew about his suspicion or not, Hot Rod wasn't sure because of the stoic expression the Autobot commander was giving him. It seemed like Optimus had himself a poker face or something. Optimus leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin upon his fists in an almost businesslike manner. "What I'm saying is, Rodimus, I would like to... train you in the ways of being the next Prime when my time finally comes to an end."

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge. "Are you saying you want to... adopt me as your son as well as train me?" he asked quietly.

Optimus seemed to hesitate as Hot Rod said these words. It took nearly a minute for him to respond, but it was a response that Hot Rod had not been hoping for. "Yes," he answered gently.

The young mech bowed his head for a moment. He wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to accept someone who would care for him just yet. Tracy still loomed in the back of his processor. Her beautiful features still haunted his memories. He'd opened up to Sideswipe and Bumblebee in regards to his human's passing, but was he ready to tell Optimus and let him know that he wanted to be loved again? He didn't know, and he wasn't up for it just yet. He lifted his head and was about to give Optimus his answer when Optimus lifted a hand to stop him.

"You do not have to give me your answer straight away, youngling," he said kindly. "Think about for a while, and when you have you can come back and see me. My door to you is always open."

Nodding, Hot Rod slowly stood up and headed towards the door. As he pressed the button to allow him to leave, he stopped short and glanced over his shoulder at Optimus, a tiny smile on his lips before he quickly departed. Maybe Optimus' offer wouldn't be so bad after all if he thought about it.

As he watched Hot Rod leave, Optimus vented deeply, a puff of air escaping his mouth. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking over what he had just suggested to the young soon-to-be Prime. He had known all along that Hot Rod was suffering over the loss of a loved one, hence his reason to ask Hot Rod if it was alright if he took him underneath his wing. Deep down he felt guilty and ashamed to be asking such a question so soon to the still grieving youngling.

He was so busy pondering that he hadn't heard his door ping, swoosh open, and someone walking over to place something onto his desk. The visitor saw that his Prime was under stress and tilted his head to one side in curiosity. Seeing that his presence wasn't going to get Optimus' attention, he cleared his vocal processor.

Optimus blinked from out of his thoughts and glanced up at the mech. He was surprised to see it was Prowl. "My apologies for ignoring you, Prowl," he said to his vice commander. "What can I do for you?"

Prowl shook his head and answered, "I came here to give you the report of the day, Sir. Although I noticed you were deep in your processor and had to get your attention." He frowned slightly. "Do tell me what is bothering you, and why did I see Hot Rod coming out of your office?"

Optimus chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. How was he going to answer Prowl's question without giving away too much info? He might as well bring up the truth. Knowing Prowl, he would always find out what was wrong with his Prime no matter what he was hiding. "I had come to a conclusion on wanting to adopt Hot Rod," he answered softly. "I have sensed a turmoil in him that needs to be quenched, Prowl. Primus knows what the youngling has been through, and I cannot help but make the offer to him in order to make him feel like he isn't alone in this world."

Prowl nodded. "And what was his answer, Sir?" he asked.

"I didn't let him answer right away, Prowl," Optimus replied. "I suggested to him to think about it for a while and come back to me with his answer when he is ready."

"You love adopting sparklings and younglings don't you, Sir."

Optimus blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, frowning.

"I mean, Sir," explained Prowl, "whenever the opportunity presents itself, you offer yourself as a father to any sparkling or youngling you meet who are orphaned, just like you have done with Bumblebee when he was the only survivor of the destruction of the Youth Sectors. I cannot help but admire how you've done a good job at raising him into the mech he is today. You should be proud."

Optimus felt a warm smile tug at the corner of his lips as fond memories of the past returned to him. "Yes, I taught Bumblebee everything there is to know about what I believe is right," he said, his voice lowering slightly.

"And I suppose you want to do the same with Hot Rod, yes?" Prowl asked.

"I want to do more than be like a creator to him, Prowl," Optimus replied, lifting up his head as a burning fire returned to his optics. "I want to show him that he isn't alone, and that when my time as Prime comes to an end, I wish for him to have the right skills and abilities that he needs."

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Pardon me for questioning your reason, Sir, but it seems to me that you want to do more than be like a creator to him."

"Sorry?" Optimus asked.

The black and white mech seemed to flinch as though he had stepped out of line, but continued with what was on his processor. "Well, Sir," he went on, "it just seems like you've become... determined to ensure that he has everything he needs in order to become the next Prime when your time finally does come to an end. Forgive me for asking, Optimus, but is there something you know?"

Optimus averted his gaze from Prowl's optic contact, refusing to say why he was doing this.

"Does it... have something to do with the Matrix?" Prowl asked. "Did it give you a vision of the future?"

"I'm sorry, Prowl," Optimus apologised, "but there is nothing more I can say. Please leave my office."

The other mech's doorwings seemed to stiffen somewhat at the tone of voice Optimus had used, but then they lowered a little and he bowed his head respectfully before turning to leave. As Optimus watched him go, he wondered if it had been safe to tell Prowl what was to be his outcome someday as time drew onwards. He shook his head sadly. No, such things were better left hidden to protect those he cared about, even from his vice commander.

* * *

><p>"Hot Rod, what's going on? You don't look very good."<p>

Hot Rod glanced up from his thoughts and spotted Sideswipe and Bumblebee walking towards him. He hadn't noticed it was Bumblebee who had asked the question until he realised that Sideswipe was giving Bumblebee a short glare, telling him to mind his own business or something like that. Hot Rod merely shook his head in response. "You could say that, Bee," he replied solemnly. "Optimus wanted to have a talk with me in his office not too long ago and he made an offer that requires me to think about it for a while."

"Oh?" Sideswipe asked. "And what would that be?"

The young mech shrugged his shoulders, his doorwings flexing in response to his movement. "He asked if he wanted to adopt me, that's all."

The two older mechs glanced at each other in surprise, their optics widening as he said those words. Sideswipe seemed to shake his head for a moment, saying to Bumblebee, "Just like how he adopted and raised you, Bumblebee."

"Yes," Bumblebee agreed. He then turned to Hot Rod. "It's not every day that Optimus decides to adopt someone. It is a rare opportunity."

"How so?" Hot Rod asked.

"A long time ago," Bumblebee explained, "I was the last survivor of the destruction of the Youth Sectors. Optimus found me and took me underneath his wing. He raised me into the mech I am today. If it were not for his undivided attention, care and love, I would not have survived the ordeal." He seemed to chuckle at a fond memory. "I was quite the troublemaker when I was a sparkling. I gave everyone Pit as they were raising me."

Sideswipe seemed to roll his optics and shot Bumblebee a look. "Indeed you were," he grumbled. "I had to sparklingsit you one time and you made me wish I was switched offline..."

Bumblebee seemed to ignore him and placed a hand upon Hot Rod's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "The reason why Optimus wants to adopt you, Hot Rod, is because he knows that you've lost someone close to you and he wants to give you something to live for again."

The young mech shook his head and backed away, lowering his head slightly. "But I don't want someone to replace my human," he whined, surprising his two guardians. "She meant everything to me, and if it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be here today. She taught me everything there is to know about survival and I just can't let that go, I just can't!"

"Roddy..." Bumblebee tried to say, reaching out for Hot Rod, but Hot Rod flinched and backed several steps away, anger flaring in his cyan optics.

"No!" he cried furiously. "Optimus can't replace my human! No one can!" Without warning, he pushed past the two mechs and bolted as fast as he could down the corridors. Bumblebee tried to go after him, but Sideswipe stopped him and shook his head.

"Let him go, Bumblebee," Sideswipe frowned. "Hot Rod needs to sort this out for himself."

Bumblebee glanced from Sideswipe to the direction Hot Rod had gone, sadness filling his optics.

* * *

><p>As he ran through the corridors, tears filling his optics, Hot Rod felt an overwhelming sense of confusion wash over him. The fact that Optimus had made the offer to adopt him just made his energon boil deep inside his circuits. Even as he ran past several Autobots, who leapt out of the way to avoid getting knocked over, he wondered on whether or it was possible Optimus merely wanted to replace what he had left of his beloved Tracy. It hurt so much to think it, it even made his spark constrict inside his chest.<p>

He hadn't noticed that he'd made it outside until he felt the warmth of the sun hitting his flamed armour. When he stopped in his running, he found that he was out of breath and exhausted from his escape from his guardians. With hurt still deep inside his spark, he headed into cover amongst a small line of trees.

The trees tickled his armour, but Hot Rod paid no heed to it. All that mattered to him was getting away from the Autobot base, even if it was for a little bit. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts until he was certain he could straighten out the situation that had befallen him. And by the time he realised that the trees were thinning out, he'd discovered he was in a small clearing beside a crystal blue lake.

"What is this place?" Hot Rod breathed as he gazed at the beautiful scene that lay out before him. He took a few steps forward and glanced down at the lake's clear surface. He could see his reflection looking back at him.

Not really knowing what to do, Hot Rod quietly sat down cross-legged and continued to stare at his reflection. What was he to do now that Optimus had made his offer to adopt him? Was it so that he could replace his human that still haunts his memory files? He didn't know, he just didn't know what to do anymore. Ever since the Cybertronians had entered his life, he'd felt nothing but misery from them. He'd not only discovered that he was born from the Allspark, but he was also the next Prime in line should anything happen to Optimus and that his true name was 'Rodimus.' He didn't like that name at all, for it would seem to him that it wanted to replace the name he had been given to by Tracy, the very name that showed his true character.

He was a hot rod, a mech with a passion for speed. He loved racing. It was what he was born to do, and it even matched his vehicle mode. Built for speed; swift and lithe, fast and gorgeous looking. It suited him perfectly. His name, personality, and vehicle mode were made just for him, and he was determined to stick with that. He even lived a life with no rules and responsibilities. He had freedom all to himself with no one but Tracy.

But then Fate saw it fit to take away everything he had known and love by stealing away his human, leaving him on his own and hidden in plain sight. It only got worse when he had the nasty encounter with Barricade and Onslaught.

He bowed his head, the hurt filling his void felt even worse than before. He gently rubbed his right upper arm out of a human habit he had picked up from Tracy whenever she was hurting. How could he live like this in a new world where the rules were different?

"I see that you've found the blue lake, Rodimus."

"Ah!" Hot Rod cried as he leapt to his feet and pulled out of one his cannons instinctively, he turned to face the one who had snuck up on him, taking a defensive stance that Kup had taught him. He was surprised to find Optimus standing a short distance from him.

"My apologies for sneaking up on you, Rodimus," Optimus said, lifting both of his hands in a calming motion. "I hadn't realised that you would find yourself in this hidden place."

Hot Rod vented a sigh and returned his cannon back into his backpack, returning to his natural stance as his doorwings relaxed. He glanced out towards the lake, admiring the sun's rays reflecting in it that cast a warm glow on his armour. He hadn't noticed that Optimus had come up alongside him until he was towering over him to also admire the sunset. He looked up at him with curiosity and wonder. He hadn't realised that he was staring at him until Optimus glanced down upon him with wise optics. Embarrassed, Hot Rod looked away in shame.

"What brings you out here, Rodimus?" Optimus asked softly, his deep baritone fatherlike and caring.

"Please don't call me that..." Hot Rod whispered. "I... I don't think I even deserve a Cybertronian name, not after I was born here on Earth."

Optimus seemed to nod his understanding. "One day you will be worthy of that name, young one," he said kindly.

Hot Rod whirled towards Optimus, optics flaring. "But I'm not like you Cybertronians! I will never be like you! When you made that offer to become my adopted father, Optimus, you did more than hurt me. You wanted to replace my human who has looked after me since the day I first came to life! You're trying to make me be something that I don't even want to be."

If Optimus was shocked by Hot Rod's outburst, he didn't show it. Instead, he got down on one knee and gently took Hot Rod's shoulders in his large hands, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Hot Rod, I am not replacing anyone. I know how much your human has meant to you, and even you know that as well as I do that I'm only trying to give you a new family, not replace what you once had."

Tears threatened to fall from Hot Rod's optics as shame crept into his processor. How could he have been such a fool? Optimus wasn't trying to replace Tracy; he was trying to make him feel more like a Cybertronian. He was trying to give him a family once again.

He looked away with guilt. He didn't deserve such kindness from Optimus, not after what he'd said to Bumblebee.

He soon found himself turning his head and looking at Optimus once again. Optimus had taken his chin and turned his head to look at him straight in the optics, a finger wiping away his tears. "Forgive me for offering, Hot Rod," he whispered. "I should've known that you were not ready for a new family, especially when that human is still buried deep down in your spark. She must've meant the whole universe to you."

Hot Rod wiped away the rest of his tears. "More than you know," he answered sombrely.

Optimus removed his hands from Hot Rod's shoulders. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, young one." He then stood up to his full weight and turned to walk away. But as he left, something snapped inside Hot Rod as Tracy's own words echoed deep inside his processor.

"_Nothing can replace what has been lost, Hot Rod, but something wonderful, even better, can bring you happiness in life."_

Blinking his optics as realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks, Hot Rod suddenly sprinted towards Optimus. "Optimus, wait!"

Optimus stopped and turned to face Hot Rod, his gaze questioning. "Yes, Hot Rod?"

"Yes," Hot Rod replied, confusing Optimus for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"My answer is yes," Hot Rod replied. "I wish to become your adopted son."

The next thing Hot Rod knew, he was being enveloped by Optimus' huge arms. Hot Rod just sighed and responded back in the best way he could. He returned the embrace. For the first time since he'd arrived at the Autobot base, the young mech felt that he was right at home where he truly belonged.


	14. Elpis

Here is the next chapter all ready to go people! And since we needed to get the ball rolling at some point, here is a chapter filled with action. Yup, that's right, action! People have been dying to see some, so I couldn't help but change a few things to this one just for a little fun. Here you go, guys. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The darkness of space was home to so many wonderful things in the universe. Galaxies, stars, planets, even rocks and dust. But it is also as mysterious as it even looks. For at the far corner of the Milky Way galaxy, an enormous ship quietly made its way across the stars. The ship was in fairly good condition, for it bore very little burn marks since its escape from its home planet after the loss of the Allspark.<p>

The ship flew silently across the cosmos, its enormous engines humming with a distant melody, and its bright silver armour was scathed by many battles after its escape from its home planet. Its name – the _Elpis_ – was beautifully carved in bright blue hieroglyphics and shone brightly in the starlight. It carried its precious cargo with great care and precision, the cargo of which will find their home the moment the ship's sensors picked up a transmission from a distance so far away, yet filling the people within hope.

A hope that was thought to have been lost was now found again.

"Skyfire, Sir, I'm picking up a transmission on our radars," a young mech told his commander from the controls. "It seems to be coming from a distant planet on the other side of this galaxy."

"Put it on speaker, Windcharger," the mech, Windcharger addressed as Skyfire, replied.

Windcharger did as he was told, pressing a few buttons before putting it on screen. The deep baritone voice of the owner spoke in solemn tone as though he had suffered heavily losses, but was keeping himself strong for his people. _"With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded us its reward: a new world to call... home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight... but watching over them in secret... waiting... protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any Autobots taking refuge among the stars: we are here... we are waiting."_

As the message came to an end, all the Autobots aboard the ship dropped their jaws in shock. The message had come from their commander, their leader, their Prime. They could not believe that Optimus was still online, alive and well.

"Was that Optimus Prime's voice?" Skyfire asked, his optics widening in shock and surprise.

"No doubt about that, Sir," replied Jetstorm, another mech at the controls. "That was definitely our Prime's voice. He's alive, Sir, and he's waiting for us to come home."

Skyfire stood up straight, his bright blue optics shining brightly with excitement and hope, wings flaring. "Where exactly did the message originate from?" he asked, turning to Windcharger.

"From a system that the locals call... the Solar System," Windcharger replied, blinking and looking up at his commander with confusion. "The planet it came from was the one called... Earth."

The other Autobots snickered. "Maybe they should've called it Planet Dirt," Jetstorm mocked, causing the others to agree with him and nodding their response.

Skyfire shot Jetstream a glare. "Be quiet, brother," he growled, sending a wave of annoyance to his younger sibling over their sibling bond. "You should know better than to mock the locals that our commander has a respect for."

Jetstorm waved a hand, ignoring his brother's determination to knock some sense into him. Skyfire really should've raised his young sibling to respect and admire life, even if that life was unpredictable and dangerous. However, Jetstorm had ignored all of it and sorted out to grow up himself, making Skyfire realise that he'd become as stubborn as he was.

"So are we heading to this planet or not?" Jetstorm asked, lifting an optic ridge.

"We most definitely are," Skyfire laughed, forgetting about Jetstorm's ignorance. "Steer this ship around, Windcharger, we're heading to Earth. Springarm, send a message the officers to head in the briefing room, they're going to want to know what we have discovered."

"Aye, Sir!" both mechs replied, saluting their leader.

Skyfire shook his head in amusement, and waved off his men. It had been so long since he had been in command of something. Ever since the _Elpis_ had escaped from Cybertron's dying surface, the Autobots and Neutrals aboard her had been struggling with trying to repair whatever damage they could that had been inflicted upon her systems. Many times they had stopped on planets to refuel and repair, and then moving on again, lost and unsure on where to go for many years.

The result of them being in space for so long has caused several of the families to have sparklings. With so little resources available, some of them had died before they were even sparked. Only six survived and had grown into decent teenagers. Unfortunately, one of the femmes was pregnant and was due to spark her sparkling any day now, and sooner or later, the _Elpis_ was going to have to set down to collect more resources to build up the sparkling's body in time. So far, there had been no such luck in finding the right materials.

It was only a matter of time until First Aid, their medical officer, was forced to use drastic measures and put the spark into an emergency spark holder to keep it online until they could build it a body.

Sighing, Skyfire turned and headed in the direction of the briefing room. Being a commander was really hard work. He wondered exactly how Optimus even managed to do it.

* * *

><p>Springer sighed with content as he lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. The after effects of a good interface and an overload lingered happily inside his systems. But his processor was filled with uncertainty and concern over what was to become of the beloved ship that kept him safe since he had first boarded it during its escape from Cybertron. He was a youngling of merely nineteen when it happened, helping Skyfire sort out the <em>Elpis<em> to the best of his ability until it was time to go. His bravery of saving as many as he could has resulted him into being promoted to an officer status by Skyfire.

Now, many years later, he was happily living his life freely with the femme of his dreams and the feeling of someday wanting to bond with her. The idea of it happening excited him.

He glanced down at the beautiful femme that lay beside him, her optics switched off as she recharged peacefully. Arcee, his dear femme friend, had been with him since he had first declared his love for her. While she had returned the feelings for him and they had begun their relationship, there were dicey moments where Arcee's stubbornness overruled her personality to the point on them breaking up several times and then getting back together again, their disputes settled.

He'd been so focused on his thoughts that he missed Arcee switching her optics online and gazing up at him with loving optics, one of her hands reaching up to him and stroking his right cheek tenderly. Blinking, he looked down at her with a passionate smile and kissed her tenderly and she responded with a quick kiss of her own and sat up, peering down on him.

"Something bothering you, Arcee?" he asked, lifting an optic ridge as he too sat up to look at her.

"It's nothing, Springer," Arcee laughed, gently smacking him on the broad shoulder. "You just look so cute when you're thinking. I know that look. You're obviously worried about something."

Springer's chest vibrated with a chuckle. "You know me too well, Arcee," he said. "I was just thinking about the future for you and me when the time eventually comes."

The young femme frowned at him. "If you're thinking about asking me to bond with you, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your request."

Springer let a sigh escape his mouth. "I wasn't going to ask you yet, Arcee," he replied. "If I asked before the right time, then what kind of a mech would that make me? I am a mech of my honour, Arcee. Skyfire taught me to value any femme's wishes. A femme will be the one to decide what she wants. If you don't want to bond with me, that's alright."

Arcee seemed to look suspicious for a moment before she let it slide. "It's not that I'm not ready, Springer, it's just that... I don't know... I just don't think I'm up for all this romantic stuff you've been pulling on me lately."

The large mech pushed himself up and swung his legs over the berth and placing his pedes on the floor, placing a hand onto his faceplates, rubbing his exhaustion away. "Arcee, I don't want to get into another argument," he grunted and took her hand into his, placing it upon his chest plates where his spark rested. "I just love you with all my spark and I'm willing to wait an eternity for you to tell me when you're ready to bond."

"Oh, Springer," Arcee smiled and kissed him on the lips lovingly. "I know you will wait for me for a long time, and I admire that. When I am ready, I will let you know. For now, let's just enjoy our time together, you and me."

"Arcee, I..."

But he never got a chance to finish his sentence, for his com-link buzzed. Sighing, he answered it before he realised it was Springarm who was calling him. _"This had better be important, Springarm,"_ he grumbled. _"I am in the middle of something you know."_

"_My apologies, Springer, for the interruption, but Skyfire has requested all officers to head for the briefing room. He's got some exciting news to tell you all."_

Springer felt suspicious. _"What's so important about this news that requires only the officers to hear?"_ he asked.

"_I can't answer that, my friend,"_ Springarm replied. _"You'll find out when you get to the briefing room. Now get moving, kid, Skyfire's orders. Springarm out."_

"Jerk..." Springer muttered underneath his breath, catching Arcee's attention.

"What happened?" she asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Springarm has called all officers to head to the briefing room to meet up with Skyfire," Springer sighed. "He says that it can't wait, and he won't tell me what the frag is going on until Skyfire informs us himself."

"Well," giggled Arcee, "if it's important, you'd better go before Whirl rips you a new one. That mech really enjoys pestering you because you're the youngest officer out of them all."

Springer rolled his optics in annoyance. "Don't remind me," he growled. "Whirl likes to do more than tease me for my youthfulness." He stood up and looked down at Arcee, his optics softening for her, and her only. "Will you be here when I get back?"

Arcee shook her head as she too got up and battered her optics at him, making Springer blush a little. "No, I got to meet up with Moonracer to sparklingsit with her; apparently they're getting a bit restless."

Springer laughed and leaned forward to kiss her quickly on the lips. "Then I'll see you a bit later," he purred, stroking her on the side of her helm and she purred in reply. He then took a step back and lifted an optic ridge. "You know, you would make a good mother someday."

She shot him a glare that immediately told Springer to make a run for it before she got too mad at him, but he knew she was only pretending. Her poker face wasn't as good as his. He bolted for the door and headed for the briefing room as fast as he could, laughter filling his processor.

"_Someday, Springer,"_ Arcee's voice rang over the private com-link, _"you're going to regret ever mentioning that to me!"_

"_I love you too, Arcee,"_ Springer answered back.

* * *

><p>Skyfire waited patiently for the officers to arrive in his usual seat at the end of the briefing table, and as he waited, he couldn't help but think on a number of thoughts as far as he was concerned. The officers had chosen him to be their commander because they believed he had experience in leading them into combat.<p>

How dead wrong they were.

Sure he had led forces before, but those were mainly airstrike forces. He'd been Air Commander of the Autobot air forces, handpicked by Optimus himself to lead the squads into battle against the Decepticon Seekers. It had taken him many years to get the hang of being Air Commander until he believed he was confident enough to make the right decisions and live with the consequences, even if he didn't like what his choices were. But with each choice he made, some of his men ended up offlining on the battlefield or on the medical berth table.

How it shamed him to even think about the sacrifices he had made in the past. But still his forces believed him, and still they volunteered to die for him unexpectedly. And with each dying vent they emitted, they always ended up telling him it was a pleasure working with him and serving him on the battlefield. Was it pleasure? No, not to Skyfire, it was sparkbreaking to him as he informed the loved ones of the dead soldiers of what had happened to him or her.

Hanging his head low, Skyfire took a deep vent, puffing out air from his mouth. It pained him so much every solar cycle as he thought of those that had died for him and this pointless war. Now, thanks to his reputation, he'd been chosen by the officers aboard the _Elpis_ that he was to become their commander. While it had annoyed him and he vented out his frustration mentally, he accepted it without complaint. He took it like the good soldier that he was trained to be promised them that he would lead them well, but mentally... he was afraid of what was to happen in the distant future.

His thoughts were eventually interrupted when the officers began to pile into the room one by one. As they took their seats, with Hound sitting on his left and Scattershot on his right, Skyfire couldn't help but let a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he felt Jetstorm pressuring him through the sparklink, demanding that he be told what was going on. But Skyfire pushed it aside and reassured his young sibling that all will be well in time. Jetstorm seemed to huff with annoyance before silencing the link.

"So what is it that you called us here for that demanded our attention, Sir?" Springer asked as he took his usual spot at the far end of the table to indicate that he was still at the bottom of the officer rank. "If it's not important, then you shouldn't have dragged me away from my femme."

"Be quiet, youngling," growled Scattershot as he glared at their youngest officer. "Just because you got your rank as officer so early doesn't mean you should step out of line. Respect your elders."

Skyfire raised a hand and placed it on his vice commander's shoulder, calming the bristling mech. "Easy, Scattershot," he told him. "Springer was only asking the question that has been on everyone's processors since Springarm called you all here."

"So what is it, Sir?" asked Silverbolt, the Air Commander of the Autobot fliers.

Skyfire leaned forward, his chin resting on his fists. He closed his optics for a moment before he replied in his familiar casual tone. "Autobots, we have received a message from Optimus Prime that the Allspark has been destroyed and Cybertron no longer has any hope of being rebuilt."

Optics widening at the news, the officers began speaking to each other frantically, expressing their worries and fear to the other. What hope was there now when there was no longer a home to go back to?

"Brothers and sisters, please," Skyfire called, silencing them all and forcing them to resume their attention to him. "Have faith."

"Why?" demanded First Aid. "With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. We are without a home and we can no longer return it to the way it once was. How are we supposed to have faith when all hope is lost?"

"You have a right to question it, First Aid," said Skyfire, leaning back in his chair. "But do not worry everyone, Optimus has also said in the message that he and his Autobots have found a new world to call home. It's called Earth. It's in a solar system on the other side of this galaxy."

Again, the officers began to talk at once. This time they were filled with a tiny bit of hope and excitement that they would have a home again. Hound seemed intrigued by this idea very much because his optics widened for a moment before he smiled faintly. Skyfire glanced at the smaller Autobot on his left and petted him on the shoulder. He knew how much Hound loved organic life and visiting new worlds. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"When are we heading there, Sir?" Springer asked.

"I've ordered Windcharger to set a course for our destination. We'll be arriving in the solar system in five decacycles if we do not stop for any resources or anything else, but since we're going to have to it will approximately take us eight decacycles."

"That long, huh?" Whirl asked sombrely, bowing his head tiredly. "And here I was hoping for a nonstop trip to our new home, I'm getting tired of being on the move."

"You can't have everything you want, Whirl," said Perceptor quietly. "Because we are low on resources and materials, and one of the femmes is due to spark any day now, we'll have to make a few stops along the way."

"All in good time, Whirl," Skyfire reassured the larger Autobot. "Everyone is getting tired of being cooped up in this ship, but don't forget that that we are constantly on the run until we find a safe place to refuel and move on."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten," Whirl sighed, nodding slightly.

Skyfire nodded back and then opened a private com-link to Springarm. _"Springarm, has there been anything on the sensors?"_

"_Nothing so far, Sir,"_ Springarm replied. _"All is quiet. Wait, scratch that! We just picked up an energy signature. Sir, it's the Blackwing, and she's right on our aft!"_

_Frag it!_ Skyfire snarled. _This is just what we need._ He stood up to his full height, his stance tall and commanding. "Autobots, Springarm just alerted me that the _Blackwing_ has found us again."

The officers shifted uncomfortably and began talking at once, confusion written all over their faceplates. "Sir, what do we do?" Scattershot asked, waiting for an order from his leader and friend.

"Scattershot, start ordering the Autobots to prepare for battle if worse comes to worse," Skyfire ordered. "First Aid, order your medics to get your injured patients into a safe location and lock the door. Perceptor, I want you to prepare your engineers and scientists to make repairs in case the ship takes a hit that will threaten our survival. Everyone else, get the Neutrals that are onboard to safe places or tell them to remain in their quarters until the ship is secure. Scattershot, I want you to man the bridge until I return."

"Yes, Sir!" his Autobots responded and proceeded to do their ordered jobs.

As the Autobots began to leave one by one, Scattershot turned and faced his commander, worry in his optics. "What are you going to do, Sir?" he asked, frowning suspiciously.

"I'm going to do what I have to do to get us out of harm's way should the _Blackwing_ dock us," Skyfire said softly, bowing his head.

"Sir, you can't!" Scattershot cried, rushing to his commander's side and grabbing him by the shoulders, his fingers denting his armour. "It's too dangerous! You haven't even done it since the first time it happened. Don't you know that it drains your energy? The last time you tried it, you ended up unconscious for three decacycles!"

"I know, Scattershot," Skyfire smiled faintly. "But I've got to try or else Thunderwing will get his hands on the younglings and sparklings, and that will not do. Optimus is waiting for us to come home, and I cannot let him down."

Scattershot sighed and let go of his commander, nodding. "I trust you, commander, but please don't get yourself killed. I'm not ready to take command so soon."

Skyfire gripped his friend's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me, my friend," he told him. "I will return and I will not go into stasis like last time. I am not commander of this vessel for nothing."

Scattershot laughed. "I trust you, Sir," he said.

"Good." Skyfire then turned his friend around and kicked him in the aft. "Now get going, or do I have to make that an order, soldier?"

"Absolutely not, Sir!" Scattershot replied and headed out of the room as fast as he could.

As soon as Scattershot was gone, Skyfire then headed in the opposite direction for the airlock. He just hoped that his plan would work like last time. He couldn't risk getting knocked into stasis for three decacycles, but he had no other choice. If he was to save his people from capture and execution by the Decepticons, then he would risk his spark to save them all just to get them home.

* * *

><p>The mighty ship that was the <em>Blackwing<em>, a larger version of the _Elpis_, approached the Autobot ship like a silent predator. It's enormous sized dwarfed the _Elpis_ as she approached with deadly speed just shortly after coming out of hyperspace. When she was right alongside of the _Elpis_, a strange beam zapped its way out from her belly and caught the _Elpis_ in a clawed grip, preventing the ship from moving at all, and began to her towards it. Eventually, a docking bridge extended from the _Blackwing_ and latched onto the _Elpis_.

Deep within the bowels of the _Blackwing_, a gold and silver mech lifted his head and his red optics flashed with hunger and aggression. "Decepticons," he drawled, "begin the assault on the _Elpis_. Do not let those pathetic Autobots escape us like last time. Leave no Autobot or Neutral online, but do not harm the younglings and sparklings. We will make fine soldiers out of them when we get our claws on them."

The Decepticons aboard the ship answered in unison, their weapons humming in response to their eagerness, and charged through their ship's airlock and onto the docking bridge. As they drew closer towards the Autobot ship's entrance, they took their positions as Skullcruncher – their squad leader – ordered Knockout to cut open the door.

The Autobots waited patiently, knowing what waited for them on the other side. Their weapons were primed and ready. Springer gulped nervously for this was the first time he'd led an Autobot squad into battle. But Whirl, despite his endless teasing, reassured him that he will do fine as long as he didn't get himself killed.

Earlier, Springer had contacted Arcee, telling her what was going on and asking her where she was. Arcee had answered that she was keeping the younglings and sparklings safe in a holding facility with a few Autobots and most of the Neutrals. They were the only ones to prevent the Decepticons from reaching their children. Despite Springer's worry for her safety, Arcee had promised him she'll be alright as long as he is online.

Then that all too familiar buzzing noise started and sparks began to ignite from the airlock's corner. Springer swore as he braced himself, his training kicking in immediately as he ordered his squad to stand ready when the Decepticons broke through.

"Springer, I'm scared," whispered an Autobot rookie named Backfire. "I've never fought in a battle before."

Springer glanced down at the young mech beside him and gently petted him on the helm. "It's alright, kid," he reassured him. "This is my first time leading a squad into battle, so you're not the only one who is frightened by this experience. Just stay close to me, remember your training, and you'll be fine."

Backfire nodded and he held his stance up with pride, gripping his gun tightly, and took a deep vent. Satisfied that the young mech was going to be alright, Springer refocused his attention. It seemed like the Decepticons were almost through.

And then... all hell broke loose.

The door finally fell to reveal the Decepticons and Skullcruncher snarled when he saw the Autobot squad that met him. "Decepticons, attack!" he barked before lunging forward into battle.

"Alright, Autobots, let 'em have it!" Springer ordered and started firing his weapon with the Autobots following in suit, taking down a couple of Decepticons. However, Springer never got a chance to fire his own weapon. Skullcruncher was upon him in a matter of astroseconds and tackled him to the floor.

The bipedal Decepticon snarled at him, liquid dripping from his maw as he spoke in a deep, snarling voice, "How pathetic. I was hoping for a challenge from you, youngling, but you can barely hold your own against me." He was prepared to take a bite at Springer's vulnerable main energon line when a blast knocked him off of Springer. Springer turned his head and spotted Backfire with a determined expression on his facial features. He approached his commander and immediately helped him get back to his feet and fired a few shots at Skullcruncher's face, causing the four-legged Decepticon to howl in agony, half of his face slightly melting from the excess heat from the plasma.

"You'll pay for that, youngling!" Skullcruncher hissed angrily.

"Not on your life cycle, Decepticon," Backfire shot back.

"Nice work, Backfire," Springer laughed. "But the party isn't over yet until the fat femme sings."

Backfire nodded as he reloaded his plasma gun. "Let's give them a welcome they won't forget," he smirked.

"It's on, kid!" Springer laughed, and the Autobots started pushing back their enemies as best as they could. "Don't let up, everyone! We've got to keep them away from the Neutrals and the children!"

The Autobots sounded their response and pushed the Decepticons back even further. But soon one of them broke through by zooming over their heads in his jet mode and headed straight for where he believed where the younglings and sparklings were.

"Slag!" Springer cursed. "Keep them busy, guys," he ordered, "I'm going after this guy before he gets to them!"

"Yes, Sir!" they answered and proceeded to keep the enemy busy and as far back as possible for as long as possible.

As Springer made his way down the corridors, heading the direction that the Decepticon had gone to, he didn't notice that Backfire was following right behind him. Springer's attention was far too much focused on finding the Decepticon before he got to the holding facility and harmed whoever was guarding the younglings and sparklings. Realising that he wasn't going to get there fast enough on foot, he transformed into his jet mode and flew as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Skyfire watched from a distance as the Autobots struggled to keep the Decepticons at bay. They seemed to be having a lot of trouble with Skullcruncher, a quadruped Decepticon with a nasty temper and a taste for youngling metal. It disgusted him to see such a horrible Decepticon develop a cannibal taste for his own kind. What kind of monster bred this creature? He didn't know, but Skullcruncher was blocking his way to the airlock without even realising it. Skyfire had to do something or else the Decepticons would overwhelm the <em>Elpis<em>, kill all the Autobots, and take away the Neutrals and the children.

He had no other choice. If he had to kill to get through, then so be it.

Igniting his thrusters to push himself forward, Skyfire used his large size to tackle the huge Decepticon. Skullcruncher gave a howl of surprise and struggled in the vicelike grip of the enormous Autobot. The Decepticon soon started clawing at Skyfire's armour, drawing energon and causing him to wince in pain.

"Get off me, Skyfire!" Skullcruncher hissed.

"Not this time, Skullcruncher," Skyfire growled back, struggling to keep the Decepticon held down and he transformed his right hand into a blaster, pointing it at Skullcruncher's head. "If this is the only way to end your life and prevent you from killing anymore, then I will do what I must."

Skullcruncher's good optic widened in horror and he struggled in vain, clawing and slashing at Skyfire's chest to get at his spark before it was too late. With each slash that was digging further and further into his armour, his blaster's hum grew louder and louder until it was fully charged and ready. Even as he prepared to make the shot, Skyfire's optics narrowed into anger and disgust, and his vocal processor whispered softly, "Primus, forgive me for doing what I must."

He fired the shot and Skullcruncher's body grew still as the plasma melted away the rest of his head.

When the Decepticons saw what had become of their leader, their optics widened in shock, and confusion immediately swept through them. They were unsure of what to do, and how to proceed. Deciding that caution overrode their bloodlust, they turned and fled back to the ship. And as they returned to the _Blackwing_, Thunderwing's roar of anger echoed from within.

"Fine, I will have to do this myself!" Thunderwing snarled and he headed for the airlock to intercept Skyfire. "You will pay dearly for this, Skyfire," he whispered dangerously. "Mark my words, you _will_ pay."

* * *

><p>Springer had searched high and low for the Decepticon that had broken through his forces, but he couldn't find him. Since he had been forced to fly silent and fast in order to find where the holding facility was, his processor began to fill with anger and frustration as he pictured the Decepticon assaulting his precious Arcee. No way in Pit was that Decepticon going to even think about touching his love the wrong way!<p>

With his anger fuelling him, Springer pushed on until he heard a banging noise ahead of him. Frag it to the Pit! The Decepticon was already there and trying to force his way through into the facility. Pushing his thrusters to the maximum, his energy nearly well spent from fighting Skullcruncher earlier, he continued onwards until he found what he was looking for.

The Decepticon was banging at the door with a huge effort, straining his systems until he stopped to rest and then continued on with his attack. Springer could hear the cries of the younglings, the howling of the sparklings, and the desperate shouts of the full grown mechs and femmes, ordering the Neutrals to stand away from the door in case the Decepticon came through.

Furiously, Springer front flipped his jet form and transformed as fast as he could before he tackled the Decepticon aggressively. "Stay away from that room, Decepticon, if you know what's good for you!" he snarled, punching the Decepticon in the face over and over again.

"We will have those sparklings and younglings if it's the last thing we ever do, Autobot!" the Decepticon hissed, blocking the attacks with his arms. "Thunderwing will have his army and we will use them to offline you all!"

"Not on my watch," Springer growled as he picked the Decepticon up by the neck collar and tossed him some distance away. "If you even think about laying a claw on them, I will tear you apart piece by painful piece!"

"Can you back up those words of yours, Autobot?" the Decepticon mocked.

"Oh, I can do more than back up my words, Decepticon," Springer smirked as he took his fighting stance. "The question is: can you get pass me and live to tell the tale?"

"Ugh, you will suffer for mocking me, Autobot," the Decepticon growled.

"The name's Springer, you glitch," Springer growled. "Remember that name if I let you remain online!"

"Then you will do well to remember mine!" the Decepticon answered back. "It's Octane, and I am sure you will not forget it either."

"I'll be sure to mark that on your tombstone when I take you offline," Springer replied, and he charged forward without warning. But Octane simply smirked and nimbly dodged aside and grabbed Springer on the back of his armoured neck. Next thing Springer knew, he was being tossed aside like a ragdoll and was flung into the wall behind him.

With dizziness creeping into his processor, Springer struggled to stand up, but a few shots from Octane's blaster pelted against his armour and one of them managed to break through and hit in the left leg, energon oozing from out of the hole in his armour. Springer cried out as white hot pain pierced through his pain receptors. He never knew just how painful plasma shots were until they started melting away at his armour.

Octane chuckled with amusement and stalked up to Springer's bleeding body. He then pointed his gun at Springer's head and prepared to fire the finishing shot. "So much for your expectations, Springer," he said darkly. "I will miss you while you're gone."

Springer started chuckling, causing Octane to stop his charging blaster in confusion. "What's so funny?" the Decepticon demanded.

"You forgot who you're dealing with, Octane," Springer replied coolly. "There's a reason why I'm called Springer."

"Oh, and what is that?" Octane questioned.

"This!" Springer cried and he transformed his left hand into a sword and shoved it forward.

Octane didn't get a chance to react as the sword pierced him dead centre in the chest plate and dug it into his protective spark chamber. Octane gasped in shock for a moment as energon splattered onto Springer's face, but Springer didn't care as he brought it even further into Octane's spark. He could feel the life force of the Decepticon slipping away, and a feral snarl escaped from his vocal processor. He twisted the blade with fierce aggressiveness, and then Octane's voice turned into a cry of agony.

Roughly, Springer brought Octane close to his face, his breath warm on his face as Octane coughed energon from his mouth. "Never again," Springer whispered coldly before he transformed his sword back into his hand.

Octane fell on his side, his body convulsing for several more moments until his optics blackened, never to see the light of day ever again.

Wincing as the pain came back to him, his recharge systems trying desperately to get him out of the agony, Springer struggled to stand, but his hurt leg forced him to sit back down again. Realising there was nothing else he could do, he was forced to comply to his recharge systems and his whole world went black, but not before he saw a familiar mech approaching him.

* * *

><p>The large mech sighed with relief as he switched his thrusters offline and landed on the top of the roof of the <em>Elpis<em>. Skyfire glanced in the direction of the _Blackwing_, anger coursing through his circuits as he struggled with his decision. He really wished that he didn't possess such a gift. Well, it was more of a curse than a gift. Despite the pain that he was in from Skullcruncher's claws and the energon bleeding tremendously from the wounds, he was forced to ignore it and tell his recharge systems to kiss his aft.

It was now or never.

Closing his optics as he tried to picture something into his processor, he soon began to summon up the energy he needed to transport the _Elpis_ to a safe distance. He wanted to picture anything that could get them away from the _Blackwing_, a distance that wouldn't let them end up stranded in space like last time.

"Skyfire!"

Skyfire opened his optics, startled by the voice, and turned to face the one who had addressed him. He was shocked to find Thunderwing heading straight towards him at a high speed in his jet form. Frag! He couldn't risk fighting, not when he was so drained from his battle with Skullcruncher. He barely had enough to even get the transportation started. Even if Thunderwing was close to the _Elpis_, he wasn't close enough for the transportation to take him along for the ride.

"Not this time, Thunderwing!" Skyfire bellowed as he prepared to summon the knowledge of the energy that had been passed down to him generations before him. "We will go home!"

"Not while I am still online!" Thunderwing snarled as he charged up his Omega Cannon and fired.

But as the blast headed towards Skyfire to finish him off, an image formed itself deep within his processor: a blue and green planet that he didn't know. Since it was better than nothing, Skyfire quickly called upon the energies deep within his body, its enormous drainage caused him to collapse on his hands and knees.

Although he hadn't done it since the first time he did it to get the _Elpis_ away from Thunderwing, the sapping of his energy still burned deep within his processor and it had left him in stasis for three decacycles. Creating a space bridge just to teleport himself away was dangerous enough, but doing it with a ship would almost offline him. But what choice did he have? In order to save as many lives as possible, it just had to be done.

As the cries of fury from Thunderwing echoed through space, triumph filled Skyfire. And as he drifted into stasis lock, he spotted a blue and green planet in front of the _Elpis_.

Soon darkness enveloped him in its warm grip.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I left you on a little cliffhanger, but I really needed to do it in order for things to get more interesting. Now that you've met several of the Autobots that have a role to play in the future, things are going to get REAL interesting for you guys. Trust me, just have a little patience, please. ^^<p> 


	15. Arcee

Wait... did I just submit a new chapter so soon? Goddamnit! I had finished the chapter just today shortly after I submitted the last chapter. And believe it or not my muse was completely on fire and I just had to get all the chess pieces onto the chessboard. Now, some of you are probably wondering where Mirage/Dino is, right? No need to worry. Our favourite red Italian will be in the next chapter. He's just been avoiding Hot Rod like the Cosmic Rust after a... certain incident happened back in Chapter 7. I can't tell you what happened until I start submitting the _Earthspark Chronicles_. Trust me, it will be worth the laugh when I get around to it.

Now, without further ordeal, I give you Chapter 15! OMG! We're up to Chapter 15? Dear God, what have I done to deserve this? *cries and runs* Take it from here Optimus!

* * *

><p>Optimus stretched one of his muscle cables briefly as he headed into the command centre. Today seemed like it was going to be one of those days where his Prime duty would have him away all day. Earlier this morning, Hot Rod had been waiting for him outside his quarters to give him a good morning greeting, and then a quick embrace, before heading off to do his training for the day. Optimus was a little surprised by the way how quickly Hot Rod was warming up to him being his adopted father since he had first offered it to him, but Optimus suspected that Hot Rod was doing his best to let go of his pain and move on.<p>

Even as Optimus walked into the command centre, he never realised that his smile was still on his faceplates until Bluestreak looked up from his duty and raised an optic ridge. "You ok, Sir?" he asked. "You look like you're in a daydream."

Optimus chuckled, "It's nothing, Bluestreak. I just got a surprise when I left my quarters."

"Hot Rod warming up to you already, Sir?" Tracks smirked.

"You could say that," Optimus replied, nodding.

"Anyway, what brings you here to the command centre, Sir?" Bluestreak asked. "You usually don't come down here unless it requires you to."

Optimus' body stiffened slightly as he frowned, trying to recall why he was here in the first place. Just earlier on his way to his office, Prowl had handed him a report that had the Autobot commander filled with shock and surprise. Now, here he was in the command centre, standing before his monitoring men.

"I just received a report from Prowl that something has been spotted by the space station near the moon," he said, his voice taking its usual stoic tone. "Have Teletrann One send a Sky Spy to check it out and report back the findings once it comes through."

"Of course, Sir," Bluestreak said as he typed in the commands needed for Teletrann One to send a Sky Spy to the moon. "By my calculations," Bluestreak went on, "the Sky Spy will get to the moon in four micro-cycles."

Optimus nodded his satisfaction. "Give me the report as soon as the Sky Spy shows something. I'll be in my office."

Bluestreak saluted and Optimus headed back to his office. But as the commander left to get back to work, Bluestreak leaned towards Tracks and whispered into his audio receptor, "Is it just me, or is Optimus getting a little bit tense?"

"Seems like we're not the only ones who are uptight," Tracks agreed. "Ever since that Hot Rod kid arrived at the base, Optimus has been acting... kind of odd. Not that I disrespect my commander, but something tells me that he's got a lot on his processor, and I'm not just talking about what everyone is suspecting."

Bluestreak nodded in agreement. "Indeed. And with the way things have been quiet with the Decepticons, I have a feeling that something big is going to happen in the future. Don't ask me how I know; I've just got this feeling inside my spark." He slapped a fist over his chest plate where his spark was.

Tracks sighed, "We'd better get to work or else we'll never find out what the humans' space station has detected."

"For once, Tracks," Bluestreak laughed, "you get no argument from me."

* * *

><p>Hot Rod paced around in front of Sideswipe and Bumblebee, who sat at the table in the Recreation Room, frustration eating away at his processor as he struggled to think on what had recently occurred not too long ago. Now that he had been adopted by Optimus Prime, many of the Autobots were calling him 'Rodimus' or the 'Son of Prime.' It annoyed him, and he tried many times to tell them to cut it out, but they refused and kept on doing it. Sideswipe and Bumblebee told him that it was because of him becoming Optimus' adopted son, the Autobots had found hope to keep on fighting again. Still, Hot Rod didn't like being called by his new name, but accepted it without anymore complaint.<p>

The past couple of months of training had gone smoothly with most of the officers, including with Kup. That is except for his training with Sideswipe. While most of the training had gone well, Hot Rod's constant struggling with trying to form his hand into a sword had not. It had frustrated him endlessly to the point on him wanting to punch the wall and leave the training room, venting out his anger.

Today, Hot Rod was taking a rest from his training with Sideswipe, and still the young mech hadn't even come close to forming his sword. He'd had it formed for thirty seconds, but it then resumed its normal position. Sideswipe had suggested that he take a break before his frustration consumed him, promising that they will continue next week.

Now, here Hot Rod was not an hour later, and he was pacing in front of Sideswipe (who was now taking his break from training the other recruits) and Bumblebee. His armour was bristled, moving and twitching in his annoyance at his failure.

"Stop it, Hot Rod," Bumblebee chirped a little impatiently. "You're going to put a hole in the floor, and you're making me dizzy."

"Indeed," Sideswipe agreed, motioning to Hot Rod to stop. "Come and sit down, I'll get you some energon."

Hot Rod sighed and then headed over to sit beside Bumblebee. "Sorry," he apologised. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened earlier. Every time I try, it stays out for no more than thirty seconds. Why won't it even work for me like it works for Sideswipe or Optimus?"

"They've had... years of practise," Bumblebee replied, petting Hot Rod on the helm comfortingly. "It took them a very long time before they were able to master their swords. For Sideswipe though, he had to learn quickly or else he would die."

"Why is that?" Hot Rod asked as Sideswipe returned with a cube of energon and handed it over to him.

"Because when I and Sunstreaker were sparked," Sideswipe explained as he sat down beside Hot Rod, "the war had already begun. At such a young age, our transformation and weapons systems had activated early and Ironhide taught us both from the very start how to fight because the Autobots were desperate for more warriors. We had to learn quickly because that time was dangerous."

"So you two were obviously born different like I was?" Hot Rod asked, sipping on his cube. The taste of the energon wasn't as bad as the high grade he'd been given by Bumblebee. It had more of a tart taste. However, he'd never heard of Sideswipe talk about his missing brother, but sometimes he would catch his guardian looking up at the starlit sky, looking for someone important."

"Indeed we were," Sideswipe answered sombrely, nodding.

"It must've been a tough life living up to everyone's expectations," Hot Rod sighed. "Everyone expects you to be perfect, to be the best until you lose sight of what you're looking for."

Sideswipe agreed.

Hot Rod was about to take another mouthful of energon when the communications opened up to every Autobot in the base, and soon enough, Prowl's voice echoed from the speakers. _"Attention all Autobots! Attention all Autobots! This is Prowl speaking. Can all Autobot warriors proceed to the entrance of the base, while all of those who cannot fight stay in their quarters? We have an emergency situation. Repeat. All Autobot warriors proceed to the entrance of the base. This is not a drill. Prowl out."_

The Autobots who were in the Recreation Room stood up and headed to where they were ordered to as Sideswipe immediately skated out, leaving Bumblebee and Hot Rod behind for a moment. Bumblebee turned to look down at his friend, who had his head bowed in sadness. "What's wrong, Hot Rod?" he asked.

"You know I cannot fight, Bumblebee," Hot Rod sighed. "I'm not fully trained in the arts of combat."

"I'm sure neither Prowl nor Optimus will mind if I brought you along for the ride," Bumblebee said, his doorwings flickering slightly. "Prowl didn't say that it was a fight, so why don't you come along?"

The young mech raised an optic ridge and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not." He stood up and together the two friends followed after the group. As they headed towards the entrance, excitement tingled through Hot Rod's body, making his doorwings flare with his emotions. Bumblebee just laughed at his young friend and petted him on the shoulder to give him encouragement.

When they arrived at the entrance, Optimus Prime was there gathering up his soldiers with Prowl standing by his side. Hot Rod could see that Optimus' body was stiff as he marched up to the lined up Autobots, and he realised that he'd seen him. Hot Rod attempted to back away, but Optimus managed to stop him in time by grabbing his arm gently, if a little roughly.

"And what are you doing here, Hot Rod?" Optimus demanded, his optics frowning.

"I brought him here, Sir," Bumblebee answered, standing tall in his soldierlike stance. "I think he's ready to fight whatever is coming to attack our base."

"The base isn't under attack, Bumblebee," Prowl said, shaking his head.

"What?" Bumblebee questioned, his optics widening in surprise. "If we're not under attack, then why are all the warriors here? Is this some kind of joke?"

Optimus shook his head. "No. We just spotted an Autobot ship on our scanners and we needed to gather as many warriors as possible in case the Decepticons managed to attack it. The U.S's airforce will escort the ship to the landing zone that we have sent the coordinates to."

"Any idea on what the ship's name is, Optimus?" Ironhide asked as he shifted on his rusted legs.

"Scattershot – the Autobot who spoke to us – told us the ship was called the _Elpis_ and that they have been on the run since the Allspark's launch into space," Optimus replied. "He also said that they have a femme who is due to spark any day now, and that their commander is missing since the ship was space bridged by him."

"Their commander is a descendant of a Seeker?" Ironhide cried as his optics widened in shock. "By Primus! This could be the thing that we need to take down those Decepticreeps!"

"Stand down, Ironhide," Optimus barked at the old mech. "We do not know what their situation is until we see the condition of the _Elpis_." He turned to Hot Rod. "You can come, Hot Rod, but remember to stay close to Sideswipe and Bumblebee. We will not know what sort of trouble we may run into as the airforce brings the ship into landing."

"Of course, Optimus," Hot Rod promised. "I won't get in the way unless I had to fight."

Optimus petted Hot Rod on the shoulder and turned to face the entrance, just as the blast doors were opening. Once it was fully open, Optimus turned back to face his Autobot brethren, his cyan optics flaring. "Autobots, transform!"

The Autobots immediately complied, with Optimus being the last one to do so, his engine revving with power and aggression.

"Roll out!"

As he took the lead with Prowl, Ironhide, and Sideswipe, Hot Rod revved his engine in response and followed close behind Sideswipe with Bumblebee taking up his rear and the rest of the Autobots. Once again, Hot Rod felt a tinge of excitement flow through his systems. It was his first time being outside the base since he had arrived, and he couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Springer groaned as his optics switched online. He realised he was looking up at the ceiling of First Aid's medical bay, and he looked around. Much his surprise, there were several Autobots also lying on medical berths. Some of them were bleeding everywhere, while a couple of them were not moving at all. They must've been the injured ones that got involved in the defence against the Decepticons.<p>

He tried to sit up, but a hand stopped him from moving. He looked up and saw First Aid looking down upon him with annoyance in his visor. "Don't try to sit up, Springer," he frowned. "I just finished patching up your leg after you got it blasted by that Decepticon."

"How long was I out?" Springer asked. "And how did I get here?"

"Straight to the questions, as usual," First Aid huffed and continued to finish welding Springer's leg. "You were out for two micro-cycles. Backfire brought you here as soon as he found you after your recharge systems kicked in."

"What of Octane's body?"

"Octane's body was disposed of through the airlock along with Skullcruncher's," First Aid replied. He then frowned again, shaking his head. "However, we can't find any traces of Skyfire. He disappeared off the ship's sensors shortly after he released his space bridge abilities. We can't even detect his energy signature. I think he might be in stasis lock again. Damn fragger! That's the second time it's happened to him."

"Maybe he's on the roof?" Springer suggested.

"We can try looking for him there, kid," said a voice from aside. First Aid and Springer glanced up and spotted Scattershot heading towards them. "It's the only place we haven't checked yet. He might've fallen into stasis, causing disruption in his energy signature."

"And you know this how?" First Aid asked.

"If you recall last time," said Scattershot, "Skyfire did the same thing as before and it knocked him into stasis for three deca-cycles. Since you were the one who diagnosed him as being in stasis, you ought to know what has happened to him and why we can't find him."

"Exactly where did Skyfire send us to this time?" Springer asked.

"We're near a planet called Earth," Scattershot answered. "Or least that is what the locals call it. We're being escorted by the locals called humans to the coordinates we've been sent to by Teletrann One. We'll be arriving there in half a micro-cycle and the Autobots will be meeting us at the landing zone."

"We arrived at Earth already?" First Aid asked, shock written all over his faceplates. "How did Skyfire manage to picture the planet in his cranium without even seeing it?"

"I don't know," Scattershot replied. "But whatever it was that happened, it was a miracle."

"Ugh, I've heard enough, go find Skyfire before I throw a wrench at you!"

"Grumpy as Ratchet has taught you to be, First Aid," Scattershot laughed as he left the room.

Shaking his head, First Aid finished off welding Springer's leg back into place. Once he was done, Springer grabbed his arm, a pleading look in his optics and First Aid could see that the young mech was desperate for something. First Aid felt pity for Springer. "You want to see Arcee?" he asked.

Springer nodded.

"Then I'll send Wreck-Gar to bring her in," First Aid said. "She's been waiting to hear from me since Backfire brought you in after she heard the commotion outside the holding facility."

A moment later, the door opened to let in Arcee. She glanced around for a moment before her optics rested on Springer, who smiled at her as she ran up to him, taking a hold of his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Springer could see there were fresh tears in her optics and he attempted to wipe them away, but she stopped his hand, confusing him.

"Arcee, I..."

But Arcee silenced him with a shake of her head, and Springer knew he was going to get a verbal beating from her.

"I'll leave you two alone," First Aid said and left the private med bay, leaving only Springer and Arcee alone with each other.

"What the frag were you thinking?" Arcee demanded, breaking the silence between them. "You ended up risking your life against that Decepticon, and for what? Just to leave me all alone without you after you asked me to bond with you sometime in the future?"

"I'm sorry, Arcee," Springer said, frowning. "I was only trying to protect you and the others. I couldn't let him take you from me, not after what you had said to me."

"That's not the point!" Arcee snapped, slapping Springer on his broad shoulder. The tears in her optics began to fall faster as she continued to shake her head in denial. "The thing is that you almost got yourself killed by the Decepticon. You shouldn't have joined the Autobots, Springer, because fighting a war is both pointless and disgusting!"

"Look, I don't want to get into another argument," Springer growled.

"Neither do I," Arcee said, her frown growing as she bowed her head, a sigh escaping from her vocal processor. "That is why I've decided to call off the relationship between us."

His optics widened in horror. "W-why are you calling it off?" he questioned. "If it's because I nearly got myself killed or is because I'm far too young for fighting?"

Arcee smiled sadly and shook her head. "It's not that," she answered. "It's just that... I have a feeling that we are not meant to be together, Springer. You're a couple of orns younger than me, and you and I both know that it isn't going to work between us."

Springer closed his optics for a moment, wishing that it were not true. However, he knew that deep down Arcee was right about their relationship. It would never work between them. Though he was young, he was mature enough to handle a little sparkbreak. When he opened his optics again, Arcee had taken his hand and was giving it a comforting squeeze. "At least do me a favour would you, Arcee?" he asked.

"Of course, Springer," she said. "What is it?"

"I want you to find a mech who will treat you right," Springer said. "I want that someone to love you just as much as I did."

Arcee smiled fondly, sealing the deal with a single, and final, kiss. "I promise," she whispered, her forehead resting against his.

"We can still be friends, right?" Springer requested, his optics hopeful.

"Of course, silly," Arcee laughed, stroking his faceplates with her servos. "You know I will always be there for you no matter what happens."

"And I will always be there for you too, Arcee," Springer whispered back as the two enjoyed each other's company for a little while longer. Soon, Arcee had to leave to help Moonracer calm the younglings down. As soon as she was gone, Springer bowed his head and he let a single tear fall from his optic. He silently grieved for the loss of his and Arcee's relationship, but he knew it was for the best.

* * *

><p>The Autobots on the ground watched from a safe distance as the <em>Elpis<em> opened up its enormous gears to make a safe landing. Each Autobot was prepared for the slightest Decepticon activity in case the F22 Raptors that were escorting the ship couldn't provide with enough firepower to protect her. The ship was gigantic compared to what the Autobots have seen in the past. But for one young Autobot, it was a show he will never forget.

Despite Sideswipe and Bumblebee standing on either side of him to protect him from any possible danger, Hot Rod's optics were wide with excitement. He'd never seen an Autobot ship before, especially one as big as this. While he had heard stories of how humans had made up ships in sci-fi movies like _Star Trek_ and the _Stargate_ series, this ship was completely special, especially to all his Autobot brethren.

"_Thank you, General Lennox,"_ Optimus said over the com-link. _"We'll take it from here."_

In response to his command, the Raptors flew off back to their base.

The ship touched down and her hydraulics hissed noisily, they squealed in protest after having flown for so many years. Smoke escaped from her air vents as slowly the airlock opened up and lowered a staircase for the Autobots and Neutrals to walk down from. One by one, the Autobots and Neutrals began to leave the ship, their stances were of pride, nervousness, and uncertainty. But it was the injured Autobots that surprised Hot Rod the most.

Seven Autobots on medical berths were being lowered from an elevator, but it was one of the mechs at one of the berths that caused Ratchet to run over to it as fast as he could. Hot Rod wondered what was bothering the bad-tempered mech until Ratchet's alarming voice echoed across the valley.

"Frag it!" Ratchet cried. "This mech is in stasis lock, we've got to get him back to base!"

Hot Rod watched as he and the other mech who was standing alongside the berth began to wheel it back towards the base as fast as they could. Optimus ordered Ironhide to follow them to provide an escort back to base. Ironhide obeyed without question as he limped after his old friend, with the other injured mechs on the berths following close behind.

Once it was dealt with, a tall, broad mech approached Optimus. The mech's facial features were unreadable, even as he walked up to the tall Optimus Prime. He barely reached up to his chest plates, but Hot Rod could tell in the broad chest and shoulders that this mech was not to be tolerated with.

"Are you Optimus Prime?" the mech asked quietly.

"Indeed I am," Optimus answered, holding out a hand to the mech, and the mech took it in a brief shake. "You must be the commander of this vessel."

"Actually," the mech said, "I am the vice commander of the _Elpis_. The mech who is in charge of this ship is Skyfire. He was the one Ratchet and First Aid took back to your base, and was the one who transported our ship via a space bridge."

"So Skyfire is the one descended from a Seeker?" Optimus asked.

Scattershot nodded his response. "I have a lot to tell you, Sir," he said. "There's so much to tell of what has just recently happened."

"Then I look forward to your briefing when we get back to base, Scattershot."

Hot Rod soon grew bored listening to what the elder Autobots were talking about and turned his gaze away, watching the mechs and femmes leave the ship instead. As each one was escorted by the Autobots back to base, Hot Rod's optics watched them with curiosity and wonder. Each of them had the jagged armour of Cybertronian, indicating that they were much different compared to the mechs in their colourful Earthen armour he was used to seeing.

He stopped, and his jaw dropped slight, his arms unfolding from his chest plates.

There, escorting a femme with her hand caressing her abdomen, was a femme unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Sure he had seen the single femme that wandered through the corridors, but this femme was much different compared to her. The femme seemed to be the same height as he was with a feminie body, natural wide hips, budding breast plates and a face that seemed as human as his Tracy Bloomwood, especially with the lips. She was carrying a satchel filled with items that Hot Rod couldn't see, but it was the femme he was more focused on.

The femme suddenly dropped a data pad from her satchel, but she seemed to have not noticed. Without warning, Hot Rod sprinted forward before Sideswipe or Bumblebee could stop him. He grabbed the data pad and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him, her crystal cyan optics widening slightly until they settled onto him and she gave him a warm smile.

"Here, Miss," Hot Rod said, offering the data pad to her. "You dropped this."

"Thank you," the femme smiled as she took the data pad and placed it back into her satchel. Hot Rod's insides felt oddly strange when she spoke, but he shook it off. She was just a femme, nothing more. As their fingers brushed against each other's the femme blushed slightly and pulled away a little. "What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Hot Rod," the young mech replied. "But my real name is Rodimus."

The femme smiled. "I like Hot Rod better," she said. "It suits you."

"Y-you really think so?" Hot Rod asked.

She giggled, "Yes, silly."

"Well, uh, thank you," Hot Rod said, his cheeks flushing a bright red. The two were silent for a moment until Hot Rod rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He was about to ask her what her name was until the femme that she had been escorting emitted a groan, causing her to sigh.

"Sorry, I have to go," she said and headed away with the groaning femme. "It was nice meeting you, Hot Rod."

And as she left, Hot Rod bowed his head sadly. All he wanted to know what that femme's name was, that was all. He was about to turn away and head back to Sideswipe and Bumblebee when the femme's voice reached his audio receptors.

"Arcee," she called. "My name is Arcee."

She was gone before Hot Rod could say anything else and he was forced to return to Bumblebee and Sideswipe. When he reached them, Bumblebee had his head tilted to one side, making rude noises in his warbling while Sideswipe had a look of annoyance. Hot Rod knew he was in trouble with them and he bowed his head, waiting to receive his punishment from either of them, but none came.

"Don't do that again," Sideswipe growled, his tone dangerously low. "One of those Autobots or Neutrals could've done something to you and Optimus would never have forgiven us and he could end up mountain our heads to his wall for all I know."

"Sorry," Hot Rod said. "Arcee dropped something and I had to give it back to her before someone got a hold of it."

"Ah, Hot Rod," Bumblebee smiled. "You're always quite the gentlemech."

"Alright, men," Optimus' voice boomed. "Let's escort these Autobots and Neutrals home. Windcharger will follow by activating the stealth systems of the _Elpis_ and take her back to base, she'll also be keeping her long-ranged sensors peeled for any Decepticon activity."

As the earthbound Autobots – with their weapons drawn out – headed back to base, Optimus and Prowl took the lead with Scattershot at the rear, his sensors on high alert for anything that the _Elpis_ couldn't pick up on the ground.

"Come on," Sideswipe said, motioning to Bumblebee and Hot Rod to follow him. "We've got to get back to base. The others are leaving and I'm sure Optimus will not wait for us any longer." He then transformed into his silver Corvette mode and sped off after the others.

Shrugging, Bumblebee transformed and revved his engine. "You coming, Hot Rod?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hot Rod replied, transforming into his vehicle mode and he followed after Sideswipe with Bumblebee following close behind, watching his back for any signs of trouble.


	16. Devastation

Ugh, short chapter because it's... well... short. XD Got nothing else to say.

* * *

><p>Megatron sat quietly upon his throne, waiting for the report of Thunderwing. Ever since he'd received the report from one of his trusted generals that he'd found the <em>Elpis<em> again, Megatron had begun to have doubts on whether Thunderwing would succeed in bringing the younglings and sparklings to him. Ever since Starscream had told him of his plan, the Decepticon commander was more determined than ever to find the youngling and be rid of him. But, in order to do that, they had to find the Autobot base and infiltrate it. The youngling was starting to become a pain in his aft.

However, as far as Megatron was concerned, things were beginning to look bleak with the way things have been going lately. The constant patrols on Earth to find the Autobot base were stripping the Decepticons of their resources, and it was only a matter of time before all things went to hell. Megatron's frustration at not being able to find the Autobot base was making his patience grow extremely thin. His taking down of a slave was proof of that, and then feeding him to his pet. Even his pet's patience was beginning to be stripped to the human bone.

Megatron's patience was about to wear out for Thunderwing's report when Black Shadow got his attention, telling him that Thunderwing was reporting in.

"Patch it through," Megatron ordered.

Nodding, Black Shadow typed in a few commands and Thunderwing's voice came through. _"Thunderwing reporting, Lord Megatron."_

"It's about time, Thunderwing," Megatron growled as he stood up to his full height. "You know I do not tolerate a late report."

"_My apologies, Lord Megatron,"_ Thunderwing replied. _"I got caught up with something."_

"We can discuss that later," Megatron said. "Now, what do you have to report about the _Elpis_?"

"_Well, Lord Megatron,"_ Thunderwing explained, _"we managed to track down the ship to a corner of the galaxy. We docked it and prepared to attack it when that idiotic Skyfire interfered again. He transported the ship somewhere we don't know."_

Angered, Megatron turned and blasted the closest wall with his fusion cannon, blasting it to pieces and making all the Decepticons in the room wince and back away in fright. Once he had calmed down somewhat, Megatron asked Thunderwing, "Did you manage to trace the ship's energy signature before it was space bridged?"

"_No, my Lord,"_ Thunderwing replied. _"It activated its stealth systems the moment it space bridged out of there."_

"Ugh!" Megatron snarled in disgust. "Then keep searching or the next time we come face to face, Thunderwing, I will feed you to my pet! Do you understand me?"

"_Yes, Lord Megatron."_

Once the communication had been terminated, Megatron got up from his throne, his armour bristling with rage and fury. He was about to storm out when Black Shadow caught his attention. Curious, Megatron turned to face the smaller Decepticon. "What is it?" he demanded coldly.

"Lord Megatron," said Black Shadow, "I thought I should let you know that one of our scouts – Breakdown – reported on spotting something entering the Earth's atmosphere."

"Oh?" Megatron asked, raising an optic ridge. "And do tell me what it is. If it's a meteorite, then I will do more than blast you to pieces, Black Shadow. Tell me and then I'll let you live."

Black Shadow nodded and explained in a calm tone, "Breakdown said that it looked like a ship. By his description, it looked a lot like the _Elpis_. He couldn't get close enough to investigate because of there being numerous Autobots in the area. It was also being escorted by the U.S airforce. As soon as the ship landed and the Autobots and Neutrals had stepped out, the ship took off towards the East. Breakdown followed it and the Autobots as far as he could. He's just sent us an image of his discovery."

"Hmm," Megatron hummed thoughtfully. "Show me what Breakdown has discovered by putting it on screen."

The small mech bowed his head and brought up an image. Much to Megatron's astonishment, it was the _Elpis_ sitting beside a gigantic mountain with an enormous cave in its middle. Then, Megatron smirked. It seems like the Autobot base was not so well hidden after all. "Where is this area, Black Shadow?"

"It's in California's Ritter Range," Black Shadow replied.

"Excellent," Megatron said, standing up to his full height. "Send word to the Decepticon forces. We begin the assault in approximately five micro-cycles."

Black Shadow saluted as Megatron turned to go and find Starscream. The last time he saw his blind Second in Command he was heading down the corridors to find who they needed for the job. Megatron knew only one Decepticon possessed the ability to infiltrate the Autobot base, and that someone often left the _Nemesis_, disappearing for a number of cycles before returning again.

Megatron found Starscream, pacing in front of an amused Soundwave and several of his mechanimal minions. Starscream's body temperature was off the scale, and Soundwave's smirk was growing ever toothier.

"Soundwave," Starscream snarled once he had stopped his pacing and faced the Decepticons' Communications Officer, "I don't care what you say, she's going because we need her for this mission. She's the only one who can get in without being seen. She is Ravage after all."

"She is Ravage in body," Soundwave drawled, "but she isn't Ravage in processor. Your assassin cannot possibly hold her in his chest cavity unless he had what Barricade had to carry Frenzy."

"Bah!" Starscream spat, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Soundwave," Megatron called as he stepped in between the two bickering officers. Soundwave's optics widened and he bowed before Megatron. "We need your pet for this mission. It's a vital part of it. The assassin is only one half of this mission, while your pet is the other half."

"I apologise, Lord Megatron," Soundwave said, bowing his head slightly. "I will lend her to Starscream's assassin."

"Good," Megatron smirked. He then turned to look at Starscream, his optics narrowing. "This plan of yours had better, Starscream, for your sake that is."

"It will, Lord Megatron," Starscream said. "We just need a distraction to get them both in."

"That is what I have come to inform the both of you of," Megatron said. "Breakdown has reported of his findings of the _Elpis_. It is here on Earth, and he followed it to the Autobot base. We will attack the base, providing enough distraction for Soundwave's pet and Starscream's assassin to infiltrate and do what they do best."

Starscream rubbed his clawed hands together, making a screeching noise. "An excellent idea, Lord Megatron. This should prove useful for my plan to become a reality."

Megatron bared his fangs dangerously, his good optic narrowing. "Soundwave's pet will be doing most of the work, provided that your assassin doesn't fail me. If he does and the Autobots kill him, then you will be the one receiving the punishment. Punishment that is worse than going offline."

"Of course, my Lord," Starscream rumbled. "When do we begin the attack on the base?"

"First off," Megatron said, "has your assassin been informed of the situation and he knows what to do?"

Starscream nodded. "He is ready to do his part when you give the word, my Lord."

"That's very good. We begin the attack on the base in five micro-cycles. The _Nemesis_ will drop off the warriors close by and then head off to the Antarctica. Once the warriors have been deployed and they begin the strike, have some of them attack the youngling. The assassin will do the rest. I don't care if we lose good warriors, this plan must be carried out."

"At once, Lord Megatron," Soundwave and Starscream said at once before bowing to their lord and leaving him alone with his dark thoughts.

"Soon, Prime," Megatron whispered in the darkness. "Very, very soon."

* * *

><p>The <em>Nemesis<em> hovered silently several hundred miles from the Autobot base, determined not to be spotted by the Autobots. However, it was only a matter of time before the base's long-ranged scanners picked up the ship's energy signature and alerted Teletrann One to its presence. From its belly, the Decepticons freefell until they landed on their pedes with a loud thud, dust gathering beneath their wake.

Starscream was the last one to land and performed a three point landing with grace and precision. Once he was on the ground, his acute sensors on high alert, he scanned the area around him. The Autobot base was just beyond the forest towards the East.

Starscream felt a smirk growing on his facial features. He might be playing the good follower of Megatron for now, but soon, he would not have to hide his mean streak. He was glad that Megatron had chosen him to lead this mission, despite his blindness.

Shaking his head, Starscream made a motion with his hand, ordering the many Decepticons to follow him. Ducking their heads down, the small army made its way across the plains towards the forest, their blood red optics glinting in the gloom of the darkness illuminating their way. The forest would provide cover for them until they deemed it the right time to attack.

Once they reached the forest, they carefully stomped their way through, being careful not to disturb the wildlife, despite their disgust for the organic creatures that inhabited it.

Starscream's smirk grew when he discovered that they had reached the end of the forest. He motioned with his hand, making the troops halt and then lower their stance.

Now it was just a matter of waiting... and the right time.

* * *

><p>Hot Rod took in a deep vent as he stared up at the ceiling of his quarters. He just couldn't seem to find it in himself to recharge the night away. His processor was too busy thinking on what had just transpired today. He'd met a femme that he couldn't take his optics off of. He'd tried once to approach Arcee again, but she seemed a bit too busy to take much notice of him, and he was forced away by Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Not that he was interested in her or anything, but he was curious of her because of her strange appearance. He'd never seen a femme as strange as her before.<p>

Grumbling, Hot Rod sat up and dragged a hand over his faceplates. He just couldn't recharge, and he thought it was best that he get some fresh air for a little while. He got up from his berth and headed outside his quarters.

As the door closed behind him, he wasn't the least bit surprised to find very few mechs and femmes walking down the corridors. They must be the newcomers having a wander around to take a look at their new home. Not much of them took any notice of him, and he suspected that they didn't know who he was until he introduced himself to them.

When he got outside, he discovered Optimus Prime standing on a small hill that slanted down into the plains towards a forest. Shyly, Hot Rod trotted up alongside Optimus and glanced up at him, his cyan optics filled with curiosity.

"Hello, Hot Rod," Optimus greeted when he saw the young mech. "What brings you out here?"

"I couldn't recharge," Hot Rod said, bowing his head. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I didn't know you were out here."

"It's quite alright, young one," Optimus said, wrapping an arm around Hot Rod's shoulders in a comforting, fatherlike manner. "I am out here the same reason as you are."

"You can't recharge either?" Hot Rod asked.

Optimus shook his head. "No, I am disturbed by something, yet I do not know why. There is a feeling at the back of my processor that I cannot shake off. So, I decided to come out here and watch the stars, hoping to find some sort of sign in them."

"Aren't you at least a bit thrilled that we have a new ship and new warriors?"

The Autobot commander chuckled and looked down at his adopted son. "I am, but... seeing Skyfire in his condition and Scattershot giving me the debriefing of what has happened to them on their way here has me worried."

Hot Rod rested his head against Optimus' broad chest, feeling the warmth coming from deep within his pulsing spark. "I guess you have a lot to worry about, don't you?"

Optimus sighed, "Yes. I worry day in and day out about so many things. I wonder many times on whether or not tomorrow will be my last day as Prime, thus leaving you alone to carry my burden and legacy." He glanced down at Hot Rod, his optics filled with pain and sorrow. "I'm sorry you have to be the next Prime after me, Hot Rod. Truly I am."

Hot Rod reached up and gently placed a hand on the symbol on Optimus' cheek. "Don't worry about it," he said gently. "You'll be Prime for a long time before I become the next one."

"How do you know that?" Optimus asked, frowning suspiciously.

The young mech chuckled. "I just know." He then rested his head back on Optimus' chest, staring out into the distance while Optimus resumed his stargazing. Together, the two enjoyed each other's company, but their thoughts were off somewhere else. One wondered what was going to happen in the future, while the other thought of what he planned to do in the morning.

"Decepticons attack!" someone shouted at the top of their vocal processor, followed by a huge rain of missiles heading straight towards the two shocked onlookers.


	17. Ravish

Phew, writing action certainly isn't one of my strong points, but I hoped this was well worth the wait for you guys. I really, really hope you like what I have written. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Get down!" Optimus bellowed as he turned to grab Hot Rod and envelop him with his arms, shielding him from the raining missiles.<p>

Hot Rod could feel the heat of the missiles on his armour as Optimus took most of the blast. He snuck a glance up at the older mech, his optics widening when he saw him wincing in pain from the overpowering heat. Optimus seemed so determined to protect him from harm, yet he couldn't understand why he was doing this for him.

As the missiles ceased falling, Optimus gave a cry of pain and sank to the ground, his arms still wrapped around Hot Rod's body in an attempt to protect him further. Hot Rod could do nothing more than scream out Optimus' name, but it was drowned out by the blaring alarms from inside the base. Soon enough, Ironhide came limping out, cannons blasting in the direction of the forest, but Hot Rod wasn't paying any attention to the elder mech, his optics were focused on only Optimus as he laid there in a burnt heap.

"Optimus," Hot Rod screamed over the whistling noises of more incoming missiles, "get up!"

But Optimus didn't respond. The only signs to show that he was online were his steady breathing and his painful groans. Hot Rod was up on his feet immediately just as more Autobots came out of the base's entrance, shooting plasma towards the forest as the Decepticons stormed towards them, their red optics glowing like Rudolph's red nose on a dark Christmas night. Their voices were drowned out by the squealing missiles.

But Hot Rod wasn't paying any attention to them. He was focused on getting Optimus away from the overheating battlefield. He grabbed his adoptive father's large right arm and tried to tug him away back towards the entrance, but Optimus' cries of agony forced him to stop. Was he hurting him? He didn't know, but he had to move him away or else.

"Get that youngling!"

Hot Rod gave a yelp as he found himself being lifted up by the back of neck armour and thrown aside like a ragdoll. He landed in the snow; his metallic body making it crunch beneath him. He glanced up in time to see Ironhide pointing a cannon in the incoming Decepticon's direction, firing it, and causing the Decepticon to fall dead on the ground.

"Thanks," Hot Rod sighed with relief as Ironhide turned to help him to his feet, holding him as close to his body as possible. "Where's Ratchet?" he demanded the elder mech. "The missiles hit Optimus bad, and I tried to move him, but he's in pain. Please! You've got to help him!"

"He's on his way," Ironhide replied gently and then he turned and shoved Hot Rod back towards the base. "Get back inside, youngling, you're not ready to fight yet."

Hot Rod lifted an optic ridge. "I'm ready to fight, Ironhide," he growled.

"Don't argue with me, youngling! Optimus' orders," Ironhide snarled, pushing Hot Rod further away.

"He's...?"

"Move aside!" Ratchet screeched as he shoved past Hot Rod and made a dash for Optimus' burnt form. He quickly kneeled beside Optimus and began checking him all over to make sure he was unhurt. Much to Hot Rod's shock, Optimus made a choking noise and his optics flickered online. He tried to come closer, but Ironhide gave him a look that promised him pain if he didn't get his aft back inside.

Grumbling, Hot Rod turned and raced back inside just as Bumblebee and Sideswipe ran into him.

"What happened?" Sideswipe demanded, grabbing Hot Rod's shoulders and staring him directly in the optics. "What's going on?"

"You fucking tell me!" Hot Rod snapped at his stoic, silver guardian. "I was talking with Optimus one minute, and then the next thing I know, we're being barrelled down by missiles!"

"Frag it, that's all we need," Bumblebee groaned, a metallic clunk following soon after indicated to Hot Rod that he had just face palmed. "I'll get you inside, Hot Rod, where it's safe. Sideswipe, you go out there and kick some Decepticon aft."

"But I can fight!" Hot Rod cried. "I've been practising, and I can hit my targets with my blasters now!"

"Have you mastered close combat yet?" Sideswipe asked, frowning suspiciously, looking at Hot Rod's hands.

Hot Rod tried to say something, but his vocal processor locked up, making him silent. He knew that there was no way in hell Sideswipe would believe him that he was even fully capable of taking on a more experienced Decepticon. Hot Rod hung his head in regret.

Sideswipe vented in disappointment. "I thought so," he said.

Bumblebee gently took Hot Rod's right arm and pulled him away from the incoming fight. "Maybe next time when you get more experience, Roddy," he whispered to the youngling. But Hot Rod said nothing in response; rather he was looking at Ratchet, who was helping Optimus to his pedes. His attention was soon diverted when the head of a Decepticon landed just several metres from the base. He gritted his dental plates together in frustration, wishing he could be in on the action.

* * *

><p>Optimus continued to cough violently as Ratchet brought him back onto his feet. His armour burned from the after effects of the missiles after shielding Hot Rod from the blast. Everything was all a haze to him as he struggled back onto his feet. Ratchet's mouth plates were flapping, but he couldn't hear a word being said due to the missiles having deafened him for a moment. His optic sensors were showing nothing but static as the pictures fizzled in and out of focus.<p>

He wasn't even sure what was up and what was down; left or even right. Where was he? What was going on? Even in his blindness and deafness, he was still aware of sense of touch. He could feel a pair of hands feeling over his body, checking to make sure that he was ok, and one of the hands flinched away when they touched a burnt part of his body. Optimus even flinched too as his pain receptors kept on repeatedly telling him that there were several breaches in his armour, including in places he wanted to forget.

"Optimus, can you hear me?" Ratchet's voice called.

Optimus' optics stopped showing static and showed a clear view of the battlefield that was happening around them. There were explosions everywhere, and it soon became clear when his audio receptors started bringing in more sound to his processor, analysing the situation before him. He soon became aware of the screams of falling mechs and femmes, even flying body parts, and splattering blue energon.

"Can he even hear you?" Ironhide demanded as he limped over to them, his own voice full of concern.

"I can hear you just fine!" Optimus snapped, pulling away from his two old friends. He shook his head a few times to clear himself of the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. Once he was certain he was more focused, he soon became aware that his Autobot forces were attempting to fight off the Decepticon enemies. "How did they even find us?"

"I'm not sure," Ratchet answered sullenly. "But that doesn't matter, we have to fight them off and keep them away from the base. Can you still stand?"

"What do you think?" Optimus growled, standing up to his full height, the smell of his burnt armour heavy in the air. "I am Prime after all."

"Then let's kick some Decepticon aft!" Ironhide chuckled, priming up his Heavy Iron 2.0, and then he bowled into the attacking Decepticons.

"Right behind you, old friend," Optimus replied, his battle mask sliding into place, and he followed after Ironhide.

"Yeah, yeah," Ratchet grumbled, "I'll just stay here and tend to the wounded like usual."

Optimus emitted a deep chuckle, but soon had to refocus himself as he charged alongside Ironhide, his cyan optics flaring with anger and fury. There was no way in Pit were the Decepticons going to enter the base and harm the travellers of the _Elpis_. With determination flaring through him like molten fire, Optimus brought out both of his energon blades and started slicing through the enemy, ensuring that when they were removed of their limbs that their heads were hacked off as well.

"Prime!" a familiar voice snarled from above.

Optimus glanced up and he spotted a familiar figure hovering above him, dim red optics glaring back at him, even though Optimus knew that the owner of those optics was blind. "Starscream, I should've known you were behind all this!"

"Oh," Starscream drawled, "I am more than behind this." He landed on his birdlike legs in front of Optimus, blocking him from getting any closer to his army, his gigantic form towering over the Autobot leader. "Ready to dance, Prime?"

"That's if you can see, Starscream," Optimus shot back, crossing his blades in an 'X' shape in front of himself.

"Don't you dare mock my blindness, Prime!" Starscream snarled and he ignited his thrusters, shooting forward and tackling Optimus to the ground with a sickening metallic crunch. Optimus was aware that a part of his right shoulder had flown off, and he had only just recently gotten that arm fixed after the Battle in Chicago. A clawed hand made a grab for his face and tugged on it roughly. The claws bypassed the mask and ripped it clean off, exposing Optimus' pissed off facial expression for the entire battlefield to see.

The whole world seemed to stand still as Starscream suddenly wrapped his arms around Optimus' chassis and lift him high off the ground. The moment his feet left the earth, Optimus felt a tiny wave of panic hit him like a tonne of bricks. Not that he was afraid of heights due to his experience with his Apex Armour. But without his own wings, he was as nervous as a baby bird on its first flight.

"How does it feel, Prime, to be without your beloved MechTech armour?" Starscream taunted as he lifted him even higher.

Optimus became aware of the sounds of his name being called by his Autobots. He could sense their worry, sense their fear for his safety. Ratchet and Ironhide were aware of him being nervous of heights; they even knew he didn't have acrophobia – the undisputed fear of heights.

"Then you don't know me well enough!" Optimus snarled. Without warning, he made a grab for Starscream's face armour and pulled with all his strength, ripping out one of his audio receptors. Starscream's cries of agony satisfied him, but he should've remembered that it was the Decepticon sub commander who was holding onto him.

Optimus soon found himself plunging straight towards the ground below.

* * *

><p>"You'll be safe here, Hot Rod," Bumblebee told the young mech as he left him with the femmes and younglings. Hot Rod growled in frustration as Bumblebee turned to talk to an elder femme known as Beta. He was about to march on over to the yellow mech to tell him that he didn't need watching over when he felt a gentle tug on his leg. He glanced down and saw Tailgate's innocent optics looking up at him.<p>

"Tailgate," Hot Rod whispered, getting down to the youngling's level. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

The youngling smiled up at Hot Rod, his bright blue optics sparkling with mirth and curiosity. He just nodded in response to Hot Rod's question and tugged him on his left arm, and then pointed towards the doorway where Bumblebee had just walked through to join the others on the battlefield.

"What are you trying to tell me, Tailgate?" Hot Rod asked, frowning suspiciously.

"You want to go fight?" Tailgate questioned.

Confused, Hot Rod tilted his head to one side, not quite understanding what Tailgate was trying to say. He spotted Beta watching him at the corner of her optics. She seemed to be waiting for him to do something and it soon became clear to Hot Rod what Tailgate was implying. "Yes," he answered the youngling. "Yes, I want to fight."

"Aunty Beta won't stop you," Tailgate said. "She doesn't want to sparklingsit you because she knows you're better off fighting out there to protect us."

Hot Rod lifted an optic ridge. "How does a youngling at your age learn how to become so wise?"

"I've had practise," Tailgate replied, and then he gently shoved Hot Rod forward. "Go on before the blast doors to the entrance close."

The physically older mech chuckled and then bolted for the door as fast as he could. He wanted to fight to help Optimus, to protect these younglings and the heavily pregnant femme. The teachings of Tracy lingered at the back of his processor, her gentle voice telling him to follow his heart to the letter. There was no way in hell he was going to let his new family die on him!

* * *

><p>"Optimus!" Ironhide cried at the top of his vocal processor as he rushed towards his fallen commander as fast as his stiff, rusted legs could let him. Following close behind him was Ratchet. Ratchet was never far when Optimus was injured. The dreaded thudding sound of Optimus crashing into the snow and jagged rocks sent balls of fire burning through the old mech's body as he lifted his cannons and started firing to give Ratchet enough cover to get to Optimus' unconscious form.<p>

Starscream snarled in both pain and agony as one of Ironhide's accurate shot him in the back thrusters, forcing him to crash into the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Take that, Decepticreep!" Ironhide whooped as he made a rude gesture at Starscream.

As the dust settled, Starscream got back onto his pedes and stared angrily the older mech, fury written all over his broken face. One of his audio receptors dangled from his head where it had been pulled out by Optimus' large hands. "Your Prime will pay dearly for what he has done to me!" he spat, liquid spitting from his mouth plates.

Ironhide soon became aware of the many Decepticons aiming at him, the downed Optimus, and the tending Ratchet. "Frag it..." he swore.

This just wasn't going to be his day...

* * *

><p>Hot Rod poked his head out from where he was hiding and spotted Bumblebee and Sideswipe fighting side by side as they took on a bunch of Decepticons. Sideswipe easily sliced them up with his swords while Bumblebee blasted them with his plasma cannons. The two seemed to match their moves with each other perfectly, as though they could read each other's minds without having to blink. Excitement poured through the young mech's body as he continued to watch from a safe distance for a moment. He felt one of his blasters heating up on his back as though it had a will of its own. He gently pulled it off and took careful precision, watching for any signs of what to hit like Ironhide taught him to.<p>

Then he spotted a bunch of Decepticons approaching Bumblebee and Sideswipe from behind. Growling at the fact that his guardians were being sneaked up on without their knowledge, Hot Rod aimed his cannon at one of them, pulled the trigger, and fired...

...and he blasted a Decepticon's head off.

"What the Pit?" Bumblebee questioned and turned his head just in time to duck from an incoming hit from a Decepticon's fist. Sideswipe managed to avoid being tackled by another one. They both turned in time to spot Hot Rod standing triumphantly over the Decepticon with the missing head. "Hot Rod, what are you doing here?" Bumblebee demanded.

"I came to do what I do best," Hot Rod replied smugly, cocking his cannon, "saving your asses."

"I thought I told you that you were not ready, Hot Rod!" Sideswipe snapped as he and Bumblebee came towards him. Without warning, Sideswipe slapped Hot Rod upside the head. "That's for disobeying mine and Optimus' orders!"

"Optimus is going to have a cow when he finds out," Bumblebee groaned.

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Hot Rod snapped. "We have to help out Optimus from..."

Bumblebee and Sideswipe looked at each other with confusion and then back at Hot Rod. They could see the young mech was looking at something over their shoulder. So they turned to face what was going on and spotted a bunch of Decepticons surrounding them. Sideswipe and Bumblebee were about to reveal their cannons when one of them pointed his plasma rifle at Hot Rod's cranium.

"Drop them or we'll shoot him," the Decepticon growled.

"Dirge," Sideswipe growled, dropping his blasters to the ground, "I should've known you'd pull a fast one on us."

"Bastard..." Bumblebee said quietly underneath his breath, earning himself a quick knock upside the head from one of the Decepticons.

"You ain't seen nothing, Sideswipe," Dirge chuckled and he aimed his cannon at Hot Rod's head again, preparing to fire. "Now since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to let you two watch as I remove this 'Chosen One' from Megatron's side."

"No!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Too late!" Dirge shot back. He prepared to fire his cannon, and Hot Rod's optics switched offline, hoping to not watch what Dirge was going to do.

_BANG!_

But no pain came to Hot Rod. He opened his optics and they widened when he saw Dirge's cranium had a hole in it. Smoking for a moment, he then collapsed into a pool of his own energon. The Decepticons were startled for a moment and then one by one they fell to a headshot wound.

"What in the Thirteen of Primus was that?" Sideswipe cried.

"I happened," said a voice from above.

All three mechs turned their heads to look up and spotted a shadowy figure descending towards them.


	18. Outrage

My apologies to everyone that this is a short chapter. It's short because apparently I just wanted to get it out of the way. Next chapter will be the Aftermath and it will be a lot longer than this, ok? So again, my apologies for this short one. ^^;

* * *

><p>Hot Rod watched with amazement as the red and blue mech descended towards them, landing softly before him on the ground just as the rest of the Decepticons fled back to where they came from. The mech was awfully tall, probably taller than all three of the mechs. He had wings sprouting out from behind his shoulders that produced the Autobot symbol in an upside down manner, he had the usual cyan Autobot optic colour, a broad chest and shoulders, and long legs that supported his waist with four toes producing from each foot, indicating that the mech hadn't taken on an Earth form yet.<p>

The mech turned his head rather coolly towards Sideswipe and Bumblebee, eyeing them with curiosity for a moment until his gaze fell upon Hot Rod, who flinched under his gaze.

"Who are you?" Hot Rod asked, raising an optic ridge at the newcomer. He'd never seen such a mech before, and he guessed he must be one of the newcomers who came aboard the _Elpis_.

"I'm Cloudburst," the mech responded in a deep, calm voice and held out a hand towards Hot Rod in a friendly manner, "a member of the Aerial Combat and Patrol, or A.C. P for short. It's an honour to meet the 'Chosen One'."

"Please don't call me that," Hot Rod grumbled, bowing his head as he took Cloudburst's hand and shook it. "I prefer to be called Hot Rod."

"My apologies, Hot Rod," Cloudburst chuckled once the greetings had been done with. "I meant no offence." He then turned to face Sideswipe and Bumblebee, his optics furious. "You should be more careful when watching over your charge!" he snapped. "The next time I see you being unable to help him, I'll slit your vocal processors in your recharge!"

"You don't order us around!" Bumblebee snapped as he took a step forward and jabbed a finger in Cloudburst's chest plate. "You should know better than to talk back to a superior officer."

"Guys, stop it," Hot Rod cried as he raced on over and getting in between Cloudburst and Bumblebee. "That doesn't matter anymore; right now we've got to help out Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet." He pointed in the direction he had seen Optimus had fallen shortly after he had been let go of by Starscream.

Cloudburst bowed his head once again. "Alright then," he said, "since the Decepticons have obviously gotten your Prime surrounded, along with Ironhide and Ratchet, they're going to need our help." He turned to Sideswipe and Bumblebee, optics narrowing. "We're going to have to work together to get them out of this little tussle as quickly as possible before things get a little dicey. As much as I dislike you, teamwork would be the best solution."

"Agreed," Sideswipe answered, folding his arms across his chest. "We need a plan."

"Then make it snappy, guys," Bumblebee said. "We're running out of time here."

"I might have an idea," put in Hot Rod, causing all three elder mechs to stare at him in surprise.

"You do?" Cloudburst asked.

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. "But none of you are going to like it because it requires... a little bit of flying."

Bumblebee, Cloudburst, and Sideswipe looked at each other for a brief moment, wondering what sort of crazy idea that a youngling would have, especially considering he barely had any experience with fighting on the battlefield. Finally, after several seconds, they turned back to look at Hot Rod, each of them quirking an optic ridge.

"Do tell us then before we decide we think it's a bad idea, youngling," Cloudburst said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Bumblebee whined.

"Stop complaining, Bumblebee, and listen," Sideswipe hissed before turning his attention back onto Hot Rod. "We're listening."

"Alright," Hot Rod sighed, "this is what we do." And he began to explaining his plan.

* * *

><p>The two factions were at a standstill as Ironhide had his weapons pointed at Starscream, who had just landed in a crouched position, while Ratchet was tending to an unconscious Optimus Prime. Behind Starscream stood a small platoon of Decepticons, all standing in a line, while pointing their weapons at Ironhide. Ironhide was fully aware that several Autobots were arriving and were also pointing their weapons at their enemy. It had become a Mexican standoff, if Ironhide recalled what Sideswipe had stated back at Washington D.C when the two had Crankcase and Crowbar involved in one.<p>

No one moved, no one vented. The only sound Ironhide could hear was the humming of their plasma cannons. Each one was primed and ready to take down both sides if the slightest error was made. One wrong move, and both Optimus and Ratchet were as dead as doornails. Ironhide didn't know what to do in this situation. He mentally cursed at Optimus for being so foolish into taking on Starscream. Now they were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

His attention was drawn when Starscream staggered up to his full height, his left audio receptor was barely hanging onto his cranium, dangling on a single wire. The Decepticon general stalked around Ironhide, his power-hungry, dim optics never straying from the old mech's chassis, as though he was like a predator that was getting ready to strike at any astrosecond.

Ironhide kept his cannons on Starscream. In return, Starscream continued to eye the old mech. The Autobots behind Ironhide also kept their weapons trained on the Decepticons, and in response, the Decepticons never once lowered theirs from them.

It was a complete standoff.

_Come on, Ironhide,_ _think!_ Ironhide's inner self screamed at him. _You've got to do something before all slag breaks loose._

"So, Ironhide," Starscream drawled, "we're at a stalemate. I have your Prime unconscious and his precious medic at my mercy. You have me dead in your sights, while my Decepticons and Prime's pitiful Autobots have each other caught up in Earth's greatest movie moments. A Mexican standoff is what the humans call it? One wrong move and we both suffer the consequences. You know how I like suspense and tension."

"Quit the theatrics, Starscream!" Ironhide snapped. "I'll give you a chance to live if you let Optimus and Ratchet go, and that you take your army and leave us in peace."

Starscream burst out laughing. "Always attempting with bargaining, Ironhide? You should know that I don't bargain." He aimed his machine gun at Ratchet, who continued to stare with defiance. Ironhide smiled, knowing that if Ratchet was going to die, he would rather go down facing death dead in the faceplate. "Say goodbye to your precious medic and friend, Ironhide!"

"Not on your life, Screamer!" shouted a voice from above.

"Huh?" Starscream grunted and looked up in the direction the voice had come from, only to suddenly get tackled away by a small red and yellow figure that hit him so hard that he was forced to take a few steps back. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a warm feeling was felt against his cranium and he realised it was a cannon. The humming noise indicated it was charged and ready to fire at any second. "What the frag is this?" he demanded furiously.

"Hot Rod?" Ironhide cried when he saw who it was that had Starscream in his grip.

"Nice to see you too, old timer," Hot Rod smirked, never taking his optics off of Starscream. He then waved a hand in the direction of the sky above him. "Thanks for the lift, Cloudburst."

"Don't mention it," a blue and red mech replied that landed beside Ratchet and Optimus. Sideswipe and Bumblebee, who had been riding on him, climbed off of his wings and stood in front of them, pointing their weapons at the Decepticons. Cloudburst transformed into his robot mode and stood alongside them, optics glaring furiously at the Decepticons.

"Don't just stand there, my army," Starscream screeched, "do something!"

The Decepticons took aim at Hot Rod, who still had Starscream in his grip and at death's door, but then a blast sounded from out of nowhere and a Decepticon fell dead with his head missing. Everyone glanced over and saw Ironhide glaring furiously at them. "I wouldn't," he growled dangerously.

"You fools!" Starscream spat at his army. Without warning, he grabbed Hot Rod by the foot and pulled him off his back. Hot Rod struggled in an attempt to get away from Starscream's vicelike grip, but it was useless.

"Don't shoot!" Ironhide cried to the Autobots that had prepared to fire in order to help Hot Rod. "You'll hit Hot Rod."

"Yes," Starscream smirked, "you pathetic Autobots will do nothing to assist this youngling. He's as good as dead as most of you already are. Megatron wants him out of the picture because he threatens him with this so-called prophecy looming ahead of us."

"I don't care about some fucking prophecy!" Hot Rod spat as he dangled upside down. He brought up a fluid into his mouth and spat it in Starscream's face. "My name is Hot Rod and I am not fulfilling some stupid mystical mumbo jumbo!"

When Hot Rod spat in Starscream's face, everyone had gasped in shock. No one dared to speak so rudely to the Decepticon general. So many had ever done so and few of them lived to tell the tale. The look on Starscream's face was proof of this fact. No one defied Starscream and got away with it!

"You will pay for your insolence!" Starscream bellowed and pointed his machine gun at Hot Rod. The youngling's optics widened in horror as Starscream prepared to fire it upon him.

Then, just as suddenly a blue and red form tackled Starscream and he was forced to drop Hot Rod, who landed with a heavy thud on the ground. Hot Rod looked up and he blinked in surprise when he saw Cloudburst holding Starscream in a choking neck hold while holding him down by the thighs with his doglike feet. Everyone watched on in awe at the formidable strength and ruthlessness of the newcomer. Never had they seen someone so aggressive and so determined to bring down Starscream.

Soon enough, Cloudburst began throwing punches in Starscream's face, who started wailing and begging for mercy while holding his arms out in front of him in a failed attempt to protect himself from the ongoing assault of the large Autobot.

"Cloudburst, stop it!" Prowl ordered as he charged on over and halted Cloudburst's fist. "You've done enough. Starscream can no longer defend himself. You have won."

Cloudburst snarled and removed his fist from Prowl's firm hold. "I will not stop until I see this murderer dead at my feet!" he snapped. "He killed all of my members of my Aerialbot Combat Patrol unit. I am the only one left and he will pay for his crimes!"

Hot Rod picked himself up off the ground and approached the arguing mechs. Cloudburst was about to throw another punch in Starscream's face when Hot Rod stopped him by taking a hold of his fist in a gentle hold. Cloudburst looked at him with surprise. Instead of anger and fury like he had seen earlier, he saw a gentleness he had never seen before.

"A friend of mine once told me something, Cloudburst: _revenge will not bring back those we have lost_."

Much to Prowl's surprise, the red and blue mech took a deep vent, lowered his fist to his side and stepped backwards away from Starscream. Starscream immediately got to his feet and retreated back to his troops. Prowl growled, flaring his doorwings angrily, and pointed his gun at the Decepticons. "Take your sorry excuse of an army and leave us!" he snarled. "I am known for my endless patience, but I might let it slip and kick your sorry aft back to your master! Tell him you failed in your mission to terminate us."

Without waiting any further ordeal, Starscream transformed into his jet mode and flew off with the other Decepticons following close behind him. As they returned to the _Nemesis_, Starscream relayed his message to Megatron.

"_Was the mission a success, Starscream?"_

"_The mission was a success alright, Megatron,"_ Starscream purred with satisfaction. _"They will not know what hit them."_


	19. Aftermath

Alright, um... why did I make another chapter so soon? I need a f-ckin' break! But no my muse decided it wanted to submit a couple more chapters before it decides its had enough. Once I reach chapter 20 it will be the last one before my big break. Then again, I could just stop here now and wait a while before my muse consumes me. Yup, yup, definitely.

* * *

><p>It felt like it had been a lifetime before the Autobots were given the all clear. Ratchet sighed with relief as Ironhide limped on over and kneeled beside him. The two looked at each other with worry. The fact that they had almost lost Optimus nearly shook them to the core of their sparks. They knew that Optimus had been hurting lately, knowing that he'd become exhausted since the Battle in Chicago. But something had changed in him. Whatever it was, it had caused him to smile again, bringing brightness to his mouth that nearly brought the house down. However, thanks to today's battle, things were not looking good.<p>

"How is he?" Ironhide asked sombrely.

"Not good, I'm afraid," Ratchet told him honestly. "The fall has knocked his sensors senseless, and no doubt that it may have dislocated a few joints here and there. He might not even remember a few things as well. But I can't be too sure until I get a complete scan of him."

"_It looks like the Decepticons have fully retreated back to the _Nemesis_,"_ Prowl reported. _"How is Optimus doing?"_

"I'll need to take him to the med bay immediately. His energy levels are pretty low from lack of recharge. The big lugnut suffered pretty badly from the fall as well. It's made a mess of his circuitry, including jarring his joints up a bit. With the dings and dents he's gotten, it should be easy to repair. I'm more than confident he'll pull through nicely."

"_I'm sending Bumblebee and Sideswipe ahead of me to help you,"_ Prowl replied. _"They're just coming back with me after checking out to make sure the Decepticons have fully retreated."_

"_We're on our way now,"_ Bumblebee answered.

"What about Hot Rod?" Ironhide asked, nodding towards the youngling who was being assisted by Cloudburst.

"I won't be able to know until I run a diagnostic scan on him," Ratchet answered honestly. "From the looks of him, he looked like he got a few scrapes from his little skirmish with Starscream. Where he got that deep cut on his left cheek I will never know until he gives me a straight answer. However, I'm more worried about why the Pit he decided to join the battlefield when Optimus gave him strict orders to not get involved."

"You've got to give the youngling some credit, Ratchet," Ironhide insisted. "He did save Optimus' life, including yours."

Ratchet vented and nodded in agreement. Ironhide was right. If Hot Rod hadn't pulled that little stunt of his by tackling Starscream in that ferocious manner, then neither Ratchet nor Optimus would be here right now. Thanks to the youngling's bravery, Starscream had retreated with his tail in between his legs once again, and with a new addition to his growing collection of scars. Ratchet still wondered how Starscream was able to live with such blindness.

"Ratchet, are you ok?" the youngling's voice called from out of the blue.

"I'm fine, Hot Rod," Ratchet chuckled just as Bumblebee and Sideswipe arrived on the scene. "It's Optimus who I'm more worried about. Get your new friend over here to help Bumblebee and Sideswipe to the med bay."

"I'm already here, Ratchet," Cloudburst answered as he towered over the three smaller mechs. "Tell us what to do and we will do what we can."

Ironhide cast a worried glance between Ratchet and Cloudburst. Ratchet knew exactly what he was thinking: Was Cloudburst really worthy of their trust after pulling such a horrifying stunt in his assault against Starscream? Ratchet didn't know, but they couldn't worry about that now. They needed his help in transporting Optimus to safety.

"Alright, Cloudburst, since you're the biggest, I want you to take Optimus' torso, while Bumblebee and Sideswipe take his legs. Be careful, he may have broken something during the fall, but I can't be too sure until we get him there."

"We gotcha covered, Ratch," Sideswipe nodded. "Tell everyone to clear a path and we'll do the rest."

"Don't call me Ratch," the older mech snapped. "Only Optimus has the privilege of doing that."

"Whatever you say," Sideswipe smirked.

Ironhide chuckled with amusement as Ratchet bristled at the younger mech's arrogance. Sooner or later, Ratchet was going to make his next medical checkup as uncomfortable as possible just to get back at him. Ironhide watched as Sideswipe easily brushed off Ratchet's look and took Optimus' left leg, while Bumblebee took his right. Cloudburst assisted them by taking Optimus' torso by putting both hands underneath his armpits and picked him up with hardly any problems.

Together, the three carried their leader inside with Ratchet and Ironhide staying ahead of them to clear the way for them. Meanwhile, Hot Rod trailed closely behind and his optics never once left Optimus' face. It was as if the youngling was determined to stay as close to him as possible after their private talk that morning.

* * *

><p>Prowl's doorwings twitched anxiously as he overlooked the scene that lay out before him. Beside him, Wheeljack was shaking his head sadly as they looked at the battlefield. With Cloudburst, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe taking Optimus to the med bay to get him back on his feet again, this forced Prowl to do damage control. Wheeljack had just returned to his side and had handed him a datapad. Prowl was looking at it and was shaking his head sadly.<p>

"What do you think, Prowl?" Wheeljack asked.

"I think Optimus isn't going to like the results when he wakes up," Prowl answered softly. "He'll be devastated that we lost so many and had so many injured. Though the amount we have lost isn't much to me, it is still a tremendous loss. It will put us at a disadvantage for sure the next time the Decepticons attack us again."

Wheeljack nodded in agreement before he handed Prowl another datapad. "Here are the damage reports we have suffered as well."

"This is just what we need," Prowl groaned, putting a hand to his face in a similar manner of a human facepalm.

"I think Optimus was glad when you came," Wheeljack put in as Prowl put the datapads into his subspace pocket so that he could look at them later when he got back to his office. Prowl knew that Optimus would be out for a little while. "Negotiations were never really his strong points."

Prowl smiled. "No, Optimus is a fighter. There's no room for diplomacy during the heat of battle."

"Understandable, Prowl," Wheeljack replied, but then he frowned. "I'm going to let you get back to get back to work, sir."

Prowl nodded gratefully as Wheeljack headed back inside to get back to work, and then he turned back to look at the battlefield, sadness filling his spark. They had only lost a few soldiers, but it was enough to devastate him and shake him slightly on the inside. Now that the Decepticons had found them, it was only going to be a matter of time before they decided to attack again. How was he going to explain to Optimus the amount of losses they had suffered, along with the injured and the damage the base had received?

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Optimus groaned when he finally willed his optics to switch online. Primus, everything hurt! His body felt like it was on fire. Even his sensors were hurting like hell. He just wanted to curse whoever had invented pain and throw them into the afterlife. He soon found himself looking up at the ceiling and a warm light stared into his optics, forcing him to quickly close his optics and cover them with an arm. How did he end up becoming so sensitive to light? How long had he been out? Where was he?<p>

"Optimus," a familiar voice cried and he held a small pair of hands take his arm and hold it still. "Optimus, don't try to move. I'll go and get Ratchet."

"Hot Rod?"

"Who else would it be?" Hot Rod answered with a chuckle, slowly moving Optimus' arm back down that made the light more bearable for him to get into his processor. Once the youngling had done that, Hot Rod turned and headed to the door and called Ratchet's name, letting him know that Optimus was awake.

A few seconds later, Ratchet had entered the med bay and Hot Rod was forced to step aside and let the lime green mech work on the Autobot leader. For a few moments, no one said a word until Ratchet touched on a subject to bring an end to the silence.

"Optimus, what do you remember about the crash?"

Optimus shrugged. "Other than that everything fraggin' hurt, but it doesn't hurt as much now. How long was I out for?"

"About an Earth week," Ratchet answered gently. "I spent the last few days repairing every ounce of damage you had suffered in the fall, including replacing some armour you had lost when you tackled Starscream."

"I've been by your side since the battle ended," put in Hot Rod. "I never left your side except to get energon and some rest."

"True to his word," Ratchet said, shaking his head, "he hasn't left your side at all. He's becoming as stubborn as you."

Optimus turned his gaze over to Hot Rod, who stood with his chest puffed out with pride. He supposed he was going to get filled in the details later from Ratchet about what had happened shortly after he had fallen into unconsciousness. Something told him it had something to do with Hot Rod pulling something that would've pissed him off. But instead, he focused on a different topic.

"How many did we lose, Ratchet?"

"Prowl had just handed me the information about that," Ratchet replied. "We lost... eight."

Optimus' optics narrowed dangerously. Eight was too many of a number to lose for their numbers were still too few despite the arrival of the _Elpis_. While the ship had brought in at least sixty mechs, thirty femmes, thirteen younglings, and five sparklings, it had brought their number up to a hundred-and-forty-eight. But thanks to that battle, they were down to a hundred-and-forty. Not enough to fully establish an army, but enough to bring up a new beginning.

"And Neutrals that were in the Safe Zone?"

"All safe and sound," Ratchet answered.

Optimus nodded and turned to Hot Rod, his optics narrowing at him too. "Ratchet, I would like to talk with Hot Rod alone for a while please."

Hot Rod looked a bit uncomfortable as Ratchet's optics widened and he gazed in between Hot Rod and Optimus for a moment before he nodded and headed back towards the door, but not before he stopped and turned to glance back at Optimus. "Do me a favour, Optimus, and go easy on him. He did save your life after all. Ironhide agrees with me on that."

"Ratchet, we cannot afford to be reckless with so few of us. With the eight that we lost, that puts us down to below a hundred-and-forty! I will not tolerate such mistakes like that again the next time we go up against the Decepticons again!"

Ratchet just nodded and left, leaving Hot Rod and Optimus alone with each other. Optimus pushed himself up off the berth, swung his legs over it and placed them on the floor. He stood up to his full height and turned his back on Hot Rod, who had taken a seat in the chair beside the berth, looking at him with nervous optics.

"Hot Rod, do you trust me as your adopted father?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Have I done something to make you doubt my decision about not letting you onto the battlefield?"

Hot Rod shook his head. "No, Sir."

Optimus turned, raising his voice and flaring his optics.

"**Do you have a glitch in your processor then? Because I distinctly remember ordering you remain behind in the Safe Zone**!"

Hot Rod flinched as Optimus raised his voice at him. It was obviously the first time he had ever been yelled at by someone, but Optimus was not going to back down. He'd already yelled his vocal processor out, and he was not going to stand idly by and let someone as young as Hot Rod get involved in fighting until his training was complete.

"I-I'm sorry, Optimus," Hot Rod whispered. "I only wanted to help."

Optimus softened his tone, taking a seat back onto the berth.

"I know, Hot Rod, I know you were only trying to help. But in case you didn't realise, I had left you there in the Safe Zone because I wanted you to protect the Neutrals in case the Decepticons came looking for them and killed them, including those who were injured on the _Elpis_."

Hot Rod's shoulders sagged. He finally understood.

"I have no punishment for you, Hot Rod. I know you will not make the same mistake like that again."

Hot Rod nodded. "No, Sir."

"Dismissed. And tell Ratchet to let Prowl know I want him to meet me in my office."

Optimus watched as the youngling slowly turned to leave. Optimus had been hard on him for a good reason, to protect him from what had almost happened to him. Starscream had nearly gotten a hold of Hot Rod and had had him at gunpoint. If it had not been for the youngling's instincts, then neither him nor Optimus would be here right now.

"Hot Rod..."

Hot Rod stopped and looked back at Optimus. "Yes, Sir?"

"I understand why you did it. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome, Sir," he smiled. "I did what I thought was the right thing."

"I know," Optimus chuckled.

As Optimus returned to his office and Prowl had delivered the report from Wheeljack about the damage that needed repair work, Optimus decided to head outside and transformed into his vehicle mode. When he needed sometime alone, he used the roar of his engine to tune things out. It only worked half the time anyway, but it was enough to take his processor off of things for a while at least.

Tonight, as he raced across the snowy desert, his processor was consumed by Hot Rod's determination to save his life and why he reacted badly to Starscream speaking foully about the prophecy that foretold the 'Chosen One' that will one day save them from an unknown darkness. Why Hot Rod was so upset about the mention confused Optimus greatly.

When he came to a stop to his thinking place, he glanced up at the starry night sky, but was met with disappointment. It was cloudy, and he couldn't see a single star in the night sky.


	20. Convalescence

Whoa, guys! I have a huge chapter on the wings for you! This one is a pretty big one and it is a bit of a filler in between the chapter before this one and the one after this. However, it plays a vital key into the next one where all hell will begin to unravel. Trust me. The seeds of doubt have been planted and the mayhem is coming well underway. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sideswipe glanced up when he spotted Hot Rod leaving the med bay. Concerned, he lightly tapped Bumblebee and Cloudburst on the shoulders to get their attention, and together the three made their way over to the youngling. To Sideswipe's surprise, Hot Rod looked a little distraught and confused. In a rare act, he reached the youngling first and pulled him close to him in an act of comfort. Hot Rod was surprised by this, but he responded like he normally would; he hugged Sideswipe back. Bumblebee also came over too and hugged Hot Rod too, while Cloudburst watched with amusement as the two guardians comforted their charge as best as they could. Once Bumblebee and Sideswipe removed themselves from Hot Rod, the youngling wiped away a single tear.<p>

"We heard what happened," Sideswipe claimed. "Are you alright? Optimus didn't really give you much grief did he?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bumblebee asked, frowning.

Hot Rod shook his head.

"Come on you two, leave the young one alone," Cloudburst put in, taking it as his cue to step in as he drew near and towered over the three smaller mechs. "What happened was between him and Optimus. We shouldn't pry such matters out of him if he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Says the one who claims Starscream murdered his unit," Bumblebee scowled. "We saw what you almost did to him. Only a Decepticon would go as far as to brutally kill a helpless mech, even if he is evil."

"Bumblebee, stop it," Hot Rod sighed, catching all three of the mechs off guard. "I've seen what you guys do to the Decepticons. Even if you claim you're fighting on the side of peace, you still kill them." He shook his head again. "Who's to say that I'm fighting on the right? What if the Decepticons are good and you guys are the evil ones?"

"H-Hot Rod," Bumblebee stuttered, his voice cracking, "we're not..."

But a raised silver arm stopped him from talking, causing Bumblebee to towards Sideswipe, who had a look of sternness written all over his facial features. Bumblebee knew what was coming, and he wisely stood down to let his friend handle this situation.

"Just because we fight on the side of good, Hot Rod, doesn't mean it makes us saint. We're not perfect. This is what makes us Cybertronian. We're forced to do what is necessary to protect ourselves, even if we go up against what we believe is right. In the life I have lived, I have seen some Autobots who chose to betray their side and go with the Decepticons, thinking that Megatron's words were right and that he is the salvation and not Optimus. So don't you go comparing us to the Decepticons, for they strive to rule over the freedom of the universe, and this planet we've come to call home."

Hot Rod said nothing for a while, and all three mechs waited patiently for him to say something. Eventually, he opened his mouth and said in a quiet tone, "I'm just going to go for a drive. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

He then turned and left, leaving Bumblebee, Cloudburst, and Sideswipe alone. Bumblebee attempted to follow him, but Sideswipe stopped him. "Don't, Bumblebee," he said sternly. "Leave him be. He needs to think on this by himself."

"But we're his guardians, Sides," Bumblebee protested. "We're supposed to watch over him."

"Sometimes it's best to leave someone alone when they're upset about something," Sideswipe wisely put in. "You know how Hot Rod. We always give him time to himself until he decides he's ready to talk to us about his problems. Until then, all we can do is wait until he decides to come to us."

Bumblebee nodded sullenly and watched his young friend disappear around the corner to head outside.

* * *

><p>Hot Rod felt like his sadness had enveloped him in a blanket and it had a tight grip on his aching spark. It was not that he was depressed over the fact that Optimus had yelled at him for being so reckless, but rather he was upset at the fact that his adopted father was perhaps being a little too overprotective of him. It puzzled him to some extent, but it wouldn't solve his little problem with the Autobot Commander. Why Optimus was acting like this, he didn't have a clue.<p>

He hadn't realised he'd passed two arguing Autobots until one of their voices caught him by surprise. He lifted his head up and spotted Arcee talking to a taller mech. From what he could see of her, she had byzantine coloured armour now that she had acquired her vehicle mode, while the mech she was talking to had steel blue armour. From the sounds of things, the two were having a slight disagreement about something. Curious, Hot Rod nervously approached them.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but is there anything I can do?"

Arcee and the steel blue mech turned to face him, the femme's optics widening when she looked at him. However, the mech narrowed his optics dangerously at Hot Rod and – with wings flaring slightly – he came towards him and jabbed a servo at his chest plate. "Yeah, there's something you can do for me, youngling," he growled, earning a frown from Arcee, "you should learn when to stay out of things that don't concern you."

"Jetstorm, leave him alone," Arcee protested, gently taking hold of the mech's arm to calm him down. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

Hot Rod merely brushed aside Jetstorm's jabbing servo. "Look, buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but should know better than to talk to the lady like that. Humans call that being disrespectful, and believe me, I know a lot about human culture, and you won't like me when you break some of those old customs."

"Pah, whatever," Jetstorm snorted and he glanced at Arcee and winked an optic at her. "I'll be around, sweetspark, see ya later."

With a twitch of his wings in a motion that told Hot Rod he was interested in her, Jetstorm then left, leaving Hot Rod and Arcee alone with each other. Hot Rod glanced on over to Arcee, looking her up and down to make sure that Jetstorm hadn't hurt her. "Getting a good look there, my friend?" Arcee teased with a slight giggle, earning a blush from Hot Rod.

"No, no," Hot Rod replied. "I was just checking to make sure that jerk didn't hurt you. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Arcee smiled and shook her head. "No. He's just one of them typical mechs who thinks he's as handsome as the mech I went out with before."

"Wait, you used to be with someone?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes," Arcee answered. "But gradually, I began to feel something telling me to stop it and call it quits. I did what the voice told me to, and then the next thing I know, I'm as free as a turbohawk."

"What's a turbohawk?" Hot Rod asked.

The young femme blinked her optics in surprise when Hot Rod asked the question. Hot Rod thought for certain he may have offended her and he bowed his head in response, attempting to apologise to her, but then she raised her hand and he respectfully remained silent as she spoke in a soft tone. "You weren't born on Cybertron, were you?"

The question caught Hot Rod off guard, but he nodded. "No, I'm afraid it's a bit complicated," he replied. "It would take years to explain it to you... I think. I dunno, I think you'll have to ask either one of my guardians for details. Or I could give you the shorter version of it."

"I don't see why not," Arcee smiled. She then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why not we just go and sit down where it's quiet, where no audio receptors can hear us, and we'll talk there."

That's when an idea struck Hot Rod in his processor, and he gently took her hand in his larger one. "I know a place where we won't be bothered," he told her. "If you don't mind that is."

"No, of course not, Hot Rod," she giggled. "Lead the way."

Hot Rod didn't need to be told twice. He led Arcee through the corridors of the base. Some of the mechs and femmes that were still settling down into their new quarters wolf whistled in their direction, but Hot Rod merely ignored them. Arcee was just a femme and nothing more, he kept telling himself.

At the moment, he wasn't interested in looking for somebody. He was still mentally young, despite his mature appearance. It didn't bother him much, but he hated it when most of the Autobots called him 'youngling' or 'young one'. However, from the way Arcee was treating him, it seemed like things would be a little different. Ugh, who was he kidding? There were plenty of femmes for him to choose. For all he knew, her ex-boyfriend was keeping a close optic on her to make sure that she chose a potential mate correctly. He really didn't want a full-grown mech hot on his pedes for touching the femme he still loved.

As he led her outside the base, Hot Rod checked to make sure no one was looking and headed into the forest that had escaped damage from the battlefield. If he remembered the direction of where his secret hideout was, he just hoped that it was still there. Finally, they reached the small clearing in the middle of the forest. Hot Rod mentally sighed with relief, thanking God and Primus for helping him to remember.

"This is... beautiful," he heard Arcee gasp.

Hot Rod chuckled, letting go of Arcee's hand and set himself down on the grass beside the lake. She followed in suit, only sitting on the opposite side of him. Hot Rod watched as she glanced around at the beautiful scenery that surrounded them, her cyan optics continued to blink in awe and wonder, as though she was caught in some sort of spell of the beauty the planet had to offer her.

"Welcome to my hideout," Hot Rod said. "In this place, no one but me knows of this place. Well... except maybe Optimus, who accidentally found me here. But he promised he wouldn't disturb me if I decided to come out here and have a think."

Arcee removed her gaze from the scene and let a smile cross her lips. "You said would tell me a bit about where you came from," she said.

"I promised I would," Hot Rod laughed. "Alright, I'll have to start from the very beginning."

And he began his story.

* * *

><p><em>All he could see was darkness. It was sweet, blissful darkness. Or at least Skyfire thought it was until he realised he was becoming self aware of his surroundings. Where was he? He didn't know really, but all he knew was that he didn't belong in this cold world of ice and shadow. All he remembered was getting on top of the <em>Elpis_, staring into Thunderwing's optics with defiance like he had done before, and activated his space bridging capabilities. Then, the next thing he knew, the ship was hovering right before a blue and green planet until he blacked out into stasis lock. It was the price he had to pay for being so inexperienced with his new found abilities._

_Sooner or later, he was going to have to wake up from his stasis lock and kick Primus' aft for giving him such a lousy ability in the first place. Or rather he would curse his father for even being related to a Seeker. _

_Still, the fact that he was in this cold, lonely darkness was making Skyfire feel like he had been here before. Yes, this dark, cold world he was indeed similar to the last time he had been here when he had used his abilities previously to teleport the _Elpis_ away from Cybertron. It had knocked him into stasis lock for a long time, long enough to make him miss his friends and brother. It had forced Scattorshot to take precautions by taking command of the ship and journeying to the far reaches of space, out of the hands of Thunderwing._

_Much to Skyfire's surprise, he found himself drifting away from the darkness faster than he thought. Was he coming out of stasis already? He was getting his answer in just a matter of astroseconds._

Skyfire mentally cursed himself as he switched his optics online. Frag it, that light was incredibly sensitive towards his optics. He'd only been in the darkness for a little while, and now he was online sooner than he thought. The moment he got his optics up and running, he found his field of vision being covered up by some sort of cloth.

"Easy does it, Skyfire," a deep voice said from afar. "Your optics have become a bit sensitive to the light after being in stasis lock for an Earth week."

"Who's that?" Skyfire asked, blinking his optics through relieving cloth.

"You don't remember me after only being in stasis lock for this long?" the voice laughed. "Come on, who was the one who has been repairing your wings every time they got jammed by your stupid twitching?"

"First Aid, is that you?" Skyfire questioned.

"Oh thank Primus you remembered that," First Aid sighed with relief. "Now, don't remove the cloth for another five more kliks. Your optics need to adjust to their surroundings after you've been exposed to stasis lock and the dark void of space for so long."

"We made it to Earth, right?"

"By Primus, we did, Skyfire, thanks to your quick thinking... as usual. You saved our lives back there, including the younglings and sparklings. If it weren't for you, then we would've lost them for sure."

Skyfire found himself releasing all the tension in his muscle cables. Even his wings relaxed and stopped twitching. His plan had worked like he had thought it would. He really ought to give credit to his mother for installing tactical thoughts into his processor when he was a sparkling. His mother made him remember everything there was to know about fighting, including how to escape, but she never mentioned anything about his space bridging abilities being capable of teleporting another thing he touched with him as he space bridged out of there.

"I see your saviour is awake," said another all too familiar voice that Skyfire knew and loathed.

"Ratchet, how nice to see you again," Skyfire smirked as he sat up slightly, keeping his hand over the cloth to prevent it from falling off his faceplate. "Well, I would be able to see you if I didn't have this cloth on my optics, but whatever."

"Ugh, you're the same youthful slagger I know," Ratchet snorted as Skyfire heard unusual noises from in front of him. The next thing he knew, he found his left foot being lifted up and being poked around by some tool he didn't know. "Alright, First Aid, you can remove the cloth from his optics now. But stop when Skyfire tells you the light is hurting his optics. Are you ready, Skyfire?"

Skyfire swallowed. "As ready as I'll ever be, Ratchet."

He waited patiently as First Aid took hold of the cloth gently in between his fingertips, and slowly began to pull it off. The light didn't feel as bad as Skyfire thought it would be, rather it was just a mere nusiance to his optical sensors. But as First Aid pulled it down, Skyfire was amazed at how quickly his optics adjusted to the sensitive light. Soon enough it came clean off and he felt no pain.

"Is there any pain?" Ratchet asked.

Skyfire merely shook his head, and Ratchet picked up a tiny torch and shone its bright light into his left optic, making him flinch slightly as his optics quickly settled into the brightness. Ratchet ordered him to follow the light and he complied. For several minutes, colours danced before Skyfire's vision as his optics continuously followed the tiny torch while Ratchet asked some questions and he answered as truthfully as he could to the best of his knowledge.

Once Ratchet was done, he lowered the torch and First Aid held up a hand with some servos sticking up. "How many servos am I holding up?" he asked, smirking in a playful manner.

Skyfire sighed, "Three."

"First Aid, this isn't time for your joking around," Ratchet groaned as he backhanded his former student on the back of his cranium. "I taught you better than that."

"You're right, you're right, Ratchet," First Aid apologised, rubbing the sore spot Ratchet had slapped. "I'm sorry."

As the two bickered, Skyfire just watched and enjoyed the show. He hadn't seen First Aid so happy in the orns since they had left the dying Cybertron, and now he was happily reunited with his old mentor and enjoying working again. He vented again and waited patiently for them to finish. While he waited, he tapped his servos on the edge of the berth, his thoughts taking him back to the time of when in the cold, lonely darkness of stasis lock when he had thought about his ancestry.

If he was descended from a Seeker, then who was his great-great-grandfather? His father once told him the last part of his name came from the ancient Seeker who was one of the first to have ever existed, but she never told him his actual name. He wondered on whether or not his father was only trying to hide the shame of his Decepticon heritage.

"Oi, Skyfire, you can leave now," Ratchet snapped, getting the Seeker's attention.

"What? Oh, sorry," Skyfire laughed nervously. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Then go and bother someone else, kid, we're trying to catch up here. You have two visitors who refuse to leave until they see you. Better go while I'm still young."

Skyfire shook his head and hopped off the berth. He headed out into the waiting room and glanced around for his so-called visitors Ratchet mentioned. After a short glance, he was about to give up and head somewhere else when someone called his name, he turned and spotted Jetstorm and Windrazor – his young brother and his femme friend – rushing towards him at high speeds. Overwhelmed by shock that they were his visitors, Skyfire braced himself as they tackled him so hard that he nearly lost his balance.

"Damn it, Skyfire, don't you ever do that again!" Jetstorm snapped as he attempted to latch onto his brother as hard as he could. Skyfire thought for sure that he was going to weld himself to his armour and remain stuck there for a good long time.

"We thought we had lost you for sure, this time," Windrazor whispered as she planted a firm kiss on Skyfire's cheek, causing him to blush.

"I'm sorry I worried you both," the silver mech sighed, leaning into the warm embrace of his brother and femme friend. "I just did what I had to do in order to keep us alive."

"Oh yeah?" Jetstorm growled. "Well, if I were you, I would worry more about kicking the ship into hyperspace, not get myself knocked into stasis lock for cycles on end! Do that again and I'll enter stasis lock myself and kick your Primus-forsaken aft!"

Skyfire chuckled. "I'll remember that, brother."

Windrazor and Jetstorm removed themselves from Skyfire and Jetstorm helped his brother to his pedes. The young femme looked in between the two brothers a deep sigh, causing both brothers to look at her with concern. Skyfire shot his brother a look that told him to leave them alone for a while, which he instantly understood through the sparklink they shared. Backing away, Jetstorm gave them some space.

Once they were in the clear, Skyfire turned to Windrazor and he found himself enveloped in her arms once again. In response, he returned the embrace and she burrowed her face into his broad chest. He soon discovered tears rolling down her optics like twin waterfalls. "Windrazor, are you alright?" Skyfire asked, his voice filled with a great deal of concern.

"I almost lost you, Sky," Windrazor replied through her sobs. "I don't know what I would've done if you had left me all alone with no one but your brother. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and... Oh Primus, Skyfire, please don't do that again!"

"Windy," Skyfire whispered, using her nickname, "I'm not leaving you again. This I promise you with all my spark." He took a deep breath. "Windy... I wanted to ask you something in case we made it out alive, but there wasn't enough time for me to ask."

Windrazor looked up at Skyfire, her optics blinking back the tears as the realisation dawned upon her. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?" she asked.

Skyfire smiled. Windrazor was smarter than he gave her credit it for. It was why he fell in love with her in the first place.

Ever since they had met on the _Elpis_, things were pretty rough for them. They never got along well, and they couldn't seem to stand the sight of each other... That was until something changed one fateful day. Skyfire didn't remember what had caused her to have a change of spark, but after he had saved her life on a barren planet during exploration while the ship was refuelling and gathering up resources, things had completely changed between them. After that, they had become firm friends until Skyfire discovered he had feelings for Windrazor. And it soon turned out she had feelings for him in return and they began their life long relationship. They had their ups and downs with having arguments, and breakups, but they still kissed and made up for it.

Oh Skyfire will never forget the day when he asked if she was ready to commit their relationship to the next level: interfacing. Windrazor had been nervous at first because it was her first time doing it, and because she was young and inexperienced, but because Skyfire had more experience with it than she did, he helped her along and she soon discovered something he didn't know about himself. It was a secret, sensitive spot that only got him riled up enough to make the whole universe scream to the stars.

"Skyfire, are you ok?" Windrazor asked as she snapped her servos in front of his faceplate.

When he realised he had zoned out into memory, Skyfire shook his head to clear his thoughts and gather up what he had finally decided to begin a whole new beginning for them. "Yes, Windrazor, I'm fine. But that isn't important at the moment."

He got down on one knee, looking deep into her beautiful crystal optics that shone like diamonds in the earthen sea. Her optics widened when she realised what he was about to do. Did she know? Skyfire couldn't help but let the grin grow on his mouth.

"Windrazor, daughter of Terradive, will you bond with me? I know that now probably isn't the best time to do it, but I am hoping that we will be together until death."

Silence hung in the air as several Autobots who were gathered in the room waited for Windrazor's response. They had a distinct feeling they knew what the answer was going to be for some of them knew how much the two were deeply in love with one another, going where no bot has gone before with grace and precision, flying as far as they could until they touched the stars with their wings. Now, the rest was all up to Windrazor to begin the deepest part of their relationship. There was no going back now... the proposal had been made.

Windrazor let a stream of tears fall from her optics and she grabbed Skyfire, wrapping her arms around his body into a huge embrace. "Yes, Skyfire," she cried. "I will be yours forever!"

That was all Skyfire needed to know, he planted a kiss upon her lips to seal the deal. From all around them, cheers could be heard as each Autobot clapped and cheered for the happy couple.

* * *

><p>"And that's the whole story, Arcee," Hot Rod finished. "Now you know where I came from and what I had to go through before I met the Autobots."<p>

Arcee hadn't said a word nor even vented as she had listened to Hot Rod's story from the beginning to the end. Hot Rod wondered if he had perhaps made her feel iffy about him, but there was no going back now, for the dead had been done. He bowed his head, thinking that she no longer wanted to talk to him nor see him again. She probably hated him and might consider him completely out of the ordinary now that she knew he was different from all the other Cybertronians.

A hand rested upon his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. It forced him to look up in surprise. There was no malice or hate in her optics. There was nothing but kindness and understanding, even her smile was proof of this.

"Hot Rod," she said, "what you went through was enough to convince me that you are something special. I don't care if you were born different and have the processor of a youngling; we are all Cybertronians no matter how we are born."

"You really think so?" Hot Rod asked, his tone hopeful.

"Yes," Arcee smiled. "Nothing is more important than following your own spark. I don't care about some prophecy you have to fulfil someday. All that matters is that you are here, and I met you. I have never met such a sweet mech like you before. Yes, Springer was sweet, but we our relationship had its ups and downs." She chuckled. "Ah, Springer always was quite the protective type."

"He seemed like a nice guy," Hot Rod said. "Why did you breakup with him?"

"To be perfectly honest, Hot Rod," Arcee answered honestly, "I don't know. Something told me to call it quits, and I did what I thought was doing the right thing. Springer was accepting of it, but I know he took it badly. I heard him crying when I left him alone to go and take care of the femmes and younglings."

"How is he doing now?" Hot Rod asked.

"I haven't seen him since I broke up with him," Arcee replied. "I think he's still recovering from his fight with Octane. I won't know for sure until I see him again."

"Then maybe we can go pay him a visit?" Hot Rod suggested. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you once he realises you're ok after the battle that shook the base. Come on, it's getting late and we need to get back to the base before they realise we're missing." He stood up to his full height and offered his hand out to her. "I'll take you to the med bay to see if we can find him there."

"Thank you, Hot Rod," Arcee giggled as she took his hand and he helped her to stand. "You're a real gentlemech."

Hot Rod blushed and quickly turned his head away before Arcee could see the slight tint of red forming on his cheeks. Without another word, he headed out of the forest with Arcee following close behind him. She obviously didn't want to get separated from him in such unfamiliar territory. But with Hot Rod guiding her, they made it out safely and back into the base.

While they walked through the corridors side by side, some mechs looked on with curiosity, while some femmes giggled behind their backs. But Hot Rod didn't care. He had a new friend, and he was going to have her meet his guardians and Cloudburst some time down the track when she wasn't too busy with her own business or he wasn't busy with training.

When they reached the med bay, an Islamic green mech came out of the room and bumped into them, causing Hot Rod to jump back with fright at how much taller and broader he was compared to himself. Hot Rod had never seen such a mech like him before. He looked like he was covered in battle scars from a lot of fighting, and her certainly looked impressive and intimidating with those wide wings and broad chest and shoulders. He certainly looked like he could take down a few Decepticons without any trouble whatsoever.

"Arcee," the mech smiled falsely, "where have you been? I haven't seen you since..." He seemed to stop when his gaze lay upon Hot Rod for a moment, and he seemed to bristle slightly. "Who is this guy? Is he... your new mech friend?"

"What?" Arcee demanded and shook her head furiously. "Springer, I just broke up with you. I wouldn't go looking for a mech friend unless I consulted with you first. He's just a new friend of mine. His name is Hot Rod."

The mech Arcee addressed as Springer looked down upon Hot Rod with a stern gaze that had the young mech staring right back with defiance. He puffed his chest out with pride and determination. If he was going to make a good, lasting impression, he was going to do it while staring Springer in the face.

Springer continued to frown, but then he nodded. "I won't force you to choose who you want to be with, Arcee," he told his ex. "But... I just want you to choose the right one who will treat you fairly. You do mean a lot to me, even if we're no longer together, just know that I will look after you like we've always done for each other."

Arcee smiled. "I know, Springer. We said that together after you and I separated."

The green mech said nothing more and then carefully walked around them, but not before he turned to Hot Rod and whispered into his audio receptor, "If you hurt Arcee, I will come after you and murder you in your recharge. Know that I will be watching your every move when you're around her."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Springer," Hot Rod whispered back. "I'm not looking for a femme. I'm too young for a serious relationship anyway."

Once Springer had left them, Arcee and Hot Rod turned to look at each other. They said nothing for a while until Arcee spoke up in a soft tone. "When do you want to meet up again, Hot Rod?" she asked. "I would love to get to know you a bit more."

"Well," Hot Rod answered, blushing again, "I'm kind of busy with my training three times a week. How about when Sideswipe and Bumblebee take me out for our once a week desert race you come along with us?"

Arcee blinked in surprise. She'd obviously never heard of desert racing before, but it might seem like a good idea. She giggled and nodded her response. "I don't see why not. Let me know when you go racing and I'll check to see if I'm not busy on that night. I have to make sure that the femmes and younglings settle down alright now that we're no longer travelling in the _Elpis_."

"I'll keep that in mind, Arcee," Hot Rod laughed.

The young femme patted Hot Rod on the shoulder before she departed. Hot Rod watched her go for a good long while as she walked down the corridors. Her gait and stature had a sense of purpose and wellbeing, as though she knew what she was meant for. But where did that leave him? He had no sense of purpose or a place to belong to. All he was meant to be in everyone else's optics was the 'Chosen One' and nothing else.

They were always on about something he still hadn't even heard of. Word for word, they kept on telling him that he was meant to fulfil a prophecy, and they kept calling him by his Cybertronian name. On and on they went like children singing a song around a campfire. It made his spark bubble with anger and frustration. Who was he meant to be? Would he ever find his place in the world where he wouldn't have to constantly keep on hearing about those words that kept on ringing in his audio receptors?

Once Arcee disappeared around the corner, leaving him fully alone, he felt a tap on his shoulder, forcing him to turn and come face to face with Cloudburst. Hot Rod opened his mouth to greet him, but Cloudburst put a finger to his lips and shook his head, causing Hot Rod to lift an optic ridge at him. Cloudburst then motioned him to follow, which Hot Rod complied. He trusted Cloudburst because he had saved his life. It wouldn't hurt to know what the blue and red mech wanted to talk to him about.

Cloudburst led him away to the Recreation Room where there were several mechs and femmes gathering around at each table to drink, talk, and have fun. Cloudburst sat down at a single table that was away from the crowd, which Hot Rod followed in suit. Something told the young mech that Cloudburst had something important to talk about and it required his undivided attention.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Cloudburst?" he asked, sitting in a comfortable position with his back resting on the chair, his right arm resting on its head and his left leg resting on top of his right knee. It was a posture a human would be familiar with as an open gesture, this he knew that much.

"First off," Cloudburst explained as he too got into a comfortable position, "I just wanted to know how you were doing since we last met. I haven't seen you in over an Earth week since the Decepticons attacked the base."

"Well," answered Hot Rod, "I've been pretty out of it mostly. I wanted to stay by Optimus' side until he woke up from his unconsciousness. He looked like he was pretty troubled during that time he was in recharge and I wanted to stay close to him to see how he was doing. I only left a few times just to get some energon and some rest."

"And you trust Optimus because...?"

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge. "What are you trying to say?"

"Look, Hot Rod," Cloudburst put in, "you're a nice kid, and that's why I saved your life. You're special, just like all soon-to-be Primes are. However, you're a little too nice, and are far too trusting of Optimus. I think you should be careful of whom you trust."

"I'm not sure I'm following."

"Hot Rod, in case you didn't notice, the Primes were once a powerful lineage. Even the Dynasty of Primes was so powerful that they let it get to their heads. Or at least that is what became of one of them when he betrayed his brothers. Though they had the number one rule to never take a sun that had life near it, they still harvested energy just to bring life into the Allspark. Optimus told you about the story of how he fought The Fallen, the very one who was corrupted by power? And of course, of Sentinel Prime, who too was also a corrupted Prime? Who is to say that Optimus is doing the same thing as them?"

Hot Rod gasped. "You mean... that Optimus is also a corrupted Prime?"

"Indeed he is," Cloudburst answered. "He only adopted you because he wants to keep you from the world that you have known all your six years of life. He wants to use you for his own personal interest and nothing more. Just like The Fallen and Sentinel Prime, Optimus has done terrible things in the past. He sent the Allspark into space to doom his own home world, and he kills his enemies in a cruel manner by ripping off their heads. And like any Prime, if he dies, then you are forced to become the next one and live the exact same corrupted life as him."

The young mech flinched and bowed his head. Was Cloudburst right about what he said? Was Optimus really just using him for his own personal interests and nothing more? And was Hot Rod going to end up just like all the Primes who had fallen in the past, corrupted and power lusting?

"I-I've got to go," Hot Rod whispered and he stood up and left the room, leaving Cloudburst alone, who smirked in Hot Rod's direction.


	21. Undercover

Due complications with my muse, a specific character was added in at the request of Storm Blue Lightning Saix. There's a couple of references in this chapter. See if you can spot them.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, a time when everyone was in all in bed and recharging the night away. The gentle chirping of crickets, the hooting of owls, the wind brushing through the leaves of the trees, and the trickling of the water was all that could be heard throughout the evening. Nothing but the nocturnal creatures of the night stirred as foxes went about hunting voles to feed their young or patrolled their territories for any invaders.<p>

Deep inside the Autobot base, only a few Autobots were up doing their nightshifts and monitoring Decepticon activity. However, there was nothing showing up on the monitors to cause any trouble. Bluestreak sighed with impatience as he watched his screen for anything suspicious. But since nothing was coming up, he was getting bored and feeling the need to yap his mouth. Beside him, Tracks too was getting bored. Even his posture indicated it as such.

"Monitor duty really sucks, doesn't it?" Bluestreak commented to his companion.

Tracks nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we've been on nightshift for three whole micro-cycles, and its driving me crazy! I'm getting tired of being on monitor duty. The last time that happened, the Decepticons attacked and we ended up getting sent to the brig by Prowl for not detecting them so soon."

"Who can blame Prowl?" Bluestreak said. "He's been an uptight aft since he got here. He must be getting stressed over the fact that he has to keep an eye on two Primes. One who is the current leader, the other who is going to be the next one in line if Optimus goes."

"I don't blame him at all," said a new voice, causing the two mechs to turn and see the newcomer.

"What makes you say that?" Tracks asked the mech.

"Well," the mech answered, "I've never been fond of Prowl. He is quite the, uh, prick in human terms. Do you not agree?"

Bluestreak and Tracks looked at one another in confusion before realisation dawned on the both of them when they researched the word in the World Wide Web. They chuckled with amusement until they realised that something wasn't right with the mech. They watched as he took a few steps closer until Bluestreak asked, "Who says that you can come in here anyway? Only monitoring Autobots are allowed so they are not distracted," Bluestreak asked bitterly.

"Oh, my mistake," the mech chuckled. "I thought I should let you know that it's time for you to go and take a recharge."

"What?" Tracks and Bluestreak asked in unison.

Without warning, the mech turned his right palm in an open gesture, but then to their shock, claws extended from out of the fingertips. And before they could even register the situation and warn their comrades, the mech thrust his hand forward and grabbed Bluestreak by the back of the neck and pulled out a bunch of wires that connected to the back of his head, knocking him out cold, and then did the same thing to Tracks.

The two mechs fell to the floor in an unconscious state, the back of their heads sparking from where the wires had been pulled out. Nodding in satisfaction, the mech then pressed a button on his chest plate. The chest pieces opened up, not revealing his spark, but letting out a black and blue glowing, metallic catlike creature.

Once the metallic cat had landed on all four paws on the keypad of Teletrann-One, she glanced up at her carrier, who glanced down upon her with serious optics. "Download as many of the files that you can store in your memory banks, Stormblue," he ordered the feline. "Do it fast before these lowlife pieces of scrap wake up from their recharge."

Stormblue nodded and a pair of technorganic tentacles extended from her shoulders. They snaked their way down from her body towards the waiting ports of the console, each one ended with a sharp needle that was designed to fit comfortably in any console Stormblue deemed good enough like her master. As she connected with Teletrann-One, the mech, who had carried her in his chest, turned to glance around to make sure no one would come in and interrupt the downloading process. It was going to a bit of a wait, but he would make sure that the job would get done on time.

Teletrann-One's screens showed a variety of different symbols as Stormblue worked through the mainframe, downloading every secret the Autobots were hiding from the Decepticons. Soon, Megatron's master plan would come to reality and bring an end to the filthy Autobots.

"How is the download coming along?" the mech demanded impatiently.

The femme feline flinched at his words, but answered quietly, "Download is at 50%. It shall be done in another few more kliks."

"Well, hurry it up," the mech snapped. "We don't have much time."

Stormblue jolted slightly and just nodded timidly as she attempted to speed up the download. After a minute of downloading, her optics brightened up when she spotted something she never thought would be possible. She turned to her carrier and said, "I have found Barricade."

"What are you talking about?" the mech growled coldly. "We don't have time to rescue that failure."

She frowned angrily and her claws extended from her paws. She shoved a claw at her comrade, her armour bristling with fury. The mech watched in shock as a tremble went down her back and a jolt of electricity zapped down from her body, through her paws and started shortening out the main computer. "You will get Barricade out of the brig," she growled. "He may have some knowledge in regards to the Autobots."

"Fine," the mech sighed in defeat. "I'll go and get him out of there. Come and find me when you have finished the download."

"As you command," Stormblue growled with a mock salute, her claws retreating into her paws as she continued her work.

Without another word, the mech turned and headed out of the command centre. His companion didn't have time in downloading every bit of information, but maybe there was some bit of data they could use against the enemy in their war. Using his knowledge Stormblue had given to him, he made his way down the corridors, greeting Autobots here and there. Fools! They had no idea who he really was underneath this cover. Hah! Soon, it would be too late and Megatron's plan would come full circle.

When he reached the brig, he discovered to his annoyance a guard standing watch over the prisoner. It seemed like he was going to have to do this the hard way. Walking in a businesslike manner, the shadowy mech approached the guard with a casual smile upon his lips. "Greeting, Sir," he said to the guard. "I thought I should let you know that I have come to relieve you of your shift."

"That soon?" the guard asked, frowning. "I've only just started my shift. Any Autobot would know that our shifts change once every five cycles."

The mech's claws extended quickly. "I'm not asking, my friend," he drawled, boring sharp dental plates in a doglike way. "I am merely forcing you to."

Before the guard could say another word or even think about calling for help, the mech thrust his claws forwards and slashed the guard's throat. Energon splattered onto the floor in a gruesome way as the guard fell dead to the ground, the floor spilling with his bright, blue energon. Some of the energon had sprayed all over the mech's right cheek, and he licked it off with his glossa. It had been so long since he had tasted the energon of his kill. It felt so good as he looked forward to the day he would remove the soon-to-be Prime.

"Death to all Autobots," he whispered darkly to the fallen guard, his smirk growing as he picked up the data card from the guard's energonstained hands. Reading it and memorizing it, he stood up to his full height and approached the cell that held his Decepticon comrade. He typed in the code that dropped the force field. "Been a long time, has it not, my fellow Decepticon?"

Barricade looked up from his recharge and his optics widened when he saw who his rescuer was. "You!" he spat.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Barricade," the mech chuckled, "but I have work to do. However, I should advise you to escape while you still can. The Autobots will discover me and no doubt you will blow my cover." He waved a servo. "Until next time we meet, which I have a feeling it would be... never."

And before his Decepticon comrade could say another word, the mech left the brig, leaving a confused Barricade behind. Slowly, Barricade stepped from out of his cell. He would have to work fast if he was to escape his enemies. He'd just about had enough of this joint to blow a popsicle stand, no matter what it took. He attempted to switch on his weapons, but much to his disappointment, they were disabled. No doubt that was the work of Ratchet – Prime's most trusted Chief Medical Officer.

Venting a sigh, Barricade prepared to pick up the weapon of the dead guard.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack groaned in annoyance as he chucked a tool aside. He'd just been working on his latest experiment and had suffered a singed servo in the process. He'd tried to force the bolt in, but had ended up not getting it moving. Groaning with disappointment, he decided to take a break. Much to his surprise when he checked his chronometer, he'd realised he had ended on staying up for a long time up until 2:07am. Sighing again, he finally decided that he just needed a quick drink of energon, removed himself from his workshop, and headed off down to the Recreation Room.<p>

He was just about halfway towards his destination when a black and blue glowing creature zipped past him like a bolt of lightning. He turned just in time to spot a catlike metallic animal running down the corridor, its paws illuminating with crackling, blue electricity. Wheeljack had never seen such a creature before until it dawned upon him. It was Stormblue, one of Soundwave's minions! He had to stop her from reaching her destination before she got away!

Ignoring one of Prowl's most formidable, golden rule, Wheeljack transformed into his vehicle mode – a pearl white 2008 Nissan Titan Crew Cab Pro4x – and roared down the corridors as fast as his wheels would let him. He was not as fast as Hot Rod, he wasn't as powerful as Optimus, and he wasn't capable of storing enough firepower like Ironhide, but he had the endurance of an English Setter. He could keep up with the little critter for a long time if he had to. But was it enough to keep up with her? Probably not, but he had to try no matter how long it took.

He turned down the same corner as the electric feline, catching up to her within a matter of minutes. He was surprised that he'd managed to find her so soon, but the way she was slowing down, it indicated that Stormblue had been running for a long time, avoiding the enemy until her foolishness had caused her to be spotted by the inventor. And by coming face to face with him and attempting to bypass him, she had ended up expanding nearly all of her energy. Her face showed her terror as she continued to zigzag through the corridors like a hare dancing through the snow. She was already showing her exhaustion with the way she was leaking energon from her joints. Even as she continued her unusual dance, Wheeljack continued on his straight path, following closely, but not expanding his energy like her small, wild body was. She obviously didn't have very good endurance like he did.

'Not yet,' Wheeljack told himself as he was beginning to close the distance between himself and Stormblue. He had to time it correctly or the feline was going to detect him and avoid him easily. One wrong move and he could end up kissing the floor or smacking head first into the wall. Either way, it was a matter of life or death if Stormblue had stolen valuable data from Teletrann-One.

They turned down a several hundred meter long corridor. It was what he had been waiting for!

'**Now**!' Wheeljack's inner self commanded. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as he activated transformation. His right foot dropped first, gouging into the floor and leaving a huge skid mark behind. Sparks flew when he used his right hand to slow his momentum just enough to keep control. With gears grinding, his leg extended and he shot upwards.

Stormblue's body twitched with electricity in an attempt to keep Wheeljack back.

His other leg finished transforming in midstride as his upper body was finished transforming. When he took another step, his torso had finished its transformation.

The electricity shot towards him at a blinding speed, but Wheeljack was ready. He leapt over the current, making an enormous dive for the feline. With hands wrapping around her body and absorbing the electric shock – causing him to wince in pain – he tumbled towards the ground and rolled several times, keeping Stormblue as close to his chassis as possible. Though she was an enemy, he had to protect her to keep the data safe. If anything happened to her storage unit, Optimus would have a fit for sure and have his head mounted on a wall!

Being mindful of Stormblue's small form, Wheeljack glanced down to check to make sure if he was alright, and found her curled up in a tiny ball. She was trembling, obviously from the experience in the rolling and tumbling. He mentally sighed with relief, glad that the chasing was over and done with.

Since she was in this position, he'd have to do something he really wasn't quite used to: scanning. With Stormblue still curled up in a ball and sparking if his servos got too close to something she didn't want touched, he used an inbuilt scanner in one of his servos and began to scan her processor. He was no mind reader like Blaster – who could scan brainwave activities – but at least he was capable of being able to scan what information the person in his hand had stored in his or her processor.

Once he was done and he went through what he had seen, the Cybertronian inscribes going across his HUD, his optics widened in horror at what he had discovered.

Growling, he stood up to his full height and – still holding the squealing Stormblue – he rushed down the corridors as fast as he could, hoping that he was able to reach the brig in time.

He'd been running for several minutes, the squealing Stormblue still clutched in his hands and her electric currents often zapping him in whatever servo that got in the way, until he finally reached the brig. He was shocked to find the dead guard lying on the ground in his own pool of energon, and Barricade kneeling over him while picking up his weapon.

"Run, Barricade!" Stormblue screamed. "Get out of here!"

The squealing Stormblue caused Barricade to turn and his optics widened when he saw Wheeljack looking at him in horror. He backed away, knowing that his disabled weapons wouldn't work despite his attempts to will them into action. If he knew how an Autobot's mind worked, then no doubt that Wheeljack would try to avenge his fallen comrade.

"It wasn't like you think," Barricade tried to say.

"That dead carcass lying at your pedes is enough to convince me, Barricade!" Wheeljack interrupted, optics narrowing dangerously. "You'll be hunted down until Primus Himself falls from the heavens!"

Without warning, Barricade brushed past Wheeljack and ran as fast as he could down the corridors. In his fury, Wheeljack slammed his fist against the alarm that would alert every single Autobot of the escaping prisoner.

* * *

><p>The black and white Decepticon ran quickly down the corridors, the alarms blaring furiously as he dodged and weaved around corners, attempting to lose whatever was chasing him. But nothing was really there. His desperate escape to the exit of the base had got him lost completely. He was running so fast that he didn't even see Bumblebee and Optimus Prime, who were rushing towards the brig at high speeds. Bumblebee was forced to leap aside as Barricade zipped past him like a sudden blur of black and white. Optimus would've stopped him, but he had been so surprised and he'd mistaken Barricade for Prowl he'd stepped out of the way until the last second.<p>

Bumblebee roared furiously when Barricade's escape sunk in and he charged after him, fury blazing in his cyan optics. There was no way in hell he was going to let Barricade get away with the murder of his old human charge! He'd heard Optimus' order to stop, but he had ignored him completely. Nothing was going to stop him from taking down Barricade and removing him from Earth once and for all. Nothing!

He caught up with Barricade in a matter of seconds, his breathing hardly laboured as though his fury fuelled his energy reserves. He was almost upon Barricade, the muscle cables in his thighs bunching up as he prepared himself for the leap.

Barricade managed to look behind him just as Bumblebee lunged for him. Just like a football player, the yellow mech tackled the Decepticon with his arms wrapped around his torso. The tackle was so rough that it forced the both of them to tumble to the ground with Barricade slamming his faceplate into the floor and denting some of the protective covering on his cheeks and chin. Bumblebee suffered some damage of his own with the tackle as well. He'd jarred his right shoulder slightly, causing sparks to fly, and he had lost a piece of his left cheek that helped form facial expressions whenever he smiled.

"Get off me, filthy Autobot scum!" Barricade snarled, struggling in an attempt to get away from the vengeful Bumblebee.

"Optimus allowed you to live, Barricade," Bumblebee snapped back as he used one hand to pin Barricade's arms behind his back. He held up a pair of stasis cuffs and slapped them onto Barricade's wrists, forcing a jolt of electricity from them to scramble his circuits and render him unable to move. Bumblebee leaned over him, whispering into his audio receptors, "But if I am to avenge my human, then I will do it."

Bumblebee placed a foot on Barricade's back to hold him down, and transformed his right arm into his stinger, generating electricity that would surely put an end to the helpless Decepticon for good and end his reign of terror.

He was about to strike when a large hand grabbed his right arm and halted him from finishing off the Decepticon. Angered, Bumblebee whirled towards the one who had stopped him and found himself facing a fist that knocked him away from Barricade. The punch wasn't enough to physically harm him, but it was enough to knock some sense into him. He shook his head to clear the dizziness away and found himself staring into the furious Optimus Prime's optics.

"Bumblebee," Optimus growled angrily when he saw what the young mech had almost done to Barricade, "you will stop this at once! I will not tolerate one of my soldiers going on a rampage like that! If you even dare to think about harming Barricade just to satisfy your need to avenge Sam, then you will answer to me."

"But Optimus–"

"**No, Bumblebee, this time your need for revenge has gone too far!**" Optimus bellowed, standing taller than he normally would in an intimidating manner. "**If you think revenge will solve your problem of the loss of Sam, then I will not have an Autobot on my team who will go so far as to kill a helpless Cybertronian! Look at what you have become!**"

The young mech's optics widened when Optimus' tone took a level that would've made even Megatron cower in fear. He looked down at his hands and he realised there was energon stained on them. It would have come from Barricade when he had fallen from Bumblebee's tackle. He looked towards Barricade and saw the Decepticon lying in a small pool of his own energon. Barricade must've broken something internally during the fall.

Then in dawned upon Bumblebee what he was doing... what he was becoming. He had become a monster.

He sank to his hands and knees, tears welling up in his optics. Sam would've never forgiven him if he led a life of needing to avenge the one person he had sworn to protect. How could he have been so stupid? If the next time something similar happened to Hot Rod, then the situation would be worse and the mech he would kill with his own bare hands would never rest in peace.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry," Bumblebee wailed, the tears falling faster than before. "I never wanted this to happen! I just... I just thought that... Oh, Primus, what have I done?"

A large pair of arms wrapped around his chassis, and a warm vent of air brushed over his face. He glanced up and found Optimus' cyan optics looking into his own. For a moment, none of them said a word as Optimus continued to comfort Bumblebee, while the young mech sobbed until there were no more tears he could bring out.

Once Bumblebee had calmed down, Optimus let him go and wiped the tears away from his optics. He said nothing for a moment as he stood up to his full height and then transmitted something softly to the young mech. _"Go and see Ratchet about that broken face of yours,"_ he told him. _"I will deal with Barricade."_

Bumblebee nodded and he carefully picked himself up off the floor. He headed in the direction of the med bay, leaving Optimus alone with a still bleeding Barricade.

Optimus carefully walked on over to him and removed the stasis cuffs from his wrists; he wasn't surprised when he saw energon coating his wrists, indicating that Bumblebee hadn't been gentle when he had slapped on the stasis cuffs. Shaking his head, he turned Barricade onto his back and he watched in horror as the energon from his chest plate leaked faster than he realised.

"_Ratchet, are you awake?"_ he called desperately over the private com-link.

"_I am now,"_ groaned Ratchet. _"What is it that you want that could possibly get me up so early in the morning?"_

"_I've got Barricade who's bleeding a lot of energon all over the floor,"_ Optimus snapped. _"He escaped from the brig and Bumblebee tackled him to the floor so roughly it must've caused something to rupture from the inside. Ratchet, what do I do?"_

"_Don't move him!"_ Ratchet ordered. _"See if you can apply pressure to his wound until I get there. Where are you?"_

"_Sector 1138,"_ Optimus answered. _"Hurry!"_

"_On my way, Optimus, Ratchet out."_

As Optimus placed his hands over Barricade's injury, a snarling noise caught his attention and he turned his head, spotting Wheeljack with a growling and squealing Stormblue in his hands. He frowned suspiciously until realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. "Wheeljack, how did you manage to catch one of Soundwave's pets?" he asked.

"It wasn't easy," Wheeljack replied, shaking his head. "I really had to work at it."

"Well, however you managed to catch her, I have a feeling that Soundwave will not be happy once he learns that his pet has been caught red-handed. Have you managed to find out if she has stolen any data from Teletrann-One?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah," he said. "With the way she was running, she must've come from the command centre. Neither Bluestreak nor Tracks are answering my com-link, so obviously they must've got knocked out pretty hard by whomever was carrying Stormblue."

"Soundwave no doubt," Optimus agreed, then he looked thoughtful for a moment and he frowned. "See if you can get the data out of her storage unit. We can't afford to let the Decepticons get their hands on it."

"Of course, Sir," Wheeljack chuckled and he turned to leave, but Optimus' words echoed through his processor.

"_Also, Wheeljack, put a transmitter on the little fragger,"_ Optimus added privately. _"I would like to find out where the Decepticons are hiding."_

"_Gotcha, Sir,"_ the white mech answered and left with the still squealing Stormblue just as Ratchet drove around the corner, nearly knocking Wheeljack off his feet. Wheeljack shook his head and continued on his way to his workshop to work on his new project.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack sighed as he walked into his workshop with the struggling Stormblue. The feline was proving to be more of a nuisance than he originally thought and was attempting to bite one of his servos off his hand. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that if he was going to get the data out of her storage unit by any means necessary, then so be it.<p>

Picking up a syringe, he quickly injected Stormblue with a knockout drug, which instantly ceased her squealing and attempted struggling and forced her into recharge. He then carefully placed her on his workbench and picked up a few wires, attaching them to her back and began extracting the information she had stolen from Teletrann-One. He wasn't at least bit surprised when Stormblue started twitching violently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently to her, despite her pained recharge. "I never wanted to do this to you."

Even in her forced recharge, the extraction was extremely painful for her processor. He was regretting it already, and he knew that Soundwave was going to be most displeased when he found out what Wheeljack had done to his pet.

As the data was being taken from out of Stormblue's storage unit, Wheeljack set to work on the transmitter that Optimus had ordered him to attach to her. Every once in a while, he would glance up and check on the extraction.

It was only 76% complete and he was almost done with his little gizmo.

"Almost there," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Stormblue leapt to her paws, raised her left one, and slashed at Wheeljack's hands, causing energon to spill from three cuts on the top of his right hand. He gasped in shock and dropped his tools. The wires that were attached to Stormblue's head instantly disconnected and she leapt off of Wheeljack's workbench and bolted for the door as fast as she could, leaving a still shocked Wheeljack behind.

The panicked Stormblue ran furiously down the corridors in a desperate attempt to escape from the filthy Autobots that had had her held captive. She didn't know how much information they were able to take from her storage unit, but she hoped it wasn't enough to displease Megatron at all. She bolted furiously, often slipping on her paws and colliding with a wall before getting back up again and running onwards.

Numerous questions pounded into her processor. Were the Autobots chasing her? Where was she? How was she going to get out of here? She didn't know the answer at all, but in her fleeing, she didn't even notice the slight pinging noise at the back of her cranium until a familiar voice echoed inside.

"_Stormblue, what is happening?"_

She grounded to a halt and glanced around for a moment until she realised that it was her master that was calling her. _"Master, is that you?"_ she asked, her body trembling all over.

"_It is I, my pet,"_ her master replied. _"What is happening? Your overriding panic reached through our symbiotic bond. Have you managed to retrieve the data that Megatron has ordered you to take from Teletrann-One?"_

"_Y-yes, master,"_ Stormblue replied. _"But I think I was found out. Wheeljack took me into his workshop and knocked me into forced recharge. He must've extracted most of the needed data. I'm not sure how much is still intact in my storage unit."_

"_Escape from the Autobot base, my pet,"_ Soundwave answered. _"I am on my way to pick you up. I don't care what Megatron thinks. He can have my cranium later if he wants. Right now, the important thing is getting that data back to the _Nemesis_. Has our spy worked his way towards the youngling yet?"_

"_Not that I know of, master,"_ Stormblue said, bowing her head in shame.

"_We'll talk about it later. Let's just focus on getting you out of there. Soundwave out."_

Deciding that now was the best time to move her aft before she lost it again to the Autobots, Stormblue turned and headed in the direction she believed the exit was, that is until she ended up slamming face first into Ironhide. The black Autobot glanced down at her in shock and tried to catch her, but she was too quick for him. She darted in between his tree trunk legs and continued on her flight for freedom. But the blaring alarms indicated that the Autobots were well aware of her escape and were after her.

'Faster, faster,' her inner self screamed at her as a pair of silver arms attempted to reach out for her and she slipped out of his grasp just in time. She wanted to glance back and laugh at his face, but she couldn't. Too much was riding upon her to get this data back to her master. 'Must go faster.'

Then she spotted it. Right in front of her was the largest set of doors she'd ever seen. Excited, she felt her booster pack activate and kicking her into overdrive. But then the blast doors started closing. Angered, she pushed herself to go even faster, willing the booster pack to push itself to extreme measures. The blast doors continued to fall, but she wouldn't give up. She clung onto her fear and turned on her side, resting her hip weapons against her back and sliding just underneath the blast doors.

She skidded to a halt as warm air greeted her metallic skin. She was free!

A blast caused her to halt her celebration and relief, and she turned in time to see Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Mirage coming after her. She bared her fangs at them and fled as quickly as possible towards the plains where Soundwave would be waiting for her.

She proved correct when a silver and gray, alien sonic jetfighter appeared above her running form. A simple command entered her processor just as the jet's belly opened up to grant her entrance. Bunching up her muscle cables in all four of her legs, she leapt as high as she could and landed easily inside the jet. It closed behind her and enveloped her in cool, blissful darkness.

"Phase one and two complete, master," she whispered.

"_Then let us hope that our inside man will be able to complete phase three of the plan,"_ Soundwave replied.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, at this rate we'll never catch them!" Ironhide cursed as he stared unhappily up at the disappearing jetfighter. "Stormblue has stolen data that could've been important to us. And what is worse is that we have no idea where they are going..."<p>

"Not exactly, guys," Wheeljack laughed as he approached the group from behind, a smile written all over his facial features. "It won't be long before we'll be able to find out the location of where they're going."

"Perfect," Optimus smiled mischievously, glancing down at his friend and patting him on the shoulder gratefully.


	22. Quarrel

OMG! It's been a whole year since I started this story. I wanted to submit this chapter right away because it was the story's birthday on June 3rd. It only took me a while to realise this until I checked the published date of the story. So without further ado, let us celebrate this story's birthday!

Happy Birthday Earthspark!

* * *

><p>Four days... It had been four days since Sideswipe and Bumblebee had last seen Hot Rod. Last night was the night that the two guardians of the soon-to-be Prime would take him out for a race around the desert. They had waited patiently for him to arrive at their meeting place, but Hot Rod didn't show up. It was not like the youngling to miss out on a chance to go for a race. Hot Rod always loved it no matter how badly he was feeling. They hadn't seen Cloudburst around either, not since he had pulled their charge from out of his predicament on the battlefield and had befriended him. Hot Rod had even missed out on two days worth of training. This was not like the youngling to miss anything in regards to his training or his fun. It wasn't like him at all.<p>

Bumblebee paced around in front of Sideswipe in the Recreation Room, while his silver friend, who sat in his chair, watched him with worry. Sideswipe knew that Bumblebee was troubled with the fact that Barricade was now under careful supervision in the med bay thanks to Optimus and Ratchet taking him there and getting him hooked up to a spark monitor to check his vitals. So far, nothing had been damaged on the outside, but the inside had been a mess. His spark chamber had been damaged thanks to the tackle Bumblebee had pulled, and a rupture in Barricade's consuming tanks, thus it was what was causing the Decepticon to spit up energon constantly.

With the worry over the fact that Hot Rod was believed to be missing and Barricade was now in the med bay, Sideswipe was sure that Bumblebee was going to snap. However, Sideswipe had noticed a change in his yellow friend's attitude. Whenever Barricade's name was spoken or mentioned, Bumblebee's doorwings would flare slightly and he would bow his head, his optics dulling to a dim blue, and a guilty look would appear on his facial plates.

It puzzled Sideswipe greatly, but he suspected that Bumblebee was feeling a little guilty for what he had almost done to Barricade. Whenever Sideswipe asked Bumblebee what was bothering him, he wouldn't say anything except 'monster' and 'unforgivable.' What was going on inside his young friend's head?

"Bee, please," Sideswipe protested desperately. It shocked him that he was sounding worried, but he pushed it aside. "Sit down and I'll get you some energon. If something is bothering you, then you need to stop and think, not pace around endlessly until you put a groove in the floor."

Bumblebee stopped and looked at Sideswipe, his dim blue optics lightening up slightly. "I'm sorry, Sides," he apologised as he took a seat across Sideswipe. "I'm just so worried about Hot Rod. It's not like him to miss out on a race and training. He always looks forward to those times."

The silver mech gently petted Bumblebee's shoulder before he got up, headed over to the table, and got his friend a cube of low grade energon, returned, and handed it over to his friend before returning to his seat. "I'm worried as well, Bumblebee. It's not like him at all to miss out anything. Heck even Ironhide is worried about the kid. He approached me the other day and asked where Hot Rod was and if I had seen him because he too had been missing his weapons training."

"What did you tell him?" Bumblebee asked as he took a sip of his cube.

"I only told him that I didn't have a clue and that if I knew I would approach Hot Rod and ask him what's going on."

Bumblebee nodded just as Arcee walked into the Recreation Room, looking puzzled and worried. Seeing her confused state, Bumblebee walked on over to her. "Arcee, are you ok?" he asked gently.

Arcee shook her head. "No," she replied. "I'm worried about Hot Rod and I've been looking for him all over the place. I also have been constantly pinging him on the private com-link, but he hasn't returned my calls. I even checked his private hideout, but he wasn't there. It's like as if he's just vanished off the radar. Bumblebee, you're close to Hot Rod, do you know where he goes if he doesn't want to be found?"

The yellow mech bowed his head apologetically to Arcee. "I don't know, Arcee," he answered honestly. "If I knew where he was, I would march up there now and drag his sorry aft back here." Arcee giggled at his choice of words, bringing a smile to his mouth. "Why don't you come and sit with us until we figure out what's going on with him?"

He motioned towards the spot where he and Sideswipe had been sitting and Arcee nodded in agreement. Bumblebee led her back to where they were sitting and he politely excused himself so that he could get Arcee a drink of energon. He had been surprised when Hot Rod had befriended the byzantine coloured femme so quickly. Now Hot Rod had spoken nonstop about her elegance and beauty. It was as if the youngling had become lovestruck or something, but was completely oblivious to the idea. Since her arrival, Hot Rod had been constantly hounding Bumblebee and Sideswipe, asking if she was welcome to join their weekly race nights. Bumblebee didn't see any problem with it at all and neither did Sideswipe.

Bumblebee promised to Hot Rod that the next time they went racing, Arcee was joining them. Hot Rod had been so excited that both guardians thought he was going to hit the roof and fly off into space. Bumblebee had never forgotten how Hot Rod had told Arcee the news and she had been excited to join them.

However... thanks to Hot Rod mysteriously vanishing off the grid with no explanation, they had missed their race night. Where was he? What was going on with him? Why hadn't he been returning their calls on his com-link?

As Bumblebee returned and handed Arcee her energon, he took his seat and they began their discussion of what to do. All three knew that Optimus would be furious with Hot Rod for missing his lessons with the officers. And if Hot Rod had left the base without telling anyone, then there was no guarantee that Optimus would be most pleased at all with him and was going to give him the cruellest lecture he could think of.

Bumblebee was about to get up and get another round of energon when his optics widened in shock and he let off a gasp. Sideswipe and Arcee turned their heads towards their friend and they too suffered a look of surprise.

There, standing in the middle of the doorway, covered in caked mud and twigs, was Hot Rod.

"Hot Rod, what happened to you?" Sideswipe demanded when he stood up to his full height, armour bristling in fury. He soon took it all back when Hot Rod collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, sending some caked mud on his armour scattering onto the floor. "Hot Rod!"

All three rushed over to their young friend's side immediately just as Sideswipe started calling in Ratchet over the com-link. Onlookers were confused as to what was going on as Arcee kneeled beside Hot Rod and scanned his chassis. She looked concerned for a moment once she finished and looked at the results.

"Is he going to be alright, Arcee?" Bumblebee asked worriedly as he pushed Hot Rod onto his side.

"I'm not certain," Arcee answered honestly. "He's in pretty bad shape and his energy reserves are low. I'm not sure how low, but low enough to probably make even Ratchet concerned."

"Concerned about what?" demanded Ratchet as he rushed into the Recreation Room at top speed, followed by Optimus Prime. When both elder mechs saw the badly conditioned Hot Rod lying on the floor, Ratchet was immediately at the young mech's side and scanning him to check to make sure he was unhurt. Optimus came over too, his faceplates were unreadable as he kneeled beside Hot Rod and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe glanced at each other and backed away to let the elder mechs handle this. All three knew had a terrible feeling they knew what Optimus was thinking. Once Ratchet had finished his scan, he shoved Optimus side, muttering curses in Cybertronian that would've shocked all the younger mechs and femmes that were in the room.

"What's wrong with him, Ratchet?" Arcee asked. "My scans of him told me his energy reserves were low, but not exactly how low."

"Low enough to be a great concern," Ratchet growled. "Bumblebee, Sideswipe, I need you two to pick him up and carry him to the med bay on the double. His low energy has caused his body to go into automatic recharge, and he won't wake up unless I give him something into his system. Quickly now!"

Doing exactly as Ratchet ordered them to, Bumblebee and Sideswipe carefully picked up Hot Rod and – with Ratchet leading the way – headed towards the med bay, leaving behind Arcee and Optimus, along with some of the onlookers who had returned to their seats. Optimus turned to Arcee, a look of disapproval on his faceplates.

"Tell me what happened, Arcee," he ordered sternly, but not unkindly. "Where has Hot Rod been for the past four days? My officers reported to me that he didn't show up for his lessons with them over the past few days, and everyone I talked to told me that they hadn't even seen him enter or exit his quarters. Tell me please."

Arcee looked nervously at the floor for a moment, trying to gather up her thoughts until she returned Optimus' gaze. She had been here for only a week and a half and already things were starting to not look good. "To be perfectly honest, Sir," she answered quietly, "I'm not sure where he has been. I tried calling him on his com-link – so did Sideswipe and Bumblebee – but he hasn't been answering at all. I don't know what's going on with him."

Satisfied with her answer, Optimus nodded. "That's fine, Arcee," he replied. "When Ratchet looks him over and gets energon into his systems, I'll have a talk with him. Hot Rod is too valuable for us to lose, especially since he is the key to our future when I eventually have to pass on the Matrix of Leadership to him."

Arcee looked worried, a hand covering over her mouth. "Optimus," she said softly, "please don't be too harsh on him. He's obviously been through a lot before he met you and us Autobots and is still getting over the loss of his human. Don't you think you're putting a little too much pressure on him, especially with this whole prophecy thing that's been going on lately?"

"I will try not to be, Arcee," Optimus sighed, nodding. "But sometimes I have to put my foot down with Hot Rod. Knowing him, he is stubborn and refuses to completely bend to the rules I have set for him. I have already forbidden him to fight in our war until he is truly ready, and now I may have to do the unthinkable and ensure that Sideswipe and Bumblebee follow him around constantly and keep their optics on him at all times."

"Optimus, don't..." Arcee begged.

Optimus shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I will do what I must to protect Hot Rod."

And without another word, Optimus turned and left, leaving a saddened Arcee behind. She bowed her head regretfully, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she thought of what kind of punishment would put upon Hot Rod's list. Hot Rod had told her about when Optimus had yelled at him for going out recklessly into the battlefield to help out. She recalled the hurt look he gave to her when he spoke of Optimus' wrath not being the prettiest thing on the whole planet.

"Be careful, Hot Rod," she whispered softly. "The storm after the calm is approaching."

Hot Rod's optics switched online, a groan emitting from his mouth. He put a hand to his optics, blinking through the dimness until he found it fit enough to remove it. Once he did, he wasn't surprised to find himself covered in dried up mud and twigs. He should've known that his little trip would end up getting his paintjob all dirty. But that wasn't the worst part. What was even worse he was in the med bay in a private room with no one but the last person he wanted to see.

Optimus Prime.

The Autobot Commander was sitting on a chair, his arms folded across his chest, and his optics dim until Hot Rod's stirring caused them to brighten up. Optimus glanced towards the door a moment, as if he was talking to someone over the private com-link, and then stood up and headed over towards Hot Rod. He stood on Hot Rod's left and bowed his head, a deep vent escaping his intakes as though he was taking deep breath before he looked back into the young mech's optics.

Hot Rod knew what was coming, and he attempted to brace himself for the severe punishment Optimus had in mind for breaking the strictest rule in the Autobot base: no leaving without permission.

"Primus, Hot Rod," Optimus sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"

"You could try locking me up in the brig and throwing away the keys," Hot Rod joked, knowing that his nervousness always made him joke around whenever he was faced with a situation that got him into trouble. "Then again, you would probably feel guilty and let me out anyway."

"What has gotten into you?" Optimus asked, frowning at Hot Rod's nervous joking. "Not only have you broken the biggest rule in the Autobot base, but you have also not contacted us and told us where you were going. Why did you leave?"

"So that's just it, huh, Optimus?" Hot Rod demanded, sitting up to his full height and staring Optimus right in the face, fury written all over his features, including his body. "No 'how are you feeling' or 'are you recovering well'? Your attempt to protect me is starting to push my buttons, oh mighty leader of the Autobots. And what's worse is that you're going so far as to prevent me from fighting on the battlefield. You want to know what's gotten into me?" He jabbed a finger in Optimus' chest plate furiously. "Well, I'll tell you anyway because you're obviously not going to listen to me until I say it to your face.

"I'm getting so sick and tired of you trying to keep me locked up in the base. You hardly ever let me go far from this place, and you're always getting Sideswipe and Bumblebee to report back to you about my movements every second of the day! And what is even worse is that I heard about what you Primes did long before I even existed in the eye of the Allspark. You're a corrupted lineage and I don't even want to be that kind of person. I don't want power and I don't want to be someone I never wanted to be in the first place. You'd think I don't know about what you did to Sentinel Prime a year ago, well, I do and I am not going to be like your kind!"

Now it was Optimus' turn to be furious. His forehead furrowed and his optics narrowed into tiny slits. Hot Rod could tell he was trying to maintain a level of coolness but was slowly failing. The tension between them had risen to a point where even Hot Rod had had enough of Optimus' attempt to 'protect' him. However, maybe he might've spoken his mind a little too harshly, but he didn't care. He'd said his cup of tea, and he wasn't going to back down from what his spark had told him to say.

Optimus closed his optics for a moment and then he opened them again. He turned away from Hot Rod, and the young mech bowed his head when he realised that he may have said too much and might've hurt Optimus badly. What came out from the elder Prime's mouth shook Hot Rod to the core of his spark. It wasn't what Optimus was saying that hurt him, but it was the level of calm that told him of his hurt.

"You think I am a corrupted Prime, Hot Rod?" Optimus asked, turning back to face Hot Rod. "While it is true that only one Prime was corrupted in the past – The Fallen as you are aware of – Sentinel Prime was much different. He wanted to save Cybertron, and he did what he thought he was doing was the right thing. But in the end, I did what I had to do in order to prevent him from harming anymore lives. He betrayed himself, Hot Rod. He turned his back on everything he once stood for, including his own beliefs."

He hung his head, his chin resting on his broad chest plates, as a single trickle of water leaked from the corner of his right optic.

"As for my reason to prevent you from leaving the base, you are the next Prime in line after me, Hot Rod. I am doing what I have to do in order to prepare you for when your time comes. My own time as Prime is drawing to a close soon. For how much longer I will remain Prime I do not know."

"But why keep me inside when all I'll ever do is get hurt no matter what you do?" Hot Rod demanded. "I am a free spirit, Optimus. I've been looking after myself long before I even met you."

He hopped off the bed and looked up at his adopted father, his optics still furious and he could feel his energon boiling deep inside the pit.

"I don't see how you can keep me inside anymore, Optimus," he sighed. "I don't belong here and I never will. I will never fit in with your people. I can't even transform my arm into a sword, no matter how hard I try! I even hear your Autobots talking about me day in and day out, calling me the 'Chosen One' or calling me Rodimus instead of the name Tracy gave to me when I met her."

"What are you saying, Hot Rod?" Optimus asked softly, the hurt still in his optics, but he seemed to know exactly what the youngling was going to say to him, and it hurt him even more.

"I-I'm leaving," Hot Rod answered, bowing his head and not looking directly in the Autobot commander's optics. "I've made up my mind, Optimus. I miss the freedom I have always lived by, I miss the places I used to visit with Tracy. I even miss..."

Optimus didn't say anything for a good long while. Instead, he turned and headed towards the door. He opened it, then stopped and turned to face Hot Rod, another stream of water leaking from his right optic. "I hope you find it in your spark to forgive me, Hot Rod," he whispered. Hot Rod could barely hear the softness in it, but he could've sworn he heard it breaking slightly, as though Optimus was trying hard not to lose control over his emotions. "I only did what I thought was for the best of you."

He took a deep vent, the air escaping from his intakes.

"But... if this is what you want, then... do what you believe your spark is telling you. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"I'm sorry, Optimus," Hot Rod tried to say, attempting to step forward and reach out to the Prime, but Optimus was already gone. As he left, Hot Rod found his legs unable to hold him up any longer. He plopped back down on the medical berth and covered his optics in shame. He didn't cry and he didn't emit a sound.


	23. Pariah

Ugh, I know I promised I wouldn't update this story until next week, but I couldn't resist posting this chapter up because I had been working my butt off for quite awhile on a certain scene. Yeah, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever done... 14 pages in total! OMG! If I do it again I'll die inside! Nah, but seriously, if I do it again, I swear I'll leave this story alone for a good long time.

Anyways, be sure to have a few tissues for this chapter. I worked really hard on this one.

* * *

><p>Hot Rod stormed into his quarters, searching for the items that he needed as he grabbed his duffle bag and began to pack all of his things that he had gathered during his stay with the Autobots: a data pad that had Sideswipe's instructions on how to transform his sword, some of his favourite books that he had downloaded off the World Wide Web, and a photo of him, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe. It wasn't much worth treasuring, but his time with the Autobots had good memories. But as he packed them away, doubt crept into his processor on whether or not he was making the right choice.<p>

Should he stay? No! He shook his head angrily. Staying here meant facing the same thing he had gone through so many times. 'Chosen One', 'Rodimus', 'youngling', those were all names he didn't want to hear anymore. They were not who he was and he never wanted to hear them again. It was too much for his audio receptors to bear. He was Hot Rod, it was the only name that reminded him of his beloved human. It was all he had left of her memories.

Once he had finished packing them into his duffle bag, he turned and headed towards the door, he didn't hear it opening until he bumped into the arrivals. He glanced up and found himself looking into the optics of two close friends and the femme he had come to know in such a short amount of time.

"We heard what happened," Sideswipe said quietly.

Bumblebee nodded in agreement. "Is there any way we could convince you to stay?"

"Don't try and stop me from leaving," Hot Rod growled, his optics flaring furiously. "Convincing me to stay won't make things any easier because I'm sick of hearing 'Rodimus' this and 'Chosen One' that. It's all a load of bullshit."

"Hot Rod," Arcee whispered, taking a step forward and resting her hand on his shoulder. "Please stay. It won't be the same without you."

The youngling shook his head, tears threatening to fall from his optics. "Don't, Arcee. Don't make it any harder. It already hurts to know what I told Optimus, and now... now I have to do the same thing to you guys."

Bumblebee and Arcee hesitated for a moment as Sideswipe glanced at each of them. It was too quick for Hot Rod's youthful processor to catch, but soon Bumblebee gently led Arcee away, leaving only Hot Rod and Sideswipe alone. The door closed behind them and Sideswipe turned, tapping in a key code that only he knew. Once the door was locked, the silver mech turned to face Hot Rod, a deep vent escaping his intakes.

"Are you going to try and stop me too, Sideswipe?" Hot Rod asked, narrowing his optics.

For a while, Sideswipe said nothing as he skated past Hot Rod and glanced around the empty room. There was nothing but the bare recharge berth, the lonely chairs and couches, and the desk at the end of the room with a computer on top. On the desk was a single data pad and Sideswipe headed on over, picked it up and typed a few things into the data pad before he returned to Hot Rod's side and handed it to him.

"What's this for?" questioned the youngling.

"I wish there was something I could do to convince you to not leave, Hot Rod," Sideswipe said softly, bowing his head until his soft blue optics were looking directly into Hot Rod's own. "But it seems like you have made up your mind on what you're going to do." He pointed to the data pad. "Those numbers and letters belong to Bumblebee, Arcee, and I. You might be leaving, but I want you to keep in touch with us."

"Why would I?" Hot Rod asked. "It's not like I'll be seeing you again."

"Because that's in case you run into any trouble," Sideswipe chuckled. "Call either of us and we'll come for you."

"Honestly, Sides, I can take care of myself," Hot Rod replied, but then he looked down at the data pad and his spark trembled in agony at what he was doing. He was leaving behind friends... he was leaving... the only place he had called home. He hadn't felt so happy in years since Tracy had died, and now... now there was nothing for him. Why was he doing this? Was it because he couldn't tolerate being called names that were actually true to his origin? Or was it because of Optimus?

He didn't know... he just didn't know what was going on inside his processor anymore.

Sniffling, he stuffed the data pad into his duffle bag and headed towards the door, but Sideswipe stopped him yet again. He slowly looked up at his mentor, his tears falling down his cheeks. Sideswipe lifted a servo and brushed a tear away. "You'll find your place in the world, youngling," Sideswipe said softly. "You just have to search harder. Or... maybe your place has been right underneath your nose this whole time, but you haven't even noticed it yet."

And before Hot Rod could question Sideswipe any further, he found himself being embraced by his teacher. "I've never had a fine student in all my life, Hot Rod," Sideswipe whispered into his audio receptor. "I am honoured to have you as my pupil. In fact... ever since I had met you and became your guardian, I have felt... the need to call you my family. If you had become part of my sibling bond with Sunstreaker and me, things would've been a whole lot different. But alas, it isn't meant to be."

Sideswipe pulled away from Hot Rod and then turned to unlock the door. He looked at the youngling with a solemn expression for a moment until it was replaced with his usual stoic face that Hot Rod was used to.

"We won't try to stop you, Hot Rod," Sideswipe said quietly. He looked away and then rested his optics onto Hot Rod again. "Bumblebee wants to know if we can watch you drive away. Is that alright with you?"

Hot Rod opened his mouth to say something against the idea. He didn't want his friends to watch his behind as he drove away. He didn't even want to say goodbye to them for fear that they will be devastated even more. Although he had a distinct feeling that it was Arcee who wanted to watch him leave. He sighed in defeat and smiled. "I can't say no to Bee can't I," he chuckled.

"Bumblebee has his way of getting things he wants," Sideswipe smirked as he rested a hand upon his student's back in between his doorwings, being mindful of how sensitive they were. "Come. Let us go to the entrance."

When they left the room, Hot Rod was surprised to see Bumblebee comforting a sobbing Arcee. As her optics rested upon him, he could see the hurt lingering in there and he knew she had been looking forward to their racing night together. Now she will never get that chance to experience what he always enjoyed doing. Then, as if Primus heard his despair, an idea struck him in the corner of his cranium.

"Guys," Hot Rod spoke up, "I know what we can do before I leave you all, something that will make us never to forget what we have shared together."

"What is it, Hot Rod?" Bumblebee asked, still keeping his arms over the distressed Arcee.

"We can go on one last race, and I want to take Arcee with us."

For a while, neither Sideswipe nor Bumblebee said a word and Arcee's sobbing had ceased to hiccupping. Hot Rod hoped with all his spark that they would say yes, he just wanted them to remember the good times they had spent together, not the horrible times. He secretly kept his digits crossed behind his back and he could've sworn that Sideswipe might've noticed his motion.

Finally, for the first time since Hot Rod had arrived, Sideswipe smiled. "I don't see why not," he answered. "Then from there, you can depart without having to let the others know, and there will be less tears. It's better to remember your friends by doing something special together."

Hot Rod let off a big whoop of joy and pumped his fist into the air, starling Arcee and amusing his two guardians.

"Come on," Bumblebee laughed. "I'll tell Prowl that we're just borrowing the shuttle for a while. You three go and get ready."

The young mech mock saluted Bumblebee, who gave him a gentle slap on the back and headed over to the command centre, leaving the three alone for a moment until Sideswipe declared that he was heading off to get the number plates that would help throw off any police that might catch them during their racing around. Soon, only Hot Rod and Arcee were left in the corridors.

Hot Rod looked at Arcee and he could still see the sadness in her optics. "Arcee, I'm sorry that I'm doing this."

Arcee shook her head. "No, Hot Rod, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why?" Hot Rod asked.

"Because I was selfish," she replied. "I made it difficult for you by being overly emotional. You must think I'm too emotional to be your friend."

Hot Rod blinked in surprise. Arcee thought she was weak to him? He smiled fondly. He'd never met such an incredible femme before. Why should he doubt her character? He'd only seen small portions of it, but something told him she was an amazing fighter on the battlefield. She hadn't been present when the Decepticons attacked the base because she was assisting with settling down the Neutrals that had arrived on the _Elpis_. Still, the fact that she doubted herself as being his friend didn't really add up at all.

"Arcee," he said, taking her hands in his, "I don't doubt anything at all about you. You're not weak, you're amazing. I'm glad to call you my friend, and I'm glad that we met. You've become one of my dearest friends I'd ever known. So thank you, Arcee, for coming into my life."

The byzantine femme's sniffles died down and Hot Rod pulled her into a hug as a way of comforting her. Tracy did this often to him whenever he was down, it seemed only logical that he did the same for Arcee. Once her tears had stopped falling, Hot Rod released her and was happy to see that she was going to be alright. "I promised you a race, and I will go by that promise. I keep them until my spark has extinguished."

"Thank you... Roddy," Arcee sighed.

Hot Rod almost hesitated when she said his nickname, but for once... it didn't hurt his spark like it did when Bumblebee said it. Why didn't it hurt anymore now that she said it? Maybe it was because his processor accepted her as a friend and was willing to let her say what hurt him so much. Whatever it was, he was glad that she said it and no one else. It made him feel at peace with himself.

"_Hot Rod, the shuttle is ready,"_ Bumblebee's voice called over the private com-link. _"We can depart whenever you're feeling up to it."_

"_Thanks, Bee,"_ Hot Rod answered. _"We'll be there in a minute."_

At that moment, Sideswipe appeared with four number plates in his hands. He handed one to Hot Rod and the other to Arcee. The femme blinked and looked down at hers in puzzlement. "What do we need these for?" she asked.

Sideswipe smirked with amusement. "To throw off the police force of Earth," he replied. "Sometimes when we go racing, we tend to go onto the highway and the police cars chase us for a while until we lose them. Once we do, we change our number plates so they don't recognise us. It's as simple as that."

"Isn't that against the law?" Arcee asked.

"That is why we are more careful to not go racing on the highway," Hot Rod said, nodding. "We go to a special place to race where no laws can tie us down."

"Where is that?"

"You'll find out, Arcee," Sideswipe said before he turned to Hot Rod. "Are we all set to go?"

Hot Rod nodded. "Yeah, Bumblebee just told me the shuttle is all ready to go, so we can leave any time we want to without any hassle."

"Then let's go." Without waiting any further, Sideswipe motioned to the two younger bots and headed down the corridors. Several mechs and femmes watched them curiously, but paid no heed to where they were going. No one stopped them nor did they question their actions, other than a femme battering her optic shutters at Hot Rod, causing him to blush with embarrassment.

Hot Rod wondered what had caused them to be so silent until Sideswipe answered his question through private com-link. _"I have told Prowl that Bumblebee and I are taking you out for patrol and that Arcee wanted to come along to see what Earth is like. So have no fear, youngling, no one will hassle you today."_

"_Thanks, Sides,"_ Hot Rod answered back to his friend.

"_Not a problem, Hot Rod. Rumours tend to spread quickly through the base, so be on your pedes."_

Finally they reached the shuttle where Bumblebee was waiting for them. He was standing beside the ramp with his arms folded across his chest and a smug look on his facial features. Hot Rod always found the yellow mech's smile a peculiar thing. His cheeks always lit up his face like a Christmas tree, making him standout amongst the others unlike anything he'd ever seen.

Bumblebee walked up to the trio and shook servos with both mechs and smiled politely to Arcee. "Glad you guys could make it," he said. "Prowl was about to question my reason for taking the shuttle until Sideswipe told him his excuse as to why. I thought for a microsecond he was going to ask whether or not we had been racing."

"Thank Primus he's... a believer of Sideswipe's lies," Hot Rod snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee snarled, whirling towards the flamed mech and optics flaring. "Are you saying my excuses never work with Prowl?"

Hot Rod made a motion with his servo in a so-so way and trotted up the ramp before Bumblebee could come up with a witty comeback about how the femmes are beginning to marvel his paintjob. He wasn't an attractive mech was he? Amusement flickered across his optics as he took his usual spot behind the pilot's seat and crossed his arms and legs to get more comfortable.

He hadn't noticed Arcee had followed him until she sat down beside him and her warm left thigh pressed against his right. Embarrassed, he scooted away slightly, hoping he hadn't offended her. She looked at him from the corner of her optics and gently punched him in the shoulder, laughing at his nervousness.

"You mechs are ridiculous," she giggled.

"What's wrong with giving you some space?" he asked. "I thought all femmes liked their bubble not being invaded by horny mechs."

"Sorry, Roddy," she smiled softly, "I didn't know you were not comfortable with having a femme sitting next to you. I'll give you your space." She tried to stand up, but then he reached out for her and carefully grabbed her forearm, stopping her from getting up.

"No, it's alright, Arcee," he said. "I don't mind your company, it's just that... I've never sat next to a femme before. Most of the time I keep my distance because I've never even knew that Cybertronians had females amongst their kind. Sure there was that one femme that likes to wander around, but that was different."

She shook her head and returned to her spot. "It's ok, don't worry about it. Obviously Tracy didn't teach you how to act around females, didn't she?"

"No, not really," he sighed.

He hadn't noticed that Sideswipe and Bumblebee had entered the shuttle and one of them had closed the hatch. Bumblebee took his seat in the pilot's chair and Sideswipe on the co-pilot's spot. It wasn't until the thrusters came online that Hot Rod finally realised they had taken off into the sky towards their usual racing place. But as they left, he looked out the window to watch his last view of the base. As it got further and further away, he had a sinking feeling in his aft that something was going to happen soon and that he should stay with the Autobots.

He was going to reconsider, but then his idiotic pride got in the way, forcing him to shake his head and turn away from the window. He had made up his mind and he wasn't going back on it. He stuffed his duffle bag underneath his seat and sat back to relax, closing his optics for a moment and hoping he might get enough rest until they landed.

_A black and silver creature stood over him, roaring its fury and spreading its enormous wings. It howled to the heavens, causing the ground below to tremble in fear._

_It swung its massive head down to snap at him with its massive jaws, but it missed. It couldn't touch him! His gaze rested onto the bleeding form on the ground at the talons of the beast. He had to get it away from its victim at any cost._

"_Come on!" he shouted to the beast. "Come and get me you overgrown lizard!"_

_The beast bellowed its fury. Nobody challenged it and got away with its life intact. It stomped after him, a foul-smelling liquid dripping into the snow and causing it to hiss and melt, its sharply curved talons leaving paw prints in its wake._

_Without warning, it swiped its head and the damaged side of its head caught him in the chest, winding him and sending him hurtling onto the snowy floor. He struggled to back away from the beast, but it came after him slowly, its beady, black eyes seemed to laugh in triumph as it watched his helplessness._

_What could he do? Only one option remained. He shook his hand, praying, hoping that it would work._

_**Embrace the eternal wrath of the Mighty One!**__ a voice screamed in his head and it opened its jaws, lowering it down in one swift movement as it prepared to swallow him whole..._

"Hot Rod, wake up," Sideswipe's voice called, causing the young mech to switch his optics online. His body was trembling violently and oil was leaking from his forehead. Where had that dream come from? He hadn't dreamed about that since he had been released from the brig a week after the Autobots had found him. But now it was getting clearer. Never had he seen such a monster before, but what was it? And who was that mech laying on the ground at its feet? It didn't make a lick of sense.

"Hot Rod, are you ok?" Arcee asked from above him.

He hadn't realised he'd been resting his head on her lap and he forced himself to scoot away in surprise. Bumblebee and Sideswipe were looking at him with concern, Sideswipe having seen this happen to him before, but they said nothing to question him. They probably knew he was going to make up an excuse about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hot Rod answered honestly, although he was still puzzled as to why it had happened again after not dreaming about it again until now. Was something big going to happen soon? He shook his head and covered his face with a hand, although he felt something on his back for a moment and he flinched, glancing up to find Arcee looking at him with concern in her optics.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked gently

"I said I'm fine, Arcee," Hot Rod groaned, turning his head away from her. "Can you please just drop it?"

"I'm sorry, Hot Rod," she apologised, removing her hand from his back.

"Hey," Bumblebee announced, "we're here."

When Bumblebee made the announcement, all of Hot Rod's confusion melted away and he stood up, much to the surprise of Arcee. He was secretly glad that Bumblebee knew how to pilot the shuttle better than Sideswipe. The last time it had happened, they had all fallen on their afts and had sore backs for a while. With doorwings flexing in excitement, Hot Rod immediately pressed the button to open the hatch and leapt out before the ramp could extend, much to the annoyance of Sideswipe.

"Younglings..." muttered the frontline warrior to himself.

"Oh come on, Sideswipe," Bumblebee laughed as the ramp had fully extended and he walked down after Hot Rod with Arcee following close behind. "Give the kid a break and let him enjoy himself just for once in his life."

"Ugh, fine," Sideswipe groaned, following shortly after.

Hot Rod was glancing around happily at the area around him, his cyan optics were wide as he took in every bit of the salt ground and the distant mountains. He turned to face the trio and his smile grew bigger when Arcee also drank in her new surroundings. He had never seen the femme look so unsure about what they were doing. Chuckling, he approached her, grabbed her hand, and led her several steps away from the shuttle. She looked nervous when he let go of her hand and winked playfully at her.

"Oh don't just stand there gawking like a baby," he teased. "Transform already! I haven't seen your vehicle mode since you got here on this planet."

"First," Arcee said, furrowing her optic ridges, "tell me where you've taken me."

"We," Bumblebee answered from behind her, "have taken you to the Bonneville Salt Flats. It's the largest place on the planet where you can go racing without having to get caught because it's legal here. Humans usually come out here to test fast moving vehicles. Nothing will bother us."

Arcee turned to Hot Rod. "You knew about this?"

Hot Rod grinned like an idiot, but said nothing. Only his doorwings gave away his excitement. Obviously Arcee had no idea that he was faster than Sideswipe and Bumblebee combined, and he might just be than her. That is if he could beat her unknown vehicle mode. She seemed to sense his excitement and she grinned back at him until she transformed into a vehicle that shocked all three mechs at once.

With her armour slipping and sliding into place, she was soon sitting before them as a beautiful, sleek, byzantine coloured McLaren MP4-12C. Hot Rod had never seen such an amazing looking vehicle before and it got his engine purring and his spark warming at the sight of her, but he shook it off. The sight of her vehicle mode must've got Sideswipe and Bumblebee running hot because his HUD detected them running high above than normal temperatures in their bodies.

"_Don't just stand there, say something_!" Arcee demanded, snapping all three of them out of their daze.

"Well," Hot Rod answered, "you look... beautiful." He looked on over at his guardians, but they still seemed stumped by the vehicle that sat before them. Shaking his head with annoyance, he stood on Arcee's right and smirked cockily. "But I'll show you that you aren't dealing with the average mech."

In a swift movement, Hot Rod activated his transformation systems and he felt his armour shifting and sliding into place. He could sense Arcee's amazement as his tyres touched the ground and he sat there beside her, his engine roaring loudly to announce his vehicle's horsepower. There was no way in hell she could compete with his speed!

"_A Ford GT40,"_ Arcee chuckled. _"I'm impressed, Hot Rod."_

"You haven't seen anything yet when I beat you in a race," Hot Rod laughed.

Sideswipe's laughter echoed across the plains as he and Bumblebee came on over to them. It was the first time Hot Rod had heard him laugh since he had met them, but it didn't surprise him at all. After all, his guardians knew how to have a good time. Bumblebee stood on his left, and Sideswipe beside Arcee. Once they had transformed into their respective vehicle modes, their engines purring excitedly.

"_Where shall we race to this time?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"The usual way," Hot Rod laughed, inching forward slightly on his tyres until he was levelled with Arcee's bonnet. "We race for over 40 miles and then back again. If you get tired and you stop, you're out of the race. First one back to the shuttle is the winner."

"_Understood, Hot Rod,"_ Arcee said.

"Who's going to start the countdown?" Hot Rod asked, his engine humming along with his emotions.

"_I think I might know a way without any of us having to say a word,"_ Bumblebee said, catching Hot Rod by surprise. No one said a word until the shuttle made a bleeping noise, surprising Hot Rod and Arcee. Much to their shock, the shuttle began to speak in English.

"_This is the AI of Shuttle 001 speaking,"_ the shuttle declared in a masculine voice, sounding oddly like Teletrann-One's voice. This came as quite a bit of a shock to Hot Rod, but he said nothing to give it away. _"Autobot racers, do not break any rules in regarding winning, especially when it comes to cheating. Race fair and honourably. Mechs and femme, start your engines."_

All three mechs and Arcee switched on their engines, roaring with horsepower and aggression.

"_Beginning the countdown... Good luck, Autobots, and may the best racer win."_

Hot Rod found himself stilling his wheels just like he always did before starting a race. His body was tense and anxious, eager to get started. But he held himself in place. He was determined, his spark pounded furiously inside his chamber, pulsing until it drowned out the engines of the others. He could feel it pumping his energon quickly through his veins as though it was getting ready to give him the strength and speed that he needed to outrace his fellow Autobots.

"_Five..."_

His engine vibrated...

"_...four..."_

His optics narrowed subconsciously...

"_...three..."_

His exhaust pipes spat out flames...

"_...two..."_

His rear wheels started to squeal and spin as salt and dust began kicking up in the air...

"_...one..."_

He released his brakes...

"_GO!"_

He pushed down on his throttle and sped off so quickly he must've put a bit of dust in someone's face, but he couldn't tell. All he knew was that his racing experience had cost someone precious time. He had taken off quickly a split second after the shuttle AI had announced the word. Whoever was left behind was going to have a hard time keeping up with him and the others. But his processor wasn't on what was behind him; he was far too focused on what was in front.

He could feel his energon pumping furiously through his veins as he sped across the salty plains. He was well aware that he'd gone a few lengths ahead of Sideswipe and Bumblebee, but he wasn't surprised when Arcee kept pace with him, tailing him for no more than half a length and closing the distance between them. But Hot Rod wasn't one to always let someone get up close and personal with him. He was determined to prove he was faster than anyone, and he wasn't even going to let Arcee take away his title!

Even though he didn't like someone attempting to steal his position as the fastest 'bot on wheels, he obviously didn't mind a challenge. But he had his way on letting things go exactly as he planned out. Just like he always did, he started slowing down, pretending he was getting tired already, letting Arcee catch up with him within a couple of seconds. Soon she was half way alongside him until she started to pull ahead of him. He couldn't wait to show her that she wasn't dealing with a youngling.

"_What's the matter, Roddy?"_ Arcee taunted over the com-link as she started getting further away from him. _"Getting tired already?"_

_Oh you have no idea,_ Hot Rod wanted to say out loud, but kept his mouth shut. He couldn't afford to let her know that he was actually letting her go ahead on purpose.

With the wind brushing past them furiously as they zoomed across the salty grounds, Hot Rod continued to keep an even pace with Arcee, but remained only a short distance behind her that was enough to make her a little overconfident and thinking she couldn't be beaten. He was well aware that Bumblebee and Sideswipe were only meters behind him and gaining speed as they drew closer towards the turning point. Excitement burned through his veins like liquid fire, making his spark pulse even faster. He wasn't even tired from all of this driving!

Suddenly, he heard tyres screeching as Arcee rounded the turning point. He watched as she dug in her wheels and locked in her back ones, twisting into a drift as she glided across the salt, dust kicking up behind her. Once she was clear of the turn, she unlocked her back tyres and flew back towards the finishing line. Seems like she had been watching drifting shows or maybe... _Tokyo Drift_. Hah! Two can play at that game!

Once he neared the corner, he turned his front wheels towards the right, twisting his chassis and locking in his rear tyres, allowing himself to slowly drift across the salt like he had been born to do it. Just like Arcee, dust flew out from underneath as he turned the corner. As he cleared the turn, he could've sworn he heard his guardians gasp in shock and awe. Obviously they hadn't seen him do this trick before.

Regaining his composure, he quickly set himself back into a straight line and continued after Arcee. He had a lot of ground to cover in order to catch up with her, but that wasn't much of a problem for him. Within another few seconds he had caught up with her, keeping at least a few inches from her bumper, but not touching her.

"_How are you able to keep up with me?"_ Arcee asked. _"I was way ahead of you when you made the turn!"_

"Sorry, Arcee," Hot Rod chuckled. "That's, unfortunately, my little secret."

She obviously seemed to understand that he wasn't really to be underestimated because she increased her speed a bit more, pushing down her throttle even further. Hot Rod snickered in amusement as he recalled Sideswipe and Bumblebee suffering the same mistake when they had raced together, and Sideswipe hadn't been too happy to learn that he was no longer the fastest Autobot on wheels.

The finishing line and the shuttle were drawing closer and Hot Rod knew that it was time to stop playing games. He'd toyed with Arcee long enough and it was time he showed the byzantine femme why he was the fastest. Pushing down on his throttle slowly, he started to increase his speed, and his energon began pumping furiously through his chassis as he easily caught up with Arcee and became level with her bonnet.

"_I won't let you beat me, Hot Rod!"_ Arcee laughed. She sounded excited that he was no longer holding back, but what surprised him was that she started pushing flames from out of her exhaust pipes and started going even faster.

_She has nitrous boosters?_ Hot Rod thought. He was shocked by what he was seeing as she flew further and further away from him. He'd have to up his game!

In response to Arcee's challenge, he pushed down even further on his pedal, determined not to let her get away. He didn't need nitrous to be fast, all he needed was a little push. He found himself getting faster and faster, closer and closer towards Arcee. He hadn't gone this fast since he'd taken Tracy for a spin on a dirt track before her passing.

Seconds later he was flying across the salt plains, his speedometer began to read at 200mph and still climbing steadily. Pretty soon he was going to tire out his engine if he kept on going at this rate. He gritted his dental plates, pushing himself even further as he slowly started to close the gap between him and Arcee, the finishing line getting closer than ever. He wasn't focused on Arcee though, all that was on his processor was the end.

_Faster, please, just a little faster!_ his inner self kept on saying. He couldn't keep this speed up for long! He had to hold on for as long as he possibly could. He could feel his tyres burning in pain, his engine started to gasp and cough (or was that him?). He poured every ounce of his will into his chassis, determined to go the distance.

_20 meters..._

He didn't know if he could keep this up!

_15 meters..._

Goddamnit, he wanted to scream, he wanted to die inside! Every ounce of his being felt like it was on fire! Did he smell smoke coming from somewhere? He didn't know, but all that mattered was the end.

_10 meters..._

Arcee started inching further ahead...

_5 meters..._

He screamed loudly as he pushed even harder on the pedal, forcing him to gain a few more feet before his engine blew. He zoomed alongside Arcee and heard the snap of a photo just as they crossed the finish line. The shuttle must've taken a picture. He snapped on his brakes and spun violently around. He struggled to regain his momentum. He heard Arcee gasp with worry as she stopped and could only watch as he started to get dizzy from his uncontrollable spin.

Digging his tyres into the salt, he slowly found himself getting back his composure. Finally, he came to stop only just inches away from the shuttle, his bonnet barely touching it. He mentally sighed with relief, but a wave of dizziness and nausea overwhelmed him, forcing himself to transform back into his bipedal mode and fall on his aft.

"Hot Rod, are you ok?" Arcee's voice cried and he heard the pounding of three pairs of footsteps coming up from behind. He turned his head and spotted Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee racing towards him, determined to come to his aid.

"I-I'm fine, guys. Really," he protested just as he was about to fall onto his back, but Arcee reached him first and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him steady just as Sideswipe and Bumblebee neared, kneeling beside him and checking to make sure he was unhurt.

After minutes of scanning and getting protests from the youngling, Sideswipe stood back up and chuckled, "It's nothing serious. Just an overheated engine and a dizzy spell, you'll be fine after a quick rest." He patted Hot Rod on the shoulder. "You gave us quite a scare there, Hot Rod. We got worried when we detected your engine started to overheat, especially when it started to cough up smoke."

"So it wasn't my imagination?" Hot Rod asked. "I caught on fire?"

"Well, more like your aft did," Bumblebee laughed. "We tried calling to you but you were too far ahead of us. But as Sideswipe said, you'll be fine after a quick rest."

Sighing with relief, Hot Rod closed his optics for a moment and let his exhausted body switch his cooling systems online. It would be an hour or so before he was no longer overheated and tired from the racing. But he found himself raising an optic ridge at Arcee, who still hadn't let go of his neck. He decided to let her be as he recovered from his ordeal.

"That reminds me," said Sideswipe, catching Hot Rod's attention, "we didn't see who won the race."

"I'll go get the photo from the computer," Bumblebee said and left the three alone to head into the shuttle.

Once they were alone, Sideswipe seemed to sense that Arcee wanted to talk to Hot Rod and skated away to gaze into the distant mountains. Hot Rod emitted a groan as Arcee released him, but he was surprised to see tears falling down her cheeks like twin waterfalls. Using his digits, he wiped away the tears and laughed when she gave him a fierce stare that caused him to cringe with embarrassment.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Arcee asked, frowning.

"I told you I'm fine, Arcee," Hot Rod laughed, ignoring her glare. "I just need to rest a moment, that's all. Besides, it will take more than an overheated engine to knock me off my pedes."

"If you say so," the byzantine femme sighed, standing up to her full height. "That was quite a race there. I'm surprised you actually pulled such a move on me by letting me get ahead of you and then catching up in a matter of nano-kliks. How did you even do that?"

The youngling smirked and shook his head carefully, aware of the still lingering dizziness inside his processor. "Sorry, Arcee," he said. "I can't tell you. It will be my little secret until the day I offline."

She laughed with amusement and gently petted him on the shoulder, being mindful of his doorwings. Then the frown returned to her facial features and she vented a deep sigh. Hot Rod sensed that she was troubled about something and he waited patiently for her to speak what was on her mind. After a few minutes, she opened her mouth and said, "Will you be leaving once Bumblebee comes back with the photo?"

Hot Rod blinked and then looked away from her, unsure how to answer her question. She just had to bring up the negatives, didn't she? He shook his head and returned his gaze back to hers. He answered in a soft tone, "Yes, I'm afraid so. I gave you my word that I would give you a race, and I upheld that promise. There's nothing more I can do now that my word has been done."

"But where will you go?" Arcee asked, fresh tears leaking from the corners of her optics and her hands balled into fists. "Will I ever see you again?"

He bowed his head. "I don't know if I'll be ever coming back, Arcee."

"But you have to come back, Hot Rod!" Arcee yelled as she stamped a foot in anger. "I can't bear to go back to the Autobots and find you not there! After meeting you and getting to know you in such a short amount of time... I... I don't want to lose the friendship that we share. Please, Roddy, don't go! Stay with us... please?"

He couldn't look her in the optic anymore. His spark ached over the fact that he was going to leave soon, and that he will be leaving behind the only friends he'd ever had since Tracy had died. The more Arcee pushed, the more hurt he felt. It hurt him terribly to see her like this, but he just didn't want her to remember him by watching him drive away.

"I can't..." he whispered softly.

Arcee finally seemed to understand that she was not able to persuade him any further. He'd made his choice. She nodded and wiped away her tears with the back of her servo, trying to keep herself from crying any further. She sighed deeply, approached him and kneeled beside him, whispering into his audio receptors, "Then I want you to do me a favour."

"What's that?" he asked softly.

"I want you to remember me," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck in a warm embrace, surprising him completely. "I want you to remember the time we have spent together, all the things that we talked about when we met. Can you do that for me?"

Hot Rod smiled and pressed his head into her neck, aware of her beautiful scent drifting into his olfactory sensors and how she felt warm against his chassis. For a moment, they seemed like a perfectly well blended pair. Her cheek touched his, her breath warm on his neck. For a moment, he considered turning around to face her completely, but he shook it off and let her hold onto him for as long as she wanted.

"I promise, Arcee," he whispered, closing his optics.

"Aw, you two look so cute together!" Bumblebee's voice squeaked.

Shocked, Arcee released Hot Rod, and he quickly stood up to his full height, towering over Arcee only to spot Sideswipe with his arms folded across his chest, and Bumblebee with a smirk on his facial features and laughing. Hot Rod coughed several times in an attempt to cover up what they had been doing and Arcee patted him on the back to help get the air flowing again. Shaking his head to clear his surprise, Hot Rod gave Bumblebee the fiercest glare he could give.

"What do you want, Bee?" he huffed, staring furiously at his yellow friend.

"I just thought you'd like to know who the winner was of the race," Bumblebee answered once he had finished laughing and approached the two with a photo in his right hand, and Hot Rod's duffle bag in his left. "I showed Sideswipe, and he was in quite a bit of shock when he saw the results."

"I wasn't in shock," Sideswipe protested angrily. "I just... never thought it would happen!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bumblebee smirked, handing Hot Rod the photo.

Hot Rod didn't exactly see what the big deal was in regards to Sideswipe being in shock. That is until he looked down at the photo the AI had taken and he gasped in surprise. Arcee seemed to do the same, but he didn't notice. All that he could do was look in awe at what the computer had taken: he and Arcee were lined up alongside each other... and they had both crossed the finish line at the exact same time!

"By Primus," Arcee gasped as she looked up at Bumblebee. "Are you sure that's right?"

"Teletrann-One is never wrong in his calculations, Arcee," the yellow mech replied, shaking his head. "If he was wrong, we'd have to do the race all over again, but I don't think Hot Rod would even want to go through that strain on his engines again."

Hot Rod blinked his optics several times, trying to understand on the fact on whether or not the AI was wrong. But according to Bumblebee and the computer's readings, it was completely the same and they were evenly matched. Hot Rod would've won if Arcee hadn't used her nitrous, but he didn't mind. They had won together, making it a draw between them.

"Why not keep that photo?" suggested Bumblebee. "It would be a perfect reminder of what we did today."

Hot Rod almost choked on his emotions, but he kept himself in check. He didn't want to cry in front of his friends, not when they were about to say goodbye. He took a deep breath and pushed himself to stand tall in front of them. Putting the photo into his subspace pocket, he glanced at each and every one of his companions, sweeping his gaze over them with admiration and love. All of them he had come to know in just a matter of months.

"Is this goodbye now?" Sideswipe asked, unfolding his arms and looking at his charge with a hint of emotion. It was something that Hot Rod hadn't seen since they had met.

The youngling bowed his head with regret. "Yes, it is time that I left."

Bumblebee's shoulders sagged as he and Sideswipe drew closer to Hot Rod, Arcee kept her distance for a moment, waiting until it was her turn. Once Bumblebee and Sideswipe were close enough, they wrapped their arms around him, tears falling. Hot Rod responded in kind by wrapping his arms around the both of them, doing his best to not cry over the fact that he was leaving them forever and being without their protection. For a moment, he was going to reconsider, but then he remembered what Optimus had said and he forced himself to forget about it.

The two guardians and their charge stayed this way for a while, not wanting to let go of each other. Hot Rod found his spark aching along with his friends, but he had made up his mind. Agony and guilt gnawed at his processor and he forced himself to ignore it. In a matter of seconds, he too found himself losing to a battle of keeping himself together.

He cried, and soon he heard the sobs of both Bumblebee and Sideswipe, surprising him completely and he forced himself to burrow his face into their chassis to hide his grief. He will never forget how these two mechs made his life worth living again, how they volunteered to become his guardians until the very end, and how they were willing to teach him everything there was to know about defending himself in the coming future, preparing him for the day when he would one day become Prime. But alas, he couldn't do it anymore.

Regretfully, he slowly let go of his guardians as Bumblebee handed him his duffle bag. He tried forcing himself to not look at them anymore because he knew how much it would hurt to see their pain filled faces. He approached Arcee and stood before her, looking into her soft cyan optics for a good long while. And just a brief second, he thought she wasn't going to say anything until he got a bit of a shock when Arcee lunged forward and buried her face into his flamed chest plate.

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her feminine frame, letting her cry her optics out for as long as she wanted. However, the longer he remained with her, the more painful it was starting to become to actually let go of her. And before it got too much to bear, he forced himself to let go and carefully wipe away her tears with a digit. She took a hold of his left servo, clutching it tightly as though she was trying to hold him back, trying to prevent him from leaving her.

He started to move away, dragging her along with him until Bumblebee had to hold onto her so that she couldn't follow him. He heard Arcee let off a few more agonising cries of distress. Once again, sadness lingered in Hot Rod's processor as he tried to keep himself together and doing his best to not look back, but as he stepped away from his friends, he stopped and looked back at them, a smile forming on his lips.

Much to their surprise, he lifted a servo and lifted his thumb digit to them, winking at them as he silently promised that he may one day return when all was well. And to his surprise, they responded by lifting a servo and waving back at him, despite the tears falling from their optics.

He will never forget them.

Stuffing his duffle bag into his trunk, he transformed into his vehicle mode and revved his engine loudly, giving his final goodbyes to them and spun his wheels, kicking up salt and dust before driving off towards the mountains. Once again... he was alone to fend for himself and he knew that he will never be the same again.

However – unbeknownst to the group – watching the disappearing Hot Rod with hawklike optics and a smirk crossing his lips, a red and blue mech ignited his thrusters and followed at a short distance.


	24. Grill

The Autobot Commander sighed softly as he finished off the last of his data pads. It had only been several hours since he had that discussion with Hot Rod. He hadn't seen the youngling since their argument, and there had been numerous reports of him not attending his lessons with the officers again. Sooner or later, this youngling was going to be the death of him! He rubbed the front of his helm as a processor ache reached him. He hadn't gotten any of them in a long time since his first painful vision.

Now these days, his processor aches had been getting worse. Was his time drawing closer than ever? He dared not think about it, and he forced himself to push aside his worries in an attempt to hide whatever that weighed heavily inside him. He knew that he couldn't keep up his act up for much longer. The longer he delayed, the worse his aching cranium got.

"You look like you could use a break, Prime," a familiar voice spoke up.

Optimus glanced up and found himself face to face with Prowl, who was eyeing him with concern from the doorway. He wasn't sure how he was going to wiggle his way out of this one. His excuses were already stirring up suspicion from the other officers, but he knew Prowl hadn't said anything to them. But, with the way Optimus had been acting, it was enough to make anyone worry. They needed their Prime in top physical condition for the upcoming battle that was lying over the horizon, and he couldn't afford to be weak.

"Honestly, Prowl," he replied quietly as he put down his holopen and rubbed his cranium again, "I don't think it's the break I need from all of this paperwork you keep on giving me."

"Is Hot Rod causing problems again?" Prowl asked as he stepped into his Prime's office.

"It's much more than that," Optimus sighed. "I've been getting reports over the last few hours. They all say the exact same thing: Hot Rod has not turned up for his lessons with Kup and Ironhide."

"Why hasn't Sideswipe given his report on Hot Rod to you? Usually he's always the first one to give his own to you and it's always the same: barely any progress on his sword training."

"That's what worries me, Prowl," Optimus said casually.

"I should say to you that a few hours ago, Bumblebee asked if he could borrow the shuttle to take Sideswipe, Arcee, and Hot Rod on patrol. I had my suspicions as to what was going on, but I didn't have time to question his reasons because he had left. They should've been back from their patrol by now."

"Hot Rod knows better than to miss his training time with the officers, especially because Sideswipe has him on his time schedule. This really does concern me greatly."

"Should I go in and check to see if they're back yet?" Prowl asked, tilting his head to one side and looking thoughtful.

"Do what you will, Prowl," the Autobot commander replied. "I have something to take care of."

Prowl frowned and then raised an optic ridge in puzzlement. Optimus had a feeling that his vice commander knew what he was up to, but he couldn't afford to let any setbacks throw him off course. But as he made his way over to the exit of his office, Prowl spoke in his usual businesslike tone, "You're going talk to Barricade, aren't you?"

Optimus stopped in midstride, and bowed his head, sighing, "Prowl, if we are to find out what the Decepticons are truly planning, then we have to use any chance that can get our servos on. I will not let my brother get away for what he has done in the past. Attempting to make an army of his own with the Allspark, trying to use the Sol Harvester on this planet's Sun, and bringing Cybertron to Earth and destroying it in the process is the last straw for me. My patience is wearing thin and my time as Prime is drawing to a close soon. I have to end this now before it's too late."

"You had another vision..." Prowl whispered.

Optimus didn't answer; instead he lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder at the black and white mech, nodding his response.

When Prowl said nothing more, Optimus quickly departed. He just wanted to get down to the med bay before things got a little bit out of hand. He warned Ratchet that he was on his way to talk to Barricade, much to the displeasure of the CMO. But he knew that Ratchet wasn't just grumpy over the fact that he was coming to see Barricade, but he was also going to disturb the Decepticon's recovery. It was better to get this over and done with before all things went straight to hell.

* * *

><p>As Optimus walked into the med bay, he wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw Ratchet coming out of a private room. The lime green mech approached him with a stern expression on his face that told him exactly what he needed to hear. Optimus was aware that there were still several mechs and femmes recovering from the battle that had almost cost them dearly if it had not been for Hot Rod's foolishness. It concerned him that some of them were still healing from the ordeal, especially when they had lost eight members to the bloody battle. It was too much of a cost, and Optimus will not let that happen again, not while energon still flowed through his veins.<p>

The Autobot commander swept his gaze over the injured, leaving a twinge of guilt at the back of his CPU. It saddened him to see them like this, and he reminded himself that he would have to come up and check on them to see how they were doing after he was done talking with Barricade. That is if he could get the answer he was looking for from the injured Decepticon.

"Optimus."

Optimus blinked and turned his head to see Ratchet standing before him with soft optics. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"Before you can interrogate Barricade, I would like to speak with you in private," the lime green mech said, leaving no room for Optimus to question his reasons. Optimus sighed and followed him to his office where they will not be overheard from prying audio receptors.

Ratchet took his seat and then Optimus sat down in the chair the opposite side of the desk. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, old friend?" he asked. He winced slightly as a tiny wave of nausea hit him and his migraine returned full swing. But he forced himself to push it away to the back of his cranium, determined not to let Ratchet see his discomfort.

Ratchet had a suspicious looking frown on his facial features as Optimus struggled to hide his growing pains, but he was failing miserably. He was supposed to be strong in front of everyone. He couldn't let anyone see that he was slowly failing in his will to be the commander everyone wanted him to be.

"Optimus," Ratchet finally spoke up as he removed his frown to replace it with concern, "before you interrogate Barricade, I need to know if you are feeling well. I've noticed that you've been acting strange since your conversation with Hot Rod this morning, and Prowl has just reported to me about your migraines."

Optimus said nothing in response to Ratchet's question. He didn't really want to tell Ratchet about his visions despite their old friendship. How could he tell him about this when all it ever did was cause everyone to get overly protective of him? Now he knew how Hot Rod felt when he was being overly protective of the youngling.

"I can't tell you, Ratchet," Optimus answered honestly. "It's for everyone's own good to not know about what I have seen. If I ended up telling you, you would only try and force it not to happen."

"So it is true then," Ratchet said. "You're getting those migraines again where it involves a powerful vision from the Matrix."

Optimus flinched and looked away from his old friend, unsure how to answer the question. If he answered, he would only end up revealing a lot more than he really wanted. He couldn't tell Ratchet or anyone else about the fact that there was a lot more to come... a lot more. He sighed and turned to glance back at the old mech, although he was surprised to see a tear leaking from his optics. It was the first time he had seen Ratchet cry in a good long time. The last time it had happened, it was when First Aid had believed he had lost First Aid in the destruction of Cybertron.

"Optimus, please, you have to tell me," begged the old mech. "I have to know if it has anything to do with your life. The last time it happened, you ended up nearly dying on the medical berth. I can't let that happen to you again! I just can't bear to see you out of our lives! Not... not when you have done so much for us in the past."

"I wish I could tell you, Ratchet," Optimus said softly, his voice taking on a warm tone that would've brought anyone to tears. "But... I can't. No matter how many times you ask me to tell you, I just can't. If it is my destiny to die in battle, then so be it."

And before Ratchet could say anymore, Optimus stood up to his full height and left the room, leaving a confused and grief-stricken. He hated to see his friend like that, but he had no other choice but to keep his vision to himself. With his time as Prime drawing closer and closer to its end, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hide his own despair and the fact that Hot Rod was due to take his place as Prime any day now.

He headed into the private room where Barricade was resting, doubt and uncertainty both gnawing on his processor. As he entered the room, he wasn't surprised to see Mirage standing a short distance from the berth where a fully awake, handcuffed Barricade lay. The blood red Autobot had his blades at the ready in case the black and white Decepticon chose to make an escape attempt.

"Well, look who decided to come and pay me a visit," Barricade mocked when he saw the Autobot commander walking into the room. "Have you come to annoy me as well?"

Mirage seemed to stiffen as Barricade spoke rudely to Optimus, but Optimus flat out ignored the mocking tone of the Decepticon. Instead, he turned to Mirage and he spoke in a calm manner, "Mirage, you may leave," thus causing the Italian-accented Autobot to stand at attention. "I wish to speak with Barricade in private."

"Of course, _signore_." Mirage then made a polite bow of his head before departing, leaving Optimus and Barricade alone.

Optimus pulled out a chair and sat down, folding his arms across his chest and his left leg resting on his right, his optics never leaving Barricade's ruby red optics. For awhile, no one said a word as Optimus attempted to figure out how he was going to talk get what he needed from the Decepticon without provoking him. Somehow, this was going to be a lot more complicated than he thought.

"Getting a good view there, Prime?" Barricade snarled as he attempted to pull on the handcuff that held onto his right arm. "You might as well take a picture because it will last longer."

Optimus still didn't answer. Instead, he bowed his head and pondered on how he was going to get what he needed out of Barricade without harming him. Already he was beginning to get impatient on the way things were going. However, knowing that the Decepticon was one of Megatron's closest soldiers, he'd had have access to every single detail the Decepticon army was planning.

Finally, he spoke, but his tone was dangerously low and as cold as ice, "I'm going to be blunt, Barricade. I want to know what Decepticons are planning. But knowing how loyal you are to their cause, you wouldn't want to tell me anything."

A deep growl emitted from Barricade's vocal processor and he turned his head away, giving Optimus the answer that he dreaded the most. He would have to play this carefully if he was to get what he needed. He was about to speak again when Barricade spoke in a soft tone that shocked him to the core of his essence, "As much as I despise you Autobots – especially you, Optimus – I find it hard to believe that you fight on the side of good."

"Why would you think that, Barricade?" Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge.

"You claim to be fighting on the side of good; protecting the innocent, ensuring that we Decepticons don't dominate the universe, and being the so-called diplomats for the humans. Yet, you are just as sick and twisted as they are! You take just as many lives as we do by killing each Decepticon that fights you to preserve their goal."

Anger twinged painfully in Optimus' midsection, but he pushed it aside. He couldn't let Barricade see that he had touched a nerve deep inside his processor. He said nothing in response to the black and white Decepticon's ramble. He knew that deep down his Autobots took as many lives as the Decepticons took innocent lives. But they had to fight in response to the Decepticon threat.

"How do you see the universe, Prime?" Barricade asked, catching Optimus completely off guard. "Do you see the universe as I do? Do you see it in black and white or in gray?"

"What do you want, Barricade?" Optimus asked, avoiding the question.

Barricade seemed to notice the Autobot Commander's attempt to dodge the question, because he said, "What I want is simple: let me go and I promise to tell you everything there is to know about Megatron's plans."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Optimus demanded. "How do I know you won't run away and tell the Decepticons what we are up to?"

"Because," Barricade answered, frowning, "I'm tired of fighting in a war that involves losing everyone I care about. I've already lost my sparkmate to Megatron's fury when he found out I had bonded to her and it's getting harder and harder to fight the pain of loss and grief. Tell me, Optimus, do you have a loved one that you've lost to the war?"

Optimus found himself sighing softly. "I haven't exactly lost her to the war, but I know she is out there somewhere... Every single evening I go out and look up at the stars, hoping that she will come back to me." He glanced up; the wall that blocked his emotions seemed to crack slightly. "I miss her, Barricade. I miss my beloved Elita more than I could miss my creators."

"Then you and I both know what is at stake," Barricade said. "If you want information on the Decepticons, then you'll have to let me go. Let me go and I promise to never get involved with the Decepticons again. I'm sick of this war and I don't want to be on either side."

"Then how about I make you a deal," suggested Optimus.

Barricade lifted an optic ridge, indicating that he was listening and that Optimus had his full attention.

"If you tell me the information about what the Decepticons are planning, then after we've gone to find them and destroyed what we can, then I promise to let you go... in exchange that you never join up with the Decepticons and never reveal the location of our hideout to anyone."

"Desperate, aren't we, Prime," Barricade mocked. "Very well, I'll think about your offer. However, I will tell you everything that the Decepticons are planning, as long as I get to stay here until you've dealt with Megatron's pet. That beast has a habit of eating anything that Megatron doesn't like."

Optimus' optics widened in realisation as the information sunk in. "Megatron's pet beast is here on Earth?"

"Oh, so you remember the very same beast that wiped out Bumblebee's colony all those orns ago? The very one that you marked forever as it's punishment for destroying 1,999 lives? No, it isn't here on Earth, Megatron's got his pet stored away in the bowels of the _Nemesis_. He's waiting for the perfect opportunity to release it and wipe out the entire's Earth's population to make way for Decepticon domination. If you want to be rid of that beast for good, then attack the _Nemesis_ while you still can."

Immediately, Optimus switched on his com-link. _"Prowl, get all the officers into the Briefing Room, stat. We have planning to do."_

"_On it, Prime!"_

Satisfied, Optimus thanked Barricade for the information and promised that he would uphold his end of the bargain when they had dealt with Megatron's beast to prevent it from being unleashed upon the Earth. He stood up and headed towards the door, but Barricade's voice stopped him dead in his tracks and forced him to turn around.

"Oh, one last thing, Prime: I hope you're able to find your sparkmate. I know what it's like to not be able to have a loved one by your side."

For a moment, Optimus wanted to just walk out the room and not say anything in response. But, instead, he forced himself to turn and face Barricade, a small smile on his lips. "I hope so too, Barricade. And I hope you find peace when we let you go."

Barricade just nodded and Optimus quickly left the room, his spark sang with fury and determination. He would make his brother pay for having such a fearful beast stored on his ship. How could Megatron keep such an animal and let it feed on those he didn't think would satisfy his needs anymore. It sickened Optimus greatly, and his growing fury only fuelled his desire to end Megatron's foolishness once and for all.

* * *

><p>Optimus walked down the corridors of the base, his thoughts drifted to what Barricade had revealed to him. It shocked him that Megatron would stoop so low to let an animal do his dirty work, an animal that was as sentient as the dolphins on Earth. His fists balled as his anger grew along with his furiously pulsing spark. As long as he lived, then Optimus will not let Earth meet the same fate as Bumblebee's colony.<p>

"Optimus, watch out!" squeaked a familiar voice.

Optimus stopped just in time to avoid colliding with Bumblebee. He'd been so busy thinking that he had failed to notice the yellow mech walking through the corridors in the opposite direction. He was surprised to see that Sideswipe and Arcee occupied him, but no sign of Hot Rod. Usually both Sideswipe and Bumblebee always tailed the youngling, no matter where he went.

"Where is Hot Rod?" Optimus asked.

"He's gone," Bumblebee answered honestly, bowing his head sadly. "He... he left after we took him for one last joyride. We tried to stop him, but he didn't want to stay anymore after all the pressure we put on him throughout the time he'd spent here. I'm sorry, Optimus..."

The Autobot commander continued to keep his stoic expression, determined not to let his soldiers see the grief he was feeling deep down inside. He should've tried to stop Hot Rod himself, but he had ended up pushing the youngling away into leaving. Without Hot Rod, there was bound to be some issues, but he couldn't worry about it now. Right now they had a job to do, and that was to take down the Decepticons once and for all.

"Do not apologise for what you couldn't accomplish, Bumblebee," Optimus sighed. "If I hadn't put so much pressure on him, then he wouldn't have left. I am to blame for forcing Hot Rod to leave in the first place. We will mourn later, but right now I need you to focus on what is at hand."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"Barricade has revealed to us what Megatron's true intentions are. He plans to take over the Earth. In order for him to achieve this, he will release a legendary beast onto the planet and level it to ground zero and wipe out its inhabitants. I will not stand idly by while my brother destroys the only home we have left!"

Optimus was amazed at his own words and sudden drop in his vocal processor. He knew he was angry, but he never knew he would be this determined to stop Megatron from harming innocent lives that were still oblivious to the Autobot and Decepticon war.

"How are we going to find him when we don't even know where he is?" Sideswipe asked, his optics widening in horror at the news. "He could be anywhere on this planet!"

"Wheeljack has managed to plant a tracking device on one of Soundwave's minions," Optimus answered, his cyan optics twinkling. "We have managed to track them to the Alaska and they have not moved since. I have let the other officers know of this and now we just have to plan an assault on them. I was on my way to the Briefing Room when I ran into you."

A flash of determination seemed to flicker across Bumblebee's optics and his hands formed into fists. "Then what are we waiting for?" he growled. "We have to start planning before we miss our chance!"

For the first time in a while since their conversation had started, a smile formed on Optimus' lips. He nodded and motioned to Sideswipe and Arcee to continue on their way, and the younger mech to follow him towards the Briefing Room. Sideswipe and Arcee nodded silently and departed, leaving Bumblebee and Optimus alone. As the two officers walked side by side towards their destination, Optimus found himself admiring Bumblebee's devotion to the Autobots and his need to help out. Hot Rod's time as his charge had certainly changed him, although Optimus wondered if Hot Rod's departure had hurt him deeply. He didn't know, but once this mission was over, he would have a long discussion with his youngest officer.

As they entered the Briefing Room, most of the officers were already sitting in their chairs and were waiting patiently for them. Optimus took his usual spot at the end of the table towards the back of the room, while Bumblebee sat beside Ratchet.

"Let's get started," Prowl announced casually.


	25. Earthspark

I was going to post a different chapter up, but word of advice from a friend told me not to pull an info dump on my readers. So I went with it and got this was a chapter up, as I was dying to get it out because... OMG! Action and shocking revelations, people! Read it please! And first one to give me a 100th review gets a little sneak peek of a certain chapter! Bwahahaha!

* * *

><p>Darkness had settled onto the abandoned town, the only sign of light was the casting of the moonbeam, granting would-be-travellers the light that they needed to see through the gloominess. An old fuel station with rusty barrels filled with petrol was the only thing that Hot Rod needed to satisfy his unquenched hunger.<p>

As he drove into the station and switched off his headlights, he waited for a moment, checking to make sure that no human was around. But the only signs of life he could hear were the hooting of a Burrowing Owl and the rattling tail of a rattlesnake.

Sighing with relief, he transformed silently into his bipedal form, towering over the buildings for a moment and then sat down cross-legged. He reached over for a barrel of petrol, flipped open its lid and downed the disgusting contents. As the liquid sloshed down his throat, a foul taste overwhelmed him and he gagged. Closing his optics, he continued to swallow the petrol in an attempt to remove his hunger.

"Energon tasted a lot better than this..." he sighed in disgust.

Hot Rod couldn't work out why he had wanted to leave behind his friends and never see them again, but alas, Optimus had forced this upon him and now he was never going to set foot into the Autobot base again. But no matter how many times he tried to push away the image of the pained faces of Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Arcee, it always came back and made his spark ache at his terrible decision. For a moment, he wanted to turn back and return to them, but his stubbornness forced him to push it away into the depths of his processor and never let it out again.

But no matter what he tried to do, he always stayed in the exact same state near the Autobot base. Why couldn't he just force himself to take the road to the next state over? Why didn't he just forget about his worries?

Frustration gnawed at his throat as he growled and tossed aside the barrel of half-drunken petrol. The barrel hit the ground and started spilling its precious contents all over the concrete ground. Realising at what a fool he had been for wasting such a good opportunity, he quickly picked the barrel up in his hand and downed the thick liquid in one go. How could he just throw away the life he had come to know and love, especially when he had left behind the ones he had started to call family?

Once again, doubt crept into his processor, but again, he pushed it away, letting it fade away into the blackest void of his mind. He just couldn't let his choice get in the way of his old life. He had been dying for freedom, and now he got it. He just wasn't sure on whether or not it was the correct choice or not. The nagging feeling of guilt weighed heavily on his spark.

As he satisfied his hunger, but the disgusting taste of petrol was left on his glossa, he lay down on his back and placed his arms behind his head as a form of cushion, his optics looking up at the starry night sky. He remembered how Tracy told him about the variety of different stars that made pictures and sometimes told stories about them. She would even point them out and tell him each of their names and what they meant. Her favourite had been Venus. Despite it being a planet and not a star, it was often named the Morning Star, or better known as the Evening Star because it was always the first star to rise during the evening, and the last star to fall in the morning.

"Tracy, if you're up there," Hot Rod whispered to himself, "please show me what to do. I'm so confused about everything, about my life, and about the people I have met. What do I have to do in order to find my place in this universe you always spoke highly of?"

When he received no answer, he sighed and turned on his side, his back facing the empty road and the lonely darkness. Recharge was a lot harder to come by, despite being exhausted from his several day drive across the countryside, and he somehow missed the warm and comfortable berth he slept in back in his quarters. He even missed recharging in between Sideswipe and Bumblebee on their way back from their racing.

He missed everything and everyone. Heck, he even missed his talks with Optimus and the comfort he provided whenever he felt depressed and lonely when his guardians couldn't be there for him.

He shook it off and closed his optics, letting his deprived mind drift into recharge. He wasn't sure how long he rested for, but it wasn't until the early morning sun began to peek over the horizon and slip into his half-closed optics. He groaned in annoyance and tried to cover them up, but the sun only seemed to mock him and get even brighter, letting its rays wake him up.

Since he had no choice, Hot Rod sat up and stretched his muscle cables, some of them creaking in discomfort at having to lie down on the concrete for several hours. For some reason, his recharge hadn't been as comfortable as he liked, and his aching side was only proof of how much he disliked recharging in his bipedal mode. His vehicle form used to be so much more relaxing and less painful. But thanks to spending so much time in his two-legged form and getting used to resting on a berth, it had been made quite a habit that only ended up pissing him off.

He rubbed his optics to clear away some of the exhaustion and grabbed an old barrel of petrol, opened it with his fingers, and sloshed it down his throat. Once again, he was met with the disgusting taste. He had been so used to petrol back in the past, stealing some when no one was around, and then disappearing without a trace. Now he hated it thanks to drinking energon for awhile.

He was really beginning to miss his Autobot life now.

When he had finished, he placed it beside the other empty barrel and picked up the last one. But instead of drinking it, he stored it away inside his storage unit for later in case he decided to stop and take a break from his driving. It was better to be prepared in case he ended up breaking down in the middle of nowhere.

He twitched his doorwings as he stood up and glanced up at the pink and orange hued sky. It was time to get moving again, and he wasn't going to get anywhere just by standing around and playing 'Stare up at the Sky' all day long. If he stayed around any longer, then he was bound to be spotted by a passing vehicle, and he didn't want to be questioned by the very creatures that were aware of Cybertronians.

Transforming into his vehicle form, he set off down the road, continuing on with his endless journey.

* * *

><p>The open desert was hot! Hot enough to make Hot Rod's tyres melt into a sticky substance. There was nothing but cactuses, sand, rocks, and tumbleweeds. It hardly seemed like a place to support life, but as Hot Rod drove over the dusty road, lizards skittered across ground to get out of his way and hissing snakes protested as he interrupted their sunbaking.<p>

As he stopped to catch his breath, he transformed and took a sip of the old petrol that he had stored in his chest cavity. After several minutes of standing around and staring at nothing but the hazy mountains in front of him, Hot Rod emitted a sigh of frustration and anger.

He couldn't take it anymore! The endless driving, but getting nowhere, had driven him to the point on wanting to turn around and head back to the base in order to apologise to Optimus and make up for his stupid pride! He was already going insane with the way he was missing his friends and the friendship and love they had provided him. Maybe he should give up his foolishness and return while he still could.

But every time he stopped and attempted to turn around, he only ended up conflicting with his other half that told him that they wouldn't miss him and that Optimus deserved to be punished for being so overprotective of him. Thus forcing his anger to swell up again and he'd go in the opposite direction. Then he would stop again and the cycle would continue: stop, fight, and continue onward. Stop, fight, and continue onward.

It was a repeating process that had driven him to the point on wanting to give into his need to go back to his friends, to his newfound family... to his home. Why couldn't he just let go of his pride and go back home where he truly belonged? Once again, anger gnawed furiously at his processor, but it was not directed at Optimus, rather it was directed at himself.

Maybe he should suck it up and be a mech for once in his life, embrace his true self and go home. Ugh, who was he kidding? It was best that he kept on going while he still could. He just couldn't afford to waste another chance of being alone for the first time in a good long while without having to glance over his shoulder to check to make sure that Sideswipe and Bumblebee were nearby.

He glanced in the direction he had come from, his fury twisting and bubbling deep inside his gut. But then he changed his mind and prepared to move on, storing his barrel of petrol into his chest in front of his spark chamber. He was about to transform when a jet's whooshing thrusters caught his attention.

At first he thought it might be some random jetfighter that was on its daily patrol, but when he looked up and his cyan optics locked onto it... he was surprised to see it was red and blue and of alien origin. Shocked as realisation hit him in the pit of his midsection, he backed away several steps as the Cybertronian jet swooped in low, hovering for a moment as it kicked up dust and sand in his optics, and it transformed into none other than Cloudburst.

"Hello, Hot Rod," Cloudburst greeted once he removed himself from his kneeling position. "It's fancy meeting you out here. I thought you would be halfway across the country by now." He raised an optic ridge. "Tell me, why are you still so close to the base when you could be in California where you were born?"

Hot Rod wasn't sure what to say after being alone for quite awhile. He had quickly gotten used to not having company, but somehow it felt good to see a friendly face, a face that had told him the truth about the Primes and someone he trusted as well. He looked away from Cloudburst, ashamed to look him in the optic. "I should think the same thing, Cloudburst," he admitted. "I thought I could run away from my future, when instead I should be back there and helping them out."

He shook his head, the frustration eating away at his confusion.

Cloudburst looked to one side, listening intensively as he waited for Hot Rod to continue.

The youngling paced furiously in front of his friend, stomping his pedes and growling words in a language that Cloudburst didn't understand until Hot Rod stopped and sighed, continuing, "I don't know what to do... I'm lost and confused. I don't know whether or not to believe the fact that the Primes are really good leaders. But..."

He grabbed his head with both hands in an attempt to shake off his worries. He sighed again and pointed to the symbol on the side of his head, the very one that translated into his Cybertronian name and spoke about his destiny.

"I have to go back. I've realised what a fool I have been and that I think Optimus is right about me. All this fighting inside my head and dwelling on being this 'Chosen One' for the Autobots is my destiny. I can't afford to let my personal feelings get in the way of what I am supposed to do."

He stood tall and he faced Cloudburst. "You're right about the Primes being corrupted in the past, Cloudburst, but Optimus isn't like that. He and the Autobots saved my life from the Decepticons. He appointed Sideswipe and Bumblebee to be my guardians. Optimus fights for peace, justice, and freedom. I will follow in his footsteps and do what I must to help him and the Autobots until my time comes to lead them.

"I am Rodimus, and I am the Chosen One."

He must've sounded silly to speak like that, but his spark had forced him to speak what had been hiding deep inside. He was surprised at how mature he sounded for his age, but he put that aside. He was going home where he belonged. The Autobots were his family, and nothing was going to stop him from doing what he must to become what he was meant to be.

"Is that it then, little Hot Rod?" Cloudburst asked, his optics squinting into a scowl. "You're going to accept your destiny and purify the universe with your foolish youthfulness and your immaturity? You Autobots disgust me to the pit of my waste tanks!"

Hot Rod blinked. What was Cloudburst saying? No Autobot spoke like that. He had never even heard the red and blue mech say things in regards to the Autobots whenever they were in presence of each other. Something wasn't right with Cloudburst, especially with the way he was talking about how he was going to 'purify' the universe with his so-called youthfulness and immaturity.

"What are you talking about?" Hot Rod asked, lifting an optic ridge in suspicion. "I don't understand what you are trying to say."

A smirk fell over Cloudburst's facial features, giving him a dark look that Hot Rod had never seen before. The youngling backed off several steps, his doorwings twitching with nervousness and uncertainty. The scowl on the red and blue mech's normally kind face seemed to cause his cyan optics to glow purple until they formed into a ruby red colour, the same colour as every Decepticon optics normally would look like.

Then it hit Hot Rod like a tonne of bricks! Cloudburst was a Decepticon!

"Surprised, Hot Rod?" Cloudburst snarled as he took a few steps closer to the still backing away youngling. "Are you surprised that a mech such as myself was able to worm his way into your life, gaining your trust until you considered him as a friend? Well, worry no more, because I am about to do what I was ordered."

As Hot Rod took a few more steps, he watched in horror as Cloudburst got down on his hands and knees, his armour began to shift and slide into pieces, changing colour from red and blue to jet black and silver. His mouth opened to reveal snarling fangs, and a fifth appendage snaked its way out of his aft, growing longer until it was at least ten feet in length. Claws snuck their way out of the gentle looking fingers of his hands until they were as sharp as the fangs in his mouth.

The last part of the transformation to happen was the mech's head. It grew longer, turning into a fierce tigerlike face, only without the whiskers and catlike ears, and he began to grow bulkier and heavier than the usual light-weighted Cloudburst that he used to be.

With his transformation complete, Cloudburst let off a furious roar that echoed across the valley. He then extended his claws until they pierced the sand that he walked on, leaving massive paw prints in his wake.

"Say hello to Doubledealer, filthy Autobot scum!" the Decepticon snarled as he stood back up on his back legs, his long tail swinging furiously.

Fear held Hot Rod in place as he continued to stare in horror at the new creature. He had never seen anything like it. Sideswipe had warned him of Transformers that were capable of shape shifting into anything they pleased just to hide their true identity until the last second. Now he was face to face with one of the most terrifying Decepticons on the face of the planet.

He didn't stand much of a chance against such a powerful Decepticon. Even if he fought with his fists, it would be nothing to stand against the might of such a formidable adversary. And before he can even pass the thought of willing to defend himself, Doubledealer leapt at him with furious speed, knocking him off his feet and sending him head first into the sand.

Hot Rod coughed, but a clawed hand shoved his face into the sand in order to suffocate him. He could feel the Decepticon's hot breath beside his neck as he whispered into his audio receptors, "Pathetic, just like any other Autobot I've fought in the past. We've barely even started and already you're underneath me, just waiting for me to put you out of your misery like the turbofox that you are."

The youngling felt his muscle cables bunch up underneath him, fury fuelling him with newfound strength. In a swift act of motion, he gathered up his hands beneath him and pushed with all his might, surprising Doubledealer. He turned to face the Decepticon, determination flashing across his cyan optics.

"I don't understand why you did it, you disgusting asshole! I trusted you when you saved my life!" he bellowed as he charged towards the shocked Doubledealer and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face over and over again. "Why did you go and do this to me? I thought you were my friend!"

Doubledealer screeched as Hot Rod's fifth punch dented his face and left a crack in his right cheek. Hot Rod was about to throw in another punch into his face when he caught the fist with a single hand and kneed Hot Rod in the gut, winding the youngling badly. Hot Rod gasped as he took several steps backwards, clutching his midsection in agony as Doubledealer threw in several punches into his face, energon splattering onto the sand and soaking it. He then threw back his right fist and thrust it into Hot Rod's chin, sending him hurtling through the air and he landed on his back painfully.

Doubledealer roared in triumph and began moving slowly towards the downed youngling.

"I did it because it was my job," the Decepticon answered, liquid drooling from his massive jaws as he spoke. "Megatron needed someone to get in close enough to get you away from the protection of the Autobots, especially your guardians. He knew I was the right mech for the job, and I never questioned his reasons. If I am to go offline while taking you down, then you will go with me!"

Once again, Doubledealer charged at Hot Rod in an attempt to headbutt him, but Hot Rod quickly picked himself up and leapt aside, wrapping his arms around the bipedal Decepticon's neck, surprising him completely. Despite the pain he was in from the assault the Decepticon had placed upon his body and the energon dripping from his lips, Hot Rod was determined. Snarling in fury, Doubledealer shook himself to try and get Hot Rod off his neck. He even tried using his bulky arms to attempt to pry the youngling off, but it was no good.

Hot Rod grinned enthusiastically. He had Doubledealer right where he wanted him, and he was going to make him pay for calling him names and for tricking him into believing that the Primes were as evil as they were in the past. There had been mistakes, but Optimus was making up for it by being the best Prime he had ever been!

Using all his weight, Hot Rod planted his feet into the ground and used all his strength in an attempt to flip Doubledealer onto his back. However, the massive quadrupedal beast dug his clawed feet into the ground, holding him in place and did the opposite with Hot Rod. Knowing what was coming, Hot Rod twisted his body and released Doubledealer, performing a helix twist and landing on his feet some distance away, digging his fingers into the ground to slow the dragging in his fall.

Doubledealer bowed his head and then threw it to the sky, releasing an enormous roar in Hot Rod's direction as he picked himself up and got into the fighting stance that Kup had taught him, glaring furiously at the behemoth. They were going to go again soon, and Hot Rod couldn't afford to let his foolishness get in the way of this fight.

For a moment, no one moved as Doubledealer stood on his back legs like a Tyrannosaurus, his forearms curling up into winglike appendages and eyeing Hot Rod with a suspicious optic. His tail twitched from side to side, sweeping up the sand beneath it before it lifted up and straightened out into a line, giving no indication of what he was planning. Then, he got back on all four and began to move to Hot Rod's left, head lowered and his blood red optics never straying from his prey.

Hot Rod followed his every move, his own optics never wavering nor giving away his emotion as he struggled to figure out his opponent. He was big and bulky, he could move on four or two legs depending on his choice, and he was definitely someone that no one would want to tangle with if you were small and speedy.

"Fuck..." Hot Rod cursed underneath his breath.

"Having a hard time working out your opponent, young one?" Doubledealer hissed as he walked behind Hot Rod and out of his line of vision, forcing him to turn his neck to keep an optic on him in case he leapt from behind. "Oh do not worry. Once I'm finished with you, I'll go for your precious guardians and Arcee. On second thought, does your femme friend scream as loudly as all the femmes I've taken in the past?"

Hot Rod's optics widened in horror and disgust and he whirled to face Doubledealer. Without warning, he charged directly at him, yelling at the top of his vocal processor as he tackled him to the ground, shocking the Decepticon completely. Hot Rod placed his foot on Doubledealer's chest and pulled out his plasma cannon, aiming it directly at his head. For the first time, the quadrupedal Decepticon saw true fury in his optics.

"If you so much as even think about touching Arcee," Hot Rod warned as his cannon's barrel touched Doubledealer's face, "then I will blast your face in and leave you lying on the ground to rot and waste away into nothing like the dog that you are!"

"How touching," Doubledealer smirked as he spat energon from his mouth, unflinching as the barrel's tip brushed against his metal skin. "Who knew you have a soft spot for that pretty femme?"

"Don't you even dare think about coming near Arcee!" Hot Rod spat angrily.

"My dear, dear Hot Rod," the Decepticon chuckled. "You don't even know who you're dealing with!" His jaws latched onto the cannon and tossed it aside like as if it was trash that needed to be thrown away. His tail wrapped around Hot Rod's midsection and he threw him away as if he was a ragdoll.

Hot Rod found himself rolling several times in the dust and down a sand dune. He kept on rolling until he ended up landing face first in a pile of sand. Some of the yellow grains ended up in his joints and some even came into places he didn't even want to describe. He heard Doubledealer's laughter echoing from above him.

He emitted a deep sigh, the sand shifting from his exhale. He couldn't win against such a beast! It was just impossible. Doubledealer was much more experienced in fighting than he was, and he didn't have the strength to fight on anymore. He was tired and his recharge systems had just started to blare, demanding that he rest and recover his strength. But if he lost this fight, then Doubledealer would end up winning and would even attempt to harm his friends. He had to fight on for their sake! For Arcee's sake!

Closing his optics as he groaned in agony, he pushed himself up off the ground until he was standing back on his feet. His chassis was bent overly partially, his head twisted to one side to look up at his amused enemy, who continued to look down upon him with disgust. Exhaustion fluttered through his body as he trembled from the beating he had received from Doubledealer. He didn't know why he was forcing himself to keep on going, but he had to in order to protect the ones he cared about.

"You still fight on?" Doubledealer asked, raising an optic ridge. "Fine then, my friend! If you insist on being stubborn instead of just lying on your back and begging me to end your pitiful life once and for all, then I'm going to give you the quick and painless death!"

Without warning, Doubledealer bunched up his muscle cables and leapt high into the air, his claws extended to extreme measures.

Hot Rod bowed his head and closed his optics in defeat, wishing for anything but the end of his life. If only he had the strength to continue the fight against this scumbag, but he didn't. He was pathetic and he was going to die before he even got the chance to see his friends again. At least he was going to see Tracy again and be reunited with her...

Suddenly, as if everything went in slow motion and someone had heard his thoughts, a code flashed across his HUD and he realised what it was. Oh, if there was such thing as God or Primus, then he would send a thousand thanks to the heavens above!

Glancing up at the still slowly descending Doubledealer, Hot Rod stuck his right hand out from behind him and concentrated, remembering what his teacher had taught him. Slowly, his hand began to tremble, the transformation activating as he continued to push with all his might. As it finished transforming, laughter escaped from his mouth and he looked at Doubledealer, his optics squinting into a burning ball of spite.

The falling Decepticon must've noticed what was happening and had realised too late what was about to transpire, because the look on his face convinced Hot Rod that he was afraid of what he was facing: death.

Hot Rod didn't waste a moment as he thrust his transformed blade upwards and straight into Doubledealer's chest. Doubledealer landed on the blade and Hot Rod had fallen thanks to the weight of the assassin. Energon splattered on Hot Rod's face and Doubledealer's shocked expression eventually wiped away and was replaced with a look of pain and horror. To make matters worse, Hot Rod twisted the blade, pushing it deeper into his spark chamber, and earning a satisfying roar of agony from his opponent.

Hot Rod then pulled the Decepticon's face closer to his lips. "Before I kill you, tell me what your plans are."

Doubledealer gagged several times and spat out several words that shocked Hot Rod to the core of his spark. "Monster... Megatron... plans to release his monster on the Earth. They're... in Alaska..."

The young mech nodded his thanks and emitted a deep sigh of regret.

And before Doubledealer could even think, the Hot Rod removed the blade from his chest and then took a swing at his head, slicing off his head. It fell into the sand with a thud, the optics flickering on and off several times until they became a lifeless gray colour. The assassin's body continued to stand for several seconds longer until it fell to one side, twitching a few times until no more life could be given to it anymore.

Standing up on wobbly feet and moving away from the corpse of the fallen assassin, Hot Rod turned in the general direction he needed to go. Several emotions played across his face and spark. He knew exactly what he needed to do, and it was time that he embraced his heritage and destiny.

It was time to go to war.


	26. Skyrocket

Well... so much for taking a break from the Primus-forsaken story. I can never seem to stay away from it at all! Um, yes, I'm back onto this story because of my muse. It just wouldn't shut up, especially with the song I was listening to that is perfect for the story's theme! I hope you enjoy my super-long chapter (le gasp, another one?). :D

* * *

><p>The silver mech skated back and forth nervously in the Recreation Room. Arcee sat down on a chair, drinking a cube of energon as she watched Sideswipe pace around in front of her. Just like Sideswipe, she was nervous. Not just for what was going on in the Briefing Room, but she was worried about Hot Rod. The young mech hadn't exactly left on good terms, no thanks to him and Optimus arguing about the whole 'Chosen One' business. However, Arcee was worried about him because she was getting a sense of feeling that his leaving had been caused by someone – a set up – she believed. She hadn't seen Cloudburst in a while, and her suspicion only grew worse.<p>

She hoped that Bumblebee's meeting with the other officers would sort out whatever problem that was going on. Sideswipe had forced her away when Optimus required the yellow mech to come with him to the meeting at once. And now, here she was with Sideswipe, drinking energon and her mind drifted entirely on her worry for Hot Rod.

Even though Sideswipe was an officer because he was a sword combat instructor, he rarely went to meetings because he never was quite compatible with talking. He seemed to want to avoid the others as best as possible and keep his thoughts focused on other things.

It was the arrival of Springer that caused her worry to flicker onto him instead as the dark green mech walked in, looking depressed about something. Sighing, since she couldn't pass up a friendly chat with her ex, she smiled and waved him over. When his optics lay upon her, he looked a bit saddened, but the moment she called him over, the sadness seemed to disappear and be replaced with a neutral expression.

"Hello, Springer," Arcee greeted when he came on over and stood in front of her. She tried her best to also keep a neutral look on her facial features, but she was slowly failing, knowing that Springer could read her like an open book. She sighed and said, "Would you like to sit with me?"

At first Springer didn't seem like he wanted to until he looked around for a moment, as though he was looking for someone, until he nodded and sat down on the opposite side of Arcee. "Where's your friend?" he asked. "Usually he's not too far from you as far as rumour s go."

Arcee closed her optics for a moment and shook her head. "He's gone," she answered sombrely.

Springer frowned suspiciously. "What do you mean gone? Where did he go?"

When she refused to say anymore, as tears threatened to fall from her optics, Sideswipe seemed to sense her distress and moved to sit down beside her in an attempt to comfort her, but Arcee pushed him away. She covered her face with both her hands, sobbing her distress. She missed Hot Rod so badly that it hurt to think about what had become of him.

She hadn't become aware of someone wrapping their arms around her until she looked up and found herself gazing into Springer's concerned optics. "Arcee, talk to me," he begged. "You know I'm here for you if you want to talk."

She only shook her head no, not wanting to say anything that might piss off Springer. Instead, she stood up to her full height and she then turned to head towards the open door. She thought she heard Springer attempt to follow, but the voice of Sideswipe seemed cause him to stop and let her go. The distress of losing Hot Rod so soon, before she truly had a chance to get to know him, was really affecting her. She wanted to scream at the top of her processor and blame Optimus for putting the pressure on her friend, but she couldn't bring herself around to do anything for Hot Rod. He had made his choice in leaving, and there was nothing she could do to help him ease his pain.

Arcee had just made it to the door when the appearance of Bumblebee caused her to stop in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat.

Bumblebee gently took hold of her shoulders and indicated that she should sit down and listen to what he had to say about the meeting. She nodded and wiped away her tears before making her way back to the table with Bumblebee following close behind her.

She sat down back in her chair, and Springer attempted to put a comforting arm around her, but she gently pushed it aside. She didn't want his comfort at the moment. She just wanted to see Hot Rod again, that was all. He always had his ways of making her feel better. Yet, he just had to go and leave her behind with nothing but her grieving and anger. She was angry at Hot Rod, and more importantly, she was angry at herself for not being able to stop him when she had the chance. Why did he have to go and do that to her?

"Arcee," Sideswipe's voice gently called, forcing her from out of her thoughts, "Bee's just getting ready to tell us of what had happened in the meeting. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

The byzantine femme just shrugged, not saying anything in response to Sideswipe's question.

"It would be best to tell you all what we had discussed," Bumblebee answered softly. "Even if you don't want to hear it, it is probably for the best."

Sideswipe made a motion for his head, indicating that he was listening, along with Springer and Arcee, despite the young femme not really wanting to hear what had happened. She knew that it was important that she listened or else she would miss all the details, but she just couldn't get her processor off of Hot Rod's departure. Her hands balled into fists, but she contained herself from ranting out her fury. Determined to not let the mech trio see what she was thinking, she kept her cyan optics focused on Bumblebee, listening.

"We were discussing about Wheeljack's success on tagging Stormblue when she infiltrated our base to steal data from Teletrann-One's systems," Bumblebee began. "We managed to track her down to Alaska. They haven't moved from that spot in the last few days, and we guessed they have set up a base there. We were also working out a strategy in order to prevent Megatron from releasing his pet on Earth."

"His pet?" Springer asked, raising an optic ridge. "Where did you hear this information from?"

"From Barricade," Bumblebee answered, glancing down at the ground and sighing. "We don't know exactly what kind of creature it is, but all we know is that it has to be stopped at all costs. That's all that matters."

"So what are we going to do?" Sideswipe asked. "How are we going to get to Alaska? We could take the shuttle, but there isn't enough room in it for a whole battalion of Autobots."

"We also discussed that problem," Bumblebee chuckled as he lifted his head and glanced at Sideswipe. "Prowl is going to make a call with the human military so that we can get a ride in at least four Lockheed C-130J Super Hercules. We'll be transporting at least sixty Autobots, but leave the rest behind to stay and defend the base. Several of our Autobot fliers will fly alongside the aircrafts to offer protection and air support in case we need. They will transport us from Edwards Airforce Base to Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson in Alaska. From there, we will drive the rest of the way to where the Decepticons have set up base – the Matanuska-Susitna Valley."

"That's a long way, don't you think?" Springer asked.

"It is," Bumblebee said, nodding in agreement. "But we don't have any choice. We've got to put an end to this once and for all." He glanced in between the mechs and then back at Arcee until he returned his gaze back to Springer. "Optimus has asked me to pick out a squad that will be under my command for the mission, and that will follow my orders to the letter. It is one that I completely trust with my life."

Sideswipe quirked an optic ridge and then smirked with amusement, but he said nothing. He seemed to know who he was going to pick. Arcee continued to remain silent, even though she had been listening throughout the entire discussion. She just hoped that Bumblebee didn't pick her because she couldn't trust herself to keep focused during the mission. The departure of Hot Rod had affected her more than she couldn't afford. Bumblebee didn't need a warrior that couldn't stay focused on the mission at hand.

"Sideswipe, Arcee, and Springer," Bumblebee said, snapping her back to attention, "I not only came here to tell you the news of the meeting, but to also inform you that you will become part of my squad. Mirage is also going to be part the squad as well. However, I would've added Hot Rod to the squad as well, but..."

All three drew back in shock, but it was Arcee who was the most shocked of all. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth to cover her horrified look. Bumblebee had selected her to be on his squad? She really didn't want to, for she feared she wouldn't be of much help to him, and he didn't even know her skills on the battlefield. How could he trust her and even have so much faith in her? It just didn't make sense at all.

Springer bowed his head in appreciation, but he gave Arcee a quick glance from the corner of his optics. "I am honoured that you would select me for the mission, Sir," he said. "I'll do my best to work hard."

"I'm sure you would, Springer," Bumblebee said. "Skyfire told me all about your skills, and I could use them in my squad."

Sideswipe made a coughing noise, forcing Bumblebee to return his attention to him. "Why did you pick me, Bee?" he asked.

The young yellow mech shook his head, and answered, "We'll talk about that later." He then handed all three of them a data pad. "This data pad will inform you of what the squad will be doing once we get to our destination. We depart with Optimus Prime and the other selected warriors in a week and a half at 0500. That is all."

Arcee picked up her data pad and forced herself to look at it. Her cyan optics zipped through the Cybertronian letters, trying to work out what their squad was to do. She managed to catch a glimpse of Springer also reading his data pad, but Sideswipe had stood up to follow Bumblebee out of the room and out of earshot.

She wondered if Bumblebee had made a mistake in picking her. She really wasn't sure if she was up to the task of fighting when all she could think about was Hot Rod. She missed him terribly, but she knew that it was his memory she could cling onto to make herself keep on going. She was never going to see him again, despite his promise to visit them someday.

"Oh, Hot Rod," she whispered to herself, not caring if Springer heard her as she let a single tear fall from her right optic. "I miss you so much..."

* * *

><p>As soon as Bumblebee and Sideswipe were well out of earshot, Sideswipe leaned against the wall and glared into his friend's optics, the seriousness written all over his facial features. The silver mech had no intention of wanting to stay too far from Arcee, knowing that she was a little emotionally unstable due to Hot Rod's leave. It worried him so much that he reckoned that the byzantine coloured femme would only end up hurting herself in the end. He just couldn't afford to let himself stay too far away from her, especially considering how Hot Rod promised he would visit someday.<p>

Ever since Arcee had become part of their little group they had formed a close relationship with each other. From the back of his head, Sideswipe realised that they were like a body. He was the body that protected the vital inner body parts, Bumblebee was the processor, Arcee was the spirit, and Hot Rod was the spark that kept them alive. They were inseparable, as though they stuck together like glue. But with Hot Rod gone, it only meant that they had lost their heart, their will, and their strength to keep on going in life. Without him, they were meaningless.

It tore Sideswipe inside to know that deep down his friends were suffering, and there was nothing he could do to ease it.

But back right now, where he was standing before Bumblebee, his frown only grew worse when nothing seemed to want to be said at all, and he had to keep control of his growing temper. He had patience with his students, but the fact that he was dealing with Bumblebee only made his temper worsen.

Finally, he spoke in a calm voice, "What is it you wanted to talk about that required only me to hear?"

Bumblebee seemed to regain his composure and straightened himself, flickering his doorwings slightly as he vented a sigh and answered in a soft tone, "Have you noticed Arcee's behaviour ever since we got back from our race?"

"That's all you wanted to talk about?" Sideswipe snarled as he took a few steps forward and jabbed a hand into Bumblebee's chest plate. "You dragged me all the way out here just to discuss about Arcee?"

Bumblebee frowned and shoved the silver mech backwards in a rough manner. "That's not the point, Sides!" he growled. "It has everything to do with the mission and I know why she's acting like this. It's because of Hot Rod's leaving that she is feeling depressed. I chose her to be part of my squad because we need her skills on the battlefield. However, because she is acting this way, I need you as well because you're the only one – besides Hot Rod – who can get her to stay focused. Even though she has a history with Springer, I can't exactly fully trust him until I know for certain about something. We can't afford to make mistakes, Sides, because this mission is far too important for us to fail!"

When he finally realised what Bumblebee was trying to say, Sideswipe backed away, casting his optics to the floor. "You're right, I'm sorry, Bee," he said softly. "It's just that... Hot Rod leaving the Autobots has left us all emotionally unstable. I just wish that he didn't have to leave, especially when we really need him right now."

He looked up, but refused to look Bumblebee in the optic.

"Arcee misses him, Bee," he whispered. "Even I miss him. I thought that when I volunteered to become his guardian that I wouldn't get attached to him." He shook his head, venting deeply. "That Hot Rod always has a way of sneaking into your spark..."

A hand reached up and placed itself on his right shoulder in a comforting manner. He soon found himself looking into the gentle optics of Bumblebee. "I know, I miss him too, Sides," the yellow mech smiled. "But we have to be strong on our own, and hope that someday he will come back to us when he is good and ready."

Sideswipe reached up and placed his own hand on top of Bumblebee's, giving it a gentle squeeze to give comfort to his friend, even though it was supposed to be him who was meant to be giving the comfort. It didn't bother Sideswipe in the slightest that they were both providing strength for the other.

Finally, Bumblebee pulled away, removing his hand from Sideswipe's shoulder and beckoned him to come closer. Sideswipe obliged and Bumblebee whispered into his audio receptor, "Once we get to the valley, Sides, I want you to protect Arcee with your life. I know she means a lot to Hot Rod, yet I am aware that she isn't fully stable at the moment, but we need her for her skills in battle. As I said before, I need you to look after her and make sure she stays alive. If Hot Rod finds out he lost Arcee... who knows what he might do."

Sideswipe nodded. "I understand, Bee," he said. "I'll protect Arcee with my life."

"I know you will, old friend," Bumblebee smiled. "I trust you to do your job."

Now that they had that problem straightened out, Sideswipe took that as his cue to leave. As he departed, he could've sworn that he heard Bumblebee breathe a sigh of relief, but he shook it off. He really didn't have time to think of what was to come over the next few days, especially considering he had to prepare for when he was go with the other Autobots to Edwards Airforce Base and meet their human friends there for transport. As far as he knew, he really wasn't comfortable with flying. He preferred to have his pedes flat on the ground.

Once he returned to Arcee and Springer, he sat down and took a drink of a cube of energon Springer had handed to him. As he drank his cube, he kept a close optic on Arcee, but every now and then he would see Springer try and provide some comfort to her. To Sideswipe's surprise, Arcee would brush him off and press closer to him. Despite Springer's look of jealousy, Sideswipe ended up wrapping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her close to his broad chest in an act of comfort. As far as he could tell, he was only doing it to help out a friend, and he tried to drop the hints to Springer, but the dark green mech seemed to not want to listen.

Sighing with annoyance, Sideswipe decided it was best that he played the friend and not the enemy. He merely rubbed Arcee's shoulder as she sobbed into his chest, her tears running off his silver armour. He would support her for as long as she required it. Once things were sorted out and the mission was close to its launch time, he would have a chat with Springer. For now, he would have to settle with being Arcee's rock.

* * *

><p>Arcee didn't remember much as she continued to sob her optics out until there was nothing left to cry about. She recalled hitting Sideswipe's broad chest, telling him how much she hated that he was friends with Hot Rod and that he should've stopped him from leaving. Sideswipe seemed to take the punishment like the good solider that he was and he let her hit for as long as she wanted. She had kept on hitting him over and over again, screaming at the top of her vocal processor until she had shortened it out.<p>

She hardly remembered what had happened next, but everything went black after her attack on Sideswipe and her screaming act. When she finally switched her optics back online, she found herself lying on a berth and she realised she was in the med bay. From the corner of her optic on her right, she spotted Sideswipe sitting in a chair. He didn't look very comfortable from where he was sitting, especially considering the dings and dents he was covered in. This caused a wave of guilt to hit her spark terribly.

She missed Hot Rod so much that she had taken her anger out on one of his guardians. What kind of Autobot did that even make her? She didn't deserve to have friends like them, and worst of all, she didn't deserve to be on Bumblebee's squad.

She opened her mouth to wake Sideswipe up and apologise for her behaviour, but her vocal processor came out empty, and it hurt to even use it. She blinked in surprise and tried again, only it hurt even more, causing an inaudible cry of pain to escape from her mouth. This caused Ratchet to poke his head into the room, and when he saw Arcee wide awake, he rushed on over to her side, startling Sideswipe from his exhausted recharge.

"Sheesh, docbot... Can't a mech get a decent recharge around here?" the silver mech groaned sleepily.

"Arcee," Ratchet said sternly, "don't try to speak. You shortened out your vocal processor last night, so I had to replace some circuitry you damaged. You won't fully recover your voice for another few more days. Just make yes or no gestures as I ask you some questions." This earned a nod from Arcee. "Are you in any pain?"

Arcee just nodded and pointed to her neck where her vocal processor was, earning a nod from Ratchet as he went over to a medical kit and pulled out a gel-like substance in a plastic packet. He then came back over and gently poured the gel onto the base of Arcee's neck, earning a muffled squeak from her.

"That ought to loosen a few things up a bit until you recover from your ordeal," Ratchet said. "However, I forbid you of speaking for the next few days; otherwise you will undo the repairs I had to make. That includes no screaming, cursing, or even whispering. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Arcee?"

The byzantine femme just nodded sombrely and brought her knees up to her chest, emitting a quiet sigh from her lips. She really was a mess ever since Hot Rod had left, and she missed him terribly. But her thoughts would have to worry about other things considering her shortened out vocal processor had muted her completely until it recovered.

She didn't notice that Ratchet had pulled Sideswipe aside and was telling something to him. Sideswipe would shake or even nod his head whenever the lime green mech asked him some questions. Once Ratchet was done, he indicated that Arcee can leave whenever she wants to on the condition that she put the gel on her neck once every few cycles, and left the two alone.

Sideswipe skated over to her side and looked her dead in the optic, forcing her to look away in shame and listen to what he had to say to her. If he was angry, he could just yell at her for being such an idiot and getting overly emotional about Hot Rod. However, Sideswipe surprised her by speaking in a gentle tone, "I know how you feel, Arcee. Bumblebee and I both miss Hot Rod so much that we find it difficult to not take our processors off of him."

She lifted an optic ridge in puzzlement. They were worried about him too?

"When he left," Sideswipe went on, "he not only left behind his home, he also left behind friends that he called family. Not only that, but you were the reason why he kept on going until the pressure wormed its way into his spark, forcing him to leave without a backward glance over his shoulder. But" –he cleared his throat– "he left behind something. Do you know what it was?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"He left behind us," Sideswipe answered, frowning. "He left behind friends that he had come to accept as his friends. We're just like a body, Arcee. I am the chassis that protects the inner parts, Bumblebee is the processor, you are the spirit, and Hot Rod is the heart of all us. He is the glue that keeps us together whenever we're down. Without him... life doesn't have a reason to keep on going. But we have to for his sake. We can keep him close in our memories, our dreams, and our sparks, and he will come back someday. He promised he would, and he had never gone back on his promises."

Arcee felt fresh tears welling up, but she forced herself to hold them back. She didn't want to cry anymore, not when things were about to take a turn for a worse in regards to the threat that was looming ahead. Bumblebee had chosen her as part of his squad and he had known that she wasn't focusing right. Was that why Sideswipe was always so close by, to make sure that she regained her composure? Somehow, whatever Bumblebee had planned, it had worked. She felt better already and a lot more focused than she realised.

Though Hot Rod had gone off on his own once again, he would always be part of them and their memories. She took a deep breath and nodded her thanks to Sideswipe. She then made a gesture to tell him that there would be no more tears until the mission was over. She would grieve for her friend later, but right now, they had other important things to worry about. As soon as Megatron was taken care of, she was going to leave the Autobot base and bring Hot Rod back, whether he liked it or not.

Sideswipe gently petted Arcee on the back, being mindful of her doorwings, and he made his way over to the door, but Arcee's voice croaked in a hoarse whisper that caused him to stop. "Once over, we find Hot Rod. We bring him home."

He looked over his shoulder at her and saw the familiar, fiery burn in her cyan optics. They burned more fiercely than ever before, and he instantly knew that her spirit had been restored. She was back in top fighting condition. His job was done. He waved a hand at her, promising that he'll come back for her in a moment and drop her back at her quarters where she will be able to get some decent recharge.

Once he was gone, Arcee looked up at the ceiling as she made a silent vow that as soon as she had dealt with the mission, she was going to find Hot Rod, no matter how long it took, and bring him back home.

* * *

><p>The several days came and went. Arcee had recovered remarkably quickly from her ordeal, and she was returned to duty at once. During the past few days while she recovered in her quarters, she went over the data pad Bumblebee had given her, repeating the orders over and over again into her processor just like she always did before a mission. She had only been on a few missions during the voyage on the <em>Elpis<em>, but none of them were as dangerous as this one. It made her nervous inside her spark, but she pushed it aside with a new determination as she repeated her vow whenever her focus faltered.

She couldn't afford to let herself lose sight of her goal, not now. But now that she had made that vow, she was going bring Hot Rod back no matter what, and her focus was once again restored.

Arcee often got visits from either Sideswipe or Bumblebee, but she refused to let Springer in because she was certain he was going to start another argument about the comforting hug Sideswipe had given her. She felt uncomfortable enough already, and she couldn't let her ex mech friend interfere with what was going on inside her processor. She even got visits from Ratchet, who came by to check to see how her vocal processor was doing. It had recovered remarkably quickly and he kindly suggested that she speak in a low voice for another few more hours so she could get used to the new circuitry in her neck.

But now that the day of the mission had finally arrived, Arcee soon found herself nervously walking down the corridors towards the entrance to the base. The younglings and sparklings she had helped care for on the _Elpis_ wished her luck, each of them begging for a souvenir. Thus, she made a promise to them that she would bring them each a snowball because – according to the weather report – winter had arrived in Alaska pretty early. It was much earlier than the Autobots had thought, and a blizzard storm was bound to erupt from out of the blue and slow down the aircrafts.

She had been zoning off for quite a while that she hadn't noticed Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Mirage, and Springer joining her trek to their destination. She could see that Bumblebee and Springer were pretty excited about this mission, while Mirage kept his usual stoic expression. However, it was Sideswipe that worried her. The silver mech had a look in his optics that made her nervous. Was it bloodlust, or was it hunger for the energon of his enemies? She didn't know, but alas, it wasn't important. She recalled Bumblebee once telling her how Sideswipe had a knack for going... apeshit whenever a battle came up, but there had never been reports of Autobots getting hurt when this happened.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Mirage, Sideswipe, and Springer," Optimus Prime's deep baritone voice called in a kind greeting, "I am glad that you made it in time. We were worried you were not going to make it."

All five of them walked up to their Prime and saluted him, thus earning a chuckle of amusement him. "We're all here and accounted for, Sir," said Bumblebee, lowering his salute along with his squad.

Optimus nodded and looked over at the huge line of Autobots in their vehicle modes that were waiting for further instruction. He then turned back to Bumblebee and motioned to him and his squad to take their position. They complied by transforming and driving up alongside Ratchet and Ironhide.

From behind the long line of Autobot cars and pickup trucks, several jetfighters sat in perfect silence. Arcee instantly recognised the stone gray B-1B Lancer as Skyfire, and a marble white B-1A Lancer as his soon-to-be sparkmate – Windrazor. She could easily figure it was them because of their huge size that made them equal in size to that of Optimus Prime. Seeing the both of them onboard for the mission made her feel more at ease and less worried about Hot Rod. She sighed with content, grateful for their warm presence behind her.

Skyfire seemed to sense her worries and he spoke to her via com-link. _"Remember what we have taught you, Arcee?"_ he whispered kindly. _"Do not forget your teachings and you will never go astray."_

"I won't forget, Skyfire," Arcee answered back.

It was Optimus' voice that brought her back to reality and caused her attention to change direction. As he spoke, she could sense his determination to not let Megatron win. It was as though he had a powerful aura about him that made even the most timid of Autobots to want to fight for him. He was a mech of raw determination and power. His body language showed exactly what he was feeling. He was the reason the Autobots kept on fighting to this very day against the Decepticons, and he was the reason why they believed they would win.

"Autobots," he boomed, "you are all aware that you may not be coming back from this mission. There will be sacrifices, and there will be death. But I know that you will never let me down. For it is you who keeps me going in my battle to defeat my brother, and that it is you alone that gives me the willpower to win any fight."

The Autobots let off enormous cheers as he continued his speech.

"Know this, Autobots: you are the finest soldiers I ever had on the face of this planet. I will cherish every memory we have spent together. May your sparks shine brightly with your emotions as we march on to Alaska."

He then stood in front of the Autobots and transformed into his truck mode, his engine revving with power as he gave the order every Autobot had been waiting for. "Autobots, roll out!" He then surged forward, and the ground based vehicles followed close behind him, while the fliers took off to the air from behind Skyfire and Windrazor in formation, acting as lookouts and a barrier between the first incoming attacks and their Autobot brethren.

Arcee mentally gulped nervously as she fell in line alongside Bumblebee. She knew the drive would be only last for two hours, so as her wheels rolled across the ground, she kept on repeating to herself over and over again of her vow. Sideswipe and Mirage drove behind her, chatting quietly amongst each other on what they were going to do to their Decepticon enemies, while Springer jettisoned across the sky in his customized Cybertronian jetfighter mode that he had made up himself with the addition of his ground vehicle mode – a dark green 2011 Ford Interceptor Concept vehicle.

It seemed like it was going to be a long drive. But the more Arcee repeated the vow, the more focused she became. It had caused her to focus so much that she hadn't noticed they had reached Edwards Airforce Base until she accidentally bumped into Bluestreak, who had stopped accordingly, and accidentally dented his sky blue and silver armour.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

Bluestreak merely shrugged it off as he continued to watch and wait for any given orders.

Optimus had already transformed and went to meet with General William Lennox and Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps, along with a large army of men and women that stood behind them, armed with sabot carrying weapons, and some special looking armour. These were the only humans Optimus could trust now with their secrets after the passing of Sam Witwicky.

He kneeled before them, getting at the correct level with them to talk with them personally. "Greetings, General Lennox and Sergeant Epps," he greeted to them.

"Hey, Big Man," Epps answered and greeted back the flamed Prime with a salute. "It's good to see you again. It's been a long time since I last time saw you?"

"Indeed it has been," Optimus chuckled as he nodded. "However, I wouldn't call it long for my kind."

There was chuckling from behind Optimus and from behind the two high ranking humans. Once it was settled, Optimus went straight to the point. "We came according to your time schedule and my men are ready to board the aircraft vehicles. But before I allow my men to board the transportation, I must ask if there have been any reports in regards to the _Nemesis_' position."

The two men looked at one another, they nodded to each other and turned back to Optimus, a serious expression on their faces. "From the last report of the satellite that has been watching the ship day in and day out, the _Nemesis_ hasn't moved a single inch since you sent them the coordinates," answered Lennox.

Optimus nodded with satisfaction. "Then we will proceed as planned." He turned to the Dodge Charger police car. "Prowl, load up the Autobots into the aircraft. I will join you as soon as it is complete."

Prowl flashed his colourful blue and red lights in response and transformed into his bipedal form. He then nodded once and started sorting out the Autobots that would go into a suitable aircraft in order to balance it out. Arcee soon found herself lining up behind Bumblebee, with Mirage behind her, and Sideswipe behind him. She waited impatiently to get aboard the C-130J Super Hercules that was for her. She hoped that she didn't end up next to the window. She really wasn't used to heights.

"Bumblebee," Prowl's voice ordered, snapping her back into focus, "your squad will go into the Hercules on the middle right."

"_Gotcha, Prowl,"_ Bumblebee answered as he drove up to the designated aircraft and up the ramp with Arcee, Mirage, and Sideswipe following close behind. However, Springer said that he would follow alongside since he didn't like the idea of being strapped down. Arcee didn't know what he meant until she had got herself into position and one of the soldiers had come up alongside her vehicle mode and started tying down her wheels with leather clasps. She wanted to shy away, but the crowded space prevented her from moving, and she was forced to remain in place. Bumblebee's kinds words told her that there was nothing to worry about and that the worst part of being in these flying transportation vehicles was over with. The fun part was about to start.

Fun part? What fun part? She wanted to say it out loud, but she soon got her answer when the pilot of the Hercules – a female – spoke over the speaker and told the Autobots to be prepared because it was going to be a rough take off and that there was bound to be a lot of turbulence along the way. Arcee didn't remember what happened next because her cries of surprise were drowned out by the engines of the enormous aircraft and she found herself sinking into her tyres as it took off into the air.

"I think I left behind my waste tank!" she wailed.

She didn't get the response she wanted. Everyone just laughed in amusement at her cries of distress. Never again was she going to fly in one of these things again! Never again!

"_Get some recharge everyone,"_ Optimus ordered over the com-link. _"Our pilot told us that it's going to be a six cycle flight to our destination. Rest now so that you have enough strength for the battle that lies ahead of us."_

"_That doesn't sound like a bad idea,"_ Bluestreak yawned.

Now that Arcee thought about it, she did need to catch up on some recharge after having worried so much over Hot Rod. Sighing with relief, now that the engines of the aircraft had become nothing more than a dull humming, she tuned her internal chronometer to wake her in five and a half hours. Soon, she found herself drifting off into a peaceful recharge.


	27. Ice

*wipes forehead tiredly* I predicted I would have this chapter done before I go to bed and I was right on the money. Who knew that I would be able to get this done on time? Ok, probably a few of you knew that, but that doesn't matter. The important thing is that once you finish this chapter... a six chapter long battle will begin, and it won't be very pretty. So, remember, it will be a little bit difficult for me over the next few chapters because I've never written long battles before that last more than two chapters. Oiy, it will be quite a challenge.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention all Autobots,"<em> General Lennox's voice called over the speakers._ "We are arriving at Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson. It would probably best that you woke up now from your naps so that you can be prepared for the, uh, soft landing."_

Arcee woke up with a start as General Lennox made his announcement. She realised she had been recharging all the way through the flight. She must've been a lot more exhausted than she thought, and neither Bumblebee nor Sideswipe had waked her. She scanned her surroundings and discovered that some of the Autobots were already awake, including her squad members. Even Bluestreak was wide awake and chatting happily away with the ever quiet Mirage.

"_Glad to see that you are awake,"_ Bumblebee spoke up to her over the com-link. _"We didn't want to wake you up because we could see that you were exhausted from the drive to Edwards Airforce Base. Heck, even Springer was wise enough to leave you in peace."_

"Thanks, Bumblebee," Arcee said softly. "I really needed it, especially after what I've been going through in regards to Hot Rod leaving us. I still miss him, but I'm putting my grief aside and focusing on the task at hand. We have to be at peak physical condition if we are to take down Megatron."

"_Of course, Arcee,"_ her yellow friend chuckled. _"We can't let anything happen to Hot Rod's best friend if he ever decides to come back."_

Then, as soon as Bumblebee finished talking, the plane they occupied shuddered slightly, causing them to bounce high off their wheels as far as their clasps would let them. Arcee was shocked at how high she flew up, and she ended up landing a little roughly back on the steel floor. She emitted a growl of annoyance and Bumblebee laughed with amusement. If she wasn't clasped down on the floor of the plane, she would have clobbered him with her fist for laughing at her situation.

"When we get off the plane and we transform, Bee," she hissed as the plane seemed to jolt again, causing her to shudder, "I'm going to do a lot worse than you did to Barricade."

Bumblebee's amused laughter echoed through her com-link as he answered, _"I'll hold you to that promise."_

"_Sorry for the shaking back there, people,"_ General Lennox said. _"We have to blame the pilot for his, uh, controlling of this bucket of bolts. However, I am happy to announce that we have arrived at our destination. As soon as the plane stops, we'll unload you all. We are the third plane of the group to land at the airport. We'll see you when you get off. General Lennox out."_

The byzantine femme groaned in dissatisfaction. No wonder why the landing had been terrible. Despite how the pilot's careful controlling had put her into recharge during the flight, she really didn't like his landing style. Whoever it was, she was going to have a good talking with him the next time she saw him.

Her thoughts had caused her to zone out for a moment, and she hadn't noticed that General Lennox had climbed down the stairs along with Epps and two humans that she didn't recognise – a male and a female – and began unclasping their wheels. She had been so busy thinking that she even didn't even notice that the plane had already come to a stop. It wasn't until when General Lennox came on over and began unbinding her from the rough straps. She gave the human a soft hum of her engine to show her thanks for the assistance. He responded in kind by patting her on the hood and then moved onto Sideswipe, who sat impatiently behind her.

A noise drew her attention to look towards the front of the plane and a bright ray of sunshine greeted her optical sensors. She was forced to squint a bit as one by one, all Autobots aboard the plane began to move backwards and out into their snowy surroundings. Arcee came out shortly after Sideswipe and Bumblebee, with Mirage following in suit. Many of the Autobots had transformed into their bipedal forms and had begun to stretch their muscle cables after having been cooped up in the aircrafts for so long.

Optimus Prime and Prowl were standing side by side, observing everyone as each one flexed themselves and chatted amongst each other excitedly. Arcee could sense the tension in the air because they knew that a big battle was coming soon. How soon, it depended upon their timing and precision. Everything was to go perfectly, and Arcee knew that even the smallest mistake would cost them dearly... and lives.

The arrival of the flying Autobots drew everyone's attention to the sky. Skyfire made a three-point landing along with Windrazor and several others, but Springer broke formation and appeared to land before the larger aircrafts. He seemed to puff his chest out with pride, and Arcee rolled her optics with annoyance. _What a show off_, she thought with disapproval.

As she transformed and joined her squad, Springer eventually followed closely behind her, but she ignored him and she found herself on the verge of thinking. Not about Hot Rod this time, but rather her thoughts drifted off onto whether or not this mission would really work. Would it put a dent in Megatron's growing need to eliminate the Autobots off the face of the planet? What if they failed in destroying this creature? Will everything be alright in the end? So many questions and there was hardly any time for the answers she was looking for. It only made her anxiety grow worse and her fears for the safety of her squad mates only made things worse.

"Arcee, please stay focused," Sideswipe gently chided.

Mirage seemed to shake his head in disapproval. "Bumblebee shouldn't have picked you to be on our squad, _signorina_," he sighed. "We do not need someone who can't stay focused on the task at hand, especially if it is a femme that misses the only _amico_ that has made a difference in your life."

"Leave Arcee alone, Mirage," Springer growled. "You have no right to talk to her like that."

The young femme glared at the dark green mech, furious that he dared to step into her business, but said nothing in response to Mirage's comment. She knew that he was right because losing focus was not something the large group of Autobots needed right now. Everything was to go according to plan. The question was: what was the plan?

She soon got her answer.

Optimus, who was easily the most recognisable of the Autobots thanks to his high stature and flame coloured armour, instantly cleared his throat that got the attention of all his men. He turned to Prowl and nodded. Prowl took that as his cue to step forward and spoke up in a loud, clear voice. "You are all probably wondering what is to happen next, now that we have arrived in Alaska."

Several mechs nodded, giving him their answer.

"As you all know, we are to head to the Matanuska-Susitna Valley where the Decepticon warship – the _Nemesis_ – is resting. According to reports from the lieutenant of the Joint Base of Elmendorf-Richardson, it still hasn't moved from its original position. Most likely the Decepticons are gathering resources before taking flight again or they have set up a base in the valley. We do not know what they are doing, but we know that this is the chance that we have been waiting for. We have to strike hard, and strike fast before they can even think of making an escape to the skies where our firepower will not reach it."

He turned to Bumblebee's and Ironhide's squads.

"This is where Team Alpha and Team Beta come in," he continued. "Team Alpha – which is led by Ironhide – will be heading into the power core chamber of the _Nemesis_ to plant a highly explosive device that will destroy the ship. Team Beta – led by Bumblebee – will head to the brig and check to make sure that there aren't any Autobot prisoners aboard."

Wheeljack approached Ironhide, a serious look in his optics despite his face being concealed by his battle mask. He seemed to be carrying a large, black box in his hands. He handed it to Ironhide, who took it cautiously. "Once you've set the countdown on the bomb, there's no stopping it. You've got one nano-cycle to get out there. If not, the explosion could take you with it."

"I trust that this device works, Wheeljack?" Ironhide joked, earning a look of worry from Prowl.

"Oh, trust me, Ironhide," Wheeljack answered frostily, but in a good natured way. "It will work. When have my inventions ever failed?"

"Well," Ironhide laughed, "what about the time–"

"Save the stories for after the battle, old friend," Optimus chuckled. "We've got more important things to do."

"So what do the rest of us have to do?" Bluestreak asked, getting straight back to the main topic.

"Those that haven't been chosen to be part of Team Alpha and Team Beta," answered Prowl, "are to distract the Decepticons for as long as possible until Ironhide plants the bomb and Bumblebee reports of his team's success. Optimus Prime, like he always does, will take on Megatron. That is all that must be done. We can't let the Decepticons release his pet onto the battlefield. If it happens, there's no stopping the wrath it's going to inflict upon the planet. A lot of lives will be lost, and we can't afford to have any casualties, no matter what."

"If that's what it will take," said Springer confidently, earning an amused chuckle from Skyfire, "then we'll do it."

"You all have your objectives," Optimus answered. "Follow them to the letter and you will not go wrong. We will rest for a cycle and then meet at the main gates of the base. Once we reach the valley, we will begin the attack and keep the Decepticons distracted long enough to allow Team Alpha and Team Beta to enter without any notice and get back out again. After that, we will try to retreat as far as we can without any detection from the humans. You're all dismissed."

As the Autobots dispersed to transform into their vehicle modes and recharge, the humans were getting something to eat and drink until the big battle. Arcee sat quietly in a cross-legged position and watched everyone go about their daily activity with impatient optics. She hadn't noticed that Bumblebee and Sideswipe – with Mirage and Springer having left to recharge in peace – had joined her until she spotted them from the corner of her vision.

"You ok, Arcee?" Bumblebee asked with concern. "You're still not thinking about Hot Rod, are you?"

The young femme shook her head. "No," she answered, "this time I'm worried about when we get to the valley and prepare to storm the ship... I don't know on whether or not we'll be able to pull off this mission." She looked up and into the optics of her friends, worry flickering to each of them. "What if we fail?"

Both mechs looked at one another, unsure how to answer her question. Sideswipe turned to back to her, a sullen expression in his optics. "If we fail," he said softly, "then everything we know and love will be destroyed at the hands of the Decepticons. We absolutely cannot afford to lose this battle, Arcee. Even Hot Rod will die if they find him all on his own. They'll slaughter millions of sparklings and younglings. Or worse, they might even enslave them and use them for their own personal gain. That is why we will not."

He looked up at the sky, his cyan optics reflecting the Evening Star as it started to shimmer in the rising darkness.

Arcee bowed her head, a deep vent escaping from her mouth. She knew Sideswipe was right. He was always right in the way he said his words. Even though she knew he was a bloodthirsty mech who desired the blood of his enemies unlike her and Bumblebee, she was surprised at how much wisdom he was expressing. She had only known him for a short time and had read a bit on his soldier profile, she never knew that he had a kindness that reminded her of Skyfire's fatherlike attitude.

"Get some rest, Arcee," Bumblebee insisted gently. "You'll need all your strength for the journey to the valley and the battle that lies ahead."

"But I can't recharge," Arcee protested. "I-I just don't think I can after I rested on the aircraft."

Sideswipe shook his head in disappointment. "If you can't recharge, then go for a walk or something. At least you won't be bothering those that wish to rest in their vehicle modes."

The young femme gave Sideswipe a fierce stare, but she knew that he was right. Trying to recharge in order to save her strength for what lay ahead was complicated. It was best that she had a walk around the base and see what's around. She stood up and headed in a random direction, not aware that someone decided to go with her.

Her processor was not fully with her in regards to her worries about the battle that was looming ahead like a hawk preparing to swoop down on its unsuspecting prey. She mentally cursed at herself for thinking too much and stressing over a battle that she had never participated in a good long time. The last time she had fought, it was during the time she had to protect the younglings and sparklings that made their way to the safety of the _Elpis_.

She knew that she should be resting, but her concerns only seemed to make things harder.

Arcee soon found herself standing at the edge of the base and gazing up at the starry night sky. The stars were not shining as brightly as she hoped, and she wondered if it was a bad omen for the Autobots. Was it a sign that something terrible was going to happen or was it something else? She didn't know, and she would rather not think about it at the moment. Her worries about the battle that was coming soon only seemed to cloud her judgement.

"Are you well, Arcee?" a deep and kind, but familiar baritone asked from behind her.

She turned and found herself face to face with Optimus Prime. His red and blue armour seemed to glisten in the gleaming starlight, but it didn't seem to match his mood. Just like her, he seemed a little sullen and worried about what was on his processor; as though he knew that something was coming in the future. It was one that she had no idea of. In response to the Prime's question, she shook her head and replied in a soft voice, "No, not really, Optimus. I'm worried... about everything."

The Autobot commander approached her until he was standing by her side, towering over her like a sentinel and providing a form of comfort to her with his physical presence. "I am just as worried as you are," he answered in a tone that seemed filled with a great sadness. "I wish I could tell someone what is going to happen soon, but I cannot. If I told either Prowl or any of my closest friends, then they would only try to prevent the invertible, and that is something that cannot be avoided."

Arcee frowned suspiciously. What was it that loomed in his processor, and why won't he tell anyone about it? She wanted to ask him, but she instantly knew what his answer was going to be. He seemed like he was trying to tell her something, something that all Primes were going to face in the distant future. Had he foreseen his own demise? Arcee wanted nothing more than to ask him, but prying for answers from someone who had seen a lot more than she had would only make things worse than they already were. They were here in Alaska now, and there was no hope of turning back.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Optimus?" the young femme asked, lowering her gaze out of respect for him.

Optimus looked down at her with a warm smile on his face plates. It was a rare smile that seemed to light up his entire face, as though he knew there was hope for the Autobots. "No, Arcee," he answered gently. "As much as I want to avoid the future, I know that my fate lies in the hands of Primus. If I am going to rejoin the Matrix and pass on my wisdom to Hot Rod, then so be it. If not... then I will pass on my teachings to him so that he may be prepared for the impossible someday."

"Y-you're going to offline soon?" Arcee asked.

Optimus lifted an optic ridge and laughed, shocking her. Once he had calmed down, he looked at her and let his smile grow bigger. "Now what gave you the idea that I'm going to pass on into the Well of All Sparks, Arcee? I am not due to offline for a very long time, and a long time is still a long way from this time."

"But..." Arcee tried to say, but Optimus lifted a hand to silence her.

"Arcee, as much as I want to discuss this further with you, I had sworn to Primus that I would keep it quiet. Please say no more and we can put it behind us. Hot Rod will become Prime when the time comes for him. When his time comes, I do not know. It is up to Primus to decide when it is time to pass the Matrix to him. The ancient relic keeps even its deepest secrets from me because it knows that I am not the one to fully wield it, despite my ability to call upon the ancient wisdom of the Primes in the direst of times."

"So what happens now?" Arcee whispered. "Will we continue to march onto battle to our deaths in order to destroy that thing that is bound to wreck havoc on this world we call home?"

"Even though I want to avoid as many casualties as possible," said Optimus solemnly, "there will be deaths involved in this fight, and my Autobots know the risks that are involved in this fight. That is why I picked the best ones that know they may not be coming back in the end."

"But what was I chosen for the mission in Team Beta?" Arcee asked. "There's got to be a reason why Bee chose me in the first place. I hardly have any experience when it comes to sneaking into a warship just for the sake of looking for prisoners."

Optimus gently rested a hand upon her left shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "If I know my scout well enough, he will likely have chosen you because he knows you have the skills to accomplish what he has in mind. You will do well to trust what he has planned, Arcee. It's what I would do, if he always follows his spark to the letter."

Arcee nodded. "I know, Optimus," she said. "I trust Bumblebee because he is one of Hot Rod's closest friends. I'll do well to listen to his instructions."

"I know you will make him proud, Arcee," Optimus chuckled and removed his hand from her shoulder. He slowly turned and headed back to Prowl's side, who was waiting anxiously for his leader's return to his side. Considering how the vice commander took his job seriously in regards to protecting his Prime, Arcee knew that Optimus would no doubt hide as much as he could from those he loved in order to protect them and the future.

Arcee sighed and shifted her glance to the night sky, her worries once again flickering over to Hot Rod. "Wherever you are, Hot Rod, I hope you're alright," she whispered to herself as she held her shoulder as though she had been hurt. "Please, be safe."

With a small tear leaking from her optic, she returned to Sideswipe and Bumblebee in order to get some needed rest. Soon it would be time to go and they would begin their journey to Matanuska-Susitna Valley, a journey that was long and far from where they were, but it was a journey that Arcee was willing to take if she was to get back home and find Hot Rod.

* * *

><p>Darkness, the cold, looming darkness that surrounded him was enough to make anyone feel afraid. But not to him, the darkness was his friend and he strived to live through it whenever he was not needed. He could care less about those filthy creatures he served. They were a low species compared to him, but now that he was bound up in chains and forced to serve a master he didn't even want to serve, he had become as low as a cleanup drone. Basically, he was nothing. He no longer existed to most of the Autobots, and he had become nothing more than a legend that had wiped out an entire colony where he bore the marks of his victims on his metallic structure.<p>

Only one thousand-nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine scratches marked his body, and they had faded into scars over the past few centuries since his release onto the battlefield. He hadn't seen daylight in a long time, and his sensors had adapted to the darkness that was the only company he had. Though his master fed him slaves that misbehaved or spoke back, the morsels were not enough to satisfy his hunger, forcing him to crave for more and become aggressive with time.

The more he strived for food, the more dangerous he became. He had sworn to never harm his master unless he had a reason to, but any other sighting of another Transformer sent him into a wild frenzy. Just the thought or even the scent of those two-legged creatures was enough to make him go completely crazy. The only ones he feared were those two dangerous ones – the blue and silver mech with that tiny creature by his pedes who often subjected him to all sorts of torture if he misbehaved, and his master.

The thought of those memories sent shivers down his spinal column. He didn't want to remember those painful sessions. Not ever again.

The sound of the doors opening and closing caused him to turn his head towards whoever had entered his master's chamber. He let off a deep, low growl in his vocal processor when the scent of the intruder caught his nostrils and he recognised who it was: Starscream.

Snarling, he lunged at the puny Decepticon, only to forget that there was a force field and he ended up getting a volt of electricity that caused him to take a few steps backwards, glaring at the triangle-shaped Decepticon with furious optics.

"Ah," the vice commander of the Decepticons purred. "It is such a shame that Megatron has kept you locked in here for so long. Why he keeps you like this, I will never know."

He came closer, earning a growl of disgust from the creature as he threatened to chew his head if he even thought about making any sudden moves.

"What... want?" the creature demanded in a cold tone that shocked Starscream completely.

"You spoke?" the mech asked with surprise. "I thought you couldn't after all these orns."

"Speak... only when... necessary," the creature replied simply in broken Cybertronian. "Tell what... want or else... make you leave."

"Straight down to business just so that I could leave you alone," Starscream snickered before he continued. "Very well, what I want is really easy for you to understand: I plan to take over the Decepticons like I was rightfully meant to. If you destroy your master, then I will grant you your freedom. It's as simple as that. You want your freedom don't you? To be able to fly as you please, and to never be a slave ever again would be quite the reward. You know that is what you have always wanted."

The creature opened his mouth in response, showing thousands of sharp needle-like teeth that were the length of five humans put together. He drew his head closer to the force field and it glinted in response to how close he was getting to it, the energon chain around his back legs clanking noisily behind him as he growled deeply. Starscream didn't seem to flinch as the monster almost touched the force field with the tip of his nose.

Finally, he spoke in a deep voice that growled menacingly, "Come back... later. Have... answer by... then."

"Very well then," Starscream smirked. "But if I get an answer I don't like, then I will have Soundwave torture you like the dog that you are!"

The creature watched as Starscream turned and left, leaving him alone once again in the calm, blissful darkness that was his only company. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered obeying the will of his master. It was true that he had always wanted freedom, but somehow, the freedom alone was not enough to pay for the crimes he had committed in the past. No, he wanted a different kind of freedom, the kind that would eventually decide his fate and give him the peace that he had always wanted.

Settling down, he placed his head on his enormous paws and drew in a deep breath, closing his optics as he prepared for a decent recharge and think at the same time. He already knew the answer he was going to give to the treacherous Decepticon, and he knew that he wasn't going to like it one bit.

Sometimes being a slave of the most powerful Decepticon in the universe really had its downsides.

* * *

><p>The hour had passed quicker than Arcee realised. Even after Optimus had spoken with her and she had settled with Sideswipe and Bumblebee to rest until the time came for them to leave, she knew that it was only a matter of time before things eventually got out of hand. She was nervous and afraid of what was to come. Even though she had Sideswipe and Bumblebee for company, her worries would never be calm until she knew for certain that Hot Rod was going to be alright.<p>

As the Autobots gathered together and prepared to roll out – while the humans settled into their vehicles – Arcee continued to wonder on whether or not it was a good idea for her to come along on this Primus-forsaken trip to end the Decepticon threat once and for all. She stood impatiently in between Sideswipe and Bumblebee with Mirage right behind her, her optics were not entirely focused on Optimus and Prowl, who stood in front of the huge group of sixty Autobots.

She tried to listen to their instructions, but she could easily recall how Bumblebee explained to her on what their team was supposed to do. Optimus and Prowl were probably adding the minor details just in case no one had been paying any attention. While the Autobots listened, Arcee focused mainly on what was going on inside her processor.

As far as she knew, she was part of Team Beta that was supposed to infiltrate the _Nemesis_ to check to make sure that there were no Autobot prisoners. She hoped with all her spark that she wasn't going to find someone in their cell that was unmoving and was never going to come back online again. She shivered at the thought of having to maybe put down a completely unstable mech that would be too far gone to save if he had been tortured by the Decepticons for so long. She mentally prayed to Primus that it wouldn't come down to it. Putting down a victim after being exposed to torture for so long was just... frightening.

"Arcee, are you ok? You're shivering."

The byzantine femme glanced over her shoulder and saw Mirage looking at her with concern for the first time since she had become part of the squad. She didn't know what to say in response to the ruby mech's glimpse of kindness. "I'm just..." she tried to say. "I'm just hoping that we don't have to put down any mechs or femmes that have become subjected to the Decepticons' torture. You never know how unstable they might be."

"If they are too far gone to be saved, _signorina_," Mirage said, "then I will do it so that you don't have to see."

Arcee didn't know what to say to Mirage. Never had he been so nice to her before. While she hadn't been around long enough to get to know the stealthy, Italian Autobot and that he had been a little bit over the top in regards to her not being focused on the mission. Now he was offering to do the job in order to protect her from the horrors of tortured victims. Putting down mechs that were too unstable after being exposed to torture for so long and couldn't be saved was probably the cruellest thing she had ever heard of, but it was for their own good and the safety of the Autobots. It was better to die rather than let an unpredictable mech go onto the battlefield on a rampage that would endanger every Autobot on the team.

"Thank you, Mirage," Arcee smiled. "I won't forget this."

Mirage just nodded and they both continued to listen for as long as possible before Optimus declared that it was time to move out to the valley. Once the Autobots were sorted out into their groups, Optimus took the lead with Prowl on his right and Ironhide on his left. Honking his horn, the Autobot leader connected to his trailer and slowly began to pull away from the army. One by one, the Autobots and human vehicles began to drive and take off in the direction they had been ordered to go to.

It would only be a matter of time before they would arrive at their final destination and begin what was believed to be the final showdown between the Autobots and Decepticons once and for all.


	28. Launch

Alrightie, folks! Here is where the Battle in Alaska begins (towards the end of the chapter mind you)!We've just got some filler to go through and then... BOOM! Bob's your uncle!

Hold onto your seats because we're going to have some fun indeed!

* * *

><p>The journey had been long, hard, cold and frustrating for the large army of Autobots and humans. Many of the humans complained of the bitter cold that was beginning to cause frostbite in their bodies while some of the Autobots began to complain of how slippery the icy roads were. Despite how there weren't a lot that didn't mind the bitter cold, Arcee had to compliment the Earth for looking so beautiful with the snow that covered many of the hills, trees, and rocks, while the sunlight made it sparkle like diamonds on a crystal clear morning.<p>

But the journey was more complicated than it seemed. There were times when a vehicle would get bogged in the snow and other times an Autobot ended up slipping off the roads and falling into a ditch, forcing one of the bigger Autobots to pull him or her out. Though sometimes the Autobots would stop to rest to let their human companions stretch their legs and eat in order to strengthen themselves, but other times they had to keep on going for the sake of their impatience and their eagerness to get the battle started. Arcee wondered on whether or not it was worth all this trouble and why they were driving when they could've taken a shuttle to their destination. Optimus ended up explaining to her that using a shuttle would only end up giving away their position and remove the element of surprise, something that no one couldn't afford to let slip in between their servos.

Arcee was beginning to get tired of all of this snow when she realised just how much of a nuisance it was becoming. Once, she had gotten bogged in the snow and she had to force herself to transform and get herself back onto the road. She heard Sideswipe laugh with amusement at her predicament and, in her annoyance, she picked up a snowball and chucked it into his windshield, earning a satisfying yelp of surprise from him.

"Why you..." Sideswipe growled as he transformed back into his robot mode and tackled her to the ground. She gave a startled cry as he started wrestling her and trying to get her in a grip that would hold her in down and make her not move. "Say it!" he snarled. "I dare you to say it!"

"Never!" Arcee laughed as she continued to wiggle in the silver mech's iron grasp. "You'll never make me say it!"

A loud growl was heard from behind them and the two stood stock still, turning their heads to face whoever was glaring at them with an icy stare that would pierce all heavens. "And what in Primus' name are you two doing?" Ironhide demanded.

"Um," Sideswipe tried to say as he stood up and Arcee picked herself up off the ground, brushing away some of the snow that got caught in between her armoured plating. "Nothing, Ironhide. We were just, um..."

"Buck your ideas up, you two," Ironhide snapped. "You're acting like younglings! We don't need younglings aboard this mission if you're going to misbehave. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes, sir," Arcee and Sideswipe mumbled together as they bowed their heads with respect.

"I should think so," Ironhide said, snorting. "Transform back into your vehicle modes. We'll be approaching a camping site in about a mega-cycle so that we can all rest. Once we get there, you can have all the fun you want."

Nodding, the two returned to their vehicle forms and drove after the disappearing group of vehicles and Autobots with Ironhide following close behind. Arcee mentally made a note to get back at Sideswipe the moment they reached the campsite and settled down to rest. She knew that she was being too silly to be starting fights, but she was bored, and Sideswipe had only proven just how close she was to losing her temper.

Despite Skyfire's constant reports to Optimus Prime about how they were half a day's travel to get to the valley was reassuring, Arcee felt uneasy and uncertain. Optimus' announcement to the Autobots and humans that they were stopping for only half an hour before moving onward only made her feel less confident than before.

After they had stopped for a while, Arcee took advantage of Sideswipe's distraction by sneaking up on him and Bumblebee and pelted them with a snowball each. Bumblebee let off a laugh of amusement, but Sideswipe ended up turning on her and giving chase. She let off a feminine squeal and ran as fast as she could in an attempt to avoid getting hit by the front-liner's dangerous snowball that he carried in his hand in preparation to hit her.

Bumblebee eventually joined in the fun by teaming up with Arcee to gang up on Sideswipe, much to his fury and cry out of 'no fair' until he was covered in snow from head to toe. Arcee high-fived Bumblebee with giddiness until an order from Prowl told them that their fun was over and that it was time to get going.

Arcee followed after Bumblebee, but not before she helped Sideswipe out of the pile of snow. He vowed that he would get back at her someday, but she ignored his threat. Once they were on their way again, Arcee's thoughts quickly returned to her usual growing worries. However, the distraction of Bumblebee telling jokes and Sideswipe's constant muttering of snow getting into his joints made her forget about her worries.

At the pace they were going, Arcee knew that it was only a matter of time before they would arrive at their destination. She was surprised at how both Bumblebee and Sideswipe (including Mirage, much to her surprise) tried to distract her thoughts by suggesting that they play a human game called 'I-Spy'. It was to her amusement that Bumblebee kept on picking snow as his play through, while she mostly picked the colours of the Autobots.

Eventually she grew tired of it and suggested that they play something that didn't involve spotting something. Bumblebee didn't know of any other and neither did Sideswipe. Mirage came up with the idea of seeing who could go the longest without talking. Arcee thought why the hell not and the game began.

For at least an hour, no one spoke a single word. Many of the Autobots wondered why they weren't talking and tried to pry them for information, but they refused to say a word. Eventually Bumblebee couldn't handle it and was out. It just left Arcee, Sideswipe, and Mirage.

"_You guys are pretty good,"_ complimented Ironhide when Bumblebee told him what was going on. _"I didn't think you younglings would go so long without saying a word. How long as it been since Bumblebee went out, half a mega-cycle?"_

"_I bet you anything Arcee is going to pull out_," Bumblebee laughed.

"_Want to make a bet?"_ Bluestreak asked eagerly.

"_Alright,"_ Ironhide said. _"I bet twelve-hundred credits that Arcee will last more than five mega-cycles."_

"_That's not fair, you always win the bets, Ironhide!"_ Bumblebee grumbled. _"Fine then, I'm betting fifteen-hundred on Mirage and that he'll last six mega-cycles. See if you can beat that!"_

"_Eh, I'm betting a twenty-thousand that there will be no winner_," Bluestreak replied.

"_You're just bailing out,"_ Bumblebee chuckled. _"But since I'm in a good mood, consider it done."_

For the rest of the next several hours, still not one of the three competitors bailed out. It soon grew frustrating to the point when Sideswipe pulled out, leaving Mirage and Arcee left. Bumblebee and Ironhide continued to raise the bet, but the more they raised it, the more determined the mech and femme became. Finally, Mirage opened his mouth and announced that he gave up. Arcee was the winner.

"_I told you so, Ironhide..."_ Bumblebee grumbled in defeat. _"Remind me to pay you ten-thousand credits when we get back from this trip."_

Arcee was relieved that it was all over. It was thanks to her thoughts that she was able to maintain a quiet vocal processor. She was about to start talking when Optimus' voice spoke over the com-link that made her shiver violently.

"_Autobots, we're arriving on the outskirts of Matanuska-Susitna Valley."_

* * *

><p>Many of the Autobots and humans fidgeted nervously as Optimus Prime and General Lennox stood before them with Prowl and Epps by their side, they soon began to address the groups once again. They had gathered at the top of the mountain that overlooked the valley. The humans' vehicles that were chosen for the off-road terrain were lined up behind the Autobots, ready to do battle. Down bellow in the valley, the <em>Nemesis<em> ship sat quietly beside a water channel known as the Susitna River which ran through it.

Arcee stood with Mirage, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe as they waited for the leaders to finish speaking with the armies. Finally, Optimus stood tall as he looked at each and every one of the Autobots, he looked tired for some reason, but a proud smile was on his lips. "My fellow Autobots," he began, "it has been a long journey, but we have made it to our destination despite given errors. I just want all of you to know that I am proud of you and that it has been an honour leading you through given trials and hardships. However, we know that not many of us will be coming back alive, but as long as your spark burns brightly, so too does mine."

The Autobots and humans let off a cheer of encouragement to their leader and friend.

Optimus nodded fondly, and Arcee noticed just how tired he looked. His posture was still held with pride, but his optics spoke his every emotion. The only ones who couldn't seem to read them were those that probably weren't paying any attention, but Arcee saw all that she needed to see. Had Optimus really foreseen his death? Did he know what was coming?

Her attention was soon taken away when Optimus turned his back on everyone, looking down upon the valley with emotionless optics, as though he knew that someone had seen into his sudden change of thought. But it all changed when his battle mask slid into place, his optics squinting in the disappearing sun over the horizon.

"Autobots," Optimus bellowed at the top of his vocal processor, "attack!"

And – one by one – the Autobots complied by charging down the steep, snowy slope as the assault on the Decepticon warship began.

* * *

><p>Yeah, sorry if it came out a little short. But, as you know, beggers can't be choosers. *grins like an idiot* Next chapter, it's on people, because my greatest challenge lies ahead!<p> 


	29. Blitzkrieg

OMG! I spent an entire day typing this up and now I'm uploading this at 12AM in the morning! OMG! I'm not doing that again, no *bleep*ing away! Do you hear me? NEVER! *sleeps*

* * *

><p>Starscream wandered down the corridors of the warship. He was glad that one of the Decepticon medics had finally taken the time to repair his optics, granting him the ability to see again. While he didn't exactly have complete restored vision, but at least he could see without any more problems. The medic had told him that he would need to rest his optics for a little while before he was able to see more properly, but he hadn't been in the mood for rest and had gone to see the beast in Megatron's chamber. His chat with the animal and its promise of giving him its answer when it was ready reassured him that at least he'll be fully prepared when he decides the correct time to take over the Decepticons. Megatron was getting far too caught up in his fear over the prophecy of the 'Chosen One' and the Decepticons needed a fresh leader that feared nothing, not even the ancient prophecy that foretold of a great evil.<p>

Starscream found himself smirking at the thought of Megatron falling to his knees and begging for his former vice commander's mercy. Pft, mercy... there was no room for mercy in this lousy army of losers and weaklings. No, Starscream would lead the strongest and the best army there ever was, and even the 'Chosen One' would cower at the sight of him as he rained down chaos.

"Soon, Megatron," Starscream smirked. "Very soon you will out of this picture for good."

As he continued to wander through the corridors, he was surprised to spot several Decepticons gathered in the control room, some of them he didn't recognise, but he was amused to see the twin mechs Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus amongst them. He approached the group, lifting an optic ridge as he did so.

"What's going on?" he demanded, forcing the group to turn and face him.

"Soundwave and his little pet have picked up a huge set of energy signatures heading our way," Black Shadow replied casually. "We think they may be the Autobots that are assaulting the warship."

"That's impossible!" Starscream exclaimed as he got a little closer to the black and silver mech. "How did they manage to find us without being detected?"

"Apparently," answered Blue Bacchus, who rolled his optics, "Soundwave has found a tracking device on Stormblue that has been transmitting our location to the Autobots' main computer – Teletrann-One. Obviously, no thanks to our settling the ship into place and not moving for the last several cycles... that's how they were able to find us."

"That explains it," Starscream huffed. "And how does Megatron plan to act?"

"We're about to find out," Black Shadow replied as he pointed to the control room and Starscream was forced to turn his attention to where Megatron was observing the monitors. For a moment, the Decepticon leader said nothing in regards to the sightings of the Autobots until Soundwave mentioned about how the Autobots placed a tracking device on Stormblue.

Angrily, Megatron destroyed the closest slave that was nearby and stomped on it flat, crushing its cranium beneath his clawed foot. He then ordered someone to pick up the dead slave and take it to his pet, which Cyclonus immediately complied. Once that was done, Megatron then pressed a button on the console, announcing with a deadly growl in his tone that had no room for any slag, "Decepticons, we are being attacked by the Autobots. Get out there now or the next one who fails me will be fed to my pet! I will not tolerate any slag from either of you!"

Starscream noticed how most of the Decepticons that were behind him flinched and headed in different directions to go and gather their weaponry to prepare for battle. He smirked as he acknowledged their fear, but he was forced to put it aside when Megatron addressed him coldly.

"Starscream, what are you waiting for?" the Decepticons leader snarled while baring his dental plates aggressively. "You will be leading the Decepticons while I take care of my brother, as usual. See to it that no Autobot enters the ship and attempts to release any of the pathetic Autobot prisoners we have captive. Am I understood?"

Starscream bowed as low as he good. "Of course, Mighty Megatron," he said. "Anything you order shall be followed without question." Before Megatron lost his temper any further, the triangle-shaped Decepticon backed away slowly until he couldn't see his master anymore. He then turned and immediately rushed towards the exit of the _Nemesis_, his evil grin never faltering.

* * *

><p>"Here comes the welcoming committee," announced Ironhide when he spotted the rising Decepticon forces.<p>

A huge fleet of Decepticons rose from the depths of the _Nemesis_ with Starscream in the lead. Many of the Decepticons possessed flight capabilities while quite a number of them were ground-based, thus making it easier for the Autobots that couldn't fly to pick a Decepticon and take him out. However, thanks to Skyfire and his addition of flying Autobots, the battle seemed like it wouldn't last long.

Oh how Ironhide hated being wrong sometimes.

The appearance of Megatron from behind the Decepticon forces caused every charging Autobot to come to a halt. But much to their surprise, Megatron didn't go tearing through them unlike last time. Rather... his attention was focused on the one thing that he hated in the universe: Optimus Prime.

In a matter of seconds, Megatron pushed on his back thrusters and flew straight towards his attacking arch nemesis. Optimus seemed to see it coming because he stood stock still and took the brunt of the attack full on. Before Ironhide could even wonder to see if his friend was alright, he lost sight of them amongst the assaulting armies.

The old mech and his team stood on the outskirts of the Autobot army along with Bumblebee and his team. The old black, rusted Autobot had to admit that he wasn't impressed when Optimus selected him to lead a team of Autobots instead of fighting alongside his old friend, but he knew that Optimus had his reasons for choosing him. But his worries for Optimus had to be pushed aside as he watched every single mechanical life form in the area began to take each other down like crazy. Bluestreak and several sniper users covered their army's rear by taking out any Decepticon that got in the line of their optical vision. Those that were experienced in hand to hand combat or could use swords got up close and personal with their enemies and took them down with ease, while some who fought mainly with their weapons covered their afts alongside the sniper users.

"Don't let up, Autobots!" Prowl cried from afar as Ironhide watched him impressively leap onto a Decepticon and blast him in the head, taking him down before moving onto the next one. "We have to keep on pushing and wait for an opening!"

Ironhide and Bumblebee looked at each other from the corner of their optics. The black mech could sense Bumblebee's lack of patience, but he seemed to be holding himself for as long as he possibly could. They had to wait for a signal from Prowl – or any Autobot – who might see the perfect opportunity to get the teams into position. It was up to them now.

"Are you excited, Bumblebee?" Ironhide asked with a chuckle.

"No," Bumblebee replied, shaking his head as explosions sounded all around them from the attacking armies. "I feel like I'm about to expel lubricants. I'm shaking like a leaf, for Primus' Sake!"

"Easy, youngling," Ironhide smiled kindly and in a father-like tone. "I know it's your first time leading a squad. All you just have to do is just remain focused, do whatever your spark tells you, and you'll do fine."

"Gotcha," Bumblebee nodded and returned to his focus onto the battlefield. Arcee, Sideswipe and Mirage also watched the ongoing assault on the Decepticon warship, but their body language gave away their concerns as to when they were going to move out. Ironhide had to compliment Bumblebee for choosing a very well focused group.

His team, on the other hand, was composed of Hound, Trailbreaker, and Jolt. They were powerful heavy hitters just like him, and they were needed if they were going to do exactly what Optimus required them to do. The explosive device was stored safely in Hound's storage unit. Ironhide trusted Hound enough to carry such a delicate device because he knew that the army green mech was capable of protecting anything that was valuable.

For several more agonising minutes, Ironhide and Bumblebee waited for the perfect opportunity and the signal that was needed for them to move out. They continued to watch as the Autobots and their human companions began to advance forward in their attack on the Decepticons. However, things weren't going well in the air for the fliers. With the way the F-35 Raptors and aerial combat Autobots were acting and some of them getting shot down by the number... it wasn't looking good.

Prowl's voice suddenly spoke through the private com-links, his voice sounded determined. _"Ironhide, Bumblebee, we have an opening ready for you towards the northeast. Now is the best time to get into the ship without any problems."_

"_Any word yet from Optimus?"_ Ironhide asked, his tone filled with concern.

"_We lost sight of him the moment the armies clashed,"_ Prowl reported. _"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. You haven't got much time in getting inside. Now isn't the time to be asking questions. Go while you have the opportunity. Prowl out."_

Not wasting a moment, Ironhide and Bumblebee motioned to their groups to follow. The transformed and headed towards the direction Prowl had ordered them to take. If the Autobots were capable of producing adrenaline, then no doubt they were full of it by now. Their sparks raced quickly as they dodged incoming fire from both armies, even though it was either accidental or intentional. Ironhide wondered if the Decepticons saw them coming, but he couldn't focus on that right now. The important thing now was getting inside the ship and have their objectives completed in time so they could rejoin the battle and help out their comrades.

"_Incoming!"_ Sideswipe cried just as a huge blast of plasma hurtled towards them.

Ironhide and his group steered out of the way just in time as the plasma ball hit a Decepticon that got in the way of it. Ironhide's optical sensors twinkled as the huge explosion melted the hapless Decepticon to the point where it was nothing more than a pile of molten slag.

"_That's one less Decepticon to worry about,"_ Hound chuckled.

"_Focus, everyone!"_ Ironhide growled over the com-link. _"Do you want to give away our positions? We can't afford to give away our place. Once we get inside the ship, we have to split up into our teams and complete our objectives. Understood?"_

"_Understood, sir,"_ the teams replied in unison. Even though Bumblebee was in charge of his own group, he would always follow Ironhide's orders to the letter because of his experience.

Dodging and swerving to avoid more incoming fire from the Decepticons for another few more minutes, the group finally reached the east side of the _Nemesis_ where its aft was left unguarded. They transformed into their robot modes and Ironhide approached the steel wall. He looked it up and down, calculating something in his old processor. Once he was satisfied, he opened up his subspace pocket and began digging around for something. The others watched with curious optics, but they didn't question the old mech's intentions.

"Aha," Ironhide announced once he had found what he was looking for. "I found it!"

Bumblebee watched as Ironhide pulled out a small, black box with Cybertronian inscribes on it. The black mech knew exactly what the youngling was thinking and he tossed the box in his hand proudly before he glued it to the wall of the _Nemesis_. He then began to press a few buttons, making it light up with numbers.

"What is that?" Hound asked Ironhide once he started moving away as fast as possible.

"Like you need to ask?" demanded Trailbreaker as the group of Autobots immediately retreated to a safe distance. They crouched down behind a huge piece of debris and covered their audio receptors, waiting for the explosion to happen.

"Tell me this isn't going to blow up in our faces like Wheeljack's inventions?" Sideswipe asked nervously. Ironhide had to chuckle at the silver mech's concern, but he said nothing in case he made the group panic. What could a tiny little box do to make them so upset? It wasn't like as if Ironhide's weapons were as dangerous as Wheeljack's accidental explosions.

Within ten Earth seconds, a tiny, but loud explosion was heard and Ironhide let off a giddy laugh as the little box left an impressive hole in the _Nemesis_' aft. He stood up to his full height with pride, and Bumblebee had to roll his optics. "Trust Ironhide to make a tiny explosion make a loud noise," he groaned.

"The louder the explosion, the more Chromia would want to interface with him if she were here right now," Hound snickered. Ironhide had to force himself to look down in order to prevent the others from noticing his heating cheek plates. He didn't want them to know just how embarrassed they made him feel.

However, his embarrassment hid a great sadness within him. He missed Chromia dearly, and he hoped that someday he would be reunited with her just like Optimus hoped that he too would be back with Elita by his side. He wondered if Chromia had escaped Cybertron's destruction and if she was searching for him right now. His spark longed for his dear sparkmate to come back to him soon, and he just hoped she wouldn't take much longer. He couldn't bear to live without his beloved.

"Ironhide, are you there?" Bumblebee's voice echoed through his audio receptors. Ironhide snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at the youngling, who was looking up at him with concerned optics. "Are you alright, Ironhide? You don't look like you're in the right state of processor."

"I'm fine, Bumblebee," Ironhide chuckled, pushing aside the memories of long ago into the back. "Let's just get inside and get on with our duties. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get back to helping the others."

Bumblebee nodded and he moved aside as Ironhide and his team entered first, then Bumblebee and his team followed close behind. As soon as they were inside, Ironhide glanced around for a moment before he checked the holomap Prowl had given him that mapped out the entire design of the _Nemesis_ in order to go in the right direction.

It seemed like they had to go north.

"Alright, this is ours," Ironhide said as he dematerialised the holomap and turned to Bumblebee. "I wish you the best of luck." He took out his hand in order to shake Bumblebee's. "Remember, we cannot set off the device until you have checked out the brig and have left the ship."

Bumblebee took Ironhide's hand and shook it gravely. "I understand, Ironhide. Good luck."

The old mech watched as Bumblebee led his group in the opposite direction until they disappeared around the corner. He vented deeply and then turned to his group. "Team Alpha, let's move out."

"Roger that, Ironhide," all three mechs replied and they followed after the limping black mech.

* * *

><p>"<em>Springer, do you read me?"<em> Skyfire demanded through the com-link to the young warrior as he flew over the battlefield in his B1-Lancer form. He was observing for anyone he could provide cover fire for. _"I need an update on your current status. What the frag is going?"_

For a moment, there was no answer as Skyfire flew in between Windrazor and Silverbolt. The large Autobot had been currently flying with them while ordering his flying Autobot troops to do whatever was necessary to defend their comrades against the Decepticons. Now as the battlefield began to linger with bodies and their energon began to stain the snow a bright blue colour

"_Um, sorry about that, commander, I... was... providing cover fire for the squad you assigned me to protect. That's all, Sir,"_ came Springer's response.

The silvery gray Autobot mentally rolled his optics in annoyance. There were times when Springer was a complicated character. Now he was showing his true colours by wandering off from his designated squad (from what Silverbolt had described to him after returning to his side) and going around on a killing spree. Skyfire began to wonder why Springer was in such a foul mood, but he knew that those answers could wait when the young mech was ready to talk in his own time.

"_Don't go making up stories, Springer,"_ the silver mech growled. _"I need you to get back to your squad before you get yourself or any of them killed. Do I make myself clear?"_

There was no response from Springer for at least several seconds before he replied with an affirmative and Skyfire spotted the lime green mech returning to where he was supposed to be. At least that problem was out of the way for now. Skyfire returned to his robot mode and hovered briefly in midair as he ordered Windrazor and Silverbolt to go and do what they did best. They complied immediately and left his side, while he watched the explosive battle continue.

It was time that he did what he should've done a long time ago.

Powering up his thrusters, he soon began to freefall at an alarming speed as he headed towards a pair of Decepticons that happened to be pinning down a young femme that he recognised as Tomahawk. The Decepticons were leaning over the femme while drooling and marvelling at her beautiful frame. Skyfire would not tolerate anyone harming a femme, even if that included one who was attempting to harm her both physically and mentally.

He dropped down upon the two Decepticons and grabbed the black and silver one by the head, pulling him away from Tomahawk and releasing his hold on her. "Go!" Skyfire ordered abruptly. Tomahawk didn't need to be told twice as she immediately left and went on to attack another Decepticon that was tearing apart a young Autobot with his claws. As soon as she was a safe distance away, Skyfire tightened his grip on the mech and tossed him aside like a ragdoll and he collided head first into his blue and black brother.

With bristling proud armour, Skyfire marched up to them with furious, glowing cyan optics. "No one does that to a femme and gets away with it!" he spat coldly. "You don't deserve to even be called a Cybertronian!"

The two brothers stood up and glared at Skyfire in annoyance. "Well, if it isn't Skyfire, the so-called descendant of Seekers," the black and silver mech hissed. "Why don't you just piss off and go bother someone else for a change?"

Skyfire smirked. "I would love to, but seeing you harming a femme like that is enough to send anyone into a protective frenzy." He frowned when he looked at the mechs more closely. "You two are the brothers known as Blue Bacchus and Black Shadow. Am I right?"

"Pft, you got that right, flyboy," Blue Bacchus replied with a dark chuckle. "Now leave before we deal some serious damage to you just like we tried to do to that pretty femme you just so happened to take away from us."

"Two against one isn't usually fair," Skyfire shot back. "Face someone who can seriously kick your aft back to Cybertron and beyond."

"Like you for a change?" Black Shadow asked. "Please, don't make us laugh. You couldn't even hit us, even if you could."

Somehow, Skyfire knew that he was wrong. They didn't even know what they were up against. Amusement flickered through his processor as he said nothing in response. He picked up a piece of armour that must've gotten lose from one of the twin mechs. He tossed it one hand before he threw it in Black Shadow's face, cutting into his left optic.

"Ugh, you bastard!" Black Shadow spat as he clutched at his damaged optic that was bleeding a trail of energon. "I ought to kill you for doing that to my optic! Mark my words, Skyfire; you will pay for doing that to me!"

"That goes double for me, brother!" Blue Bacchus replied angrily.

"That is if you can catch me, slag-eaters," Skyfire mocked.

"Why you!" the twin mechs growled and they charged towards Skyfire with fury in their optics. Skyfire gave a bored look and he lifted up into the air, avoiding their angry charge. He shook his head when they ended up colliding into a random Decepticon, who snapped at them and kicked at their afts for interfering with his fight against an Autobot. The twin mechs apologised and flew up into the sky after the silvery gray Autobot.

"That's right, boys," Skyfire chuckled. "Come and get good old Skyfire."

As they closed in on their opponent, Skyfire continued to hover there a few more seconds until he pushed his arms out in front of him and the armour on his wrists made a clicking noise. Two pairs of wrist-mounted machine guns appeared from beneath the exterior of his armour, and a grin formed on his lips and the twin Decepticons realised too late what they were in for.

"Sorry, you two," Skyfire sighed with mock disappointment, "but bad guys always finish last."

Before the twin mechs could register anything, Skyfire released several rounds of bullets that pierced through their armour. Their cries of agony pierced through the ongoing explosions, getting some attention from those down below on the ground. Some of the bullets barely did any damage while the rest punctured through the softer spots, even their protective chest cavity and into their spark chamber. Energon splattered from the holes in their armour as Skyfire finished his assault and returned the guns back into his armour. He watched as the twin mechs hovered for a few more seconds longer until they plummeted to the ground and landed with a loud crash on top of each other, their lives ending right before their optics as they vented their last vent.

Skyfire looked stoically down at the dead bodies. He found no satisfaction in killing his enemies, but he knew it was the right thing to do if the Autobots were to preserve freedom for everybody. Sighing, he headed in a random direction in order to see if there was anyone else who needed his help, leaving the offline bodies of the twin mechs – Blue Bacchus and Black Shadow. Now that they were dead, there was less Decepticons to worry about that would dare to assault a femme like that. As long as Skyfire still vented, and as long as energon still flowed through his veins, no one would dare to harm someone like that again.

* * *

><p>The hefty corridors all looked exactly the same. There was no way in hell Bumblebee was able to tell if he was going the right way or not. But thanks to Prowl's holomap, it made things a little easier. He and his group hadn't run into any trouble in regards to their journey to the brig to check for any prisoners. The further the group went, the harder it became for Bumblebee to compensate with the fact he was leading a team of his own through the unknown. However, with Sideswipe's gentle encouragement and Mirage's calm personality, it soon became easier and he began to calm down.<p>

The group had arrived at a sector known as Sector 2.35. From the looks of Prowl's holomap, they were only at least another sector below from the brig. They just had to find the right elevator that would take them down to their destination without running into any problems.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Bumblebee?" Arcee asked from behind the yellow mech as they stopped at a corner.

"According to Prowl's holomap," Bumblebee replied casually, "we're going the right way."

"Are you even reading that thing correctly, Bee?" Sideswipe teased, much to the younger mech's chagrin.

Bumblebee wasn't exactly in the right mood for joking around, but he couldn't help but let a small smile tickle at his mouth. He had to admit it, the stoic Sideswipe rarely told a joke unless it was for a good reason. Maybe it was because he was nervous that Sideswipe was attempting to make him feel better about being in charge of a special team.

"Leave Bumblebee alone, Sides," Arcee chided in annoyance. "He needs to concentrate if we are to make it to the brig and out again in time to help out the others."

Sideswipe made an apology, but his smirk never left his mouth as he observed Bumblebee. A sudden question seemed to plague their processors and Bumblebee knew exactly what they were going to ask. "We're stopping because I'm worried that someone is around the corner," he told them and he turned to Mirage. "Mirage, please cloak and scout ahead. Report back if you there isn't anything that will slow us down. If not, come straight back here. I have a feeling that the elevator that we're seeking is right around this corner."

Mirage nodded. "Of course," he said and he cloaked, disappearing out of sight and headed around the corner according to Bumblebee's orders.

While they waited for Mirage's report, Arcee looked at her two companions with concern. "You think he'll find anything?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Bumblebee answered honestly. "My sensors aren't picking up anything. But a Decepticon may possess a damping field that will prevent us from detecting him or her if they are on to us. Who knows? But until Mirage reports back, we're staying right here."

Arcee nodded and Sideswipe leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and closed his optics. From what Bumblebee could tell, he was in a thinking mood. To reassure himself, the yellow mech kept his doorwings pressed against the wall. He sometimes wished he could meld into it and disappear without a trace. He was tired of all this sneaking around through the warship and having to keep on checking for any possible enemies that might have stayed behind to guard whatever that was important.

It wasn't until Bumblebee detected a presence nearby that Mirage reappeared before him and the others, surprising him completely. He was about to ask the ruby mech to report, but Mirage shook his head. "Nothing, _amico_," he said stoically. "There wasn't a single enemy I could detect. However, I was able to find the elevator that will take us down the next level."

"Thanks, Mirage," Bumblebee nodded and he motioned to the others to follow him. Once they arrived at the elevator, Bumblebee ordered the group inside first before he checked to make sure that the cost was clear and then he too headed inside. He pressed a button and the doors closed automatically. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

><p>Ironhide and his group hadn't been as lucky as Bumblebee's team. Several times they had almost run into trouble with wandering Decepticons, and twice they had to take two of them down silently without drawing any attention to themselves. Those two dead bodies were discarded by putting them in a storage closet and locked up with a security key code that only the best hackers were able to figure out thanks to Hound's remarkable hacking skills.<p>

Other than that, no other problems arrived as they continued onwards to their destination. Each step Ironhide took became as painful as the last. It wasn't because his rusted joints were acting up again, but rather it was the fact that he felt like he was abandoning his beloved Prime.

He loved Optimus like as if he was like a son to him. In the past, Sentinel Prime had found Optimus being clutched tightly by a youngling Megatron. They were hidden and all alone with no one to care for them. As though he sensed something about the sparkling, Sentinel had placed Optimus under the care of both Ironhide and Ratchet, asking them to look after him and protect him like a father would for his own sparklings. Megatron went on to become a fighter under Sentinel Prime's orders, and the youngling hardly saw his little brother much.

But, together, Ironhide and Ratchet raised Optimus to be the mech he was today until he was old enough to join the Science Division after he had developed an interest in the history of Cybertron. It was when they uncovered an ancient relic that corrupted Megatron, and the discovery of the Allspark cube that the Autobots were able to discover the truth in regards to Optimus' heritage: he was a member of the Dynasty of the Primes.

In an act of jealousy, the corrupted Megatron turned Sentinel Prime over because he knew that Cybertron was in fact dying no thanks to the depleting energy. Thus Sentinel was corrupted into thinking that the war was never going to end unless a deal had to be made with Megatron. When it was believed that Sentinel had perished at the hands of Starscream, Optimus was forced to embrace his destiny as the so-called Last of the Primes and lead his Autobots against the rebelling Decepticons.

Ironhide had watched sadly as Optimus grew distant, depressed and sullen as the orns went by. Eventually, the war had become so severe that it drove Optimus to the point on wanting to give up. But when Hot Rod came into the picture, Optimus had never looked so happy in his entire life, thus forcing him to keep on going in life.

Hot Rod was the reason why Optimus was still fighting today. But with the youngling gone... Optimus was losing strength in the fact that his reason for fighting will soon come to an end. Was Hot Rod really the reason why Optimus was still fighting? Had Optimus really foreseen a great future ahead of the Autobot race?

All those questions plagued Ironhide terribly, but he knew that Optimus will eventually fall and pass on his Prime knowledge and the Matrix to his next successor... who wasn't even here anymore. How could Hot Rod just leave them at a time like this? It angered the old mech that the youngling chose to abandon his destiny... to their fate. Without the youngling in the time of need, they were nothing.

"Ironhide, we have to keep on going," Hound said, once again snapping the old mech from out of his trip down memory lane.

Ironhide nodded and together, the group pushed onward. They turned down several corridors and Ironhide realised there was a lot more Decepticons prowling around the ship than he thought. It took him a couple more seconds to realise that they were nearing the power core chamber of the warship. Why didn't he see it sooner? He mentally slapped himself for being such a dumb aft, but there was no time for thinking if he hadn't thought of it quick enough.

He motioned to Hound and the others to fall along behind him as they neared the large door that kept the power core hidden from view. Much to Ironhide's annoyance, Ironhide spotted two mechs standing guard at the doorway.

"Frag," he growled.

"What is it?" Jolt asked with worry. "You look like you've seen a spark come from out of the Well of All Sparks."

Ironhide glanced over his shoulder, a frown on his facial features that told the young blue mech everything. "There are two guards standing on either side of the doorway," he answered. "Damn it, if we had Mirage, he could take them both out from behind without being detected."

Hound looked thoughtful for a moment, his right hand holding his chin as he glanced at a small opening beside them on their right. "I think I've got an idea," he told them. "The problem is... only a small mech with a damping field can get in behind them without being detected."

They thought for a moment, trying to decide what to do. None of them had a damping field, but only Jolt was small enough to fit through the hole. They would have to risk it if they were to get to the power core in time. And from Bumblebee's last report, they were just entering the brig and checking out each cell one by one.

Jolt just nodded when he noticed how worried his group was getting. "I'll go," he said, surprising them completely. "We need to get into that chamber as quickly as possible if we are to give our Autobots a fighting chance against the enemy. Besides, I'm the only one who can knock them out cold without them making a noise."

"Alright, Jolt," Ironhide sighed. "But if anything happens, get out of there as soon as possible. I will not risk the lives of my group."

The blue mech chuckled and waved a dismissive hand at the old mech. He bent down beside the covering and pulled it off without making a noise. With a wink, he then began to crawl through the tiny passageway that led straight to the where he intended to go. Ironhide chewed his bottom lip worriedly, but he said nothing as they waited for Jolt to get into position.

No doubt that it would be tough, but Ironhide knew that patience was the key to everything if they were going to make it through this alive.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee mentally sighed with relief when he checked to make sure that the Decepticon guard he had taken down was still alive. He was. The young mech, with the assistance of Arcee, dragged the unconscious mech over to a cell and locked him inside it. Satisfied, Bumblebee and the others began their search through the long line of cell blocks that may or may not hold any mechs or femmes as prisoners. Some of them were Decepticons that had been sent to the brig for bad behaviour. There didn't seem to be any Autobot that was likely to be a prisoner of war.<p>

The yellow mech was about to give up and order his group back to him when Arcee called his name, stopping him dead in his tracks. He rushed over in her direction only to find her standing in front of a cell that contained a mech that was strapped down to his berth from his wrists to his ankles. He was a pretty big fellow with most of his mass being in his upper torso and his legs. He even had the jagged armour of a Cybertronian without an earthen vehicle mode. However, he bore the Autobot symbol on his left shoulder proudly, and he didn't seem to have the slightest sign that he had been tortured by the Decepticons.

The mech looked up from his position and frowned suspiciously at the newcomers. "Who are you?" he asked. "You don't look like anyone I've seen before. I might be strapped down, but that doesn't mean I can put up a fight."

Bumblebee took a deep breath as he drew closer to the force field. "My name is Bumblebee," he told the mech. "We are Autobots here to rescue any Autobots who may be prisoners of the Decepticons. You are the first one we've come across that is one. Are you alright?"

"You're Autobots?" the mech asked, tears falling from his optics when he realised who they were. "By Primus, this has got to be a miracle that I'm being rescued after rotting in this Pit hole for so long. As for me being alright, I'm perfectly fine. I was only exposed to Soundwave's torture only once. They didn't break me, for I am still going strong, as you can plainly see."

"What is your name?" Sideswipe asked.

"My name?" the mech questioned, tilting his head to one side as he struggled to get a better view of Sideswipe. "Oh, my name is Pharma. It's been so long since I've even told someone my name. The Decepticons captured me a while ago. I don't remember when or how, but it's been far too long. I've lost count of how many days I've been here. However, they subjected me to drugs that make me forget or even make me speak of things that should be kept a secret. Like I said before, they used Soundwave's torturing method on me only once, but I've remained forever strong thanks to my belief that someone would come for me. Ah, to see an Autobot again certainly brings much joy to my spark."

"It's good to know at least you didn't become a victim of war, Pharma," Arcee smiled.

"Yes," Pharma agreed. "Now, could you please get me out of here? I've had enough of this place to last a thousand life times."

Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice. Using the security key card he had taken from the unconscious guard, he swiped it like humans swipe a bank card, and then typed in the commands to release the force field. As soon as it was down, Arcee and Sideswipe raced over to Pharma's side and unbound him from the straps. Pharma sat up and rubbed his wrists to get the energon flowing through them again. Once he was done, Sideswipe helped him back onto his pedes and they took him out of the cell.

"Arcee, Mirage," Bumblebee ordered, "go and check the remaining cells for anymore prisoners. If they have any, use this key card to get them out. I'll contact Ironhide and let him know that we're almost done. Sideswipe, take Pharma to the brig's exit and wait for us there. Move out!"

Following Bumblebee's orders, Sideswipe headed for the brig's main door and waited with Pharma, who was finally able to restabilise himself to the point where he could walk on his own and fight without any problems. Arcee and Mirage headed in different directions to find other prisoners; much to their surprise, they found three others. Two mechs named Ambulon and Surge, and a femme named Moonracer. How they got here and why they were held prisoners escaped Bumblebee completely. He would find out the story soon enough once they got them out of here.

Shaking his head, he contacted Ironhide through a private channel. _"Ironhide, this is Bumblebee. We've completed our objective and we've found four prisoners. We're heading back to the exit even as we speak."_

"_Good work, Bumblebee,"_ Ironhide replied. _"We're just attaching the last anchor to the device and we'll be heading out shortly. See you on the surface. Ironhide out."_

Once the group was gathered at the brig's exit, Bumblebee clapped his hands quickly. "We have to move, Autobots," he told them urgently. "Ironhide is setting up the device that will blow this joint sky high. We don't have time to dawdle. Let's move it quickly!"

They didn't need to be told twice as they headed for the elevator as quickly as possible. Stealth was no longer an option as Bumblebee and his team blasted any Decepticon that got in their way, providing cover for the four Autobots that they were escorting. They didn't have any weapons, and the best option was to protect them while running and shooting at the exact same time.

They had just about reached the elevator – their only ticket off the _Nemesis_ – when Mirage suddenly let off a cry of agony. Bumblebee stopped and turned to see Mirage fall after being shot in the leg by an incoming Decepticon. He ordered the group to head to the elevator while he headed back for Mirage.

He reached the ruby Autobot and he noticed how severely damaged his leg was. Energon was beginning to stain the floor, and Bumblebee knew there was barely any time to seal backup. He carefully picked Mirage up with him leaning most of his weight on him. He turned to look at the mech and said, "Give me some cover, Mirage," he ordered him. "I can't shoot from behind our backs while I carry you back to the elevator."

Mirage didn't need to be told twice as he transformed his arm into a sniper rifle and began firing behind them at any Decepticon that didn't escape his acute vision. The process was slow and difficult, but they finally reached the elevator as Sideswipe and Arcee provided cover fire for them too. Bumblebee settled Mirage onto the floor while Ambulon checked his wound over for any permanent damage. The yellow mech then immediately slapped a fist over a button on the control panel of the lift and it closed, sealing off the Decepticons and preventing them from coming after the tired Autobots.

"Wow, Bumblebee," said Moonracer. "I never knew you'd make a fine battle commander."

"Yeah, thanks, Moonracer," Bumblebee sighed as he slumped onto the ground. He was tired and exhausted from the fight and he wished they could get to the surface as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"Charge is all set, Ironhide," Jolt announced as he finished attaching the bomb to the power core. "Let's start the countdown while we still can."<p>

Ironhide didn't need to be told twice as he typed in the commands of the bomb that was needed to set it up for its big finale. "Let's hope Wheeljack's device actually works," he muttered to himself, hoping that his team hadn't heard what he said. He placed in the final command before the bomb began to tick away. "Alright, let's move, Autobots!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Trailbreaker smirked as they all headed for the exit of the _Nemesis_ as fast as they could.

Just like Bumblebee's group, they were forced to no longer use stealth and quietness. They ran and shot, attempting to avoid getting hit by the enemy. Ironhide got hit twice, but his powerful armour forced him to endure it. He could feel energon dripping from the hole in his shoulder, but his loud roar was enough to send most of the Decepticons running, for they know that when he gets angry he was a force to not be reckoned with. He was a powerful, mech wrecking war machine, and he knew that.

"_Bumblebee, where are you?"_ Ironhide demanded. _"We're almost at the exit."_

"_We're almost there, Ironhide. We're just taking the last elevator that will take us to ground level,"_ came Bumblebee's response.

"_Hurry Bumblebee, the bomb is going to off any second now!"_

"_We're trying to get this elevator to move faster, but it's a heap of junk!"_ Bumblebee spat. _"Oh, never mind, we're out! See you in a bit!"_

It took longer than Ironhide thought, but they eventually met up with Bumblebee and his small group of Autobots. The black mech instantly recognised Pharma amongst the group, and he had to remind himself to have a drink of high grade with him the moment this battle was over. He gave Bumblebee a quick slap on the back as a job well done and they quickly departed the warship. It was only a matter of seconds before the bomb will go off.

"_Prowl, we've done what we've set to do! The bomb is due to go off!"_ Ironhide called.

No response.

"_Prowl, do you read me? Our objectives are complete. I repeat, our objectives are complete."_

When he still got no response, Ironhide immediately sensed that something was terribly wrong.

As they retreated to a safe distance, Ironhide saw why Prowl hadn't been responding to his call. Prowl was lying on the ground in a near unconscious state and a pair of Decepticons was tearing off his armour with their sharp claws. Roaring, Ironhide and the group charged into battle and immediately began to tear at the Decepticons to pieces. If they messed with an Autobot and were reducing him or her to pieces, it only made the Autobots fight harder.

Using his strength, Ironhide tossed a Decepticon that had been attacking Prowl and blasted him with one his cannons, thus reducing him to nothing but dust. He watched in satisfaction as Sideswipe sliced up the other Decepticon into tiny pieces and chopped off his head, leaving nothing but a twitching body and a bloody mess.

Ironhide then approached Prowl's side and he growled in disgust when he saw some of the vice commander's armour had been torn off along with his left doorwing. Carefully, he sat Prowl upright and gently shook him awake.

"Come on, Prowl, don't go into automatic recharge, we still need you!"

When Prowl didn't respond to Ironhide's attempt to wake him up, Ironhide feared the worst and turned on his com-link to the only one who could help. _"Ironhide to Ratchet, do you copy?"_ he called.

"_Loud and clear, Ironhide," _Ratchet replied. _"Good to see that you're back and out of the lion's den."_

"_You too, Ratchet. Listen, I'm not sure if I've got much time, but Prowl's unconscious after a pair of no good Decepticons tore him up, they even ripped off his one of his doorwings."_

"_Those disgusting Decepticons!"_ Ratchet spat angrily. _"Alright, he's probably unconscious after suffering an extreme amount of pain the Decepticons did to him. He'll come out of it soon, but he won't able to unless you help him. There's a small button in between hid doorwings. Press it; it will automatically switch off all sensitivity to his doorwings. Got me?"_

"_Got it,"_ Ironhide replied and he did exactly as Ratchet ordered him to by searching for the button on Prowl's back. Once he found it, he pressed and Prowl let off a sigh of relief as he came out of his unconscious state.

Ironhide looked worriedly at Prowl as he helped him back onto his pedes. "Prowl, are you alright?" he asked him.

The black and white mech nodded through gritting dental plates. "I'll be fine, Ironhide," he answered quietly once he regained his composure.

"What happened, Prowl?" Ironhide asked. "We got out of the warship and realised you weren't responding to our calls."

"Let's just say a bunch of Decepticons got the jump on me and started beating me into slag," Prowl replied, shaking off Ironhide's concern. "They took advantage of my distraction and dragged me all the way out here. I'm fine now, thanks to you and the others."

"Still no word from Optimus?" Ironhide asked his old friend.

Prowl shook his head solemnly. "Nothing..." he whispered.

"You don't think he's...?" Ironhide tried to say, but his vocal processor locked up automatically, as though it didn't want to say the word that he feared most.

The black and white mech said nothing in response to Ironhide's question, as though he too feared the worst for their Prime. He looked at Ironhide with optics that told him his worry. They both knew of what Optimus had told them. He had foreseen something in the future, and something was going to happen that involved the possibility that told them everything.

"I really don't know, Ironhide," he answered honestly. "We just have to keep on going until we know for certain."

Ironhide nodded and he and Prowl resumed the fight. The only sign of hope of their leader being alive was beginning to slip from their grasp. They hadn't seen Optimus since he had started taking on Megatron. No doubt they had moved away to avoid interference from both sides during their personal fight. Wherever they were, Ironhide prayed that Primus would watch over Optimus and see to it that he makes it out alive.

Then, there was a loud explosion and a heat sprayed everywhere as a mushroom cloud lit up the sky, followed by an enormous shockwave that knocked the Autobots and Decepticons off their pedes. The _Nemesis_ had been completely reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes and debris.

"Primus," Hound groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. "When Wheeljack said it was deadly, it was... deadly."


	30. Megatron

I give my sincere apologies to everyone for how short the chapter is, but I didn't know how else to continue it, especially when it's being told from a Decepticon who I truly despise of. Yeah, I probably made it short on purpose... but there is a lot of action it. It's non-stop too. XD So I hope you like it, and I promise the next chapter will be three times as long because it's an Optimus focused chapter. Anyways, enough dawdling! Enjoy my Mega-dork chapter!

* * *

><p>The moment Megatron flew up from out of the <em>Nemesis<em> and he spotted the charging Optimus Prime, he knew that this fight between them was not going to be an easy one. He flew straight for his brother and tackled him roughly to the ground. The attack was so hard that it knocked his sensors completely out of whack for a brief moment, his optics going offline for a few seconds. He managed to shake the dizziness off just as he recovered long enough to twist his head to one side and avoid getting stabbed in the face by one of Optimus' swords. Letting off a growl, Megatron easily picked up Optimus beneath his armpits and tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

"Pathetic like you've always been, Prime," the silver Decepticon snarled as he brought his hands together, transforming his fusion cannon and sending a blast hurtling towards Optimus. Optimus seemed to sense it was coming and he twisted his body to one side to avoid the incoming blast. This amused Megatron to no end as he charged forward at his brother once again, sending a punch hurtling into his face and breaking his mask in the process. However, he was surprised at the look of fury written all over Optimus' facial features. "Pah, you're pathetic, Prime! Just like you've always been! You'll never be able to match me in strength. You will die along with this worthless planet when I release my pet upon it!"

Optimus took several steps backwards, a trail of energon leaking from his lips as he spat out a piece of his mask to one side. "As long as there is energon flowing through my veins, Megatron," he retorted back, "I will continue to fight you until there is nothing left to fear in this universe."

"Then so be it, Prime," Megatron growled and he and Optimus charged towards each other, their arms pulled back into a punch. Their fists collided with each other's faces, sending them hurtling backwards and Optimus ended up toppling over a random Autobot and Megatron falling flat on his back.

The moment they returned to their feet, Megatron huffed with disgust. "Let us take our little squabble somewhere else," he declared. "I wish for it to be somewhere where we will not be disturbed by anyone."

Optimus nodded. "Anywhere is fine as long as I defeat you," he said, his face emotionless.

Without further ordeal Megatron led Optimus away from the battling Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron didn't need to lead the Decepticons right now as he entrusted Soundwave to keep an optic on progress of his army, including Starscream, whom he still didn't trust completely. He knew that Starscream was going to attempt to try and take over his leadership of the Decepticons, but it was a matter of when and how.

They walked over a hill and onto its other side, which made the both of them several hundred metres away from the battlefield. Megatron glanced around with satisfaction, nodding as Optimus frowned at where they were. "A perfect place to bury you, Prime," the Decepticon leader smirked. "I hope you have your last words so that I can mark it on your tombstone."

Optimus said nothing in response, instead, he charged directly for Megatron, surprising his brother completely. Thanks to his distraction, Optimus managed to grab hold of him and take him to the ground with him. Megatron was still trying to get over his surprise, for he had never seen Optimus act so aggressive before. He had seen Optimus get angry a few times before, but this was a little more different.

"You've changed," Megatron frowned suspiciously.

"It happens when you have someone in your life that cares about you, Megatron," Optimus replied as he stared coldly into Megatron's blood red optics and he managed to throw in a couple of punches into Megatron's face, forcing to cover up his face in an attempt to protect it from further harm. Optimus continued the assault until Megatron grew sick of it and slapped Optimus aside like as if he was nothing.

"You're a weakling, Prime! You always will be!" Megatron spat as he got back onto his feet and transformed his hand into his mail. He flung it over his head and threw it in Optimus' direction. The mail's chain wrapped around the Prime's blade and Megatron pulled him towards an incoming punch. However, Optimus pulled right back by grabbing the mail's chain with his free hand and pulled right back. It became a tug of war between the two powerful warriors, and it was only a matter of time before one of them gave away.

"Is that all you see me as, Megatron?" Optimus demanded. "As a weakling? You're the one who is weak because you know I am better than you! I was the one who endured the loss of our creators when all you could do was grasp onto the fact that all life must be corrupted, especially by The Fallen you considered your master!"

"Shut up!" Megatron spat as he tugged harder on the chain, causing Optimus to lose his footing slightly, but he regained his ground and pulled right back. "You might consider yourself mentally stronger than me, Prime, but physically, I will always be the strongest!"

Optimus' face became solemn as he looked at his brother with optics filled with pleading. But Megatron didn't seem to see it and their struggle continued. Finally, Optimus seemed to have had enough and he suddenly transformed his blade back into his hand, slacking the chain completely, and he charged forward, pulling his fist backwards and slamming his fist into Megatron's face once again. Before Megatron had a chance to recover, Optimus threw a dozen more punches and an uppercut that caused Megatron to fly backwards at a large distance.

Megatron landed flat on his back, and before he could register what was happening, Optimus leapt up into the air, transformed one of his legs with his wheels matching up with his leg and started spinning the wheels in the Decepticon leader's face, leaving tyre marks in its wake.

"You forced me to become like this, Megatron," Optimus growled threateningly as he removed himself from his fallen brother and took a few steps backwards. "I will keep on fighting you and your Decepticon forces for as long as I can! And as long as there is still hope in this universe, I will never stop fighting until you are destroyed."

Megatron didn't know what to say when Optimus pressed a foot down upon his chest, pinning him down to the ground with most of his weight. Optimus then transformed his left arm into his blade and glanced down at his brother with optics that spoke of a hidden sadness.

"This... this cannot end," Megatron said pathetically as Optimus continued to look upon him with expressionless optics. "I... I can't let this end. Not like this."

"On the contrary, Megatron," Optimus replied coldly as he raised his arm blade above his head, "I could not have allowed this to end otherwise."

The blade came down just as lightning flashed across the sky and silence filled the valley with a lingering doom.


	31. Optimus

I must offer another sincere apology on this chapter as well. It's a little short, but a little bit longer than the last one. I would've combined them, but alas, I just wanted to have you people at the edge of your seats and clinging for dear life as we continue onto the next one. *grins evilly* Enjoy Optimus' POV, people! Next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. :D

* * *

><p>As Optimus stood over Megatron as he prepared to raise his blade over his head for the final blow, memories of long ago plagued the Autobot commander's processor. He recalled how Megatron had held him tightly during their creators' murder at the hands of the rebels before Sentinel Prime had found them huddled together and alone.<p>

_Optimus let off a wail of fear as his brother – Megatron – clutched him tightly against his chest to protect him from the sight of the rebels that were murdering their creators. His wails only grew louder when he sensed his father's spark being taken away. There was nothing but a brief feeling of pain and then nothing. He then heard his mother's cries of agony before she too was ripped out from his spark and there was nothing but an emptiness that hurt him more than he could possibly bear._

"_It's alright, Optimus," Megatron whispered in comforting manner as he cradled the whining sparkling. But Optimus didn't seem to be paying any heed to his brother's attempt to comfort him as he continued to watch the rebels destroy the rest of their home in an attempt to find them._

_Megatron pulled Optimus into a tighter embrace as a rebel drew closer to the hideout their mother had placed them in to avoid being detected. Both little ones froze at once as the mech stopped before their hiding place and bent down to look into the hole. When he saw them, a smirk crossed his lips and he reached towards them with a clawed hand._

"_I found the sparklings!" the mech cried._

_The silver youngling pulled away from the reaching hand as far as he could to avoid getting caught along with his little brother. Optimus trembled violently and closed his optics, waiting for the end._

_But it never came._

_Suddenly a powerful forced knocked the rebel mech away, tackling him to the floor and stabbing him in the chest cavity with his double bladed sword, ending the mech's life forever. The other rebels cried out in surprise as several more mechs appeared and removed the threat for good. However, someone shouted a curse at the one who led the new arrivals and that one day there would be Pit to pay before he disappeared._

_Optimus uncurled himself from Megatron's chassis and crawled towards the exit of their hideout, curiosity leaking through the bond he shared with his older brother. Megatron tried to get him to come back, but Optimus ignored him. Once he was free of the tunnel, he stood up on his pedes and looked up at the large mech who had saved them from the rebels._

_The large mech who carried the double bladed sword bent before the sparkling and looked into his cyan optics. Optimus could've sworn he saw sadness and grief in the old mech's optics and he tilted his head to one side in puzzlement. The mech gently reached forward and picked him up in his arms._

"_Forgive me, little Optimus," he whispered solemnly as he looked into Optimus' pain filled optics. "I was too late to save your creators."_

_Megatron crawled out from the hideout and he blinked furiously up at the mech who dared to touch his little brother, but Optimus wasn't paying any attention to his need to blame the old mech for what had happened to their creators._

"_You're Sentinel Prime, aren't you?" Megatron asked accusingly, his optics staring coldly into the mech's own._

"_Indeed I am," the old mech Megatron addressed as Sentinel Prime replied. "I must offer my sincerest apologies to the both of you for what has happened. Come with me, little ones, we Autobots will take good care of you."_

As those memories faded away into the back of his processor, Optimus continued to stare down at his fallen brother, the blade still high above his head. Despite how Megatron was family, he knew that the universe didn't deserve to have a tyrant that wanted nothing more than to threaten the very place he had come to call home. This perpetual conflict had gone on long enough and it was time to end this once and for all.

"On the contrary, Megatron," Optimus replied coldly as he positioned the arm blade above his head, "I could not have allowed this to end otherwise."

The blade came down just as lightning flashed across the sky and silence filled the valley with a lingering doom.

But the blade didn't meet its mark.

Optimus' optics widened in shock as Megatron took the blade in between both his hands. Megatron glanced up as his optics started glowing a dark ruby colour that spelled doom for the Autobot commander. Suddenly, Megatron snapped Optimus' blade in half and stabbed the broken piece into his shoulder, earning a cry of agony from the blue and red mech. As Optimus tried to back away from the surprise attack, but Megatron threw in a massive set of punches that were just as deadly as his own. One of the fists slammed into his face that completely destroyed his mask, sending pieces hurtling into the snow.

And before Optimus could attempt a recovery, Megatron released an uppercut that was even deadlier than his own as well. Optimus was thrown several feet and he landed with a heavy thud, the snow crunching beneath his weight as he slid to a stop. His breath had completely left him as his vision blurred and his HUD crackled with static. His automatic recharge systems screamed at him, but he pushed it aside by telling it to kiss his aft. He was not in the mood for recharge, no matter how badly his body wanted to.

Megatron stormed up to the fallen Optimus, his ruby optics flashing brightly in the lightning storm. There was nothing but complete malice and hatred for the red and blue mech, and even Optimus knew that he was too far gone to be saved and returned to the path of light. There was no more hope for them to be a family again.

Weakly, Optimus used his good hand that hadn't been damaged in the result of losing his blade to Megatron's brutal strength and pulled out the broken piece from his injured shoulder. Energon gushed out from the injury like a lava-spitting volcano. As soon as his internal structure detected the leakage, his automatic repair system kicked into overdrive to block the leak as quickly as possible until Ratchet could repair the damage.

"As I said to you before, Prime," Megatron drawled as he stood before Optimus Prime, who glanced up at him with emotionless optics, "you are pathetic and a weakling. Now how was it you put it: 'I could not have allowed this to end otherwise'?"

The Decepticon leader shook his head as he transformed his hands into his fusion cannon and pointed the barrel at Optimus' head, who continued to stare back with emotionless optics. There was no way in hell he was going to give his brother the satisfaction of him being afraid. At least he would go down fighting like the warrior he was meant to be.

"Prepare to meet the Well of All Sparks, Prime," Megatron snarled as the fusion cannon began to charge up with fusion energy in its barrel. Optimus felt it warming up his exposed face, but he continued to look at it with hardly any fear in his optics, but deep down... he was afraid. He was afraid that his Autobots would be leaderless with no Prime to lead them in their time of need. Hot Rod had meant everything to him, and he wished for nothing more than to take back everything he had said to make him leave in the first place. His stubbornness of wanting to protect the youngling had prevented him from seeing who Hot Rod really was and he was going to pay for it dearly. Hot Rod was gone and he was never coming.

The barrel was about to fire when an explosion rattled the battlefield from behind them and the shockwave knocked Megatron off his pedes and caused him to land some distance away from his injured brother. Optimus blinked in surprise as he struggled to understand what had happened, and then he remembered why he had been fighting Megatron in the first place and why the explosion had happened.

He was supposed to be distracting Megatron long enough for Ironhide to plant the bomb in the power core chamber of the _Nemesis_!

Pushing himself up until he was sitting upright, Optimus switched on his com-link and tried to contact either Prowl or Ironhide, but he was getting no response except static. Frag it! His com-link must've got damaged during the nasty punches Megatron had thrown into his face. He stood back up on his pedes just as Megatron did the same, the silver mech's optics were wide with horror when he saw what had become of his ship.

"No!" he cried. "My pet!"

Optimus glanced at his brother emotionlessly. The beast must have got caught up in the explosion, at least he hoped so. "It's over, Megatron," he told his brother triumphantly. "You can pack up your army and never return to this planet!"

Megatron whirled upon Optimus and backhanded him furiously, earning a startled cry of surprise from the red and blue mech. He fell to the ground on his side as he held the spot where Megatron had hit him furiously. "You will pay for your insolence, Prime!" Megatron bellowed at the top of his processor as he placed a foot upon Optimus' cranium, attempting to crush the life out of the beaten down Autobot commander. "Mark my words, Prime, you will pay for what you've done! You will pay with your life... slowly and painfully."

As Optimus struggled to remove the pressure and pain that was being applied to his cranium, he wondered if it truly was the end for him. He closed his optics, attempting to endure the crushing pain upon him for as long as possible.

But the end never came as slowly as Megatron had promised.

There was a loud howl from afar and then another explosion that was powerful enough to cause both factions and humans to fall on their afts. They glanced up just as a massive ball of fire shot out from the explosion and slowly began to clear away. As the smoke began to ebb away, something slowly emerged from it. However, it was wrapped in some sort of cacoon-like object, but eventually they began to open up slowly to reveal a silver gray dragon-like creature that was so gigantic that its wingspan was over 200ft long, its length was 150ft, and its height towered over every single Transformer at a height of 55ft.

The beast uncurled its snakelike neck from its bunched up position, a long horn with a curve in its middle glinted brightly in the flashing lightning along with its fierce ruby red optics. However, the left side of its face was badly mangled to the point where even its optic looked completely beyond repair.

When the creature was fully revealed, it threw back its head and let off a roar that shook the Earth beneath it.

"Harbinger..." Optimus whispered as recognition and horror filled his optics.


	32. Harbinger

This is the chapter you've all been waiting for everyone! The beast vs. Optimus Prime - Round 2 - has officially begun! Oh, what am I saying? Get to reading!

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime backed away in horror, watching as the massive Dragocon – Harbinger – spread its enormous wings and bellowed loudly, announcing its rising from the ashes of the destroyed <em>Nemesis<em>. Optimus had never thought he would see the day upon the return of the deadly beast. The last time he had seen it in action, it had been responsible for the death of many lives. It had rained down destruction upon Cybertron until he had forced it to retreat thanks to one of his swords scarring its face for life. In its own broken Cybertronian language, it had sworn revenge upon him for removing half of its face. Now, here it was again, on Earth and ready to give ultimate payback.

Megatron laughed giddily when he saw the horror and recognition in Optimus' optics. He had never thought he would see the day when his own brother would tremble at the sight of his pet. Oh it had been so long since he had seen fear written all over his face. Now, it was time to bring this war to an end once and for all.

"Go, my pet," Megatron announced. "Destroy the Autobots! They are your mortal enemies!"

"No!" Optimus cried, but it was too late.

Harbinger released another roar and swooped down upon the shocked Autobot army, inhaling a deep breath and its enormous chest expanded twice its normal size, the plasma deep inside its heating sacks building up until it couldn't be contained anymore. With a snarl, Harbinger released a huge jetstream of plasma fire. It consumed a small portion of the Autobots, their cries of agony filled many audio receptors as their precious armour began to melt away into molten metal.

As Harbinger returned to the air, Bumblebee looked on from a small hill with fear. Memories of long ago plagued his processor as he recalled a time when he had heard the roar somewhere before. He hadn't noticed that Ratchet had come up alongside him until the last second.

"Ratchet..." Bumblebee whispered, his armour shivering in response to his growing confusion. "I've seen it all before... but I don't remember where. Exactly what is that thing?"

The old medic looked at him with solemn optics. "That, Bumblebee, is a Dragocon," he explained. "They are legendary, but very rare on Cybertron. So few exist, and it is believed that Harbinger is the last to exist thanks to the Decepticons that wiped them off the face of the planet centuries ago."

He shook his head at memories of long ago.

"You may not remember anything on the day that your colony was decimated by the Decepticons," he went on softly, his voice filled with great sadness, "but that beast up there – Harbinger – was the one who killed every last Transformer from the colony. He was captured by Megatron long before you were born and trained to be a killer. He wiped out over 1,999 lives. You would have met the same fate if Optimus hadn't arrived on time. It was Optimus himself who leapt into action before Harbinger could consume you. He tackled the beast away and they fought bitterly and aggressively.

"I had never seen Optimus fight so hard to defend you." Ratchet seemed to smile slightly. "But he fought until there was a standstill. They looked at each other with a burning hatred for the other. Harbinger attempted to make the final move, but Optimus surprised it with his brutal aggression by using his sword to take a chunk out of Harbinger's face. Then, I heard the beast say something, but I couldn't quite hear it. Optimus ended up telling me that he had made a sworn enemy out of Harbinger, who had sworn he would suffer for what he had done."

The young mech glanced up at the sky at Harbinger as the memories returned to him slowly. But all he could remember was Optimus kneeling before him, and himself crawling into the Autobot leader's hands. Optimus had cooed to him, whispering that no more harm would come to him and that he would protect him with his life. Bumblebee didn't remember much after that, but he knew that if it wasn't for Optimus he would not be standing here today to witness the return of a nightmare that had haunted his processors since he was a youngling.

He turned to Ratchet, optics wide. "What do we do, Ratchet?" he asked pathetically.

As though he sensed the young mech's terror, Ratchet pulled Bumblebee into a comforting embrace. Bumblebee burrowed his head into the medic's armour, trembling violently. "We can only hope," Ratchet whispered, "and pray to Primus for a miracle."

Bumblebee closed his optics for a moment and glanced up at the sky as Harbinger continued to rain its assault on both armies.

Harbinger released another roar of fury before swooping down upon the armies again and prepared to kill them all with one more blast of his plasma breath. But before it could even reach them, something blasted it in the mangled side of it face and he let off a howl of agony. It stopped in its tracks and snaked its head in the direction of where the blast had come from. Its ruby red optics narrowed into dangerous slits when it saw who dared to interfere with its attack.

There was Optimus Prime, his massive ion blaster smoking from the blast he had shot at the great beast. Anger filled Harbinger's processor when it recognised the very one it had sworn revenge upon on the day of their first encounter. It threw its head back and roared a challenge to the Autobot leader.

"You will not destroy anymore lives, Harbinger!" Optimus bellowed to the beast. "I know it's me you want to rid of once and for all for what I had done to you in the past. Come and get me!"

Harbinger didn't need to be told twice as it suddenly stopped flapping its mighty wings and dropped down towards the ground below. The Autobots and Decepticons watched in awe as the dragon-like creature continued to plummet onwards. Finally, it landed with a powerful thud that shook the ground beneath its taloned feet. It then stood up on its hind legs like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, its forelegs curled up beside its sides and its wings folded up flat against its broad back.

"Optimus... Prime... shall... die..." the beast growled in a male voice in broken Cybertronian as it advanced towards Optimus Prime.

Optimus stared with defiance flaring in his cyan optics. He could sense that despite him being smaller and faster than Harbinger, he knew it would be impossible to escape his wrath. He hoped that he just had enough strength to at least buy his Autobots some time to get away from the area as quickly as possible.

"**Optimus, run!**" Ironhide cried from afar.

But Optimus would not run. He bowed his head, his optics closing for a brief moment as realised just what was going to happen if he ran. He wasn't going to run. He knew what he must do. "No, Ironhide," he answered softly as Harbinger continued to stomp towards him, the ground shaking beneath his birdlike feet. "I will not run. This is a fight that must be finished once and for all, and I'm the one who is going to end it."

"**But you'll be killed!**" Prowl shot back.

"If I am to die," Optimus sighed, his shoulders sagging as the Dragocon stood before him and released a howl to the skies, "then so be it. The Matrix foresaw this, and it shall be as it should be. But I will not go down without a fight!"

Harbinger then swung his head down, mouth opened wide as it attempted to grab Optimus with its flashing serrated teeth. But he ended up with a mouthful of snow as Optimus leapt aside and rolled several times in order to regain his footing. Harbinger spat the snow from out of his mouth and lumbered after the Autobot commander. He was in no hurry to finish him off, but rather he would bide his time until an opening presented itself.

"Come on, Harbinger!" Optimus called. "Come and get me if you can!"

The massive Dragocon hardly seemed affected by Optimus threats, rather it kept on coming slowly as Optimus led it far away from the battlefield he had burned to ash. Those that survived his assault had retreated to a safe distance and were looking onwards with worry, fear, and excitement. Obviously they had heard the story of how Optimus and Harbinger had battled to a standstill when Harbinger had destroyed the colony.

The fact that these two legends were about to clash again and that they were the firsts to witness it made this a frightening experience for everyone. Megatron could only watch gleefully as Optimus attempted to lead his pet on a chase that was proving to be fruitless. The more Optimus tried to dodge the incoming swing of Harbinger's striking talons and powerful jaws, the more tired he became. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, but he had to keep going until an opportunity presented itself. Harbinger seemed to have learned his lesson from the last time they fought one another, and was advancing slowly so as to not waste any energy when the time came.

Finally, Optimus skidded to a halt and transformed his good hand into his blade. There was no more running now that he was well away from his spectators. "Alright, Harbinger, let's finish this!" he proclaimed.

Harbinger stopped a short distance away, his tail twitching from side to side for a moment as he seemed to think about the situation. Then, he turned his back on Optimus, and the mech realised what was going on as the gigantic tail that made up most of Harbinger's length swiped towards him, the blade on its tip cutting through the air sharply. Optimus barely managed to duck just in time as the blade missed the tip of his head. But then he realised what Harbinger had originally intended to do as a taloned back leg kicked him in the midsection, sending him backwards.

"Pah!" Harbinger laughed as he turned back around and opened his mouth, his chest expanding twice its normal size, and he breathed a huge jetstream of plasma in Optimus' direction. In a desperate attempt, Optimus managed to get back up and avoid the burst of plasma and fire, but it had singed his shoulder to the point where it was beginning to melt away like acid eating at metal.

Crying out in agony, Optimus quickly ripped off the melting piece and flung it in Harbinger's direction, but the beast opened his jaws and caught it in between his teeth. He crushed it like as if it was made up of bone and spat it to one side, his ruby optics flaring with lingering hatred for the Autobot commander.

"Time... to die..." Harbinger grinned menacingly, his serrated teeth glinting in the continuous rolling thunder clouds, and he charged forward so fast that his powerful head collided with Optimus' body and knock him flat on his back. He peered down upon him with disgust as he spread his massive wings and reared up on his hind legs, bellowing his victory to the sky.

Swooping down his head, Harbinger prepared to finish the job once and for all, but Optimus was ready. He lashed out with his blade, cutting into Harbinger's sensitive, mangled face, earning a satisfying howl of pain from him. Optimus quickly got back to his feet and charged forward, his blade glowing with heat. He grabbed Harbinger's head and swung himself onto Harbinger's neck. He grabbed his horns and started turning him around.

Sensing the weight on his neck, Harbinger reared up on his hind legs, snarling and growling while flailing his wings as he attempted to shake off Optimus. But Optimus was unaffected as he chuckled darkly, "Ready to learn how to carry someone on your back?" he asked.

"You... will fall..." Harbinger hissed as he suddenly bared his serrated teeth in a form of a smirk. Without warning, he began flapping his wings and he slowly started to rise, the snow scattering from the forced push of air as he rose higher and higher until even the Autobots and Decepticons looked tiny from below. Optimus wasn't very fond of heights... not that he had a phobia of them. He just didn't like them and preferred to keep his pedes flat on the ground.

Once Harbinger was at a considerable height, he shot forward so fast that Optimus was forced to hold on for dear life. He was beginning to regret ever grabbing Harbinger by the horns, but he was forced to push it aside as Harbinger folded his wings tight against his body and plummeted towards the ground below, earning a startled cry from Optimus. He continued to hold on for as long as possible, but the pressure of freefalling made it harder and harder for him to keep his grip on Harbinger's horns.

As the ground drew closer, Optimus realised he was losing his grasp on Harbinger's horns. The tremendous pressure grew tighter and tighter, and it made it difficult for Optimus to concentrate.

"You... will fall..." Harbinger repeated softly, and Optimus knew that he was right. He finally lost his hold and he fell the rest of the distance with an Earth shattering boom. Pain shot through Optimus' sensors and his optical sensors went completely offline, even his audio receptors shutdown as he released a terrible scream of agony. There was pain everywhere, and he realised he was temporarily blinded by the burning, white hot sense of feeling.

There was a flap of powerful wings and then a low thud beside him, that was all he knew about as his optics switched back online along with his audio receptors. His screams had subsided and all there was left was a dull ache in his body. He realised everything was tilted to one side and it took a moment to notice that he was lying on his side. One of Harbinger's taloned feet appeared in his line of vision and he looked up to see the beast looking down upon him with expressionless optics.

"It... is time..." Harbinger whispered through his teeth.

Optimus couldn't fight back when Harbinger lowered his head until the tip of his nose was touching his back. He shivered slightly as Harbinger opened his mouth and slid his bottom jaw beneath the Prime's unresponsive chassis. The top jaw closed over his back carefully, as though Harbinger was being gentle for the first time, and Optimus found himself being lifted a great height of 55ft.

"_F-forgive... me,"_ Harbinger suddenly spoke into Optimus' mind, and the Autobot commander heard for the first time in his life... a tormented and troubled soul, a creature who had been exposed to long sessions of tremendous torture, the kind that had made Harbinger give up hope in life in order to live. Optimus said nothing as he took a deep breath in an attempt to prepare for what was to come next.

He didn't have to wait long.

A huge wave of pain shot through his pain receptors as Harbinger began to shake him from side to side. His screams of agony pierced through the air and shot across the valley, reaching the audio receptors of his beloved Autobots. He wished there was something he could say to them, but his com-link was still damaged and he was beyond all help. The Matrix had shown him this moment, but it was unknown to him on whether or not he would live through to see another day. As Harbinger continued to shake his head harder and harder until a sickening crunching noise was heard from Optimus back, and he realised that Harbinger's jaws had pierced through the armour that protected it, breaking his spinal column in the process. The pain became so intense that his automatic recharge systems kicked in and he slowly began to dwell into the darkness that would keep him safe until the Allspark would call for him.

This was the end of the line for the once proud Autobot commander. If there was any regret that he had right now, it was the fact that he didn't get the chance to apologise to Hot Rod for being so overprotective of him and that he loved him like a son.

He closed his optics, waiting for the darkness to swallow him whole.

Suddenly a powerful plasma blast hit Harbinger in the face, earning a howl of agony from him and he was forced to drop the barely conscious Optimus Prime. The gigantic beast turned his head, snarling menacingly and his optics squinting into tiny red slits.

"**Leave my father alone you fucking bastard!**" commanded a furious voice from a short distance away.

Every Autobot and Decepticon turned their heads in the direction the voice had spoken, along with Harbinger. They glanced upwards towards a snowy hill. Many of the Autobots dropped their jaws in shock while confused Decepticons wondered who it was that would dare interfere with their master's plans. A barely unconscious Optimus switched his optics online brightly as he saw what had caused the pain to stop so suddenly. Harbinger tilted his head to one side, curious as to who it was that was preventing him avenging his mangled face. He then stood over Optimus' body, placing a threatening claw over his chest cavity where his spark rested. Energon dripped from his jaws as he continued to stare in the direction of the one who spoke to him in a way he didn't understand, his ruby optics flaring with rage.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice," Bumblebee squeaked when he saw who it was and laughter soon echoed from his voice. "Oh, Primus, it can't be!"

Arcee didn't know what to say or do except cry happy tears of relief. She wanted to run up to the mech who stood tall, proud, and glowing with a fierce brightness in his amber flame and blood red coloured armour. "It is him!" she cried happily as she bent down beside the injured Bumblebee. "He's back! By Primus, he's really back!"

"That's right everybody!" the mech shouted from above with a huge grin on his mouth plates, his gun smoking after he had taken the shot at Harbinger. "Hot Rod's back, baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise, everybody!<strong> Hot Rod's back, and he is NOT happy! Mess with his family, then you get the beating of your life!


	33. Saviour

Alrighty everyone! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Hot Rod vs. Harbinger, and the final chapter in regards to the Battle of Alaska! OMG! Just the thought of you reading this chapter and getting all excited and over the top just gets me all tingly inside. W00t! Oh, and please have a bit of tissues ready because... well... you'll see. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, because it's going to be awesome!

* * *

><p>Returning his plasma rifle into his back, Hot Rod continued down at Harbinger with malice and hate. He was aware of the staring Autobots and Decepticons as he took a few steps forward and began to slide down the slope with grace and precision. It had taken him a long time to get where he was now, and he knew that he owed his friends an explanation for his reason for returning, but that didn't matter. The important thing was getting Harbinger well away from the fallen Optimus Prime before anything else happened to him.<p>

When he was on levelled ground, Hot Rod's optics never once left neither Harbinger nor Optimus Prime's broken and battered body. Hurt and sadness filled his spark like a slowly rising flame that was unquenchable and twisting, licking at the faintest traces of hope that he'll be able to save his adoptive father in time.

"Hot Rod, we're coming!" Sideswipe's urgent voice cried from afar, but the youngling turned his head just as Sideswipe, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Arcee headed towards him. He held his hand up high, signalling them to stop dead in their tracks, their optics blinking in surprise.

"No, don't come any closer," he ordered, shocking them at his sudden commanding tone. "One wrong move and Harbinger will finish off Optimus for good. I don't need anyone throwing away their lives needlessly against someone who was able to take down our leader – _my_ father – without any problems." He shook his head, his bright cyan optics staring at the growling beast that still had the barely conscious Optimus Prime by his talons that were pointing at his vocal processor where his main energon line was. "I will take over this fight now."

"Y-you're crazy!" Bumblebee shouted. "You don't have any experience with fighting someone who is bigger and stronger than you. Don't do this, Hot Rod, you'll get yourself killed!"

Hot Rod chuckled with amusement. "Trust me, Bee," he told them. "I know what I'm doing." His gaze returned to Harbinger, who continued to growl warningly to prevent him from getting any closer. Hot Rod had to work fast if he was going to drive the beast away from Optimus in order to prevent Harbinger from killing him and doing further damage to him.

A familiar memory flashed before the young mech's optics.

_A black and silver creature stood over him, roaring its fury and spreading its enormous wings. It howled to the heavens, causing the ground below to tremble in fear._

_It swung its massive head down to snap at him with its massive jaws, but it missed. It couldn't touch him! His gaze rested onto the bleeding form on the ground at the talons of the beast. He had to get it away from its victim at any cost._

_"Come on!" he shouted to the beast. "Come and get me you overgrown lizard!"_

_The beast bellowed its fury. Nobody challenged it and got away with its life intact. It stomped after him, a foul-smelling liquid dripping into the snow and causing it to hiss and melt, its sharply curved talons leaving paw prints in its wake._

_Without warning, it swiped its head and the damaged side of its head caught him in the chest, winding him and sending him hurtling onto the snowy floor. He struggled to back away from the beast, but it came after him slowly, its beady, black eyes seemed to laugh in triumph as it watched his helplessness._

_What could he do? Only one option remained. He shook his hand, praying, hoping that it would work._

_**Embrace the eternal wrath of the Mighty One!**__ a voice screamed in his head and it opened its jaws, lowering it down in one swift movement as it prepared to swallow him whole..._

Was this what he was facing right now, the one from his dreams that he had been having ever since he joined up with the Autobots? Was Harbinger really the creature that was bending over the bleeding form of a broken and dying Autobot from the vision? There was only one way to find out as he watched Optimus attempt to reach out for him, his bright cyan optics flickered brightly for a moment as energon trickled down from his injured body.

"Easy, Optimus," Hot Rod whispered softly to the Autobot commander. "I'll get you out there. Trust me on this."

Optimus seemed to have heard him or read his lips because he nodded his response and his optics went offline. Hot Rod knew that his automatic recharge systems had kicked in and he would not wake up until Ratchet had looked him over. _"Ratchet, do you hear me?"_ he called over the private com-link to the old medic.

"_I read you, Hot Rod,"_ Ratchet responded. _"It's good to see you again, we've got a story to tell you when this all over and done with."_

"_As do I, Ratchet,"_ Hot Rod chuckled, but was forced to push aside his amusement. _"But not at the moment, we've got a problem to deal with."_

"_Gotcha, kid. What's the situation with Optimus Prime?"_ Ratchet asked worriedly.

"_Optimus has just fallen into automatic recharge,"_ the young mech responded. _"As soon as I lead Harbinger away from him, get straight to him and move him out of the way to safety so you and First Aid can tend to him."_

"_You don't have to tell me twice, youngling. You do what you do best and we'll take care of Optimus. Ratchet out."_

Satisfied, Hot Rod stood up tall and straight, his optics squinting as he stared up at Harbinger. He slowly began to move to the side, causing the creature to lift an optic ridge in puzzlement. Harbinger let off a deadly growl as he inched away from the unconscious form of Optimus Prime, following in sync with Hot Rod as he kept a close optic on him.

"_You are the youngling that Megatron spoke of,"_ a voice echoed in Hot Rod's processor. He soon realised that Harbinger was communicating with him via telepathy. _"He sent his lowly drone to assassinate you and remove you so that he could use me to take over the planet he despises so much. How did you manage to get out of that predicament?"_

"I don't need to tell you how I managed to survive," Hot Rod merely replied. He was puzzled as to why Harbinger would talk to him, but at least he had his attention. "But I can tell you this at least: Doubledealer failed and he's as good as dead. He won't be returning to kill any more innocent lives."

"_Then let me tell you this,"_ Harbinger retorted, his tail twitching in frustration and anger. _"I have been a prisoner of Megatron for over five centuries. Whenever I did not do what I was meant to or misbehaved, I became a victim of Soundwave's mental torture. Ones that make you see things that you used to see, but make the ending wrong. I was forced to do Megatron's bidding in regards to destroying that colony that your friend – Bumblebee – came from. I wish I could change history for what I had done, but alas, I cannot. That is why I must ask a favour of you."_

Hot Rod stopped in his tracks, optics wide as he listened to Harbinger's story. But when he made the mention of needing favour, he frowned suspiciously. "What kind of creature would attempt to ask an Autobot a favour?" he asked, surprise in his tone.

"_It is a small, but simple favour, little Chosen One,"_ Harbinger answered quietly, his voice soft and low. _"I ask that you give me a battle that will make me remember for a long time to come. I want a battle that will be worthy and glorious towards the end."_ He shoved his head closer towards Hot Rod, his breath warm and foul smelling from all the slaves he had devoured in the past. _"After that... then I want you to do the final thing that will give me peace."_

"Peace?" Hot Rod asked.

"_The final thing that will grant me peace is my own death,"_ the Dragocon whispered. _"I may not be able undo what I have done in the past, but at least my spark will be judged by the Eternal One."_

"Did you mean Primus?"

"_Yes. But my kind calls Him the Eternal One. For everything about Him are eternal, even his kindness and his loving embrace. We Dragocons were created by the Eternal One to watch over your kind in secret. But, alas, I am the last to ever exist after Megatron wiped out the rest of them after my capture. Your Prime – Optimus – should know what it is like to be the last of his kind. Yet, he failed to understand my reasons for serving his brother."_

Hot Rod felt his arms drooping to the point where they felt weak and lifeless against his body. As Harbinger explained his story, the youngling found tears leaking from his optics. No creature in the universe deserved to go through such dark desires and become a slave of Megatron. It was sick and disgusting!

"What are you waiting for, Harbinger?" demanded Megatron from afar. "Finish off the brat so that together we may rule this planet!"

"_It's time,"_ Harbinger said softly. _"Will you grant me my final wish, little Chosen One?"_

The youngling stood tall, wiping away the tears of sadness from his optics with the back of his hand. "Yes, Harbinger," he answered solemnly, "I will grant you your final wish."

"_Then let us begin."_

Before Hot Rod had a chance to grapple the situation, Harbinger's massive jaws swung down towards him at lightning fast speed. He quickly rolled aside, pulling a summersault just in him as Harbinger's muzzle buried itself in the snow. He was then was back up on his feet, his doorwings tall and erect as he glanced up at Harbinger with optics that had become unreadable.

* * *

><p>From afar on the snowy hill, many of the Autobots had gathered up behind Arcee, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, and Sideswipe. The Decepticons had wisely retreated after the <em>Nemesis<em> had exploded into pieces, but only a few remained to watch the outcome of the fight, namely Starscream, Soundwave, Cyclonus, and Megatron. None of the Autobots paid any heed to the watching Decepticons as Ratchet came up alongside Ironhide to see what was going on after Hot Rod had reported to him about the gravely injured Optimus.

"Ironhide," Ratchet spoke up, catching the black mech's attention, "I need an escort to get to Optimus. Hot Rod told me he was luring Harbinger away so that I can get to him and tend to his injuries along with First Aid."

"Then you'll need someone with a lot of firepower and a lot of strength in case the Decepticons decide to attack Hot Rod while he's fighting that monster," explained Ironhide.

"Like you for instance?" mocked Sideswipe, but then his face grew serious and grim. "You go and escort Ratchet to Optimus, I'll look after Prowl and the others until you get back."

Ironhide nodded his appreciation to his old student and he motioned to Ratchet to follow behind him, but close enough so as to not draw any attention to them. They bounded down the hill as quietly as they could, the sounds of Harbinger's roars and Hot Rod's witty comebacks drowned out all the noise that was happening around them.

Suddenly, Ironhide forced himself to duck behind a rock with Ratchet following in closely. The black mech peeked out from the top of the rock, only to force himself to duck back down when a stray blast from Hot Rod's plasma cannon sent pieces of the rock scattering in different directions.

"_Damnit, kid, watch where you're aiming that thing!"_ he snarled through the com-link at the youngling.

"_Sorry!"_ Hot Rod shot back. _"It wasn't like I knew it was going to blow up in your face like Wheeljack's inventions!"_

"_Stow it up your aft, kid, and keep that thing distracted for as long as possible,"_ Ironhide huffed. _"We're trying to get to Optimus, in case you didn't notice."_

"_Right, next time I will shoot you, even if it may or may not have been accidental!"_ Hot Rod growled.

Ironhide chuckled with amusement as Hot Rod continued to distract Harbinger a little while longer. Once it was safe to move, Ironhide made a waving motion to Ratchet and they continued onwards to the unconscious form of Optimus Prime. They reached him just as another stray shot of plasma hit the spot where they had just been. Ironhide told Ratchet to remind him to slap Hot Rod for being so misguided with his plasma cannon when he gave him specific instructions on how to use the damn thing properly.

Ratchet laughed, but then the laughter turned to a hollow one when he saw the condition of their leader – their friend and their charge. Ratchet kneeled beside Optimus and began to scan him for any considerate damage.

From the looks of things, he appeared to be in automatic recharge and was bleeding a lot of energon from where Harbinger's teeth had punctured through his armour when he had shaken him. Primus, both of the old Autobots felt fear when they saw Optimus get picked up by Harbinger and shaken so roughly that they thought he wasn't going to last much longer. His cries of agony had pierced their audio receptors to the point where they couldn't bear to look anymore. It was thanks to Hot Rod's interference that they were able to regain their composure and rush towards the spot where their leader had fought Harbinger. But Prowl had insisted that they not interfere until the youngling deemed it to be safe for them to go to Optimus.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ironhide asked worriedly.

The lime green mech blinked his optics and resumed his scanning. He hoped, and prayed to Primus, that the sickening crunching noise he had heard over the deafening screams of Optimus were just his imagination. "I-I think his spinal column has been broken," he whispered through pained tears.

"W-what do you mean it's broken?" Ironhide cried as he grabbed Ratchet by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Can't you fix it?"

Ratchet looked down at the ground regretfully when Ironhide finished shaking him. "The damage is too severe for me to repair him at the moment," he answered honestly. "However, if I can get him back to the base with the right tools, we should be able to repair him without any problems."

"Then what do we do in order to make him more comfortable until Hot Rod defeats Harbinger?" Ironhide asked.

"It will be difficult to move him unless I can be sure how severe the damage is to his spinal column," Ratchet replied. "We'll have to make a special stretcher for him and use a neck collar that will keep his head from moving. I've got the required equipment to make a stretcher, but since I don't have a neck collar to keep his head steady, you'll have to hold his head."

"I... I understand, Ratchet," Ironhide replied quietly as he bowed his head solemnly.

"Can you call First Aid here?" Ratchet requested as he attempted to wipe away fresh tears that were welling up in his optics. "I-I just don't think I have the strength to talk to him right now."

"Of course, old friend," the old black mech answered kindly. "I'll make the call."

Ratchet nodded thankfully as Ironhide made the call to the CMO's old student. First Aid replied that he was heading their way and would be there within a nano-cycle because he was caught up in repairing an Autobot that had got injured during the battle. Once he was done, he was heading their way as quickly as possible, narrowly avoiding incoming Autobots that just so happened to get in his way by accident, hence why he suddenly appeared with his emergency roof lights flashing wildly. He transformed right before them and bent down beside his old teacher, his visored optics saddened by the old mech's grief and confusion.

"Come on, Ratchet," First Aid put in, "let's get Optimus onto that stretcher and away from the area."

The old mech smiled knowingly as he motioned to Ironhide to get ready when they began to set up the stretcher he had stored in his subspace pocket in order to transport Optimus to a safe distance.

* * *

><p>Hot Rod winced as he barely managed to avoid getting crushed by Harbinger's massive tail that left an impression in the snow. A sharp pain had hit him in the left shoulder and he realised it was bleeding from when a sharp piece of debris had pierced through his armour and had caused energon to leak from it. "Damnit," he hissed. "I've got to watch out for that tail or I'm a goner."<p>

The Dragocon turned to face Hot Rod, his ruby red optics glowing faintly in the looming darkness. They had been at it for at least half an hour and already Hot Rod was getting tired from all the dodging and rolling. Harbinger didn't seem to be showing any signs of exhaustion, judging by the way he was slowly moving to avoid wasting energy on such a tiny opponent.

"_You disappoint me, little Chosen One,"_ Harbinger huffed with annoyance in his tone. _"I thought you were going to give me a worthy battle. You are just wasting my time."_

"I am, Harbinger," Hot Rod snapped as his optics quickly averted to where Ratchet, Ironhide, and First Aid were getting Optimus onto the stretcher. _I can't keep this up for much longer, but I have to buy them some more time until they get away_. "I'm just waiting for an opportunity to present itself to me in order to defeat you."

"_Then I am afraid that it has gone on long enough,"_ Harbinger countered. _"Fight me now, or else I will be forced to kill your leader!"_

Hot Rod just nodded. He knew that he was probably pissing off Harbinger with the way he was just dodging and going crazy to avoid getting hit, only just to lead them further away from group. He knew it was pathetic, but at least Harbinger still wasn't aware of what was happening behind him.

From out of the corner of his optics, he spotted three mechs carefully taking Optimus away from the battlefield. He was relieved to know that at least they had got Optimus out there. Now he could fight to his full potential.

As Harbinger lunged for him again, Hot Rod leapt into the air and landed on his nose, forcing him to eat some snow while earning a startled cry from his maw. Laughing, Hot Rod ran up his head and onto his neck as he struggled to recover from what had just happened. The youngling remembered how Optimus ended up grabbing hold of Harbinger's horns and going for a wild ride. Unlike Optimus, Hot Rod had no worries in regards to heights. Once he reached the base of Harbinger's neck, Hot Rod suddenly transformed his right hand into his blade and stabbed it into the Dragocon's neck.

A howl escaped from Harbinger's mouth just as Hot Rod continuously jabbed into his sensitive neck. The more he cried out, the more energon splashed into Hot Rod's line of vision and face, coating his chest and midsection with the stuff. It was kind of gross with the way how the energon was splattering onto him, but he couldn't pay any heed to it as he prepared for one last stab into Harbinger's neck base.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Bumblebee exclaimed as he pointed to when Hot Rod transformed his hand into his blade. "I didn't think Hot Rod could really do it!" He turned to face Sideswipe, who stood beside him emotionlessly. "He actually did it, Sideswipe! He really, really did it."<p>

On Sideswipe's lips, a smile began to form as he witnessed Hot Rod's transformation. "Yes," he said softly, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from revealing the pride in his tone. "He's finally done it, Bumblebee. Now that he can transform his blade, he will need to learn how to master it properly. But he has grown so much since his arrival at our base. With a little more time and a little more patience, he will make a fine leader someday."

Arcee continued to smile knowingly as she too witnessed Hot Rod reveal his new gadget. She recalled how the youngling told her about how he found transforming his hand into a sword very complicated and frustrating. Now he had finally accomplished the impossible in a short amount of time. How he managed to do it so soon was beyond her, but she hoped that Hot Rod would be able to do what he must in order to save all species of this planet.

"Be careful, Hot Rod," she whispered, mentally adding a prayer to Primus.

"Looks like Ratchet, Ironhide, and First Aid are arriving with Optimus," Prowl announced, getting everyone's attention. They all watched as Ratchet and First Aid carried Optimus on a thick stretcher with Ironhide attempting to keep his cranium steady enough to prevent it from moving. As they reached the Autobots, Arcee heard how many of them were whispering prayers to their fallen leader and hoped that he would make a rapid recovery. Some of them even reached forward to touch their Prime, letting him know that they're by his side until the very end and that they'll support Hot Rod if he doesn't pull through.

Arcee covered her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. Hot Rod as a Prime was more frightening than she had originally thought. She mentally promised herself that she would stand by Hot Rod's side if Optimus didn't succumb to his injuries, and she even heard Sideswipe and Bumblebee also making their promises as well. They would be by the youngling's side for as long as he wanted.

* * *

><p>When Hot Rod prepared for the final stab into Harbinger's neck, a large powerful force slammed into him and sent his body hurtling towards the ground. He landed with a sickening crunch into the snow that caused him a great deal of pain and a mouthful of snow, his left arm twisting at an odd angle and it took him a second to realise that he may have slightly dislocated a part of his arm. He became aware through blurred vision and an overwhelming sense of dizziness that Harbinger was standing right above him, amusement twinkling in his optics.<p>

"_You surprised me there, little Chosen One,"_ he answered. _"However, I was expecting more of a challenge."_

"Don't count on it!" Hot Rod snapped as he forced himself back on his feet. The pain in his shoulder ached like hell, but he had switched off the pain receptors in that painful spot to avoid anymore discomfort. "I won't give up as long as my spark still burns!"

"_Then it will be your downfall,"_ Harbinger hummed.

"Then come and get me, Harbinger!" Hot Rod declared with a frown forming on his facial features.

"_As you wish... little Chosen One."_ Harbinger spread his enormous wings and once again began to expand his chest twice its normal size. Hot Rod braced himself as Harbinger's chest cavity continued to grow until there was no more room for him to contain the plasma deep inside his sacs. He then opened his mouth and...

BAM!

Harbinger let off a roar of pain as Hot Rod blasted him in exposed spot on his chest, causing him to suddenly explode from the huge build up of plasma inside his body. The massive Dragocon fell to his belly as a shockwave knocked Hot Rod off his pedes from the explosion. Harbinger let off a coughing noise as smoke escaped from his mouth, the trails of black snaking their way as he choked and gagged.

"_H-how did you...?"_ Harbinger coughed. _"How did you... know where to aim?"_

Hot Rod looked sadly down at his plasma gun, its barrel also smoking from when he had shot at Harbinger. "I didn't," he whispered. "I just guessed with the way how you expanded your chest whenever you breathed plasma at me. Whenever you did, you had a small part of your chest that was made out of a substance that allowed you build up the plasma inside you to the point where it had to escape. I figured that if I shot it... it would either kill you or just kill both of us."

"_Y-y-you risked a great deal in order to destroy me... little Chosen One..."_ Harbinger wheezed. _"I respect your... courage. And for that, I am honoured to have fought you. Now, please grant me my final wish so that I may rest in peace?"_

With tears in his optics, Hot Rod slowly approached the beaten Dragocon, who looked up at him with exhausted and pained ruby optics that were flickering brightly. The creature looked helpless as he gazed into those once mighty optics that had destroyed a lot of lives no thanks to the cruelty of Megatron.

"Your wish shall be granted, Harbinger," Hot Rod whispered as he transformed his good arm into his blade and hung it above Harbinger's cranium. "Close your optics."

"_No,"_ Harbinger replied with a slight smile. _"I will face my death for the crimes I have committed. Finish me, little Chosen One. I deserve nothing more than your sword upon my head."_

"Then as I strike my blade upon your head, I hope with all my spark that the Eternal One will grant you peace," Hot Rod told the great Dragocon sadly.

"_I am ready, little Chosen One."_

And Hot Rod did just that. He raised the blade over his head and struck it into Harbinger's head. Harbinger didn't cry out like Hot Rod had expected him to. Instead, the mighty creature let his optics glow brightly one last time just as Hot Rod twisted the blade, destroying the rest of what lay inside the cranium of him. Then, the optics glowed a strange purple colour and Hot Rod realised that they had been Harbinger's original optic colour before Megatron had converted him to the Decepticon side. Harbinger then tilted his head to one side as his spark left the world as he knew.

A furious howl erupted from the skies above and a silver Cybertronian space jetfighter shot above him. "You will regret this, Chosen One!" Megatron's voice cut through the air like a knife through butter. "**Mark my words, youngling, you will pay with your life dearly!**"

Hot Rod paid no heed to Megatron's retreating form, rather his optics remained on Harbinger's battered body. He bent down beside Harbinger's great head, his optics never left him for even a moment.

"Rest easy now, brother," the youngling whispered solemnly as he respectfully covered the once proud Dragocon's head with snow. It wasn't a proper burial, but it was the best he could do for Harbinger. He bowed his head sadly. "You didn't commit any wrong on purpose. It was Megatron who forced you to do his bidding without thinking of what you really wanted. You were just a tormented soul. I hope Primus will grant you safe passage into the Well of All Sparks. Goodbye, Harbinger. I hope you find peace wherever you are now."

Sighing, Hot Rod closed his optics for a moment, pushing aside the need to cry. The fact that he had killed the last of the legendary Dragocons – creatures that had thrived in secret on Cybertron – hurt him a whole lot more than he realised. But he was forced to rid himself the guilt that lingered in his processor. It was time to focus on now and not the past.

The familiar voices of his friends drew him back to reality. He couldn't help but smile when he recognised a byzantine coloured femme break away from the group and head straight towards him at lightning speed. There was nothing but tears of joy in her beautiful cyan optics. He turned and began to walk towards her, carrying his posture with pride and triumph despite his exhaustion and his need to recharge.

* * *

><p>Well, as you may have noticed, Megatron is back in his jetfighter mode. Reason? Um, I just didn't like his truck form. He'll always be a jetfighter to me.<p>

But yes, Hot Rod has come out triumphantly, but he has made an enemy out of Megatron. Wonder how that's going to turn out in the future? Oh well, you'll see in due time. Now that the Battle of Alaska is officially over, I want to thank everyone for sticking with it til the end. There's only at least five more chapters to go before the story comes to a close and we move onto its sequel. I hope you'll continue to stick with Roddy's next adventure!

Next chapter is the happy reunion between Roddy, Arcee, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee, and then the journey back to base. :D


	34. Reunion

Well, so much for taking a break. My muse was being a pain again! *shoots herself* I couldn't help but shed a bit of tears when I wrote the reunion chapter. It was so heartfelt and really emotional for the Autobots and Hot Rod, especially when it's going to come down to fact that Roddy will be going through the final stage of character growth.

You'll just have to wait and see when we only have four more chapters to go in this story. Until then, enjoy this sweet one. Tissues may be required. :P

* * *

><p>"Arcee!" Hot Rod cried as his smile grew wider while Arcee continued to run towards him, her beautiful cyan optics wet from shedding tears of joy at the sight of him. And before he could do anything else, Arcee immediately tackled him to the ground, earning a startled yelp from him as he fell flat on his back thanks to the weight of the byzantine femme. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her head into his chest, he wondered why she was overreacting from the fact that he had been gone for so long and had just returned. But he suppose he couldn't blame her for being like this. After all, it never hurt to at least hug the femme he had befriended. "Primus, femme, take it easy. I need to breathe!"<p>

Next thing Hot Rod knew, a pain was felt across his left cheek, and it took him a couple of seconds to realise that Arcee had slapped him across the face. He held the spot where she had just slapped him, confusion in his optics. "You stupid mech!" she cried angrily as she threw an angry punch into his chest, though it seemed to have no affect on him. "How dare you do that to us? Why did you go and leave, and then come back? You could've come back sooner!"

"Arcee, please, let me explain," Hot Rod told her as he sat up while gently holding onto her shoulders. "I would've taken the long route, but it would've taken me a lot longer to get to you all in time."

The approaching of Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee caused both of the young Autobots to turn their heads and find them smirking knowingly. Hot Rod lifted an optic ridge in puzzlement. He wondered why they were looking at them like that. That is until Arcee pushed herself away from him with a slight tinge of red on her face. Shaking his head, he stood up and brushed the snow off his armour. When he was done, he stood up tall and proud as Bumblebee came forward and embraced him, he then held him in a headlock and rubbed his helmet with a fist, earning another cry of surprise from the sudden act.

"Primus, youngling," Ironhide rumbled after Hot Rod managed to work himself free from Bumblebee's display of affection, "you've changed since I last time saw you. What caused this sudden growth in you? I'm also wondering exactly how you managed to get here so fast when it took us days to get here."

"That, old timer," Hot Rod chuckled, "is a story I'll tell you on the way home. Walk with me back to the others and then I'll show you how I got here." He then gave a playful wink just as he walked up to Sideswipe, whose smile never seemed to falter from his lips.

"You've grown, Hot Rod," Sideswipe stated as he gazed down at Hot Rod's hands where his blades rested. "How did you manage to master the transformation of your swords so quickly?"

"Like I said, Sides," Hot Rod smiled, "I'll tell you on the way. We've got to transport the injured Autobots back to base while the others get a lift on the aircraft."

All four Autobots looked at each other with confusion. What did Hot Rod mean by transportation? They decided to save the questions for on the way back to the others. Sighing, they walked alongside Hot Rod as he led them back towards the snowy hill where Prowl and the others were waiting for them. When they reached the group, many of the Autobots started crowding Hot Rod and began petting him on the shoulder, hugging him, and even started calling him 'Rodimus'.

"Welcome to the Autobot ranks, Rodimus," one mech said.

"Congratulations on a fight well done, Rodimus," another smiled.

"I'm glad you on our side, Chosen One," spoke up one more.

At first Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe thought Hot Rod was going to get upset about being called those names, but much to their surprise, Hot Rod took it with pride and only told them he had good teachers to thank for giving him all that he needed to survive. The three looked at each other in puzzlement, wondering what had really happened to cause Hot Rod to change so much in such a short amount of time. But they knew their questions were going to have to wait as Hot Rod suddenly glanced in the direction where Optimus' unconscious form lay amongst the injured with Ratchet and First Aid kneeled beside him and quietly talking in Cybertronian to each other.

With doorwings that stood up tall, Hot Rod bowed his head solemnly and approached them quietly. He then shocked them by kneeling beside Optimus' body and placed a hand upon his shoulder. As though some miracle happened, Optimus' optics flickered online for a brief moment and they lay upon Hot Rod for a split second. Optimus then lifted up a shaking hand in an attempt to feel for the youngling, but his strength was beyond him and Hot Rod gently took his hand. He then gave the hand a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that he was real and no illusion.

"Rest easy, Optimus," Hot Rod whispered into Optimus' audio receptors. "I'm coming home with you."

A small, knowing smile appeared on the Autobot commander's lips and he squeezed Hot Rod's hand back before his strength finally failed and he drifted back into automatic recharge.

Hot Rod then stood back on his pedes and then petted Ratchet's shoulder. He then turned and headed back to the others who were gathered closely together, waiting for an explanation as to how Hot Rod had managed to come back so quickly and what had happened to him. When he stood before them and glanced at every one of them, he could see their cyan optics were glowing with wonder and nervousness.

"I guess I owe you an explanation," said Hot Rod with a slight smile and a twitch of his doorwings.

"Yes, you do," spoke up Bluestreak from behind the group. "If you tell us everything after when you left, how you got here, and what caused you to change, then that would be fantastic."

Sideswipe, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Arcee had come up to the front in order to get a better hearing from their friend. Hot Rod could sense their concern, but he had to push it aside for now. Everyone needed an explanation, especially them. He owed them that much anyway. Sighing, he began to tell his tale.

He told them about how not long after he had departed from Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe that he had been driving around for several days and that he was beginning to miss the taste of energon and the Autobots. He went on to explain the fact that he soon ended up being found by Cloudburst, who had turned out to be a monster assassin named Doubledealer. Doubledealer had infiltrated the Autobots in order to get close enough to the youngling in order to make his belief in being a Prime falter. Hot Rod then went on to tell the Autobots about how he had fought Doubledealer to a point where he finally transformed his hand into a blade all thanks to a desperate attempt and had stabbed him in the stomach, but not before he had forced information out of him and then finished him off by chopping off his head.

Some of the Autobots winced in disgust at Hot Rod's ordeal. Some of the others actually gave a whoop of joy, and a few even patted him on the shoulder and complimented on him for getting rid of a dangerous adversary who had terrorized the Autobots for a long time thanks to his shapeshifting abilities. Once again, Hot Rod merely told them it was thanks to Sideswipe's teachings that he was able to pull that stunt.

"So what happened next?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"Ah," Hot Rod smiled, "what happened next was no mere coincidence. You see, after I killed Doubledealer, I immediately headed back to base after recalling how Wheeljack was working on a special project. As soon as I got back, I realised that nearly everyone had left for the battle in Alaska, so I took advantage of it by sneaking into the base and headed for the shuttle bay."

Wheeljack frowned with annoyance when Hot Rod said this. "How did you manage to find out about it?" he demanded. "That project was supposed to be a _very_ well kept secret that only the officers knew about it. Unless..." He whirled towards Bumblebee, optics flaring furiously and he threatened to punch him. "You told Hot Rod about it?"

Bumblebee held his hands up defensively. "Hey, I didn't think Hot Rod had it in him to pilot it anyway," he answered honestly. "Besides, he's good at keeping secrets and he hasn't told anyone about it."

Wheeljack continued to stare at Bumblebee furiously until he sighed with defeat and nodded for Hot Rod to continue his story.

The youngling nodded gratefully as he continued the story. "As soon as I got to the shuttle bay, I got aboard the new shuttle and immediately punched in the controls. Someone told me to shutdown all controls before I would be shot down without any warning. I ignored them and told them to frag off and that I was doing what I was meant to do, much to their surprise. I think they might have recognised my voice because for some reason they didn't shoot me down like they had threatened to.

"Once I punched in the controls and flew the shuttle, I recalled watching Bumblebee using some sort of cloaking device on the old shuttle. I took advantage of it by switching it off and putting on the damping fields so that I wouldn't be found by Autobot, Decepticon, or human. I then turned the shuttle around and punched in the FTL drives and I was gone before anyone could really grasp the situation!"

The Autobots had crowded even closer as they listened in on Hot Rod's story.

"The shuttle took me to my destination so fast that I ended up landing it a little roughly – emphasis on the roughly. I was knocked unconscious for a little while, but I landed had landed the shuttle a short distance from the battlefield in a small forest nearby. Then I transformed and headed towards the battlefield as quickly and as quietly as possible. I kept on praying to Primus and God that I didn't arrive too late. I thought I had when I saw Optimus get picked up by Harbinger and shaken so roughly. My anger skyrocketed and then I let loose a blast from my plasma cannon in Harbinger's face. The rest is history."

When Hot Rod mentioned about his rough landing, Wheeljack glared icily at the youngling which Hot Rod wisely ignored as Sideswipe and Bumblebee stepped forward and embraced him tightly. Hot Rod couldn't help but melt into the hug of his guardians. For the first time since he had returned to the Autobots, he shed tears that he had been holding back for so long. The fact that he might end up becoming Prime so soon really frightened him, but the comforting hug from Sideswipe and Bumblebee gave him strength and encouragement to face the possibility if Optimus was not going to make it through his surgery.

"I hate to break up the happy reunion, Rodimus," a mech spoke up by clearing his throat, "but what do we do now?"

Hot Rod sighed as he released his grip from his guardians and stepped forward to face the crowd. "As the next Prime in line, I would probably hand the task over to Prowl. However, since he is injured, I will do my best to lead you until we get back home."

The Autobots whispered and chatted amongst each other quietly just as General Lennox and his men drew closer to listen to what Hot Rod had to say.

Hot Rod turned to Ironhide and asked, "Ironhide, can you please count the number of dead that are amongst us? I know not many of us don't like to do that, but at least do it for Optimus."

"Of course, kid," Ironhide saluted and headed off as ordered.

Smiling, Hot Rod continued, "Those who can still walk and have the strength to carry anything can help transport the injured back to the shuttle I brought on over. It's hidden in the forest towards the north. It shouldn't be too hard to find due to the, uh, mess I made in order to land it. After you're done, Ironhide will lead the ones that aren't injured back to the Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson base so they can get a lift home, which also includes the humans as well."

"What will you do, Hot Rod?" Arcee asked, frowning.

Hot Rod looked at the byzantine femme with sullen expression. "I'm going to pilot the shuttle," he answered honestly. "I don't think I feel comfortable travelling amongst the Autobots while they talk about today's events."

"You are injured after all," Bumblebee put in.

Hot Rod said nothing in response just as Ironhide had returned with his report. Much to Hot Rod's horror, at leave twelve Autobots had been killed in the battle. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe watched sadly as guilt overrode the youngling's facial features. Arcee tried to place a hand upon his shoulder, but he seemed to shrug it off and turn away from her, as though he was afraid to face her completely.

"It's all my fault," he whispered. "If I hadn't run away like the stupid mech that I was, none of this wouldn't have happened. I could've prevented Optimus from getting badly injured if I had just let go of my stupid pride at keeping my name and... and..."

"Hot Rod..." Arcee gently whispered. "It's not your fault."

Ironhide raised a hand, silencing the young femme completely. Everyone knew better than to question his wisdom and experience when dealing with a young Prime. He then ushered the Autobots to go and do as Hot Rod had ordered. They didn't question him and left at once. Arcee tried to say something, but Ironhide shook his head and told her to go and assist the injured by taking them to the shuttle. Sideswipe and Bumblebee had respectfully left as well, despite their need to help their young charge.

When everyone had gone to do their jobs, Ironhide limped over to Hot Rod and forced him to turn and face him. Hot Rod weakly glanced up at his teacher with pained optics. He was on the verge of tears and Ironhide could see that he was trying so hard not to cry and that the pressure of becoming the next Prime soon was beginning to be placed upon his shoulders heavily.

"Hot Rod," the black mech spoke sternly, "talk to me. What is really going on inside your processor?"

With trembling armour, Hot Rod glanced around at the battlefield where many of the dead Autobots and Decepticons now lay. For a moment, he said nothing in response until he bowed his head and placed his hand upon the symbol on his helm. Ironhide approached and gently placed a hand upon Hot Rod's shoulder, as Hot Rod continued to trace the symbol with his fingers subconsciously.

Ironhide sighed as he read the symbol's meaning. "Youngling, tell me what is bothering you."

Hot Rod sighed as he removed his hand from the symbol, his optics looking into Ironhide's wise ones. "I-I'm scared, Ironhide," he answered honestly. "I'm scared of that fact that I will end up becoming the next Prime whether Optimus lives or not through the surgery. I will be all alone in bearing the burden upon my shoulders, and I will be forced to walk a lonely road that not even my friends can share with me."

"Is that what is bothering you, youngling?" Ironhide asked, frowning.

"Sort of," Hot Rod replied. "Being Prime isn't the only thing I'm scared about. I'm going to make mistakes and everyone will be relying upon me to be the pillar in their lives. I'll have no one who will be mine, and I'm not even physically strong enough to take on Megatron, who is bigger and stronger than I am."

Ironhide carefully caressed the symbol on Hot Rod's helmet; his thoughts were far away as he listened to the youngling's acknowledgement. When he had finished, Ironhide gazed into Hot Rod's optics with a stern expression. "Optimus once admitted to me when he first became Prime that he will never be good enough and that he was afraid to bear the burden of being Prime and holding the collective wisdom of the Primes," he told him. "He once said that he will never be good enough to lead the Autobots in the place of Sentinel Prime, who was believed to have been dead during the beginning of the Great War."

"What are you saying?" Hot Rod asked, lifting an optic ridge in puzzlement.

"I'm saying," Ironhide replied gruffly, "that you will not be leading the Autobots until we know for certain about Optimus' condition. If Optimus is no longer fit enough to lead the Autobots, then he will be responsible in passing the Matrix down to you. We know you're afraid of leading, Hot Rod, because we've seen it all before. You give off the exact same body language he did in the past. You might not be related to Optimus by energon, youngling, but you already do have the makings of a great leader."

"Is that why everyone started calling me Rodimus instead of by the name I have always known?" Hot Rod questioned.

Ironhide nodded. "Yes," he answered. "They started calling you that because they have seen how you defeated Harbinger and you have shown the fact that you have earned your place amongst the Autobot ranks. That is what I call true bravery, and you have earned the right to be called Rodimus instead of by the name you preferred. You've grown, youngling, I can see that for myself."

A small smile of gratitude appeared on Hot Rod's lips and he wrapped his arms around Ironhide's chassis. "Thank you, Ironhide, it means a lot to me," he told the old mech.

"You're welcome... Rodimus," Ironhide smiled. "We officers will be by your side through and through, whatever decision you make when the time finally comes for you to lead us against the Decepticons and this so-called prophecy that has been foretold that only the Chosen One will be able to light our darkest hour someday."

"Do you really believe in that?" Hot Rod asked as he and Ironhide walked side by side after the Autobots who were transporting the injured to the shuttle. "The whole prophecy thing, I mean?"

Ironhide chuckled with amusement and he petted Hot Rod on the shoulder gently. "I'm no follower of Primus unlike some Autobots," he replied honestly, "but I will believe almost anything if it involves a Prime. Optimus has shown me sometimes that you don't always have to believe everything you read or hear."

Hot Rod nodded and they continued to make their way towards the shuttle. When they reached it, Hot Rod stood beside the shuttle's door, watching as the thirty injured Autobots were transported onto it. He had sworn he would not aboard the shuttle until every single injured was safely on. His optics soon began to water when he saw Ratchet and First Aid transfer the stasis locked Optimus Prime onto the shuttle. His spark trembled nervously as they placed his stretcher on the floor and Ratchet gently stroked Optimus' antenna kindly and then set himself down on a seat alongside First Aid, Pharma, Ambulon, Surge, and Moonracer.

Gulping, Hot Rod stood up straight as his guardians and Arcee approached him. "So I guess this is goodbye for now?" he asked them quietly.

"For now," Arcee smiled as she hugged Hot Rod yet again. She then gently took his head in between her hands, her cyan optics looking into his own seriously. "When we get back, I'll have to ask you guys to take me out on another race. I believe you winning last time was just a fluke."

"A fluke?" Hot Rod screeched as he placed a hand upon his chest as though he pretended to be hurt. "My winnings are never a fluke! I won fair and square."

"We'll see about that, youngling," Bumblebee smirked. "I swear every time we race you, you always end up winning by some miracle. I'm going to have to test that out for myself when we get back."

"Alright, it's on then!" Hot Rod laughed. "As soon as everything settles down and we know about Optimus' condition... we'll race on the Bonneville Salt Flats again like always!"

The group laughed and then embraced each other quickly. Hot Rod couldn't help but attempt to lift their spirits with jokes, despite how they seemed sad over the fact that they won't see each other for a few days at least. But Hot Rod didn't mind at all, as he planned to keep on contact with them by sitting at Teletrann-One's computer console and talking with them via com-link.

"Take care of yourself out there, Hot Rod," Sideswipe spoke up for the first time. "We'll be holding you to that promise, and make sure you practise your sword skills until I get back. I believe I wish to test out your brand new swords."

"Oh, trust me, Sides," Hot Rod chuckled with a smirk on his lips, "I'll definitely be doing that now that I have my sword transformation mastered."

Satisfied, the three pat Hot Rod on the shoulder goodbye just as Ironhide called them to get back to the group, as they were leaving for the Joint Base any second now. Arcee then gently took Hot Rod's hands in her own and gave them a light squeeze to let him know she'll see him very soon. Finally, she forced herself to let go and she followed after Sideswipe and Bumblebee back to the group.

As he watched them depart, Hot Rod wondered if things will ever be the same again when they returned to base. He mentally prayed to Primus or whatever god existed up in the sky that things will still stay the same when he was due to become the next Prime. He didn't want anything to change between him and his friends, and he just hoped that he could really race them again soon.

Sighing, he turned and walked up the ramp of the shuttle and he pressed a button to close the hatch behind him. He kept his gaze focused on the pilot seat as he narrowly avoided the bodies of the injured Autobots, but he stopped just in time to glance down at the recharging form of Optimus Prime.

"Please, Optimus," he whispered to the Autobot commander, as though he expected him to hear what he had to say, "if there is anything worth forgiving, then at least look into your spark to forgive me for leaving you when you really needed me at the time. I... I don't know if I'll ever be ready to be Prime, but I know that I'll have my friends by my side when my time comes. I just hope you'll live through your surgery. I can't bear to live without you..."

He kneeled beside Optimus and took his hand in his own again. He soon became aware of how tiny his hand was compared to Optimus'. He had to chuckle over the fact that he was pretty small compared to his adoptive father. No doubt it would amuse some Autobots to have a short leader leading them during their crisis. He squeezed the massive hand and then gently set it down beside his great chassis.

He took a deep breath as he stood up tall and headed towards the pilot seat. He took his seat and began to punch in the commands. The engine's life giving humming echoed quietly through the shuttle's body as he powered up its thrusters.

"This is Hot Rod speaking, your captain speaking," he spoke over the internal com-link. "I hope all of you will enjoy the flight as we head back home and that you'll rest comfortably. It will be a long flight because I plan to fly it slowly so as to not jolt you guys awake and injure you all further. So get some rest everyone because starting from now – until we get back to base – we'll be on our own as Wheeljack has finished installing the weapons system on this bucket of bolts."

Laughter filled the shuttle.

"Now that we have got that sorted out, let us go home then. Recharge well everyone. Rodimus out."

After he had finished speaking, Hot Rod powered up the engines even more until they were floating through the air for a brief moment. He turned the shuttle in the direction of the uninjured Autobots and humans. He waved in their direction when he spotted Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Arcee looking up at him with admiration and joy.

It will be worth the wait when they returned back home.

Without further ado, the shuttle turned and flew straight towards home – the Autobot base in the Ritter Range.


	35. Homecoming

Alright, guys, there's not a lot that goes on this chapter other than a little bit of drama for poor Hot Rod. Poor guy is in bad enough condition as he is right now. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It took less time to get back to the Ritter Range than Hot Rod had thought. He had hoped to make it a smooth ride for the injured, and Ratchet kept on reporting every half an hour of Optimus' condition to him. It would seem that the CMO was just as concerned as Hot Rod was about Optimus' wellbeing, and Hot Rod understood that because he had once heard rumours about how Ironhide and Ratchet were Optimus' guardians. He knew that their responsibilities still stayed tied towards the Autobot commander, and when the youngling was due to become the next Prime, no doubt that they would want to continue to care for Optimus.<p>

"Rodimus, pay attention already or you're going to crash the shuttle!" Ratchet snapped from behind Hot Rod's shoulder. Hot Rod shook his head to clear his thoughts and he managed to correct the shuttle just as it started to descend towards the treetops. He could've sworn he heard Ratchet muttering how he was starting to get too old for this flying nonsense and was going to have to put airbags in this shuttle if Wheeljack doesn't.

"Are you ok, Rodimus?" First Aid asked gently. "You seem a bit caught up in your thoughts."

Hot Rod smiled honestly. "I'm fine, really, First Aid," he answered. "I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." He sighed and felt a tear trickle down his left cheek. He couldn't believe he was getting upset again over the fact that Optimus may not pull through his surgery once they reached the base. But he couldn't afford to think about the what-ifs just yet. They had to get back home before this whole thing went straight down to hell.

"Where are we?" a feminine voice asked, getting Hot Rod's attention. "We've been flying for a couple of days now through the clouds and haven't seen anything."

"Have patience, Moonracer," Ratchet gently told the femme. "Rodimus knows what he's doing since he flew this bucket of bolts before us." Hot Rod could've sworn that Ratchet was boring holes into the back of his neck and he quickly focused his attention onto the view screen of the shuttle.

A bleeping noise snapped Hot Rod from out of his concentration and he glanced down at the dashboard. He smiled when he realised why it was doing that. A pair of jets was flying alongside them and he recognised them as Skyfire and Springer. Obviously the two had wanted to provide escort for them and were no longer needed to protect the aircrafts that were transporting the uninjured Autobots.

"_Arcee sends her regards to you, Rodimus,"_ Skyfire transmitted over the com-link. _"I think she likes you."_

Hot Rod rolled his optics. "Of course she likes me, Skyfire," he snorted. "We're good friends."

Laughter echoed from the com-link and it was Springer who spoke up next. _"Trust me, kid,"_ he said darkly. _"I know Arcee well enough to know what she sees in you. She sees something in you that you probably cannot see. And if I'm right, I will hunt you down if you even think about hurting her. Understand me?"_

"_Springer, leave the kid alone,"_ Skyfire said sternly. _"My apologies, Rodimus, Springer just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, especially when it concerns the femme he used to love."_

"It's alright, Skyfire," Hot Rod chuckled. "I think we all have our breaking point every once in a while. I learned that the hard way. Anyway, how far are we from the Ritter Range? I'm getting a little tired of flying through this damn cloud."

"_It shouldn't be too much longer, youngling,"_ Skyfire replied. _"Another hour's worth of flight and you should be within range of Teletrann's sensors. After that, it's all downhill from there. I hope you've remembered how to land that thing properly. You've already damaged some of its exteriors."_

"Skyfire, please don't mention about me crash-landing this heap of junk in the middle of a battlefield," Hot Rod groaned. "It's bad enough as it is that I don't even know a thing about landing shuttles."

"_Then let me walk you through on how to do it,"_ Skyfire insisted. _"It will make it easier for you."_

For the next half an hour as the shuttle continued its journey home, Skyfire instructed Hot Rod on how to land the shuttle. Sometimes Skyfire would test Hot Rod to make sure he had memorized the whole thing, and whenever he made a mistake, Skyfire would gently remind him of what was to be done and they would run through the tutorial again. It was fifteen minutes later that Springer had detected their destination: the Ritter Range.

Hot Rod sighed with relief at the fact that he would not have to go through the tutorial with Skyfire, but much to his chagrin, Skyfire immediately set back to testing him until he was absolutely sure he would remember it.

Finally, their destination was within range and Hot Rod began to descend the shuttle towards the shuttle bay area. Realising he had forgotten, he immediately pressed a button, "This is Shuttle 002 requesting permission to land, we have injured aboard that require medical assistance."

"_Permission has been granted, Shuttle 002,"_ Tracks' voice answered. _"We will send a medical team to meet you there as soon as you land."_

"Thanks," Hot Rod nodded.

"_Don't think you'll be getting off easy for stealing a shuttle, Hot Rod,"_ snapped Windcharger. _"We will want a report as to why you stole a secret project that has been worked on for months and had not been tested yet. I hope you have a __**very**__ good reason as to why you did what you did."_

"_The youngling does not need to be questioned, Windcharger,"_ Skyfire put in gently. _"He had his reasons for coming to assist us at the worst possible time."_

"_O-of course, Skyfire, Sir,"_ Windcharger suddenly cried. _"I-I didn't realise that you were there. I will not send anyone to arrest Hot Rod for what he did."_

Hot Rod mentally sighed with relief, grateful for Skyfire's save. He really did have his reasons for stealing the shuttle, but it was for good reason of course. Now that they had that sorted out, he could finally land the shuttle and get help for the injured Autobots. As the shuttle entered the hanger bay, he did exactly as Skyfire instructed him and he touched down gently. He heard Ratchet give a laugh, who came on over and gave him a pat on the shoulder for a job well done at landing the shuttle.

The young mech decided to get off last as he felt it was his responsibility to let the injured go first. Their requirements were needed more than his injured shoulder and slightly dislocated arm. He was aware of how Ratchet was shooting him glares, but he wisely ignored him. The injured were far more important than his needs, and he would not feel relaxed until he knew for certain that they were well tended to.

Once the last Autobot had disembarked from the shuttle, Hot Rod eventually sucked in a deep breath and followed after them, though his head was bowed and his gaze was fixed firmly on the ground. He knew that some Autobots were whispering to each other and were probably wondering why he was back after he had specifically left them. He wasn't in the mood to answer any questions, as he currently more focused on Optimus.

Worry lingered at the back of his processor as dodged the bodies of incoming Autobots. He wanted to check to see how Optimus was doing, and he kept on praying that he would pull through the surgery. From what Ratchet was saying, Optimus was in sincere need of medical attention and no doubt the medical Autobots were going to get started on his operation as soon as possible.

Before he could actually reach the med bay, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a tug on his dislocated arm, earning a painful yelp from his vocal processor. The mech didn't seem to notice and had roughly pulled him aside until his back was pressed against the wall and he was soon being glared at by a mech he didn't even recognise.

Then, the next thing he knew, he was punched in the midsection and he sank to his knees, clutching his painful spot. He looked up at the mech weakly, his insides were spinning like crazy and he wanted to vomit on the mech's pedes. "W-what did I do to deserve this?" he asked him, his optics dimming slightly from the pain.

"You deserved it because you deserted us," the mech snarled coldly, as he picked up Hot Rod by the collar of his armour and was forced to look him straight in the optics. His breath hot on Hot Rod's face. "I ought to kill you right here and now for what happened to Optimus! It's your fault that our Prime is in this condition! You should've come back when they needed you most. If you hadn't left us Optimus wouldn't be battling for his life on that surgical table!"

"**Brawn, stand down!**" commanded a furious voice.

The mech – identified as Brawn – released his grasp on Hot Rod's neck armour and the youngling sank to the floor, his insides and slightly dislocated arm still aching from when the mech had been so gruff with him. He glanced in the direction of whoever was helping him and he was shocked to see it was Ironhide who had stopped Brawn completely.

"Ironhide, I..." Brawn tried to say, as he looked from Hot Rod to the black mech. "T-this youngling should pay for what has happened to Optimus! He can't just get away with that."

"You misunderstand the reason why Hot Rod left and why he returned to the Autobots, Brawn," Ironhide growled as he stomped up to the smaller mech and picked him up by the back of his neck armour. "Next time you try and attack him like that again, I will have you thrown in the brig. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Ironhide, sir," Brawn nodded, his mouth agape.

"Now get out of my sight!"

Brawn obviously didn't need to be told twice as he turned and bolted as fast as he could. Ironhide shook his head with disgust and he kneeled beside the still-in-shock Hot Rod. He gently placed a hand upon his side to get his attention, and Hot Rod shook his head to see Ironhide's concerned optics looking down upon him. "T-thanks for the save, Ironhide," he sighed.

"It's alright, Rodimus," Ironhide smiled kindly. "It was a good thing I was heading in your direction after we got back from our trip home, otherwise Brawn would've done a lot worse than what he already did to you."

Hot Rod nodded and he tried to stand, but his midsection made a complaint and he was forced to sit back down on his aft. He winced slight as Ironhide gently pressed a digit into his side. "How did you end up on the sharp end of Brawn's temper?" the old mech asked.

"I was on my way to the med bay to check on the status of Optimus, but then Brawn came along, grabbed me and then started assaulting me," Hot Rod explained. "He said I was to blame for the way Optimus is and that I should've come back sooner to prevent him from getting hurt."

He looked at Ironhide tearfully.

"Ironhide, what if Brawn's right? If it weren't for me running away, Optimus wouldn't be fighting for his life right now."

'That's a load of bullslag and you know it, youngling!" Ironhide snapped, clipping Hot Rod across the back of his cranium with the palm of his hand. "Don't listen to a thing Brawn says because he doesn't know a thing about what he's talking about. You prevented Optimus from dying on the battlefield and that's good enough for me. I know it hurts to think that Optimus might die during surgery, but we won't know for certain until Ratchet gives us report. Even though Optimus is in stasis at the moment, he will never give up fighting. Do you hear me? He will never give up, not even on you!"

Hot Rod nodded solemnly as Ironhide offered his hand out to him. He took it and was helped back onto his feet.

Satisfied, Ironhide then carefully guided Hot Rod through the mass of growing bodies that were heading their way to get an update of Optimus' condition. Hot Rod wondered if Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Arcee were waiting for him somewhere. He tried to ask Ironhide where they were, but his voice was drowned out over the many voices of Autobots.

"Move aside!" Ironhide bellowed suddenly. "I'm getting an injured youngling to the med bay!"

Much to Hot Rod's surprise, the Autobots parted away to grant them a clear path to the med bay. He glanced at Ironhide in confusion, but the old mech merely winked at him and they continued towards their destination.

They arrived a lot sooner than Hot Rod thought, and he was eternally grateful for Ironhide's assistance. They entered the room and Ironhide led him to medical table and he plopped his aft on it. Ironhide then sat down on a chair. It wasn't long before a blue and silver mech with a visor covering up his optics, along with a strange device on his arm, walked in. The mech looked between the two and then his visor lay upon Hot Rod.

"You must be Hot Rod, but your real name goes by Rodimus, yes?" he said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

Hot Rod just nodded.

"Red Alert," Ironhide spoke up and shook the mech's good hand, "good to see you again. I need you to do some work on Rodimus there. He got a bit roughed up by Brawn on his way up here, but he was already injured before it even happened."

The blue and silver mech Ironhide called Red Alert turned his gaze over to Hot Rod and scanned him immediately. It took a few seconds, but it wasn't long before he diagnosed Hot Rod with a slightly cracked midsection, a twisted arm, and a hole in his shoulder that had automatically sealed up to prevent further bleeding. Hot Rod was not amused with the way how Red Alert handled him, but he sucked it up and dealt with it to the best of his abilities.

Red Alert managed to seal up the crack in his midsection, along the hole in his shoulder, and placed his twisted arm in a sling – much to Hot Rod's shock. He had never worn a sling before, and it felt weird and out of place. However, once again, Hot Rod was forced to put on his brave face. He was then given some painkillers and the mech told him to sit still and not leave the room until the painkillers had settled in.

When Red Alert was done and had left to work on an injured Autobot, Hot Rod shot Ironhide a dirty look. "That guy was a complete retard," he growled. "Next time, pick a medic that does give a damn about his job."

Ironhide laughed with amusement, shaking his head. "My dear little Rodimus," he said, "Red is the best at what he does. He might be a bit of a slaghead, but he sticks to protocol through and through. He means well in his work, but I sometimes like to thing he doesn't really like his job due to the shortage of medics in this base. Ratchet had to train him from a security bot to a medic in order to make things easier."

"Great," snorted Hot Rod as he poked his sling, "speak your mind and you end up getting a lecture in return."

As Hot Rod waited for the painkillers to settle in, Ironhide headed over to someone whom Hot Rod couldn't see due to the black mech's wide bulk. They talked for a minute before Ironhide nodded and moved aside to reveal Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Arcee. Hot Rod's optics widened and he felt overly emotional when he saw them. But kept himself calm as they came on over to him and gently hugged him one at a time.

"Ironhide told us what had happened," Bumblebee said solemnly as he bowed his head regretfully. "As your guardians, we should've got back sooner and prevented this from happening."

"It's alright, Bee," Hot Rod answered as he petted Bumblebee on the helmet to calm him down. "There are just some things you can't prevent. When they happen, they happen."

"Smart aft," Arcee smirked and shook her head. "I still remember your promise to us, in case you've forgotten."

Hot Rod was amused, but he didn't show it. He knew he hadn't forgotten, he had just been busy worrying about Optimus throughout the trip home aboard the shuttle. He was faintly bemused, but he suppose he could just drop his worries and think about something else. "No, Arcee," he said, "I haven't forgotten. I've just been busy thinking, that's all."

"About?" Sideswipe asked, lifting an optic ridge.

Hot Rod was about to answer when the door to the surgical room opened to reveal Ratchet, and there was the look on his face that told Hot Rod everything and all there was to know about how the surgery went. He just hoped with all his spark that he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun! What's wrong with Ratchet? Oh dear, oh dear! Cliffhangers are not fun aren't they? *laughs evilly* You'll see in the next chapter. Bwahahahaha!<p> 


	36. News

I send my humblest apologies to all my readers in regards to the last chapter and leaving you all dangling over the edge. I know I can be cruel when it comes to cliffhangers, but I'm about to show my true colours where I can be EXTREMELY cruel to characters. It will leave you begging for me to not have read it. It will play a VERY important role in regards to Hot Rod's future. In order to find out, please read the chapter. *cackles evilly*

Oh, and a bit of warning to you people: this chapter also has some fluff in it. I bet you didn't see that coming, huh?

* * *

><p>No one breathed nor said a word as Ratchet glanced around the room. His optics lay upon Hot Rod for a brief moment before he strode on over to Ironhide, who was waiting with his arms folded across his chest and with a calm stare. Hot Rod was about to ask Ratchet how Optimus was doing when Ratchet walked over to Ironhide and whispered something into his audio receptor. Ironhide tilted his head to one side as he listened to what the lime green mech had to say. When Ratchet pulled away, Ironhide nodded his head briefly and then glanced over at Hot Rod with optics that made the youngling feel nervous.<p>

"Come with us, Rodimus," Ironhide said as he stood beside Hot Rod and gently took his uninjured arm and led him into the private room where Optimus was recovering from his surgery.

As he was led away, he glanced over his shoulder to see his friends looking concerned. He sent them a private com-link to them, letting them know that everything will be alright. They didn't seem convinced, but they nodded that they'll be waiting for him when he came out.

With the door closed behind them and locked, Hot Rod found himself gasping at what he saw. Optimus was lying on a medical berth with a lot of cables and wires attached to every ounce of his body, including his chest, neck, arms, and legs. There was even a machine on the left side of the berth that was beeping steadily, thus reminding Hot Rod of the heart monitors that humans often used to keep a careful eye on human hearts.

"Why did you bring me in here instead of breaking the news to the others?" Hot Rod asked as he turned to the older mechs.

They said nothing in response to his question, thus it made him more worried than he had thought, especially considering how Optimus was beginning to make twitching motions with his digits that made him even more concerned.

Ironhide gently motioned to Hot Rod to sit down on the chair as Ratchet went on over to Optimus' recharging form, he then injected him with some sort of pale blue liquid, making him grow still once more. Ratchet then took a few steps back and he glanced on over at Hot Rod with an expression that made him feel grief for what happened to Optimus.

"Is he going to be alright?" the youngling asked the older mech quietly. "W-will he die?"

"Optimus is going to be fine, Rodimus," Ratchet finally answered, his tone emotionless. "However, I fear that the damage Harbinger had inflicted upon his back is a lot more severe than we thought. There were times when I thought Optimus wasn't going to pull through the surgery and his spark nearly failed twice if it had not been for First Aid's quick hand."

"What do you mean?" Hot Rod asked, frowning. "Are you saying that...?"

"What he's trying to say, youngling," Ironhide insisted, "is that we won't know for certain on the damage until Optimus wakes up from his forced recharge and we get him back on his pedes."

Hot Rod nodded briefly, his optics resting upon Optimus' form. His insides felt twisted and upset, not just because of the damage that Brawn had inflicted upon him, but all due to his growing concerns for Optimus. He hoped with all his spark that Optimus would be able to walk again. He was not only frightened over the fact that Optimus might not be able to walk again, but he may be forced to live a life of internal pain and suffer the consequences all because of his foolishness.

He jumped when he heard Ironhide growl and he whirled towards him in time to feel a slight whack across the back of his cranium. "How many times do I have to tell you, Rodimus?" he huffed. "I keep telling you it isn't your fault that Optimus is like this. If he manages to walk again, then there is nothing to forgive. If he cannot... then we will have to do the invertible and put him out of his suffering."

"Go easy on the youngling, Ironhide," Ratchet sighed as he gently pushed Ironhide backwards away from Hot Rod. "He's been through enough as it is and he still needs to recover from his fight with Harbinger. Considering what has happened, I would say that he just needs to take some time off for a little while."

Hot Rod opened his mouth to say his thanks to Ratchet, but no words came out. He bowed his head and he looked over at Optimus. He stood up on wobbly legs and stood beside the massive Autobot's side. He used his good hand to gently pet Optimus' shoulder, guilt and shame leaking into his processor and he was well aware of Ironhide and Ratchet watching him closely. Whether it was because they were protective of Optimus or due to the instability in his processor, he would never know.

All he knew was that he felt responsible for what had happened to Optimus, and seeing him like this just made him feel worse than he already did. He rested his forehead on Optimus' own and he whispered into his audio receptors, "Father, I am truly sorry for what has happened to you. I pray to Primus with all my spark that you'll be able to get up and walk again without any problems. T-to be perfectly honest, I was actually scared that you would not be able to pull through."

He sighed deeply.

"I know that you're hurting as much as I am about the fight we had between us," he went on. "You obviously knew that your time as Prime was drawing to a close. You desperately needed me to have all the knowledge there is in order to become the Prime I was destined to be. Yet, like the idiot I was, I refused to listen to what you had to tell me. You probably foresaw me leaving and didn't even try to stop me because you knew that I would come back. Was this what was meant to happen to you too? Did you foresee your own lingering doom before even I did?"

He closed his optics and wept pitifully. He was a pathetic mech for having not listened to Optimus in the first place. If only he had let go of his stupid pride and that he stayed when he should have. He could have prevented Optimus from getting injured. He could have stayed instead of running off. But if he had stayed, he would not have mastered his sword's transformation and killed Doubledealer and Harbinger.

He somehow lost track of time and he wondered how long he had been by Optimus' side, weeping like a sparkling, until he had blacked out. He had woken up in the chair beside the berth with a red blanket covering him up in an attempt to keep him warm throughout the night. His gaze rested upon Optimus and he found – much to his dismay – that he hadn't woken up.

Ratchet was adjusting something on the spark monitor and was just returning to his office when he saw that Hot Rod was wide awake. He kneeled beside him and carefully checked his sling to make sure it was properly fitted. When he was done, he nodded with satisfaction and he looked down at Hot Rod worriedly.

"How long was I out?" Hot Rod asked, frowning.

"You recharged through the whole night," Ratchet answered as he looked over at Optimus and then back at Hot Rod. "There's been no change in Optimus since you had passed out... in case you're wondering."

Hot Rod nodded, listening.

"Ironhide and I agreed to leave you where you were," Ratchet went on. "Sideswipe and Bumblebee came to check on you, but I forced them to leave you alone as you were not feeling very well and that you needed your space. Arcee came by two micro-cycles ago and gave you the blanket to keep you warm during the night, since it was pretty cool. She put one on Optimus as well."

Hot Rod looked at Optimus again and he noticed there was a dark blue blanket covering his chassis. He sighed and smiled, mentally thanking Arcee for her kindness. She always seemed to come through when you needed something the most.

"Arcee mentioned to me that you still have a promise to keep," Ratchet chuckled. "Do you mind telling me what promise she was talking about?"

Hot Rod tried to look stoic, but he couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips. "Alright, as long as you promise not to tell Prowl, because he will have my cranium for doing what we do every week."

Ratchet lifted an optic ridge, but then he crossed his chest plates with a digit. "My spark is crossed and my lips are sealed. Now tell me."

"I promised Arcee, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee that we would go racing as soon as we knew the condition of Optimus Prime," Hot Rod answered. "Every week at night, we go racing on the Bonneville's Salt Flat. Before I left, we took Arcee with us for the first time to have a race, and I ended up beating her. She thinks it was a fluke and so we decided to have another race as soon as we got back to base."

For a moment, Ratchet didn't say anything when Hot Rod spoke of the racing he had been doing alongside his friends. Finally, Ratchet let off a chuckle and he gently petted in between his doorwings, earning a surprised look from him. "At least you've managed to find something to do that doesn't get you into trouble, youngling," he smiled.

"Thanks, Ratch," Hot Rod sighed with relief.

Ratchet waved his hand dismissively. "Your arm should be fully healed by the end of tonight. After that, you can go and do whatever you want. I'll let you know when Optimus starts to wake up from his recharge. He needs a good rest before he fully wakes up, especially considering how severe the injuries were."

Hot Rod looked worriedly at Ratchet.

"Don't worry," Ratchet said when he sensed his concern, "he'll be fine. As I said, I'll let you know if he wakes up."

The youngling sighed and carefully stood up, the blanket sliding off of him. He bent down to pick up and he carefully wrapped it up in a bundle. He attempted to hand it back to Ratchet, but the old mech merely laughed and told him to keep it. Hot Rod shrugged and headed towards the door, but not before a backward glance over his shoulder to see if Optimus really would wake up, but when no sign came, he left.

He had left the med bay far behind him and Hot Rod was still trying to avoid being asked questions on whether or not he was to blame for the fact of what happened to Optimus and when he would wake up from his deep recharge. He really wasn't in the mood to talk with anybody, and he was glad that he managed to get back to his quarters without any trouble. Either someone had been acting as his guardian angel and had been keeping the crowding Autobots occupied while he made his escape, or it was just pure luck.

Once he had reached the safety of his quarters, he immediately locked the door and sat down on the couch that he had missed so much. He had been on his feet for quite a long time during the battle with Harbinger, and even though Ratchet had said he had recharged throughout the entire night, he still felt exhausted and that he didn't think he was going to get enough rest.

As much as he wanted to talk to Arcee, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee, he felt that it was best to avoid them for a little while until he was completely certain that Optimus was going to wake up and know that he was going to continue leading the Autobots. But, somehow, he got a sense of feeling that something was going to end up blowing up in his face like Wheeljack's inventions did.

He sighed and lay down on the couch, pulling the blanket over him. But the sling he wore made it a little bit difficult to get comfortable, so he was forced to face the back of the couch without him putting most of his weight on it. At least he was able to probably get a decent recharge without having to constantly worry about the others and Optimus' wellbeing anymore.

Closing his optics, he switched on his recharge systems and drifted off into a deep slumber. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but all he could see was darkness. The darkness was warm and comfortable, making him feel safe and secure. Although he felt safe, he still wished a part of him didn't feel the strain of being overly emotional. He knew that he had been through a lot, but who was to say that he had been through worse?

The death of his beloved human – Tracy Bloomwood – had become nothing more than a faraway memory, but the severely injured Optimus Prime had now become a new wound that he desperately wanted to heal. It was enough to drive him to the point on wanting to tap the side of the couch with his fingers...

...wait. There was something tapping? He switched his optics online and looked towards the door of his quarters. The tapping noise happened once, then twice, then thrice before it stopped. He listened for it again, and he was surprised to hear it again. Was someone knocking on his door?

"Who is it?" he asked loud enough for the person to hear him. "If you're here to bother me, go away. I don't want to answer any questions."

"Hot Rod, it's me... Arcee," a familiar feminie voice called.

Surprised, Hot Rod immediately got to his pedes – slightly bumping his twisted arm – and rushed to the door. As he reached it, he wondered as to why Arcee wanted to see him so soon after he had specifically told everyone to leave him alone. Arcee must have had a reason to want to see him. He guessed he would have to live with that. He typed in the code to unlock the door and it opened to reveal Arcee standing right before him, her cyan optics were soft and gentle as she looked him dead in the optic.

"Arcee, what can I do for you?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I just wanted to check to see how you were doing," the byzantine femme replied. "I went to go see you down in the med bay, but Ratchet told me you had left for somewhere. I was worried you might have left the base again, so I decided to come down to your quarters to check to make sure."

Hot Rod shifted his weight nervously, unable to make optic contact with his friend. "As you can see, Arcee, I'm fine," he answered. "It's just..." He looked down at the floor sullenly. "I've just got a lot on my processor, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arcee questioned. "It is usually polite to let a guest enter their quarters, is it not?"

Hot Rod sighed and looked uncertainly over his shoulder, his thoughts quarrelling with his spark. Should he consider letting Arcee in and have a talk with him about his worries in regards to Optimus and the passing of the title of Prime? He probably should at least grant Arcee this request. He recalled how aggressive Springer was acting towards him, and the way how Skyfire had sent him the femme's regards to him when they had reached the shuttle to escort them home. What was going on with everyone? Did they know something he didn't? Pah, it was probably just some joke they were playing on him. Besides, he and Arcee were just friends. There was nothing more, or nothing less.

Finally, he smiled and stepped aside to grant Arcee entrance to his quarters. She smiled back and she entered, her optics never leaving his until he had closed the door and had returned to the couch, his blanket still sitting where he had left it. "Do you want some energon?" he asked.

Arcee just nodded as she took a seat at the couch and Hot Rod headed over to the cabinet where he had kept his energon cubes stored. He was surprised they were still there where he had left them. Had someone left them there in case he had decided to come back? He merely shrugged his shoulders and picked out two cubes before he closed the cabinet and headed back over to Arcee. He handed one to her and he sat down beside her, taking a sip of his.

However, Arcee didn't drink hers yet as she had placed it down on the arm of the couch and looked Hot Rod dead in the optic. "Tell me what is bothering you," she said softly.

"It's... it's complicated, Arcee," Hot Rod answered honestly as he placed the cube on the floor. "I'm worried for Optimus, I'm scared over the fact that I'll soon be the next Prime if Optimus doesn't end up recovering properly from his surgery, and..." He stopped and leaned forward, burrowing his head in his good hand. "I just don't know what to do if something happens to him."

"Nothing will happen to Optimus, Roddy," Arcee smiled as she gently petted him on the back in between his doorwings, earning a sigh of content from him. "He managed to survive the surgery. All Ratchet said, before they know for certain on his condition, is that he's going to be fine. He just needs a good recharge."

"I know," Hot Rod sighed. "It's just... I've got a bad feeling about what's going to happen next when he wakes up and moves around. My processor is telling me that..." He shook his head stubbornly as a single tear leaked from his left optic. "I just don't know what's going to happen, Arcee. All I know is that something will happen and that I'll soon become the next Prime. It's all my fault that this happened to Optimus, Arcee. It's all my fault that he's like this. If I had come back sooner, then none of this would have happened."

"Hot Rod, listen to yourself," Arcee snapped, shocking the young mech completely. "You're not thinking clearly! You're acting like a sparkling by repeating in your processor over and over again about that it's all your fault, when, in fact, it isn't."

"But it is, Arcee!" put in Hot Rod angrily as he stood up to his full height and stormed towards the wall, his back facing his friend. "If I hadn't left, then Optimus wouldn't be in this condition! I could've come back sooner and prevented it. But no, I had to get caught up with Doubledealer who threatened my life!"

"You didn't even know about the mission to Alaska until Doubledealer told you," Arcee answered calmly. "The point is that when you fought Doubledealer, you realised that you were wrong and that leaving the Autobots hadn't exactly been the best thing in the universe. However, if it weren't for Doubledealer, you would not have mastered your sword and saved your own life. You wouldn't even be here right now, Optimus would have died on the battlefield, and Harbinger would have wiped all life off this planet that you call home. Is that all you really need to know, Hot Rod? Because, honestly, I need you to wake up, suck it in, and be a mech for once in your life cycle!"

For once in his six-year life, Hot Rod was completely stupefied by Arcee's words. It not only shocked him, but it also caused him to realise that the femme was indeed right. How many times must he go through the thought that it was his fault when in fact, it even wasn't. They had happened for a reason, and it was time that he accepted it was as it was meant to be. Primus or God must have something in store for him if he was supposed to become the next Prime soon if Optimus didn't exactly recover properly.

"You're right, Arcee," he sighed quietly, "Optimus would have died on the battlefield if I had not saved him from Harbinger's wrath in time. I just hope that he'll be ok and that we won't have to worry about anything anymore."

"Hot Rod," Arcee smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder, much to his surprise, "you finally see that it isn't your fault. Whatever happens, happens, and you can bet that all three of us will be by your side if you end up becoming the next Prime in line." She looked up at him with her cyan optics unblinking in the cool darkness. "That we promise you."

"Thanks, Arcee," Hot Rod smiled. "This is the second time I owe you one."

The byzantine giggled and she gently kissed him on the top of his helmet, making him even more puzzled by her sudden change towards him. Her lips on his cranium felt warm and it made him feel better to know that she would always be by his side no matter what decision he made in the future.

He shrugged off the thought as Arcee looked into his optics. "I better go and get some rest," she smiled. "We still have a race to do tomorrow."

As she turned to leave, a though clicked into his processor and he gently took her arm in his good hand, stopping her dead in her tracks and forcing her to look down at him with confusion in her optics. "Wait," he said, although he was shocked by sudden the plea in his tone, "would you... like to stay here for the night? It's a long way back to your quarters and you're tired. That is... if you don't mind at all..."

She lifted an optic ridge in puzzlement at his request, and she seemed to think about it for a moment, as she didn't say anything for a good long while. Then a smile appeared on her lips as she nodded her response. "Of course I'd like to stay, Hot Rod," she replied. "I don't mind at all."

A blush appeared on the young mech's cheeks and he felt warmer than ever. He quickly sipped the rest of his energon in order to get rid of the confusion inside his spark. Primus, he must be crazy to be letting a femme stay with him in his quarters. He just hoped that no one got the wrong idea, including Springer. It was bad enough as it was that the dark green mech was showing signs of aggression towards him for an unexplained reason. He merely shook it off, pushing it into the deepest part of his processor as he banished the thought completely.

"So where will I recharge?" Arcee asked as she glanced around the room.

Uh oh, Hot Rod didn't know anything about how to settle a guest in his quarters. He really was a complete idiot for asking Arcee to stay with him for the night. He felt like as if his spark was going to burst right out of his chest cavity!

"Um," he tried to say, but his vocal processor locked up automatically until he forced it to work again. "Uh, um, how about my berth... I mean the couch! Yes, the couch!" He covered his face with his good hand in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Arcee laughed with amusement and she shook her head. "The couch is fine, Roddy," she chuckled. "Do you have a spare blanket and pillow?"

Hot Rod nodded frantically and he immediately bolted to the cabinet where he kept the energon. He got down on his knees and fished out an amber coloured blanket and a pillow for her to rest her head on. He then returned to her side, picked up his blanket, placed the spare pillow on the right side of the couch and unfolded the amber-coloured blanket neatly enough for Arcee to keep warm under.

"Uh, I hope you like it," Hot Rod said, his gaze averting her own.

"Its fine, thank you," Arcee laughed as she stepped forward and hugged him. He was amused by her hug and he hugged her right back.

For some strange reason, the two seemed perfectly well matched for each other's bodies. The way how they stood at almost the exact same height and the way how Arcee was a head shorter than him. It made him wonder as to why they were even exactly the same.

She had a pair of doorwings just like him that twitched and reacted to her every emotion, her byzantine armour even matched the way his looked. It covered her chest, shoulders, forearms, lower legs and calves, her helmet, and even the outer cheeks. Her face was beautifully formed, feminie and lithe. If it were not for the fact that she had parts that shifted and moved whenever she emoted, she would have looked almost exactly like a human woman.

Great, and here he was thinking that Arcee could win all the sparks of mechs and make them overload on the spot. Thinking about that made him feel suddenly... jealous and overprotective. His optics widened in surprise. Why would he be jealous? Arcee was allowed to choose whoever she wanted. Besides, he was an earthborn mech who stood no chance of winning any femme's spark. It was better to just live a life of solitude and never think about it again. He might have the appearance of a mech, but his youngling processor would never catch up with his full-grown body.

"Hot Rod, are you ok?" Arcee's voice asked, startling him completely.

He jumped backwards in surprise and he once again felt himself warm internally. He cleared his vocal processor and stood up straight. "Yeah, never better in fact," he laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Just thinking about how amazing you look. I can bet my doorwings that you have all the mechs quaking in their knees at the sight of you."

Arcee lifted an optic ridge, bemused. Now it was her turn to blush at Hot Rod's words. "T-thank you, Hot Rod, for your kind words."

He mentally slapped himself in the face. Maybe it was best that he just dropped the subject and head off to his berth. He sighed and wished Arcee a goodnight before he turned and headed for his quarters. All this talking had made him tired again, but he suppose that was normal after his first big battle. He knew there was more to come due to him making an enemy in Megatron, and it was going to cost him dearly in the distant future. Arcee's words of goodnight reached his audio receptors just as he reached his room, and he found himself smiling at the fact that she was indeed a good friend to have, and he hoped that whatever mech she found would look after her well and treat her with the respect she deserves.

He curled up in his berth and pulled the blanket over him to keep the cold away. Sighing with relief, he found himself drifting into a deep, dreamless recharge.

"_Ratchet to Hot Rod! Come in, Hot Rod!"_

Hot Rod leapt with a start and he fell off his recharge berth. He landed roughly on his side, although he was grateful for the fact that his twisted arm had healed according to Ratchet's predictions. He rubbed his aft painfully and pressed the intercom. "Hot Rod here," he groaned.

"_Oh thank Primus you're awake,"_ Ratchet's voice sighed with relief. _"I just thought I should let you know that Optimus is beginning to stir. Come immediately, youngling, or you'll miss it!"_

When he heard Ratchet's news, Hot Rod was up on his pedes and heading straight towards the door of his room. He spotted Arcee recharging peacefully until he started shaking her awake, much to her annoyance. Before she could give him a verbal beating, he pulled her from off the couch, shouting Optimus' name a few times before he ran as fast he could to the door without a backward glance over his shoulder.

He wasn't sure if she was following or not, but he didn't care. The fact that Optimus was waking up right now made him overly excited to know that his adoptive father was going to be alright and make it through after all.

Hot Rod reached the med bay so quickly that he ended up bumping into Sideswipe and Bumblebee, who were sitting in the waiting room. He stood dead in his tracks, his doorwings flaring excitedly as he smiled a greeting to his two guardians. Bumblebee approached him and shook his hand happily.

"It's great news isn't it, Hot Rod?" Bumblebee warbled excitedly. "Optimus is going to be back on his pedes any time soon."

Sideswipe nodded in agreement just as Arcee came in from behind Hot Rod, her breath was heavy but Hot Rod couldn't worry about that now. His spark was thundering furiously inside his chamber and he was starting to feel way too excited to even let Arcee draw his attention away from the door that they were both standing in front of.

It was during Hot Rod's overly excited ramblings that Ratchet finally stepped out of the private room with Ironhide carefully leading Optimus with his left arm draped over his shoulder. Optimus wasn't leaning most of his weight on the black mech's body, but he seemed to be walking perfectly fine thanks to Ironhide's assistance.

"The big guy didn't want to stay on the berth and rest?" Arcee asked with amusement.

"No," Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. "I had to give him a quick injection of painkillers, because he stubbornly insisted that he wanted to get up and see you all with his own optics. Ugh, young mechs. I'll never understand how you all think."

"Hey!" Hot Rod growled.

Ratchet seemed to ignore him as Ironhide carefully led Optimus over a chair. However, Optimus merely pushed the old mech away and placed his hand upon the wall to support his massive form until he managed to let go of it and stand up to his full height steadily with Ratchet and Ironhide standing closely behind him.

"How are you feeling, Optimus?" the young mech asked as he looked over at the Autobot commander with worry in his optics.

Optimus flexed one of his arms and wiggled his digits, smiling fondly as he tested its strength out. "I am well, Hot Rod," he answered. "Ratchet thinks that I need to rest a bit more, but I reassured him that I am fine and that I do not need to anymore."

"Yet," grumbled Ratchet, "you still haven't fully recovered are not going back to active duty until I am certain you have fully regained mobility in your limbs."

Optimus merely rolled his optics and he looked at Hot Rod with a gaze that lingered with a proud smile. "Ratchet told me earlier about your bravery and what you did to save my life from Harbinger," he said. "He would have surely killed me if it had not been for your perfect timing. Everyone started calling you by your true name and you accepted it as though it truly was your name."

He bowed his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, Rodimus, for putting so much pressure on you. I should have listened to you in the first place and granted you more freedom like you would have always wanted."

"Optimus," Hot Rod spoke up. He then realised he was acting out of place and he bowed his head slightly. "Um, permission to speak freely, Sir?"

The Autobot commander raised a hand and shook his head. "You do not need my permission to speak your processor, Hot Rod," he chuckled, his deep baritone voice rumbling with his laughter. "As Ratchet said, I am not on duty until I have fully recovered from the battle with Harbinger."

Hot Rod nodded and he took a deep breath as he spoke. "Arcee and I had a talk about what happened with you out there on the battlefield. I kept on blaming myself for your injuries, thinking that I could have come back sooner in order to help you out and fight alongside you to take down Harbinger like I was meant to."

Optimus glanced from Ratchet to Ironhide, and then back at Hot Rod again. "Rodimus," he said kindly, "I knew that I was due to eventually fight Harbinger thanks to the Matrix of Leadership, yet I never knew the outcome of the fight because it never told me what was going to happen. It obviously knew that you were going to come back and take down Harbinger once and for all. If it had not been for Doubledealer attempting to kill you, you would not have mastered you sword's transformation."

He tilted his head downwards as his wise optics continued to stare into Hot Rod's youthful ones.

"And for your bravery in saving my life," he went on, "I have decided to train you in order to help you prepare for when you are to become the next Prime. The Matrix did not exactly say when you are due to become Prime, but I can promise you, I will prepare you to the best of my abilities until I know for certain that you no longer need me."

Without thinking, Hot Rod took a few shaky steps forward and embraced Optimus carefully so as to not cause him any pain. He thought he heard Optimus give a surprised gasp at his sudden move until he felt a pair of large arms wrap around his frame in response, hugging him back and squeezing him with a small amount of force.

"Thank you, Optimus," Hot Rod whispered. "I will make you proud. I promise."

"You do not need to make a promise to make me proud, Rodimus," Optimus whispered into his audio receptors. "You already have made me the proudest mech on the face of this planet. I cannot thank you enough for saving my life."

"I guess we all owe Rodimus our lives," Ironhide chuckled. "He not only saved our Prime, but he also ensured that we lived to fight another day."

"But," Hot Rod sighed when he let go of Optimus, "eleven of us will never get to see that flame of hope."

"First lesson of becoming a Prime, Rodimus," Optimus smiled as he gently rubbed Hot Rod's helmet, "is learning to accept that death will always happen in a war. You can never prevent someone from dying in a battle, no matter how much you want to. Though it will be hard to accept, you will know that their sacrifices will not be in vain. Remember that, youngling, and you will never stray from your path."

Hot Rod felt a little bit better as Optimus gave him his first lesson. He nodded and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall from his optic. "I will remember, Father," he answered as he stood tall with pride, puffing out his chest in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day, Optimus was forced to not move around too much until Ratchet knew for certain about the exterior damage to his spinal column. Although Optimus knew he was being stubborn, Ratchet more than once threatened to strap him down on his berth in his quarters until he had fully recovered from his battle with Harbinger. Much to Optimus' chagrin, Prowl decided it was best if he took command of the Autobot forces until the Autobot commander no longer had any problems with his mobility.<p>

Until he could get back into active duty, Optimus did exactly as he had promised with Hot Rod.

Once every few days, the youngling met in his quarters and sat down with Optimus to have a game of poker while they were doing their lessons. The reason for Optimus wanting to play poker with him was to teach him how to read someone's body language and identify it without any problems. It was also to help the youngling cope with keeping a straight face on the battlefield because he had no mask to hide his emotions nor protect it from harm. If his face so as even faltered, Hot Rod was going to be taken advantage of and would end up meeting his end at the hands of Megatron.

At first Hot Rod wasn't good, but he was a quick learner, and he even absorbed every act of information Optimus fed him. He took it all in and focused it to the point it would probably make his processor ache.

Whenever Optimus wasn't busy teaching Hot Rod what he knew, he spent most of his time resting in his quarters reading data pads he had already read in the past. Ironhide and Ratchet would pay him a visit whenever he was not occupied with Hot Rod, and they would talk about what has been going on outside the room. Optimus learned that Hot Rod's lessons with the other officers had resumed and he was progressing extremely well. There seemed to be a new fire in the youngling's optics now, which burned even brighter whenever they had a lesson of their own.

Optimus wondered where this Hot Rod had come from and where the inexperienced and stubborn youngling had gone. That is until Ironhide told him about how Hot Rod had fought Doubledealer and had defended himself with his sword. It had caused Hot Rod to suddenly wake up and realise that he was destined for something truly great soon, and that he was to rise up and conquer it head on in due time.

It was two weeks after he had woken up from his coma that Ratchet decided to let him know that in order to truly find out if he had recovered from his ordeal was to see how he fared in a fight. In order to do that, they would need the training room, and according to Ironhide, Hot Rod was having his lesson with Sideswipe and the other students.

As much as Optimus didn't want to interrupt the young mech's lesson, he knew that Ratchet would get impatient. Optimus wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible before he was to return to active duty and continue on his lonely life as the Autobot commander and the Last of the Primes.

But he was no longer alone now that Hot Rod had come into his life. It was a miracle to think that not too long ago he was the only descendent of the Dynasty of Primes, only to be proven wrong with the discovery of Hot Rod – who was now beginning to go by his true name, yet not fully accepting it – and the rise of a new Prime when his time eventually came to lead the Autobots into battle. The thought of Hot Rod standing in front of a mighty battalion of Autobots caused Optimus to smile proudly.

A slap across the back of his head snapped him from out of his daze.

"Optimus, stop daydreaming and let's get this over with," Ratchet huffed with annoyance. "I don't need your thoughts wandering from what has to be done. Do I make myself clear?"

Optimus had to nod dejectedly and not answer his old friend's impatience.

He understood that Ratchet was acting a little bit uptight today all because they were about to reach the final stage in his physical recovery. Although Optimus insisted that he was perfectly fine and that he needed no test, Ratchet merely growled at him and told him that something could have gone wrong in the surgery or that he may not have fully recovered. Ratchet wanted only to be sure just to be on the safe side in case there was anything wrong.

As they headed towards the training room, Optimus was aware that many of the Autobots were ogling over his shimmering armour that he had worked so hard to polish in order to make his appearance more glamorous. The fact that he had been seen in over two weeks had caused a rumour to spread that he was actually dead, or so Hot Rod had told him when he had last seen him.

Optimus had to laugh at the way how Hot Rod said those words. The young mech – according to his annoyed tone – had obviously been caught by Prowl for speeding through the corridors in his vehicle mode when he wasn't supposed to and had been sent to the brig for it.

Although, somehow, Prowl had lessened the punishment time someone had to be in the brig for by only an Earth hour, and Hot Rod was in there for only at least five hours instead of the usual six. The worse the wrongdoing, the more the hours in the brig increased. Optimus wondered what had caused the sudden change in spark in Prowl, but he decided it was best he didn't ask. No doubt Prowl decided to show his gratitude by letting Hot Rod spend less time in the brig than he originally should.

"Optimus," Ratchet growled and Optimus realised he had zoned out again. "We're here now. You're standing there gaping like a fish out of water. Pay attention to what's in front of you, not what's in your processor!"

Optimus blinked and he realised his mouth had been open the entire time, and he quickly closed it. It had taken him another second to realise that they had arrived at the training room, and that Sideswipe's students were looking at him with puzzlement. Hot Rod, however, seemed to be covering his face with his right hand, as though he was embarrassed about something.

"Alright, my students," Sideswipe called from afar, clapping his hands, "it's time to clear the area. Ratchet has brought in Optimus to see how his recovery has been. If you want to stick around to watch, then get permission from Ratchet. If he says no, then please leave immediately."

"They can watch, Sideswipe," Ratchet said, "as long as they do not cause any trouble. This test is merely to see how Optimus' recovery is coming along. If anything happens, I want you all to stay out of the way and keep your distance."

"Understood, Ratchet," Sideswipe responded, and he turned to his students. "If you want to stick around to watch, go ahead. If not, you may leave the room. The class has been dismissed for the day."

The students looked at one another, but Optimus instantly knew what Hot Rod's answer was going to be. Metalhawk and Star Saber immediately departed without a backward glance over their shoulder, leaving Sideswipe and Hot Rod the only spectators in the room.

Satisfied, Ratchet stood beside them and watched Optimus carefully as the blue and red mech strolled into the middle of the room. It had been a while since he had trained in the room due to him being out of commission for a while. He wondered if he was a little bit rusty in his skills, but he knew that his training would kick in automatically. The fact that he was trained by the best Autobots he had ever known made him feel a little bit overconfident. He quickly banished all thoughts into the back of his processor and took a fighting stance.

"Whenever you're ready, Optimus," Ratchet called from the sidelines. "I'll be here in case anything goes wrong."

Optimus nodded as he closed his optics for a moment, going deep inside his processor to recall what he had been trained to do. In an instant, a memory clicked in as he balled his fists together and threw several punches, followed by a roundhouse kick with his left leg, then a sudden twist of his body and he extended his right leg in a straight kick.

Nothing happened.

"Very good," Ratchet praised, earning a clap from both Sideswipe and Hot Rod. "Try something a little harder. Use your swords."

"Understood, Ratchet," Optimus replied. He then pulled his hands inside his forearms as both his blades activated. They glowed a bright orange colour, the blades radiating with fierce heat that didn't bother Optimus at all.

As he started to swing his swords in a cutting motion, he suddenly felt his body lock up and he ended up pausing right in the middle of a swing. Before he could even calculate what had happened, an overwhelming sense of pain exploded from his back, earning a bloodcurdling scream that rattled the walls of the entire base. The pain was so sudden and so quick that he was on his knees and pressing his forehead into the floor. He then found himself lying on his side as he heard Ratchet's cry of alarm. His vision was swimming as he struggled to maintain his sense of panic and confusion.

When the pain showed no signs of stopping, Optimus wished for nothing more than it to end. Colours danced around in his field of sight, and eventually dark patches of black followed in suite. He could have sworn that he heard Ratchet calling out his name, but he was deaf to all sounds.

But his sense of feeling was not.

Despite the burning, white hot pain going through his entire body, he became aware that there were comforting arms wrapped around his chassis. He thought he heard a voice, but it sounded so far away and almost beyond hearing range. Optimus tried to focus on the voice, but he couldn't.

It was all too much! He wanted it to end right here and now!

A lime green movement came into his sight and he felt someone take a hold of one his bunched up arms. He felt a slight sting that made him scream, and it overrode the sense of pain that was still burning throughout his entire body structure.

Then the pain dropped to a numbing sensation, and then darkness overcame him. After that... he know no more.

* * *

><p>Oh my dear, readers. What have you just read? That is right. THAT was my cruellest cliffhanger ever. *laughs evilly and poofs before her readers can throw sticks and stones at her* If you thought Mistress Megatron was the Queen of Cliffhangers, then I believe I might be rivalling her.<p>

See you in the next chapter, people! 8D


	37. Arise

Yays! I've finally finished this chapter all thanks to the assistance of my beta reader: Mrs. Optimus Prime! Thanks, mate, for helping me correct anything that might be off. *cuddles*

This chapter is extremely special, as I had to do a bit of research in regards to ceremonies. Though history didn't help much, it took a lot of effort before I found one that inspired me to write the Passing ceremony. Please enjoy! 8D

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast, Hot Rod recalled. The moment Optimus had screamed in pain and had lost consciousness, Ratchet immediately had him and Sideswipe pick up his heavy body and took him back to the med bay for a complete diagnosis. Ratchet had spent the last hour or two scanning Optimus for any explanation as to why he had suddenly acted like that during his test. However, much to Hot Rod's surprise, there was none. He didn't understand as to why Optimus had acted that way, but there had to be a reason!<p>

As Hot Rod paced about briskly in the waiting room outside the private area where Ratchet was looking Optimus all over, he was aware that he was being watched by Ironhide, Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Arcee was away on patrol at the moment with Skyfire, Springer and Jetstorm. She would not be back until later on tonight.

Hot Rod sighed with frustration. Just waiting to find out what had happened to Optimus made him feel sick to his stomach (if he had a stomach), and his insides felt like as if they were being weighed down by something he might have swallowed.

"Hot Rod," Sideswipe groaned, "sit down."

The young mech stopped pacing and turned to face his silver guardian with soft cyan optics. "I can't sit down, Sides," he answered, shaking his head. "At least not until I know for certain what is wrong with Optimus. That scream must have woken up the entire planet if it hurt him so much. To think that he had been recovering so well Ratchet said he was on the mend. So what went wrong?"

"Ratchet has never made any mistakes in his career as a medic, Hot Rod," Bumblebee spoke up. "He made sure that every aspect of Optimus' injuries were well looked after so that he could get back on his pedes again and command us like he's always done. Until we know for certain what happened, we have to sit here and wait."

Hot Rod grumbled something inaudible. He didn't want to sit and wait. His impatience was already thin enough, and last time he had sat down while he waited for the results of Optimus' condition, he had nearly exploded from his rising temper. He knew that Bumblebee was right, but it was just difficult on waiting.

Glancing towards the door, he let out a huge puff of air from his intakes and he sat down on the opposite side of his guardians. He wasn't exactly in the best kind of mood to be sitting with them right now. He just had a lot on his processor at the moment, and getting distracted by his friends wasn't what he really wanted right now. His processor was pulsing furiously with thoughts that made him think indifferently, and even his spark didn't seem to want to settle down as it raced alongside his confused mind.

Then, the door opened, causing him and the others to look up and spot Ratchet standing in the middle of the doorway with his head bowed and his shoulders sagged. Was something wrong with Optimus? Much to Hot Rod's surprise, Ratchet motioned him to come forward, despite Ironhide rising to his pedes to come.

"No, Ironhide," Ratchet said firmly, "stay with the others. This is a matter that must be discussed in private."

Ironhide seemed to chew his bottom lip in response before he nodded his understanding. If this was what Ratchet wanted, then he would obey without question.

Confused, Hot Rod quietly followed after Ratchet into the private room. The door was closed so that no one would overhear what was to be discussed between them. Hot Rod found himself looking down upon Optimus as he once again lay upon the medical berth with some wires attached to his body. But this time was a little different. Optimus was wide awake and was sitting up with hardly any signs of being in pain like he previously had been.

When he saw Hot Rod, Optimus motioned to him to come forward. He obeyed as Ratchet set up a seat for him, and he sat down while the lime green mech stood beside Optimus with his arms folded across his chest. For a moment, neither Optimus nor Ratchet said a word to Hot Rod as they discussed something between them in Cybertronian. Their words were more like clicks and electronic to Hot Rod's audio receptors rather than the distinctive noises he was used to hearing. It seemed that the young mech still had a lot to learn about his people.

It wasn't long before Optimus turned his head back to Hot Rod and his cyan optics were filled with a great deal of sadness that shook the youngling's spark to its core. "Rodimus," Optimus spoke up softly, "we have something important to tell you."

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge and said playfully, "Please don't tell me you're going to have a sparkling? Because if you are, save that for another discussion. I don't want to hear how you two did it."

Mirth flashed across Optimus' optics, but he didn't laugh. Neither did Ratchet.

"That isn't exactly what we were going to tell you, youngling," Ratchet huffed impatiently, shaking his head. "This is something that is extremely important, one that can only be heard between us and no one else. It is for your audio receptors only."

"Why only for me and not the others?" Hot Rod questioned. "I mean, doesn't it also involve them too?"

The older mechs looked at each other and Ratchet said something to Optimus in Cybertronian. Optimus responded back, clicking his vocal processor while shaking his head. Ratchet's optics widened at Optimus' words, and he started speaking hysterically. Optimus raised a hand to quiet him, his gaze remaining fixed on Hot Rod's confused optics.

"It does involve them," Optimus answered, "but this involves you more than it does with them. This concerns the future of the Autobots, and I am afraid we must take every chance that we can possibility get our hands on." He looked to Ratchet, his optics serious. "Ratchet, tell him."

Hot Rod remained silent as Ratchet unfolded his arms from across his chest and took a few steps forward. He looked like he was caught up in his thoughts about something and couldn't quite seem to speak until he took a deep breath before he spoke, "I am afraid we were unable to find the cause of Optimus' pain. I've checked every part of him to find what was happening inside his spinal column, but I was not able to find any explanation. We tried testing him out again, and the same thing happened once more. It's like as if he's in pain that has no cause."

"So... what are you saying?" Hot Rod asked.

Ratchet closed his optics for a moment, and Optimus rested a hand upon his shoulder, giving him an encouraging squeeze. The Autobot commander clicked something to him and Ratchet gave a warm smile to him before he continued in a solemn tone. "I am afraid that Optimus is no longer able to fight on the battlefield, Hot Rod. Due to the extreme amount of pain he has been getting, he will... not be able to lead us onto the battlefield."

It took a moment for Hot Rod to realizeed what he meant. Horror appeared all over his facial features and he nearly lost his balance from his chair. He sensed Ratchet come forward to aid him, but he put up a hand and used the wall to support himself. The shock was almost too much for him to handle, and he wasn't even sure if it was true enough. How could this have happened? Wasn't Ratchet's skills good enough anymore to not even be able to fix Optimus' injuries? He wanted to curse and scream at Ratchet for not doing a good job. He even wanted to yell at Optimus for getting himself into this situation in the first place.

"Rodimus," Optimus voice whispered in a fatherly tone, "I need you to look me straight in the optics."

Hot Rod complied, but his strength was faltering. He didn't want to look at Optimus. He didn't even want to talk to him. Everything was falling apart by the minute, and it just made him want to punch the wall beside him. His hands balled into fists, fury flashing across his vision as he struggled to control his rising temper.

Optimus looked to Ratchet. "Ratchet, leave us please. The rest of this discussion must be between us."

Ratchet nodded and he headed straight for the door, closing it behind him with a silent hiss. There was no one left but Hot Rod and the Autobot commander.

Silence hung in the air like a bone chilling blanket. The two continued to stare at each other, but Hot Rod was forced to look away. He stood up and turned his back on him, tears leaking from the corner of his optics. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him right now, and so soon as well.

A deep sigh came from behind him, forcing him to glance over his shoulder. Optimus had his head bowed, his gaze focused on his lap. Hot Rod turned back to face his fatherly figure, one that he had come to trust so much to know what to do. Now, here he was, weak and broken before the very one who would end up taking his place _very _soon.

"Rodimus, come closer," Optimus whispered.

The young mech hesitated for a moment, but he obeyed without question. He took a few shaky steps forward until he was standing on his left. He still couldn't bring himself to look into his optics. Not while he was feeling so frightened and uncertain. He felt a great weight rest upon his shoulder and he looked up to find Optimus' unblinking optics staring into his own.

"The Matrix told me long before I met you that my time as Prime would soon come to an end," Optimus explained. "It showed me being at the mercy of Harbinger, but nothing more." He tilted his head down slightly, his optics shimmering with wisdom and love. "This will be one of the hardest lessons I have to teach you, Rodimus. I know that deep down you are afraid to accept the burden of carrying the Matrix of Leadership and the title of Prime upon your young shoulders. It will be a lonely path, but you will have me and all the other officers guiding you through this. I might not be able to fight like I used to, but I will do my best to help you when you require me."

"Father..." Hot Rod tried to say, but he stopped himself as he felt his insides trembling violently. He didn't know what to do or what to say. His insides felt like they were burning with an unknown pain, a pain that was difficult for him to understand. There were even shards of glass piercing through his spark and making it hurt a lot more than getting punched in the face by a Decepticon. "Father... I'm scared..."

In response, Optimus wrapped his arms around Hot Rod's body and pulled him into a hug. It surprised him completely, as it had been a while since he had last time hugged him. For a moment, Hot Rod wanted to pull away and run outside the room to get as far away from Optimus as possible. But some unknown force kept his peds planted firmly in place.

"I know you are afraid, Rodimus," Optimus spoke softly into his audio receptor. "It is new to you and you do not know how to deal with this situation. When I first became Prime, I didn't want to carry the burden, but I had no choice, as my people needed me. Sentinel Prime was believed to have been killed in action and everyone had lost hope due the never-ending war with the Decepticons. I did what I had to do. I had to give them hope, a reason to keep on fighting the enemy. They didn't accept me at first, but I convinced them that I could stand up to my brother. Our hope was restored and we began to push back the enemy."

"But I'm smaller than you, Father," Hot Rod protested. "How can I stand up against Megatron when he will only end up physically beating me?"

A deep chuckle escaped from Optimus' vocal processor as he released Hot Rod and wiped a fresh tear from his optic. "Have you forgotten what Kup has taught you, youngling? Physical strength doesn't matter on the battlefield. You have to use your processor to outsmart your enemy. Yes, you will be mocked for being smaller than Megatron, but you may surprise them."

"How?" Hot Rod asked, pouting.

Optimus pointed in the middle of his chest plate, kindness and understanding in his optics. "Listen to your spark, Hot Rod," he answered sagely. "It will guide you in the direst of situations. Your instincts will protect you and you will find a way. But remember this, Rodimus: your spark can also be your weakness. Megatron will do anything to exploit that in order to get to you and those that you love. It's alright to be afraid, but your fear will make you stronger."

Hot Rod closed his optics, his processor taking it all in. "I will remember, Father," he said quietly. "I promise with all my spark that I will not let you down."

He then turned to leave, but Optimus stopped him dead in his tracks once again.

"Rodimus, there is one more thing I want you to remember."

Hot Rod turned back to face Optimus, an optic ridge arching slightly. He came back to his side as Optimus looked him straight in the optics and motioned him to come forward. "This is a prophecy that the Matrix told me before you came into our lives. I have been carrying it with me for a long time." He then whispered into his audio receptors, _"When darkness falls and all hope is lost, the chosen one shall rise to light our darkest hour."_

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Hot Rod felt different after his chat with Optimus. He couldn't exactly explain how and why, but he somehow felt he had matured a bit more since his arrival in the Autobot base. His spark felt stronger, his insides no longer burned with discomfort over the idea of becoming a Prime. Despite the doubt that lingered in the back of his processor, he didn't feel as frightened as he did before.<p>

He felt _really _alive.

His guardians and Arcee tried to question if he was alright after he had left the private room, Ironhide and Ratchet wisely kept them at bay to give him some privacy to himself. Hot Rod wanted to tell his friends what had happened, but a part of him felt the need to not tell them what had been privately discussed between him and Optimus. He told them that Ratchet would explain everything and then he left to be alone for a while.

Even though he knew he shouldn't leave the base right now, as everyone was still on edge after the Battle of Alaska, Hot Rod just needed some breathing space for a little while. He told Ratchet that he was going for a drive for a while and to hold off everything. Ratchet answered it was fine and that Prowl will monitor things until he returned. He reassured him that he had nothing to worry about, as most of the officers were aware of what had happened with Optimus' sudden attack.

It made Hot Rod feel better to know that at least Prowl had things completely under control.

He spent the last few days driving all around the Autobot territory. He never strayed far from the base, knowing that Ratchet would have a spark attack if he left again. He kept in constant radio contact, letting Teletran-One knew that he was alright. However, it didn't stop him from heading to the one place where he could be alone with his thoughts.

Once he arrived at the all too familiar meadow where the lonely oak tree rested, he transformed and walked quietly over to it. His gaze never left the very mark he had made to show Tracy's resting place. He stopped before the tree and gently rested a hand upon its thick trunk. He closed his optics for a moment and spoke as though Tracy was there to listen to him.

"Tracy, if you're really there," he began, "I thought I should let you know that... I think I may have found my place in this world."

He looked up at the sky, the branches of the tree blocking him from seeing the warm sun.

"However, I'm not sure what I must do," he went on. "But Optimus told me that my spark and my instincts will guide me, and that I'll never be alone in this world. I don't doubt him at all, Tracy, it's just that I'm afraid that I'll make mistakes and that I'll never be as good as he was. I have to live in his shadow as not just his adopted son, but because he will be leaving behind a perfect legacy."

He took a deep breath as a gentle wind blew around him, taking off a few branches and leaves with it. The leaves were caught in the wind, but the branches instantly fell onto the ground in front of his peds.

"Do you think it's true on what he said? About the thing with my destiny lying with the Autobots and not with the outside world I love so much? I've accepted that I belong with the Autobots, but... I... I don't know what to do. I'm scared that I will be forced to carry this burden alone and that I have to fight and lead these people into battle!"

He traced a digit over the mark he had left behind long ago.

"Tracy, if there is any chance that you can hear me, please... lend me the strength that I need when my time comes to lead. Grant me whatever support you can give to me through you."

Another wind blew, but it was gentle and barely noticeable. The wind lifted the leaves of the tree, revealing the sky and the sun once more. Hot Rod glanced around as he somehow felt a warm sensation spread across his body. It continued to spread until it touched his spark. He closed his optics for a moment, listening to the wind's caressing touch on his metallic skin. He then opened his optics again as the sensation faded away into nothing.

"Thank you, Tracy," he sighed.

He turned to face in the general direction of the Autobot base. The corners of his lips pulled up into a tiny smile, and the pieces on his cheeks moved to go along to emote. His optic shutters blinked once as the sun began to set in the distance.

* * *

><p>A warm welcome from the Autobots wasn't exactly what Hot Rod expected when he returned home. As he walked through the corridors, many of them merely patted him on the shoulder, while others greeted him kindly and saying that he was something very special, that they were looking forward to working alongside him in the distant future. He didn't understand what had caused the sudden change in heart, but he had a feeling that one of the officers may have said something to rethink their thoughts about him. Heck, even Mirage seemed docile enough to approach him and say to his face that he was an excellent fighter and that he looked forward to working alongside him someday.<p>

Confused, Hot Rod sought out for Prowl, hoping to find out what was going on. He found the black and white mech in his office and reading a data pad that looked like it was of some importance. Hot Rod knocked on the door's side, causing Prowl to look up in surprise.

"Oh, Rodimus, you're back so soon?" he questioned. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another day or two." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

"I would have been back by tomorrow, Prowl, but something told me to come back," Hot Rod smiled as he came forward and took his seat in front of Prowl. "I just needed some time away from the base to think about what Optimus had said to me in regards to..."

"Your time of becoming Prime," Prowl finished, nodded his understanding as he placed the data pad down on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I have been through the Passing ceremony with Optimus before. It is a very important tradition to our kind because it symbolizes hope for our future. As long as we have a living Prime, our hope will always burn for all eternity."

Hot Rod bowed his head, uncertainty bubbling in the pit of his waste tanks. Was he really ready for this? He didn't know, but he knew that deep down that he could never escape his destiny. If he was chosen to combat against the enemy, then he would for the sake of his new family and the world that he loved so much.

"Is something on your processor, Rodimus?" Prowl asked.

He lifted his head and looked Prowl dead in the optics. He felt spark pulse deep inside his chest cavity, pushing him to go forward. "Prowl, I have made my decision," he said seriously. "I am ready to become the next Prime."

At first Prowl didn't say anything in response to Hot Rod's words. He seemed to be considering something deep inside that logical processor inside his cranium. Eventually, he opened his mouth and said, "You could not have picked a good time, Rodimus. Our Autobots are getting worried about Optimus because they have not heard about the results of his condition. I had to keep them from questioning further by letting them know that Optimus is still recovering from his fight with Harbinger."

He bowed his head, a puff of air escaping from his intakes and his shoulders sagged.

"At least with your decision made, we will hold the Passing ceremony in a few hours. But first, I must gather the Autobots to let them know about Optimus. I think they have been kept in the dark long enough."

* * *

><p>Hot Rod felt sick to his tanks as he found himself isolated and alone in his quarters. According to Prowl, the soon-to-be Prime was to be kept well away from everyone for the next few hours as they were getting everything organized. He was also to clean and polish his armour to look appealing to the guests. Prowl had announced on the speakers that a special ceremony would be taking place and many Autobots were required to attend. Now Hot Rod had spent the last couple of hours sitting on his berth or pacing around the room with a hint of frustration written all over his facial features.<p>

He didn't know why it was required that he stay here until everything was sorted out. He supposed that tradition was important to the Cybertronians, but was it really that necessary? He placed his face into his hands, suddenly discovering that he was dropping beads of oil from the sides of his helm. Were Cybertronians really capable of sweating like humans? It didn't bother him in the slightest, but that fact that he was nervous really wasn't helping at all.

There was a knock at his door.

"Uh, come in," he called as he stood up to his full height, his ruby red and amber coloured armour gleaming in the light of his room. Did he look good enough for the tradition? Oh Primus, he hoped that he looked fine to whoever was coming in to see him.

The door hissed open and Prowl stepped through with a stoic expression on his facial features. "Are you ready, Rodimus?" he asked.

Hot Rod gulped. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready for what is to come, Prowl," he replied. "But I will do what I must in order to keep everyone's hopes alive."

"Then follow me," Prowl said and took a few steps backwards to let Hot Rod out.

Hot Rod took a few deep gasping breaths in an attempt to hide his nervousness when he came forward. As he and Prowl walked down the corridors towards their destination, he felt his insides burn white hot again, causing his limbs to feel heavier than they normally did. He was beginning to feel a terrible weight being pushed down upon his body. The great weight even made him slow slightly, causing him to lag behind a lot further than Prowl actually liked.

"Youngling, please don't dawdle," Prowl insisted patiently.

"Sorry," Hot Rod muttered as he kept on walking alongside the vice commander.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence as Hot Rod continued to follow Prowl to wherever it was they were going. It soon became apparent to him that they were heading to somewhere familiar, but he said nothing to question Prowl as to what was going on. They eventually arrived at the one room that Hot Rod thought he would never see again.

The Recreation Room.

Only this time, it no longer had the usual tables and chairs spread out randomly. The tables and chairs had been cleared out to provide room for rows upon rows of chairs where many mechs and femmes were seated upon. The middle divided most of the chairs to make room for a walkway.

Standing tall and proud at the end of the walkway was Optimus Prime. He was dressed neatly with polished flamed armour that shone like glass, and a silky red cloak with blue flames that twisted and turned up towards the shoulders. It was of strange alien weaving design and it draped over his shoulders, covering most of his back.

Hot Rod was so busy admiring Optimus' unusual looks when he felt something being placed upon his shoulders. He turned to find Ironhide standing behind him with a smile as he placed a cloak over the young mech's shoulders. The cloak was a lot similar to that of Optimus' only it was blood red with amber coloured flames that reached to the middle of the cloak. He pinched the cloak in between his digits, amazed at how soft it felt. The more closely he looked at it, the more he could see the carefully weaved design in the odd material.

"Don't think about that right now, youngling," Ironhide chuckled as he walked around Hot Rod and tied in the clips that kept the cloak together. Once he was done, he pushed back some of the material until it sat behind Hot Rod's shoulders, revealing most of his front, but keeping his back hidden. Hot Rod was forced to lay his door wings down against his back so that the cloak didn't get caught in between the joints.

"Very handsome, if I do say so myself," Ironhide smirked. "No doubt many of the femmes would be quaking in their knees when they see you."

Hot Rod turned his head away to hide his incoming blush.

"Ironhide, leave the kid alone," Prowl spoke up. "We've got more important things to take care of."

Ironhide flashed a cheeky smile at Hot Rod he and Prowl headed over to join the many officers that were standing on the sides of the walkway. They were facing each other with heads held high with pride and their armour gleaming in the light of room. In their left hands, they carried strange looking poles that were decorated with Cybertronian symbols and were armed with a sharp, silver spike on each tip.

"May Rodimus please come forward," Optimus' deep baritone voice echoed through the Recreation Room.

Hot Rod closed his optics for a split second before he opened them again and began to head towards his destiny. As he moved down the walkway, he felt every aspect of his old life beginning to be buried deep into the ashes of yesterday as he moved into the burning fire of the future. He could feel his insides trembling violently and his spark pulsing with newfound energy. It was as if his old life was fading before his very optics and being replaced by the new one that awaited him.

All the mechs and femmes on the seats he passed immediately stood to attention and the officers turned to face the front, their spears clanking the metal floor alongside their peds.

The further Hot Rod went, the more confident he began to feel as Optimus looked on with pride at the sight of his adopted son. The encouragement that flashed from the soon-to-be former Autobot commander gave Hot Rod the strength to keep on going until he stood before Optimus Prime.

"Please be seated," Prowl ordered from afar.

The Autobots complied and took their seats while the officers marched to stand on either side of Optimus.

"Autobots and Neutrals alike," Optimus spoke up, his tone loud enough for everyone to hear, "we are all gathered here today to witness the Passing ceremony. It is a tradition that has long been forgotten since my rise to Prime."

He bowed his head until he was looking into Hot Rod's optics, and they seemed to shine with experience and long passed wisdom.

"Rodimus– formally known as Hot Rod – came to us as a young, inexperienced youngling who had suffered the loss of a loved one to sickness. It was one that took away her life at such a young age and left Rodimus to fend for himself. Had it not been for that fate, we would have met him and brought him here to us. It was through a simple examination from Ratchet that we were able to learn that Rodimus is to be the next Prime in line after me."

Whispers came from behind Hot Rod, but he ignored them as he kept his optics focused on Optimus.

"This young mech has proven himself that he is willing to lay down his life for the cause, by saving my life from the jaws of death. It is through his willpower that he was able to defeat Harbinger and bring an end to a horror that has haunted many for thousands of millennia.

"Even though I healed from the injuries Harbinger inflicted upon me, an unknown cause has prevented me from fighting at my absolute best. And, according to tradition, if a Prime can no longer lead his people or is offline, then the Matrix of Leadership must be passed to their successor."

Gasps were heard from several femmes.

"By my authority as former Prime and the permission of the officers of the Autobot army, I will hand over the house of the ancient wisdom that was bestowed upon me by the former Dynasty of Primes."

Optimus closed his optics and his chest cavity split in half, revealing a storage unit in front of his spark chamber. The unit opened with a hissing noise, and a strange relic of unknown origin floated mystically out of it and into its owner's waiting hands. The metallic object that was no more than two human feet long, and its ends twisted in different directions. It had a soft pale glow in the middle, a glow that radiated with strange warmth.

"This, Rodimus," said Optimus with intensity in his tone, "is the Matrix of Leadership. It is a powerful talisman that is filled with the ancient wisdom of all of those that came before you and I. You could consider it the doorway to Cybertronian heaven – better known as the Well of All Sparks."

Hot Rod's optics illuminated with the light of the sacred talisman that was right in front of him. For some reason, he could not bring himself to look away from it. He could hear... strange voices inside his processor, voices that were speaking all at once and in an unknown language.

"Open your chest panels, Rodimus," Optimus whispered.

Shaking his head and clearing his suddenly blurred vision, Hot Rod stood up straight as he concentrated to the best of his abilities to allow the panels on his chest to open slowly. He opened his hands as the Matrix floated forward. He guided it towards his storage unit until he felt it immediately fly forward and latch onto the back of it.

Hot Rod quickly closed his chest cavity and he winced as he heard a variety of voices being through back and forth inside his processor. He placed a hand upon his forehead to dull the sounds he could hear, but the voices only grew stronger until a hand rested upon his helm, and he felt the whispers fading into the back of his processor.

"Hot Rod?" Arcee's voice called from behind him.

He turned to face the onlookers, and he spoke in a calm, noble voice, "I am no longer Hot Rod... I am Rodimus Prime."


	38. Metropolis

It is my pleasure to announce that we have reached the end of this story. My complete thank you author's note is at the bottom of the page. Please read this chapter first before you dive into the author's note. This final chapter play's a vital key into another story that is part of the Earthspark Trilogy. more information at the far bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been a full on week since the Passing ceremony and Hot Rod had officially declared he was now Rodimus Prime. After the Matrix of Leadership had been given to him, the Autobots and Neutrals had celebrated for three days before they became overly energized with high grade energon and knocked out cold. Wisely, Rodimus had decided to avoid drinking the stuff because he simply didn't want to repeat the events of when he had got drunk upon his first day in living with the Autobots. Every time he tried to ask Mirage what had happened, the ruby mech merely answered that it didn't matter and that he would rather forget about it.<p>

Though it puzzled Rodimus completely, he decided it was best that he left it at that for now. Besides, he had more important things to worry about. His private lesson with Kup had gone smoothly, and he realised that he was getting a lot better in fighting hand-to-hand combat. He just didn't quite get the hang of a certain matter due to the distraction of bearing the title of Prime. Kup had kindly told him that it was normal to be distracted, as the title was a very tremendous burden to be placed upon his youthful shoulders. However it was also a great honour to hold.

And as Rodimus walked towards Optimus' quarters to begin his lessons with him, he couldn't help but shake his head as the whispers echoed through his processor. Optimus had said it was normal, and he had once learned a trick to ignore the voices of those that came before. The former Prime had wanted to see him today for his lesson in order to teach him a method that could help with his problem, as he was still learning the aspects of bearing this huge weight upon his shoulders.

He soon found himself at Optimus' quarters, and Rodimus found himself becoming increasingly nervous about what this lesson was going to be about. He raised his hand to press the button to let Optimus know he was here, but then he stopped and lowered it back down. Uncertainty and doubt crept into his processor and he paced around briskly in front of the door.

Rodimus couldn't bring himself to see Optimus, not since he had been given the Matrix.

He had kept a distance from nearly everyone during the celebration. While many Autobots had come closer to give him their congratulations and welcoming him kindly, some of the Neutrals had approached him to see if he really was the 'Chosen One'. They even began asking him questions on whether or not he was going to ever live up to their expectations until Sideswipe and Bumblebee had ordered them to leave him alone. Rodimus didn't really pay much attention to the details as he was caught up in another world, listening to the voices that echoed inside his processor.

Optimus must have noticed how distracted he was as he had approached the young Prime and had told him to come to his quarters to have a special lesson with him when things had quietened down a little. Rodimus barely remembered, but he recalled how serious Optimus had sounded in his request and the way how his cyan optics glowed with determination, and then he had left him alone with his guardians.

Arcee had been nowhere in sight when Rodimus had tried to find her. He then had learned from Skyfire that the byzantine femme had left the celebration early. Rodimus tried to pry out information from the gray mech, but Skyfire refused to speak anymore, as he told him that Arcee will seek him out when she was ready.

However, after speaking with Skyfire, the massive Autobot flier had just announced to everyone that he was now bonded to Windrazor. It had shocked Rodimus completely and the Autobots had erupted into a huge cheer. It was nice to know that the war hadn't stopped anyone from committing their love to each other.

But for some strange reason Rodimus felt a tad bit jealous.

The thought of the feeling had completely shaken him, and he merely pushed it aside. He sometimes wondered on when he was going to find someone to love someday. It made him feel lonely and hurt by the fact that not one femme seemed to want to approach him. The only femme that had ever approached him was Arcee, but she was his best friend. It was nothing more and nothing less. She didn't seem to see him as a potential mate, and it would be a crime to come between her and Springer. No doubt the dark green mech still had feelings for Arcee.

"Rodimus, are you well?"

"Ah!" Rodimus cried as he almost leapt out of his armour. He blinked several times to find Optimus staring at him with surprise on his facial features in the middle of the doorway to his quarters. "Um... yes, Optimus... I'm perfectly well. How did you know I was here when I didn't even buzz the button?"

Optimus didn't seem convinced by this, but he shrugged his broad shoulders and took a step backwards. "I was about to go for a walk down the corridors in order to strengthen my muscle cables," he explained. "But as I opened the door, you were standing right there in front of the door with a blank expression on your face plates. I could tell something was bothering you."

The young mech bowed his head dejectedly. "I'm sorry, Optimus," he sighed. "I just... have a lot on my processor. Prowl decided that I am not quite ready to lead the Autobots and said that I should continue my lessons as always. He also said that he would look after them until I was confident enough to lead them."

A comforting hand rested upon Rodimus' shoulder. He looked up to see Optimus was gazing kindly into his optics with love and understanding. "It's alright, Rodimus. Prowl has everything under control until you feel comfortable with making decisions that will affect everyone around you. Until then, you continue to learn, and that is why I requested that you come down to my quarters early for this one."

"I'm ready, Optimus," Rodimus answered sombrely.

"Then please come in," Optimus insisted.

Rodimus complied and he found himself entering Optimus' quarters. Optimus had immediately left to go and find where he had stashed the deck of cards that had been specially designed to fit Cybertronian hands.

While he waited, Rodimus quietly looked around the mech's quarters. He hadn't exactly seen all of Optimus' quarters due to the distraction of the lessons, but it didn't bother him much at all. But as he got a better look around, he noticed that Optimus' quarters were a lot more complex than his, and a little bigger. Maybe it was to suit the former commander's size or it was because he was a Prime. It didn't matter to him, but he was just curious.

He could hear Optimus making grunting noises and Cybertronian curses from the room next door, indicating that he still hadn't found the cards for the poker game. This gave Rodimus to have a closer look at the room. He soon found himself gazing at a small table in the far right corner of the room. It was of strange design and appeared to be welded to the floor and wall. It was also covered in Cybertronian inscribes that were different compared to the ones he saw on Optimus and most of the other Autobots. Sitting on the flat part of the table was a data pad that sat up like a photo frame. It appeared to be flashing pictures of Optimus in his Cybertronian battle armour with one arm wrapped around the waist of a femme that stood a head shorter than him. Then it flashed to the femme again, but this time she was sitting on a metallic stool with one knee up against her chest and she appeared to be looking towards the left with a strange gaze in her optics, a gaze that was longing and lovely.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Optimus' deep baritone voice said softly, snapping Rodimus from out of his thoughts as he turned to find Optimus looking at the picture with optics filled with a great sadness that made the young mech to want to comfort him.

"Who is she?" Rodimus asked, lifting an optic ridge as he pulled away from the photo.

"That is my sparkmate Elita-One," Optimus answered quietly as he placed the deck of cards on the table behind Rodimus. He then came over and carefully picked up the data pad. "That picture you just saw there was on the day my Autobots and I left Earth to find the Allspark Cube. It was also the day when she finally told me she had finally decided to bond with me after I proposed to her several weeks earlier."

"W-what happened to her?"

The sadness in Optimus' optics grew stronger as he bowed his head and he placed the data pad back down on the table. "That I don't even know the answer to, Rodimus," he said, his tone getting lower with grief. "I left her far behind back on Cybertron many Earth years ago. I have no idea if she even made it off the planet during its transportation through the space bridge."

"I'm sorry, Father," Rodimus whispered as he patted the mech's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright, my son," Optimus smiled, the grief fading away and being replaced with his usual fatherly tone. "You didn't know about Elita up until now." He turned his gaze back to the table. "But we have other matters to discuss about. Let us get into our lesson."

They headed over to the table and Optimus began dealing the cards out. While he did so, Rodimus felt a nagging feeling at the back of his processor, but it wasn't the voices that were bothering him this time. Rather, it was a feeling unlike anything he had felt before. After looking at his hand and setting in his credits, he asked Optimus, "Before we begin the lesson, I have a question to ask."

"You may ask me anything you like," Optimus said, nodding.

"How do you know when you have found the right femme that could be your potential sparkmate?"

At first Optimus didn't immediately respond to Rodimus' question. He just sat there with a stoic expression on his face plates. Not even a smile appeared upon his lips until he blinked his optics and he let off a humorous chuckle. "You will know when you meet her," he answered. "Your spark tells you everything, even if you don't fully understand it at first." A faraway look in his optics appeared as he seemed to recall something. "Your spark feels like it will jump right out of its spark chamber and into your vocal processor. It will pulse over a thousand miles per nano-klik, and it will make you do crazy things. Things you've probably never done before."

"Does this come from experience?" Rodimus asked.

"Indeed it does," Optimus replied with a faint smile. "It took me giga-cycles to work up the courage to ask Elita out short after I had met her." He shook his head at the memory. "It was not the perfect relationship between us, but we had our ups and downs."

Rodimus nodded and he gazed down at his lap for a moment until Optimus spoke up again, causing him to look back up again.

"Are you interested in anybody?" Optimus asked as his optics flickered with amusement.

The young mech shrugged his shoulders. "No, I'm just curious," he said quietly.

"Then let us continue our game," Optimus said. "I'm laying in one hundred."

Rodimus felt his insides quiver as they continued the game of poker for nearly half an hour. No matter how many times he had a good hand, Optimus always seemed to guess what he was thinking and getting his guesses right all in one go. They switched back and forth for several more minutes until Rodimus was sure that he had a good hand. At least he hoped so.

Before he lay down the cards, he decided to ask Optimus his lesson's question. "How did you manage to learn to become a Prime so quickly?"

Optimus smiled as he placed his hand of cards face down on the table and leaned back in his chair. He rested his hands upon his lap as he answered in a fatherlike tone, "I didn't. It took me many vorns before I was confident enough to be able to lead the Autobots myself. I had Prowl take care of things for a good long while. When I had enough confidence, I kept my battle mask up whenever I was present with my soldiers, as I was afraid that I would appear weak to my people. Eventually, I learned to mask my emotions without having to need to put the mask up except to shield my face on the battlefield."

The young Prime gulped nervously. "Do you think I will be a good leader like you?" he asked. He chewed his bottom lip, trying to hide the fact that he was scared of what Optimus was going to say next.

Optimus seemed to sense Rodimus' nervousness and he leaned forward to rest a hand upon his right shoulder, the smile growing on his lips. "You have good leadership potential, Rodimus," he answered. "However, it would be a long time before you are fully confident enough to take on complete responsibility as Prime. Being a Prime doesn't just involve leading an army, but it also means that you are a connection to Primus."

"Do you believe in the prophecy that you spoke about?" Rodimus questioned.

Optimus' smile never faltered. "I know that you are destined for great things, Rodimus, and I believe you will accomplish what you were sent here for."

Rodimus nodded as the lesson concluded and they resumed playing. Optimus picked up his cards and looked at them once more. He raised an optic ridge when he saw his hand and then a quick smile flashed across his lips before he resumed his poker face. Rodimus felt his doorwings tremble violently, but he tried to keep a good pose. However, it was impossible to know what Optimus was thinking until he began laying out the cards that he had in his hand.

The Ace of diamonds, the King of diamonds, the Queen of diamonds, the Joker of diamonds, and finally... a ten of diamonds...

"A royal flush..." Rodimus sighed as he lay down his cards in defeat. "You win again, Optimus."

"It's alright, Rodimus," Optimus chuckled. "I just got lucky this time. You would have beaten me if I didn't draw the Ace of diamonds."

"But how did you know I was even bluffing?" Rodimus demanded, his bottom lip forming into a pout.

For a moment, Optimus said nothing as he picked up the cards and began to pack them away back into their packet. Once he was done, he tapped the side of his nose plate. "That, Rodimus," he answered with a mischievous tone, "is my secret to keep and never tell anyone else."

Rodimus swallowed some fluids that got stuck in his vocal processor and he stood up. He bowed his head with respect and thanked Optimus for the game. He then headed towards the door, disheartened.

"Rodimus," Optimus' voice called, stopping him in midstride. "You will beat me someday, youngling. I know you will. That is why you made that oath, correct? Do not give up hope just yet. Until you have mastered your emotions, these lessons will keep on going."

Rodimus merely chuckled underneath his breath, mumbling 'sure' and he was about to open the door...

...only to have the door open up all by itself and reveal Ironhide standing right there in front of him. As soon as the old mech's optics lay upon the young Prime, he breathed a sigh of relief. Next thing Rodimus knew, Ironhide had grabbed hold of his right wrist and began dragging him down the corridors. Rodimus let off a squeak of surprise and tried to wiggle free from the old mech's grasp, but Ironhide ignored him.

"What's all the fuss about, old timer?" Rodimus cried as he continued to try to remove Ironhide's hand off his wrist. The way how Ironhide was twisting it was beginning to make him hurt and wonder what exactly was going on.

Ironhide doesn't respond to Rodimus' question. He kept on dragging the young mech down the corridors with Optimus following closely behind. Optimus trotted up alongside them and he gazed at Ironhide for a moment. Ironhide gazed back, and Rodimus believed they were talking over the internal com-link. Whatever it was that was going on, it had to be serious enough to want to drag Rodimus away from what he was going to do next.

Much to his surprise, they ended up in the command centre. Optimus moved aside and Ironhide shoved Rodimus forward, earning a squeak of protest from his lips. He growled at Ironhide, but the old mech merely chuckled and made a rude gesture to him. Wisely, he ignored it and faced the console just as Prowl was finishing off something.

"What is it that requires my attention, Prowl?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest impatiently.

Prowl turned to face the trio, and Rodimus saw a data pad in his hand. The black and white mech strolled forward and handed it to him. "Please read it, Rodimus," he insisted.

Confused, Rodimus glanced down at the data pad and began to read it out loud. _"This is captain Ultra Magnus of the _Iron Hope_. We have received a message from Autobot Commander Optimus Prime that the Allspark Cube is no more and that Earth is our new home. Currently we are in the Delta Quadrant and have stopped on the fifth planet from a star called Regulus to refuel our resources. We have at least two hundred and seventy mechs, three hundred and sixty femmes, a hundred younglings, and at least forty sparklings. Judging from our hyperspace power core and according to our pilot, we should arrive on Earth within at least ten or twelve years."_

After he finished reading the data pad, he felt his body tremble violently as the shock and horror appeared all over his facial features. Even his doorwings were shaking and rattling against each other. The voices inside his head began to grow stronger and overwhelming.

"Take it easy, Rodimus," Sideswipe called from afar as the silver mech came into his blurry view.

But it was too late. Rodimus collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

_Blackness... there was nothing but blackness all around Rodimus. He couldn't feel anything except a cold, empty feeling that surrounded him. It was cold, lonely, and barren. He didn't know exactly how to describe what was happening to him, but he was aware that he was floating in midair and being unable to touch the ground. It seemed a lot like space, but it was completely empty of stars, nebulas, planets, comets and asteroids. There was absolutely nothing but a jet black void._

"_**Rodimus Prime."**_

_Shocked, Rodimus attempted to face the voice that called his name, but his cyan optics couldn't pierce through the gloominess. "Who's there?" he called nervously. "Are you a friend or a foe?"_

_A flash of bright light exploded from in front of him, causing him to become temporarily blinded by it. It felt like there was a star right in front of his face, but it was less hot and more... warmer and welcoming. The light began to die down, but it was still too intense for Rodimus to see through, so he was forced to squint._

"_**My name was lost to the endless depths of time, young Prime, on the day I gave up my own body to protect the Matrix from The Fallen's burning greed,"**__the speaker replied, though the tone sounded similar to Optimus', but the baritone was much, much deeper and had an endless amount of wisdom in it. A pair of heavy footfalls began echoing all around Rodimus. __**"But you may identify me as a friend."**_

_A shadowed figure emerged from the depths of the light, blocking most of the intensity of it. From what Rodimus was able the make out of the figure was tall, much taller than Optimus. He had a strange Egyptian like crown surrounding his helm, and he was carrying a sharp looking sword that had a bright light illuminating from its hilt._

_Strangely, the figure seemed to glow with a strange aura that warmed Rodimus to his core, making him feel safe and no longer alone. Then, the figure spoke in a tone that echoed in both his processor and his audio receptors, and it carried a power unlike anything Rodimus had heard before, __**"It is good to finally meet you at last, Rodimus Prime."**_

"_Do I know you from somewhere?" Rodimus asked._

_The mech chuckled warmly, __**"No, we haven't met before, young one. This is the first time we have come face to face."**_

"_Exactly where am I?" the young Prime questioned, tilting his head to one side in puzzlement._

"_**You are in the Matrix of Leadership,"**__ the figure replied. __**"It's the very same place where all of those who have carried it before you, and where their wisdom is stored to be used by their next successor."**_

_Rodimus blinked in surprise, glancing all around him. So this was the Matrix? Was he dead? Was he no longer even living in the world he knew and love? Fear took a hold of his spark and he felt his insides beginning to mash together and turning into sludge. He didn't know what to do! How was he going to get out here?_

"_**Be calm, little one,"**__ the figure said softly, raising his arms in a motion to calm Rodimus down. __**"You are not offline. You are merely unconscious and your spark was transferred to the Matrix so that I may speak with you. Do you not worry, once we are done speaking, I will send you back to where you came from."**_

_The young mech nodded as the figure took one more step closer, his bright cyan optics glowing coolly, but with a sense of warmth spreading through Rodimus' essence. __**"I sense that the Autobots will be getting more arrivals soon. Am I correct?"**_

"_Yes," Rodimus answered simply, for he was still under the spell of how amazing the great mech looked._

"_**With those new arrivals coming as time passes on,"**__ the figure explained, __**"you will no longer be able to hide for much longer. That is a problem that must be taken care of as soon as possible. In order to win this war against the Decepticons and to combat against the rising darkness in the distant future, you will need to reveal yourselves to the human leaders of the world and recreate the alliance."**_

_Rodimus blinked. "How do we do that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking with emotion._

_The figure took a deep breath that brought winds from out of nowhere. __**"That is something that you must figure out on your own, Rodimus,"**__ he answered. __**"However, I may know an answer to them problem with the arrival of the many mechs and femmes aboard the **__Iron Hope__**."**_

_Before Rodimus could question the figure, the mech then raised his arms above his head and the fierce light behind him began to glow intensively, forcing Rodimus to shield his optics with his arms from it. When he lowered his arms and opened his optics, he gasped in shock when he looked down upon the ground._

"_What the hell?" he gasped._

_Rodimus and the mech were hovering above an island in the middle of a gigantic ocean. It was unlike anything he had seen before. He glanced over at the figure, only to see that most of his features were revealed, but his face remained shrouded in white light. However, his cyan optics were the only things that broke between the light._

"_**This,"**__ said the mech, __**"is Auckland Island. It is a land that is completely isolated from all human civilization."**_

_The scene changed again and they zoomed in a little closer to the island. This time, they were standing on a hill that overlooked a calm and peaceful river, the water running crystal clear and strange seabirds screeched as they searched for fish amongst the calm sea that the river ran towards. But it was not the scenery that they were after. Rather it was what lay beside the massive river that caught the attention of Rodimus._

_At approximately a mile wide, with silver towers that reached towards the sky. There was one that stuck out amongst the rest, one that made the others look tiny and insubordinate compared to it. It was unlike anything Rodimus had ever seen, and remarkably beautiful. Even the Autobot symbol hologram that was produced by the gigantic tower sparkled and flashed in the sunlight._

"_**Welcome to Autobot City,"**__ the mech smiled.__** "It is a place of sanctuary and peace for those that wish to live in harmony with each other. Here is where the Autobots and Neutrals will live when you have accomplished your task in your path towards your destiny. It is a destiny that you must walk alone in."**_

_Then the vision vanished and Rodimus realised they were back to where they had started. The light was less intense than before, and he felt less concerned than before. However, he noticed that the mech had stepped even closer until he was only half a meter away. Rodimus still couldn't see what he looked like, but the cyan optics that was the only thing being shown through the intense light only glowed even brighter with fatherly love._

"_**Before we depart, Rodimus Prime,"**__ he said softly, his deep baritone voice now a whisper, __**"I wish for you to pass on a message to Optimus for me."**_

"_Um... of course," Rodimus nodded. "What's the message?"_

"_**Please tell him that I am very proud of him for what he has done in the past and that I will be watching over him and his family in the many vorns to come,"**__ the figure explained._

_And then in the blink of an optic, the white light grew even more intense than before and Rodimus found himself evaporating into nothing. Then his whole world went black once more._

Rodimus gasped and he sat up with a start, his body trembling violently just as his head accidentally hit the one that had been looking down upon him. He heard someone cursing at him violently before he was slapped across the back of his helm. He winced in pain and felt a pressure on his chest that forced him to lie back down. He soon discovered that his breathing was laboured and his vision was still blurry before he had passed out.

"Damn it, youngling!" Ratchet's voice snarled as the lime green figure came into full view along with the rest. From what Rodimus could make out, his nose plate was dented and bleeding from where he was headbutted him. He realised he must have accidentally broken his nose plate. "Why can't you just stop scaring us?"

"Sorry," Rodimus sighed regrettably.

He soon made out the rest of the figures that had also been in his vision. Both Optimus, Prowl, and Ironhide were there. There was even Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Arcee. He shook his head just as Ratchet was finishing off his scan.

"Are you alright?" Arcee asked worriedly. He could see that her hand was holding onto his and stroking it tenderly. He even made out tear streaks on the sides of her cheeks. "Y-you had us worried for a while there."

"I'm alright, really," Rodimus protested as he attempted to sit up, but Ratchet pushed him back down. "Ratchet..." he growled in warning.

"Don't you lip me!" the lime green mech snapped, causing Rodimus to lift an optic ridge. "Primus, you're becoming as stubborn as Optimus when he refused to sit down while I scanned him in the past."

Amusement flickered in Optimus' optics, but he seemed to wisely ignore Ratchet's grumpy tone.

"What happened anyway?" Rodimus asked, glancing over to Ratchet. "I-I remember blacking out and then... I was somewhere I had never even been before."

"Quite honestly, Rodimus," Ratchet explained, "you died."

"I died?" Rodimus screeched as he bolted upright and nearly hit Ironhide in the face this time. "What do you mean I died? I was here the whole time! I was just somewhere else!"

"Keep your voice down, youngling," Ironhide hissed impatiently. "You're attracting too much attention, and we know you have an explanation as to what happened to your spark. To be perfectly honest" –he glanced over at Optimus– "Optimus was the only one who seemed calm about the whole situation while Ratchet was busy freaking out like a monkey with a flea problem."

"I was not!" Ratchet snapped loudly, but they all ignored him.

Rodimus glanced around the room and noticed onlookers were drawing closer to investigate what had happened to their new Prime. He glanced over at the others and sighed. "Can we go somewhere private without having to have anyone listening in on our conversation? This matter is... confidential."

Prowl nodded as he stood up and headed over to Mirage. He whispered something to the ruby spy, who gave his response before Prowl returned to their side. Arcee and Bumblebee helped Rodimus back onto his pedes.

"We'll head to my quarters," Optimus suggested. "No one will bother us while we are there."

"Lead the way, Optimus," Ironhide said, earning a nod from his old friend.

Together, the group headed towards Optimus' quarters, with Rodimus being helped by Bumblebee and Sideswipe. His arms were draped over them as he relied on them to support his weight. After having been in the Matrix for Primus who knows how long, Rodimus didn't fully have the strength in his legs to walk, but at least he had the tendency to look over to Arcee and see her concerned facial expression.

Ever since he had became Prime, Rodimus hadn't even seen Arcee as much as he liked. It was almost like as if she had been avoiding him most of the time. He missed her company, but his lessons with the officers had prevented him from hanging out on their usual race day. He then remembered that he hadn't had the race that he'd promised his guardians and Arcee. Frag, no wonder why she was avoiding him!

As soon as he was done talking with them, he would talk with Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe as soon as he could. Right now, the main thing was getting this problem sorted out as soon as possible.

They arrived at Optimus' quarters and the former Autobot commander locked up the door to prevent anyone else from disturbing them while they talked. Bumblebee and Sideswipe carefully set Rodimus down on the couch while they stood on either side of him, with Arcee sitting next to him, and Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prowl sat on the couch on the opposite side.

"Alright, Rodimus," Prowl sighed, "we are out of earshot. Tell us what happened to your spark."

Rodimus pinched the bridge of his nose plate and rubbed his optics to clear his thoughts. It was going to be difficult explaining this to them. What if they didn't believe him and think he was crazy? Despite Arcee gently rubbing his back in between his doorwings, he still felt uneasy. But it was best to get it over and done with before the officers lost their patience with him.

"You're probably going think I'm crazy," he began, "but what happened to me was that my spark was sent into the Matrix of Leadership, there I met... someone who was part of the Dynasty of Primes."

"The Dynasty of Primes?" Ratchet cried. "But they've been dead for thousands of ano-cycles! How could they speak to you after all this time? They've never once contacted Optimus during his time as Prime. Why would they be talking to you instead?"

Optimus raised a hand to quieten Ratchet. "It is true that the Dynasty have never spoken with me during my time as Prime," he explained calmly. "But there were times when I used the collective wisdom of the fallen leaders to aid me through negotiations and other dire situations. However, I have never spoken with my ancestors."

He bowed his head and motioned to Rodimus to continue, and that they were listening without interrupting him.

Rodimus thanked Optimus before he continued, "This member of the Dynasty was unlike anything I had ever seen before. He was a lot bigger than me or Optimus, but... he shone with intense light and his optics burned a bright blue. Anyway, he came up to me and told me that I still have another task to complete before before we are to prepare for the new arrivals that are heading to Earth in ten years time."

"What did he tell you?" Arcee asked as she continued to rub his back, giving him encouragement.

"He said that... if we are to build our new home – Autobot City – then I must first recreate the alliance between the Autobots and humans," Rodimus answered sombrely, his head bowing until he was looking at the floor.

Arcee gasped while Bumblebee and Sideswipe talked to each other excitedly in Cybertronian. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prowl were in complete shock, while Optimus just looked on stoically. It was as if the officers were thinking exactly what he wanted to say. "That's absurd," Ironhide growled. "There's no way in Pit we'll be able to ally ourselves with the humans again, not after what happened back in Chicago!"

"I, for once, agree with Ironhide," Prowl nodded. "It completely goes against the importance of keeping our location a secret at all costs in order to protect ourselves. The humans still don't trust us after what had happened, and the alliance is fragile enough as it is."

"But I like the name Autobot City," Bumblebee put in thoughtfully. "It sounds like a beautiful vision."

"We cannot build Autobot City on human land unless we get their permission first," Optimus said softly. He was looking at Rodimus with his arms folded across his chest and he was leaning back in his chair, his lips in a thin line. "The humans have become wary of us after what happened to them, and I cannot blame them for that. That is why I cut off the NEST alliance between us in order to protect my people and the humans. It was better to hide from them and prevent the Decepticons from finding our location. However, it would seem that they have found us and we will need to find a new place to live."

"So... you agree with me, Optimus?" Rodimus asked.

"I am not saying that I don't agree with your idea, Rodimus," Optimus replied. "But as I said, without the humans' permission, that idea cannot come into being. I'm sorry, Rodimus."

Rodimus sighed, his thoughts going out to the Dynasty of Primes, _I tried..._ He then picked himself up off the couch, wobbling on his pedes, but he ignored the stinging sensation in his legs. His guardians and Arcee followed after him with concern just as he opened the door.

"Rodimus," Optimus called, stopping him from going any further.

The young Prime turned to face him with pain in his cyan optics.

"While your vision of Autobot City is a hopeful one," Optimus explained, "we cannot move forward with it until we work out a way to see that we are not the monsters they think we are."

Rodimus was thoughtful for a moment as he considered how to answer to what Optimus had just said. Finally, he answered, "I will find a way, Optimus, to somehow convince the human leaders that we Autobots are here to help defend them and their planet." He slapped the Autobot symbol in the middle of his chest plates. "That you can be sure of."

He was about to leave again when he remembered and he turned back to Optimus, a smile forming on his lips. "Oh, and the member of the Dynasty wanted me pass on a message to you."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "What is it?" he asked.

"He was very proud of you for what you had done in the past and that he will be watching over you and your family in the many vorns to come," Rodimus quoted.

Shock was written all over Optimus' facial features, but Rodimus wasn't done yet as he looked over to Prowl. "Prowl, you're in charge until I get back," he told the vice commander. "I'm going for a drive for a while, as I need some time to myself."

He then immediately departed with Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Arcee following close behind him. Despite the discussions that were going on back in the quarters, he pushed them to the back of his processor, even the voices within the Matrix ceased to be nothing more than just a nagging feeling at the back of his cranium.

He was eternally grateful for his guardians and Arcee's company. He reminded himself to ask the byzantine femme why she was avoiding him. But it seemed like after his little trip down into the Matrix, she was willing to talk with him again. He understood her concern, and he was glad of it.

Once they were outside, Rodimus found himself gazing up at the sky where the morning sun was just rising from beyond the mountains. Rodimus realised that the snow was beginning to melt and it took him a moment to notice that spring had finally come at last after a long, harsh winter. And with spring's arrival, it was the beginning of something entirely new.

It was the beginning of a future.

He hadn't noticed that someone had placed a hand upon his shoulder until he looked to who had. He wasn't surprised to see it was Bumblebee. Bumblebee was looking at him with a brotherly passion that made him feel much better inside and forget about the discomfort in his legs.

"Don't worry, Rodimus," the yellow mech smiled, "Sideswipe, Arcee, and I will always be by your side no matter what decision you're going to make."

Rodimus gave his guardian a warm smile of gratitude.

Arcee came up alongside him and wrapped her arms around his chassis, leaning her head into his neck. "We will stick with you through thick and thin, Rodimus," she told him. "Just like we've always had since I first met you. Together we can accomplish anything."

The young Prime leaned into the comfort of his friends as they watched the sunrise for a little while longer, the snow melting faster than usual and the air was warming to a suitable temperature. He closed his optics and felt the warm rays touching his ruby red and amber yellow armour, making it glow in the sunlight with a beautiful healthiness.

He then opened his optics and turned back to his friends. "Autobots," he declared, "it's time to transform."

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe look at each other for a moment until they burst out laughing. Bumblebee playfully mock salutes and complies by transforming into his bright yellow Camaro form. Sideswipe and Arcee shift to their silver Corvette Stingray and byzantine McLaren MP4-12C forms. They rev their engines powerfully, but Rodimus felt that none were as powerful as his own. None were as loud as his own. Well, except Optimus of course.

He too transformed into his amber flamed and ruby red Ford GX1. He revved his engine loudly that would have had humans covering their ears. But the young Prime didn't care as he gave the final order for his group: "Roll out!"

With loud honks of excitement from behind him, Rodimus drives forward and onto the road with his three friends following close behind him. And as they drove towards their destination, they were unaware of a figure who was watching them from the entrance of the Autobot base.

A small smile of love flowed from the former Autobot commander's optics as he watched the four friends disappear into the horizon, their engines growing fainter with each mile they drove. "Your rising to becoming Prime is just beginning, Rodimus, for dark days loom ahead of you."

He gazed up at the sky longingly, a faraway look in his optics as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"And for all of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I must thank everyone for sticking with this story to it's very end. As you may know, this is only just the beginning of Rodimus' story as we march on forward to the second part of the Trilogy. For those that stuck with Roddy's story since the beginning, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart and that you will continue to follow his story until the very end.

However, I've decided to do a midquel story that takes place during the ten year gap that passes in between "Birth" and "Future". It tells of how Rodimus accomplishes the task that will direct him towards his destiny. The title is known as "Prime", as it will surround Rodimus' adventures and learning life's important lessons on being Prime, a good friend, and loyal Autobot before we move onto "Future". If you guys would like to see it or you don't want that, the please place your vote in the poll on my profile. I'd greatly appreciate your honesty.

Special thanks to: **RazormusPrime** for taking the time to making Roddy fanart - including a full body deisgn. **1HotRod** for pointing out my mistakes and giving me encouragement when I need it. **Prowls-little-angel** for being so quick to respond to my chapters whenever they come up. **Redconvoy** who took the time to read my story when I least expected it, one who I deeply respect for his humorous Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic "What Would Yugi Do?". And to everyone else I couldn't name due to being a "Guest". Thank you all so much! My heart goes out to you all in gratitude. I could not have done this without your continuous support and love. Roddy humbly thanks you too from the bottom of his spark!


End file.
